Where have you been all my life?
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: Blaine is a famous rockstar. It was his dream to become famous, known around the world, to send out his message and to sing his songs to other people. One day his dream came true. He started a rock band with Jeff, David and Wes. He loves his life but there is always the feeling he misses something or someone in his life. This is his story. About how he found the love of his life.
1. Introduction

Blaine was sitting at the airport. It had been a long day. All day he had been chased by paparazzi and fan girls. Every time he thought they were gone, he heard someone scream and he could run again. He pushed his beanie more over his head and pushed his glasses further on his nose. It was always the same story. Yes, he loved what he did. He loved that he was able to play his music together with his friends Wes, David and Jeff. It was always his dream to become a rockstar. It was always what he compared himself to when he was boarding Dalton. He had joined the Glee club named the Warblers and that's how he had met Wes, David and Jeff. He always had been the lead singer and he loved the way they covered music and just made a connection with each other that way. They were all like brothers. But now everything was different. Blaine always had found it weird how people could change from one moment to another when they knew he was famous. That was the part he hated about his famous life. The only persons he still could trust were Wes, David and Jeff. Sometimes he just wished he could find love or a best friend other than Wes, David and Jeff. He loved them a lot but it just felt like something or someone was missing.

Blaine looked around in the departure hall. Wes and David were sitting in a corner, talking about the next show he guessed. On one of the seats was Jeff sleeping. That was another part he sometimes hated, the lack of sleep. But it was something that came with his love, sharing the music. They were on their first tour in America. It was amazing to see how many fans turned up every concert to scream for them and sign the songs with Blaine. It was all crazy and overwhelming at the same time. He never could have hoped for that part.

His thoughts were interrupted by Wes his voice. "Come on boys, we have a plane to catch! We are going to Ohio, it's our home town! We can see our family again and all the warblers. It's going to be amazing!". Jeff was woken up and they left to catch their plane. While looking down and holding their hats on, they got on the plane. They took their seats.

Blaine pulled out his iPod and started listening to music to shut out the noise. After a while he just fell asleep, thinking about how it would be to be back in Ohio. The place where he was raised, where his parents lived and most of all where all his former friends where. He couldn't wait to be there again. It had been a while. Thinking about this, Blaine fell asleep for the rest of the flight.


	2. Before the concert

Blaine was walking through the arriving hall. They all went separately to avoid as much attention as possible. That's when he saw the flash. He was walking much faster now. While he was trying to mingle with the crowd, he bumped into someone. He looked down to see the most beautiful boy he had ever seen lying on the floor. He had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, hair that was styled in an amazing way and he wore the skinniest jeans he had ever seen. Blaine was staring into the boys eyes until he realised they were in the middle of the airport.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help you!" He reached out and gave the boy his hand. When the boy was standing again he looked at Blaine until he started laughing.

"It isn't a problem. I can see why you are running." The boy said while nodding towards the paparazzi who were standing a bit behind Blaine. Blaine smiled at that.

"Yeah I never get used to it. Anyway I'm sorry for bumping into you. My name is Blaine." He gave the boy a hand.

"My name is Kurt. Nice to meet you. It's no problem really. You should go though, before the paparazzi starts to make up all kind of stories and you'll be the big news in their new magazine." he said with a joking tone in his voice.

"Yeah you are probably right. Bye Kurt." With that Blaine walked through the doors to the waiting car with one last look to the boy who seemed to leave the airport too.

Wes turned around from the front seat. "What took you so long man? We thought you got attacked or something." Blaine just smiled at that.

"Nothing to important, the paparazzi got me at the airport. I was trying to mingle with the crowd and bumped into a boy. I helped him on his feet." When he told that, all boys eyes were on him.

"You bumped into a boy. Just a boy or …?" grinned David. Blaine looked away trying to hide the small blush that was on his face.

"Yeah just a boy" he mumbled. They got on the road and arrived at the hotel. They opted to not stay with their family because it was so much easier to take a ride together after the concerts and interviews than to drive to everyone's house separately. They all went in their hotel room and went to sleep. All the fighting was exhausting and tomorrow was a busy day.

The next day Blaine got up early and decided to treat the fans with a tweet. He logged in on his twitter account and started typing. **Fine flight yesterday. Ohio are you ready for tonight? Always nice to be where it all began!**. Immediately there where more than hundreds of retweets, favourites and responses. Well that didn't take long.

He took a long shower and went to his suitcase. He pulled out some black boxer briefs, a black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and his well-known leather jacket. When he pulled on his skinny jeans, his mind flashed back to the airport. To the boys with the blue eyes. What was his name again? Oh right Kurt. He smiled a little. He seemed to know who Blaine was but didn't go all in fan mode like all those other people. Maybe he wasn't a fan thought Blaine to himself. He hoped he was though, so he had a chance to meet him again at the concert maybe? His mind started to make up story after story of how they would meet again and if Kurt was really as beautiful as his mind seems to make up.

A knock on his door pulled him out his daydream. Blaine pulled on his skinny jeans and went to open the door to let Wes, David and Jeff in. Wes started talking immediately in his business voice. "So today we have an interview with the local radio station, after that we'll go to the concert hall to prepare for our show. All are stuff arrived and are ready."

"Let's go!" cheered David. They went downstairs and went as quick as they could in the car with darkened windows.

When they arrived at the local radio station, it looked like all the girls in town got together. Blaine sighed, knowing how difficult it would be to get into the building. He managed to get inside the building. The interviewer asked them the basic questions. What where the plans for the future, what songs would they sing tonight, how was it like to be where it all began again, where they single and so on. Afterwards the boys went outside and took pictures with as many fans as possible, gave some autographs to them. Blaine was working through the crowd and looked out of the corner of his to David, Wes and Jeff who were doing the same. After a while, they went in the car with a last wave to the fans and left. Once in the car Wes spoke up. "Man there were a lot of people out there waiting for us. Some girls even tried to sneak there numbers to me! It's like insane!."

Blaine started laughing at that because he knew Wes liked the attention. They loved their fans, they just were sometimes a bit overenthusiastic.

They arrived at the building where the concert would take place. Some people where already standing in the line, waiting for the doors to open so they could get as close to the stage as possible. The boys went inside and went to sound check. They always changed the playlist a bit for every night. It made every night special and it made it more fun. They played some covers of their favourite bands and artists and some originals songs. After the sound check they just went to the backstage and waited for the show to begin.


	3. The concert

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**I think it might be important to know that Blaine is out. Because of the song and I didn't make it quiet clear in the beginning. He never wanted to hide who he was for the world and even though the fans know, there still a lot of girls who got a crush on him but there are also a lot who just are big fans or like the other bandmates. Hope you enjoy.**

Blaine jumped on the stage. He loved the feeling. All eyes were on them and most of them were singing along. They already played 2 songs of the 12 they would play that night. David was showing of his guitar skills with Wes while Jeff was playing the drums like his life would end any minute.

Their second song just finished when Blaine spoke up "Well hello Ohio". The whole crowd went wild. Blaine smiled. He loved how he could get the crowd going. "I hope you enjoyed our first 2 songs. We are so happy to be here tonight!".

Blaine was happy out there on stage. It was where he belonged. While looking over the crowd he looked straight in two familiar blue eyes. Blaine couldn't look away. He was even more breath-taking than his mind seemed to remember. He was lost in the moment when Wes spoke in the micro.

"So what would you think about an original song?" The crowd went wild. Wes looked at Blaine with worried look that begged him to speak further.

Blaine finally seemed to come back to senses and started talking: "We're going to play a song I wrote a while ago. I hope you enjoy!"

**I like being independent  
Not so much of an investment  
No one to tell me what to do  
I like being by myself  
Don't gotta entertain anybody else  
No one to answer to**

Blaine was looking around in the crowd until his eyes met the blue eyes. He smiled a little because Kurt was swaying on the song. He seemed to really enjoy himself. Focus Anderson he thought to himself.

**But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold  
Someone to give me their jacket when it's cold  
Got that young love even when we're old  
Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand  
Pick me up, pull me close, be my man  
I will love you till the end**

****

**So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
But I'm done lookin', for my future someone  
Cause when the time is right  
You'll be here, but for now  
Dear no one, this is your love song**

Even though Blaine didn't seem to notice, he sang this part to Kurt. The boy didn't seem to notice himself. He smiled encouraging to Blaine who started to sing further. Lost in emotions, lost in the song.

**I don't really like big crowds  
I tend to shut people out  
I like my space, yeah  
But I'd love to have a soul mate  
God will give him to me someday  
&amp; I know it'll be worth the wait**

**So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
But I'm done lookin', for my future someone  
Cause when the time is right  
You'll be here, but for now  
Dear no one, this is your love song**

****

**But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold  
Someone to give me their jacket when its cold  
Got that young love even when we're old  
Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand  
Pick me up, pull me close, be my man  
I will love you till the end**

****

**So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
But I'm done lookin', for my future someone  
Cause when the time is right  
You'll be here, but for now  
Dear no one, this is your love song**

The crowd went wild and Blaine finally looked away from Kurt's blue eyes. He looked around the crowd. This was where he lived for. They played all kind of songs and the night was amazing! The crowd was happy and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

During the last song, Blaine went down the stage to the people who were standing close to the stage. All he saw where hands trying to touch a piece of him. They said there goodbye to the crowd and went to the backstage. They freshened themselves up a bit and went to the room at the end of the corridor.

This was the last part of the night, the meet and greets they would still give. They only did a few every show and today there were 10 lucky people.

They got into the room and went from person to person. That's when they came to the last two. Blaine looked up to say hallo but was surprised when he looked into the bluest eyes. In front of him stood Kurt. Next to him stood a black girl who was looking really excited.

"Hello Kurt." Blaine smiled a little. Kurt seemed really surprised that he even remembered his name.

"Hello Blaine, nice to see you again. No paparazzi this time?" A playful smile was on his face.

"Nah, they don't come in here thank god! That would be something." Blaine said laughing. Wes, David and Jeff shared confused looks and the black girl seemed also confused.

The girl took Kurt's arm and started whispering to him a little too loud. "How do you know him Kurt. He is like the Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt started to laugh. "Blaine bumped into me in the airport. I fell on my ass and he helped me to get to my feet." The girl started laughing, mumbling something like how that could only happen to him.

David, Wes and Jeff seemed less subtle. "Man, that's the boy you were all blushing about in the car?" "I didn't blush Wes." Blaine was mumbling and flushing a bit.

"It's nice to see you again. I saw you in the crowd but I didn't think you would be here. Who is this friend of yours?" Blaine looked into those blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Ooh this is Mercedes. She is a really huge fan of you, so I came with her to see the show. It was amazing! You are a really good singer." The other boys started talking now with Mercedes. Autographing her album and taking some pictures.

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "I know we don't really know each other but would you like to get some coffee with me sometime? I'm here for the next two days and it would be a good way to make up for the way I bumped into you at the airport."

Kurt seemed to laugh at that and Blaine thought he noticed a bit of blush creeping up his cheeks. This boy was so gorgeous. He normally didn't go out with fans, but this boy just seemed special. And a coffee wouldn't hurt, right? Wes, David and Jeff always told him how he should take more chances and how he should try to overcome his trust issues with becoming famous. Maybe now was the time?

Kurt seemed to like the idea but seemed also very shy. "Yeah I would like that Blaine. I'm here just for the next few days. After that I have to go back to New York."

Blaine was confused about that. "You live in New York?"

Kurt smiled looking lost in the thought of New York. "Yeah I love New York. I go to NYADA there and I do an internship at Vogue. I came to Ohio for Mercedes to see your concert and to see my family again."

"That is amazing! I live in New York too for most of the time when I'm not travelling at least." Blaine wondered why he never bumped into this boy ever before. "We can go tomorrow to the Lima Bean. I'll meet you at one in the afternoon?" asked Blaine shyly.

"Yeah sure. I used to go there when I was still in high school." Kurt seemed happy.They talked for a while and Blaine took some pictures with him and Mercedes and signed her album. After that it was time to go back to their hotel. He gave Kurt and Mercedes a last wave and walked out of the Meet and Greet room.

"Man you really just did that? You asked that boy out? That's like the first time in ages seem to like someone enough to ask out." Was looked almost in shock.

Blaine knew what he was talking about. Ages ago he fell for a boy in a Gap store. They went on a few dates but in the end, the boy dumped him because he had set his eyes on someone else. After that they became famous and he didn't want to start dating with someone he didn't know in case it was just for the fame or to sell stories to the paparazzi. But Kurt seemed different and when he saw him something just changed in him. He hoped that tomorrow would be amazing. "Yeah I just did that Wes." Blaine said with a smile before stepping into the car.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Song: Tori Kelly – dear no one**

**I just this song because it seemed to fit and I like the song a lot. The original is more acoustic but Blaine is a rockstar so you should imagine it as a rocksong!**


	4. A coffee date

Blaine was a little nervous even though he didn't like to admit it. The boys had teased him all night. It was their job as best friends to do that.

Blaine looked at himself one last time in the mirror. He had chosen to leave his leather jacket at home and for something a little less screaming rockstar. He wore blue pants with a black v-shirt. He decided to wear his glasses today and his blue beanie. He checked one last time if he had his phone and his wallet and left his hotel room before the boys came to tease him a bit more. Blaine stepped into the car that was waiting for him.

Once inside he gave the driver the instructions and looked outside the window, lost in thoughts. He was interrupted by the driver who asked him how late he should be picked up. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and realised they were at the Lima Bean.

"I don't know. I'll call you to let you know. Thank you for driving!" Blaine left the car, looking once around to see if there were any paparazzi around but he didn't see anyone.

He walked into the Lima Bean. In the corner, far away from the windows, sat Kurt. He seemed lost in the book he was reading while his coffee cup was standing on the table. Blaine ordered his coffee, a medium drip, and went to the table. "I thought I was supposed to buy you coffee because I bumped into you."

Kurt looked up from his book with a smile on his face. He pulled the book in his bag and looked up again. "You can always pay for the next one."

Blaine smiled and sat down on the other side of the table. "You look different today, no leather jacket. I like it, especially the glasses!"

Blaine felt himself blush a little. "You look amazing yourself." Kurt's cheeks turned red and Blaine didn't think he had ever seen someone so cute in his life.

They talked for hours about their lives in New York, where they came from, what their favourite music is and so on. They found out that they competed against each other during the competition season from glee-club and were both stunned they didn't remember each other. It was a fun afternoon with lots of coffee where Blaine got the chance to buy Kurt his coffee as promised. They also split a cookie. It seemed like they had known each other for their whole lifetime.

Blaine had never felt so at ease talking to someone he barely knew. Blaine was happy that Kurt didn't seem to ask about his "famous life". He seemed more interested to get to know Blaine and it made him feel happy.

Blaine looked at his watch after their third cup of coffee and saw it was already very late. He had to get going because tomorrow they left for their last two shows. He was excited knowing that the last show would be in New York city. "I have to get going. I have a plane to catch tomorrow evening and I still have to pack and visit my parents. I had so much fun this afternoon!"

Kurt seemed to have liked the afternoon himself. "Yeah I had a good time myself. Thank you for the coffee."

"Oh that's no problem… so, when are you back in New York if I may ask?"

Kurt looked a bit confused but answered anyway. "I leave to New York the day after tomorrow. I'll be glad to be home again."

"Well, I have two more shows to play and the last show is in New York city in 4 days. Would you like to come?" Blaine knew Kurt and him would be great friends and who know maybe more in the future. He would love to see him again.

Kurt seemed surprised but also very happy with the idea. "I would love that. You know I can give you my number and you can send me the details and I'll be there."

Kurt wrote his number on a napkin and gave it to Blaine who was texting the driver to pick him up. They walked together out of the Lima Bean.

"Thank you for today. I send you the details soon." Blaine looked around if there were any paparazzi but didn't find any. He turned to Kurt and gave him a massive hug. Kurt tensed at first but seemed to relax after a while. That's when the car arrived. "See you later." Blaine walked away with one last wave and went into the car. He saw Kurt walking to his own car a bit further. The driver drove him back to the hotel while Blaine pulled Kurt's number in his phone. He sent him a quick text: **Thank you for today. Now you have my number 2! :) Blaine** .

Blaine walked to his hotel room and was trying to open his door when he heard some doors open. He didn't have to turn around to know it were Jeff, Wes and David. He opened the door, left it open and went to sit on his bed. The boys followed after him with huge smiles on their faces.

"So … how did it go blainey?"

"Don't call me that David! It went alright."

"Like alright alright as in you are going to meet again?"

"Yeah as in alright alright we are going to meet again." There it was again the small blush forming on his face. He had known the boys would want to know about the date but he had at least hoped to have a moment for himself.

"Man just tell us about your coffee date we want to know!" And with that Blaine told them about the coffee date.

"Blaine, when are you going to meet again?" Jeff was always the most subtle one. He wouldn't tease as much as David and Wes because he knew it made Blaine feel a little uncomfortable.

"The last show is in New York and Kurt lives in New York. I wanted to put a ticket aside so he can be close to the stage and afterwards he can come backstage." The boys seemed to like the idea because they all wanted to see Kurt again.

"We can take care of that."

"Please, just don't embarrass me boys. I know you love to do that but for once just be nice."

After that the boys talked a bit longer about their playlist for the next day. After a little over an hour, the boys went each to their separate rooms, leaving Blaine alone. Blaine took a shower and tried to pack his bags because he knew he wouldn't have a lot of time tomorrow to do that. Once everything was packed, he jumped on his bed. That was when he got a text. **I loved today 2. Thank you for the coffee. Can't wait to see you again in New York! Have a safe flight tomorrow. Kurt**. With that Blaine fell asleep, excited to be back in New York again.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Next chapter: the New york concert **


	5. New York

The next day Blaine went to visit his parents. He took his baggage with him, knowing that the boys did the same and they would be picked up all on their own. Blaine was nervous to be home again. His dad wasn't very supportive of his sexuality but tried at least. They were at least very supportive of his career. The car pulled up at his house. He took his baggage with him and knocked on the door. In a few seconds the door flew open and his mum pulled him in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again! I'm so glad you came to visit us. Come in please!" Blaine followed his mum inside the house. It was strange how this house never felt as home to him. He had spent most of his high school years in Dalton and he never came home much. The afternoon flew by. They ate dinner and spent time talking by.

When it was time to leave, Blaine said goodbye to his parents and gave them a hug. He walked to the waiting van where the other boys were waiting in already. They drove to the airport and left for their next concerts.

They had the first day an interview planned in. Blaine and the boys met some fans at the TV-station. After meeting the fans, they had the afternoon of. The boys opted for staying in one of their hotel rooms and watching movies.

Meanwhile Blaine was texting non-stop with Kurt. Kurt had arrived back in New York a few hours ago. When he had arrived at the airport he had texted Blaine: **No strangers bumped into me at the airport today :) Good to be in New York again! **It had made Blaine's day remembering how they had met. Blaine was so lost in the text messages that he didn't notice how the boys were reading over his arm. They grinned at each other, hoping their friend finally found someone who would be worth his trust.

The next day the boys had gone to their sound check, played a show and met some fans afterwards. It was exhausting. They went back to their hotel too tired to pack their bags.

Blaine was the next day enthusiastic. They would go back to New York today. Tomorrow he would see Kurt. They had been texting non-stop for the past few days and Blaine knew he found an amazing new friend. Wes, David and Jeff had to run to keep up with Blaine when he ran through the airport, trying to avoid as much paparazzi and fan girls as possible. Once on the plane, the boys all fell asleep. When they arrived in New York, they decided to go to their places and take a nap.

It was the day of the concert. Blaine, Wes, David and Jeff had taken care of everything. There was a ticket waiting for Kurt with his name on, together with a backstage pass for after the show. Blaine was excited the whole day. He was more bouncy than ever. He jumped over the stage during the sound check. Wes, David and Jeff filmed the whole thing for their fans and posted it on their twitter accounts. It immediately spread and the fans went insane. They snickered, knowing full well that Kurt might see it. Before the show, the boys went to the backstage to just hang out and relax. It was their ritual to just lay in the seats and talk or warm up their voices.

It was time to get on the stage. Blaine was looking from the backstage to the fans. He was looking for Kurt. He didn't see him and he was starting to wonder if Kurt wouldn't come.

That's when he saw him standing in front with a band shirt on. Blaine couldn't help but smile at that, knowing that Kurt wasn't a die-hard fan. The boys went on stage and the crowd went wild. They sang a few covers and a few original songs. Blaine jumped and ran over the stage like he owned it. The boys were enjoying their last show. It was the perfect end of their tour. The fans seemed to have the same idea. All songs they sang together and everyone was dancing and having the time of their lives. The boys decided to play two extra songs because the crowd begged for it. They went to meet the last 10 lucky fans who won a meet and greet. It was the perfect night.

Blaine, Wes, David and Jeff left the meet and greet room and were welcome by the view of Kurt standing at the end of the corridor. Blaine walked a little faster leaving Wes, David and Jeff behind. "KUUUUUURRRRRTTT" he screamed.

Kurt turned his head and started walking in his way. "I didn't know where I should wait and I started to wonder if I was in a wrong corridor or something."

Blaine wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm glad to see you again. You wear a t-shirt of the band! It looks amazing on you."

Kurt blushed liking the attention because he hoped Blaine would like the t-shirt he bought before. "Thank you. You guys were amazing!" David, Wes and Jeff joined Blaine and Kurt. They decided to get together at Blaine's place to watch a movie and eat some pizza. Kurt joined them for the evening. They went to the waiting car and left to Blaine his penthouse.

Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David and Jeff went into the lift. Blaine pulled out his key and pulled it through the lift. Kurt looked a bit confused. That was until they arrived at Blaine his thought that Kurt his eyes might pop out.

Blaine's penthouse was modern with a lot of black and wite colours. The wall in his living room with kitchen was a big window with a great view over town. Kurt seemed lost in the view as he walked closer to the window. Wes, David and Jeff decided to go in the kitchen and order Pizza.

"Kurt what pizza do you want?"

Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Wes, David and Jeff. "Vegan please."

The boys seemed ok with that and called the pizza place. Blaine was standing beside Kurt now. "

"You like the view? It's the reason why I hired this place. I love to look at night over New York and see how alive the city stays."

Kurt seemed to have the same opinion. He just nodded his head. Looking over the city. "I love your place. It's modern and it just fits. You play the piano?" He nodded his head to the piano in the corner of the room.

Blaine had made a little corner in his living room with his piano and guitars so he would always have them close. "Yeah, it's where I write my songs. Afterwards we make a rock version of them. Maybe one day we can make an acoustic album for the big fans. Do you play?"

"Yeah I can play a little. My mum thought me when I was little. I stopped playing when she passed away."

Blaine was stunned. He didn't know Kurt's mum had passed away. "I'm sorry. Maybe I can teach you one day some of the songs you used to play and we can play together."

Kurt smiled at the idea. "I would love to. Can you play me something? I would love to hear." Blaine took his hand and lead him to the piano. Meanwhile Wes, David and Jeff were looking from the kitchen. Kurt really seemed different to them and Blaine seemed for the first time in a long time really happy. They knew they would see Kurt a lot after today.

Blaine sat down on the piano bench. He signed Kurt to do the same. Kurt sat down next to him. It was cosy. Blaine placed his fingers on the keys. He knew which song he would play. It was a song he covered in his Dalton years and it had taken him months to make an acoustic version of it. He loved the way the piano keys felt under his fingers. He gave one last look to Kurt before he started to play the song.

**You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down  
**

**Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever  
**

**You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

Blaine took a moment to look up. He looked at Kurt who had tears in his eyes. He seemed to really love this version and it gave Blaine the courage to keep playing. **  
**

**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete  
**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever  
**

**Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look  
**

**I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
**

**You make me  
Feel like a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
**

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So don't ever look back, no!  
**

**I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

The last note kept hanging in the room. Blaine looked at Kurt who brushed a tear away.

"That was beautiful Blaine. I love this version more than the original! You made it acoustic?"

"Yeah, I used to be big fan of Katy Perry and I loved the song so I made an acoustic version of it. It was my guilty pleasure in my teenage years."

That was when the bell rang. David, Wes and Jeff went to open the door and pay for the pizza's. Blaine and Kurt sat down on the sofa with their pizza. David, Wes and Jeff opted for the ground. They watched Harry Potter movies all night. Wes explained to Kurt that it was their way to celebrate the tour. Kurt didn't like Harry Potter very much but liked the company. David, Wes, Jeff and Blaine did their best to explain as much as possible to Kurt about the movies.

It was early in the morning when the movies were done. David and Wes lay asleep on the ground together asleep curled up against each other. Jeff took a picture of them and posted it on twitter. Kurt fell asleep during the last movie against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and let him sleep.During the last scenes Blaine fell asleep himself with his head on Kurt his head. Jeff decided to stop the movie, turn the television off and take a nap in one of Blaine's guest rooms. Jeff turned the lights off with one last look over the sleeping boys in the living room.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Song: teenage dream - katy perry (glee version)**


	6. Kurt's place

Blaine felt something trying to lift up his arm. He was confused. He opened his eye to see Kurt looking sheepishly and trying to untangle himself from Blaine. Kurt was blushing and whispered to Blaine "I'm sorry for waking you up, I must have fallen asleep on you during the movies."

Blaine whispered back to him "No problem. We were watching the last movie. David and Wes fell asleep pretty early. You fell asleep during the last movie and I must have fallen asleep afterwards. Jeff is probably sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Are you hungry?" Kurt nodded.

"Well, I don't have a lot in my fridge because of the touring but I can make some coffee and we can go for some brunch afterwards?" Kurt seemed alright with the idea. Blaine walked to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Kurt and Blaine were talking meanwhile but Kurt seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Kurt? You seem a little uncomfortable. If it's about the sleeping a bit early …" Kurt blushed about the thought but interrupted Blaine soon.

"No it's just I don't have fresh clothes with me, don't have my stuff to take a shower or brush my teeth." Kurt seemed embarrassed by telling what made him uncomfortable.

"Oh that's no problem. I have a new toothbrush upstairs and you can fresh up a bit. For the clothes I guess I'm not much of help. I'm like a little hobbit and my clothes are probably way too little for you." Kurt laughed at that.

"Well I like that you are a hobbit. It fits the way you jump around the stage." Blaine felt the blush creeping up his cheeks and covered it with taking Kurt's hand and leading him upstairs through the dark. Blaine switched on the lights in the hallway once upstairs and led Kurt to the room at the end of the corridor. Blaine opened the door and led Kurt to his private bathroom. Once in the bathroom he turned around to look at Kurt's stunned expression.

"Why are you looking like that?" Kurt blushed a little again.

"Well I didn't thought you would bring me to your bedroom and bathroom." Blaine chuckled while blushing again.

"It's where I have my new tooth brush. If it makes you uncomfortable you can use another one you know."

"No, it's no problem. It looks pretty good in here, just like the rest of your place." Blaine pulled out the new tooth brush and showed Kurt where all the stuff were he needed. Blaine pulled out his own toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. That's how they ended both at the same sink brushing their teeth and freshening up a bit.

When they were both finished, Blaine took Kurt's hand and they went back downstairs. Blaine let go of Kurt his hand once downstairs and went to look at the coffee. He poured five cups of coffee. David and Wes woke up in the meantime and were talking on the sofa with Jeff.

"Who wants coffee?" It took two seconds before Jeff, David and Wes were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Kurt gave Blaine a confused look but didn't seem bothered as he took his own cup. Blaine went to sit next to Kurt. They talked for a bit and decided to go out for some brunch once they drank their coffee.

Jeff, Wes, David and Blaine pulled out some sunglasses once they were on the ground floor. Kurt gave them a confused look.

"There is paparazzi everywhere and they circle around the places they know we will hang. It's the only way to stay a bit out of the picture." Kurt nodded and seemed to understand.

They walked out of the building to a near restaurant. They all ate some pancakes for breakfast. They were laughing until there was a flash. Blaine looked around to see where it came from. There were a lot of people walking around the building so it was nearly impossible to find the paparazzo. They decided to eat their brunch further and afterwards they would split ways. David, Jeff and Wes decided to go home. It had been way to long since they had been home. Blaine was thinking about heading home when Kurt's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What would you think about coming to my place after I got some time to fresh up a bit?"

A smile came on Blaine his face. "I would love that. How late should I come?"

"In two hours? It takes a while to get at my place. Here you have my address." Kurt gave Blaine a little card with his address.

"Seems fine by me. I'll be there in two hours. See you later." Blaine gave Kurt a hug before he left to his penthouse.

Blaine was a little nervous when he arrived at Kurt's apartment. Kurt lived in another part of New York but not as far as Kurt had made it seemed. This made that Blaine was now way to early. He was deciding if he should ring the bell or wait outside. He decided to ring the bell because it was cold for the time of the year and he really wanted to see what Kurt's place looked like. He rang the bell and Kurt's voice came through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, I'm sorry I'm a bit early. I thought it would take me longer to get here."

"No problem, just take the stairs and come upstairs. It's on the first floor." Blaine took the stairs like Kurt said and walked to the door where Kurt was standing. "Hey you"

"Hey" Blaine gave Kurt a hug and went inside Kurt's apartment. Kurt's place was totally different than Blaine's place. The house was cosy but modern and fashionable. It were the small things that made the apartment. It was big enough to live alone but a lot smaller than Blaine his penthouse. There were pictures everywhere full of memories. In the middle of the room was a sofa with a television.

Blaine went to the wall with the pictures. Kurt followed Blaine and started to point and explain the pictures. There were pictures with his dad and stepmom, of him with his stepbrother, the new directions, his friends, …. That's when they came across the picture of Kurt and Blaine. The picture was taken during the meet and greet. They looked like the best friends on the picture. Blaine saw Kurt's face turn red from the corner of his eye.

"I love this one. It's from the meet and greet right? You should send it to me. It's like the beginning of our friendship!" Kurt laughed at that.

"Yeah it is. I liked this one so I printed it out and hung it out by the rest. Anyway, would you like something to drink before we hang around a bit? I don't have a lot here but we could watch some movies?"

"Movies sound fine by me. I'm still exhausted from all the touring around. May I have a soda?" Kurt nodded and went to the kitchen to get two cans of soda. Blaine was looking at his DVD collection which was standing in the bookcase.

"You have a lot of Disney movies. They are my favourites but David, Wes and Jeff hate them so I end up most of the time watching them alone." Blaine pouted a bit.

"Yeah I love them. They are my guilty pleasure. No one of my friends seems to like them either so I end up watching them two alone most of times. Which one is your favourite?"

"I like the mermaid, lady and the tramp and peter pan. They are my favourites. Which ones is yours?"

"I like Lady and the Tramp two a lot but I like beauty and the beast more. We can watch all you know. We have plenty of time." They decided to watch three movies in the end and hold the others for another time. They watched Lady and the Tramp, the mermaid and beauty and the beast. Blaine and Kurt sat cosy in the sofa.

During beauty and the beast Kurt got snuggled up in Blaine's chest with Blaine's arm around him. They had made popcorn between The mermaid and beauty and the beast. The popcorn was resting between them. It was the perfect afternoon for both of them. The credits came up and Kurt went to turn off the TV.

"What would you think about some homemade cooking? I have enough in my kitchen to make us something to eat." Blaine liked the idea and nodded even though he knew he was a bad cook. He just hoped he wouldn't need to help a lot. Kurt pulled out the ingredients to make some spaghetti. He was cutting the ingredients in tiny pieces and Blaine decided to ask if he needed help even though he knew he was a mess in the kitchen.

"Would you like some help? I'm not a great cook but maybe you can teach me a bit?" Kurt chuckled and pulled out another knife and cutting board. Blaine felt Kurt's eyes on him when he tried to cut the vegetables in tiny pieces. It didn't go well and he thought he heard Kurt cough to hide a chuckle.

"I really suck at this right?" Blaine looked up to see Kurt's eyes bright and beautiful while he laughed at him.

"Yeah but you asked me to teach you right?" With that Blaine felt Kurt stand behind him and some arms around him. Kurt's hand was on his while he showed Blaine how to cut the vegetables. Blaine was so lost in thoughts and in the feeling of Kurt so close behind him. Way to soon he felt Kurt's warm arms disappear. "Your turn mister hobbit."

Blaine decided to try again and he was better than before but he knew there was still work on it. Kurt seemed happy though. They cooked a while longer, talking about the movies they just watched. Blaine went to set the table. The meal was ready and they ate in comfortable silence. It was like everything with Kurt was so comfortable. Blaine wondered how that came. Blaine helped Kurt clean the table. Kurt was filling the sink and washing the stuff they used. Blaine dried everything. It seemed like they had done this their whole life time. It was like they were a family. When the thought ran through Blaine's mind he couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on his face. Kurt noticed but didn't say a thing.

Once they were done, Blaine noticed how late it was. "I have to get going. Thank you for the dinner and the movies." They walked towards the door. Before Blaine opened the door he turned around and gave Kurt a tight hug. It became something normal to them. That's when Blaine did something unexpected. He kissed Kurt's cheek that became now red. He smiled because of the reaction he got out of that.

"I'll text you to meet up again ok? We could go to the movies or go shopping or maybe we can go to Central Park?"

"I would love that. See you soon Blaine!" With that Blaine walked out of the apartment with a big smile on his face. He never felt this happy ever in his lifetime before.


	7. Getting ill

The next week was awful long. Both boys were busy with their own stuff and didn't have time to meet up. Kurt was back at NYADA and busy with his internship at Vogue while Blaine had to do interviews with David, Wes and Jeff. It was like everything was against them during those days. They would be able to send a few text messages during the day and call for a while in the evening but it didn't go any further than that.

Monday found Blaine in bed. It was meant to happen, he was ill. His head was pounding, he was feeling warm and his throat was killing him. He couldn't even get up. The touring and interviews were taking his toll and Blaine knew he should take it a lot calmer for the next weeks. Blaine was trying to get asleep when his phone started ringing. He groaned. The noise was irritating and not doing good things to his head. "Hello?"

"Hello Blaine? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"You sound strange. Are you okay?"

"No I'm ill, I think I have a fever. My head is pounding and everything just hurts."

"Oh, would you like me to come over? I can bring some medication and some warm soup which will do wonders." Blaine laughed a bit at that.

"Yeah I would love that. I don't think I'll be able to get out of my bed so you should ask the spare key for the lift at the reception. I'll let them know you'll come."

"Ok see you in a bit." Blaine hung up the phone and called the reception downstairs to let them know. Then he turned around and fell asleep.

Blaine woke up after an hour. He cracked his eyes open and was met with blue eyes. "Hey, you fell asleep after you called me and I thought I'd better let you sleep so you can get better soon. How are you feeling?"

"Not much changed."

"Here take these. They will make it hurt less and hold your fever back a little." Blaine took the pills and the glass water. He took the pills and placed the glass on his night table. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem. I didn't have much to do today anyway." Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed quiet awkward. "I should probably let you sleep."

Blaine started to whine. "No please don't go. I hate being ill and alone and sleeping." Blaine pouted now and was giving Kurt his best puppy eyes. He knew Kurt would give in. No one could resist his Anderson powers.

"Ok fine. I'll stay. But you should try to rest a bit to get better." Blaine reached over to his night table and pulled out the remote of his television.

"Can you look for a movie to watch? There are some standing downstairs. You can pick anything you want." He watched Kurt lift himself of the bed and walk out of the room to go downstairs and look for a movie to watch. When he saw Kurt coming back with a few movies, most of them Disney movies, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know I never thought I'd seen someone with so much Disney movies. You have more of them then I have. So I thought we could start with the rest of our Disney movie marathon like when you came to me." Blaine looked at the movies he had chosen.

"I like the Idea Kurt. We could start with Peter Pan." There was a hopeful look in his eyes.

"It's fine by me." Kurt walked towards the television and pulled the DVD into the player. He walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge awkwardly again. Blaine noticed this time and made some place in his king size bed.

"You know there is enough place for you to lie down. I'm a little hobbit man remember, I don't take that much place." Blaine lifted the sheet and Kurt slit in next to him. It was awkward in the beginning but once the movie started they both started to relax. Blaine was caught up in the movie when he heard Kurt hum with the song next to him.

"I never heard you sing you know. I wonder what your voice sounds like." He looked up at Kurt who had stopped humming.

"Maybe one day who know. For now I let you guess." Blaine was pouting again and Kurt couldn't help but give in.

"Fine Just one song." Kurt sang silently with the song, not wanting to worse Blaine's headache. Blaine was mesmerised by Kurt's voice. He never heard something like that before and he loved it. Kurt stopped singing and looked at Blaine, trying to read his reaction.

"You have a beautiful voice. We should try a duet one time."

"That would be nice. But for now you need to rest further. We can talk about that once you are better." They watched the movie further in silence. Blaine fell asleep when they were nearing the end. He didn't know that Kurt was looking at Blaine now he was sleep, totally forgetting about the movie, thinking about how he would never admit it himself that he was starting to fall for Blaine because he didn't want to get hurt again, about how Blaine was so different then he had expected him to be.

That was until Blaine rolled in his sleep. He snuggled up against Kurt with an arm around him and fell asleep with his head on Kurt's chest. He was fast asleep so he didn't feel how Kurt lifted his hand and brushed through Blaine's curls. He was so fast asleep that he didn't feel how Kurt fell asleep next to him with his arm wrapped around Blaine to hold him closer.

Blaine woke up feeling much better. His head didn't pound as much anymore and he felt much better. He was warm snuggled up and wait snuggled up against who? He opened his eyes and he held his breath when he looked at Kurt. He was so sweet when he was sleeping. Blaine felt home just like this. It was a weird feeling for him because he never felt this way. He felt the arm around him move a little. He looked up again to see Kurt opening his eyes.

"Good morning. Looks like we fell asleep." Kurt's voice was raw from sleep and Blaine thought he never heard something as sexy as that.

"Yeah, I slept good though. I feel much better. Must be the Disney movies and the great company. Thank you for coming and looking after me." Kurt smiled shyly.

"That's what friends do right." He saw Kurt pulling out his phone to look how late it was. "You should eat something. Looks like we slept for a few hours. Are you hungry?" Blaine didn't got a chance to reply when his stomach made himself known. Blaine was embarrassed when Kurt started laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes. I made some chicken soup. You want some?"

"How did you know that was my favourite?"

"Lucky guess? Well I'm glad I choose right. Common Let's get you downstairs." He saw Kurt hold out his hand and Blaine took it happily. He also needed the support because it had been a while he had walked around. He felt Kurt hold him close when they walked downstairs to make sure that Blaine didn't hurt himself. He watched Kurt walk to the kitchen to warm up the soup. Blaine went to sit down at the table. It felt so normal. He could see them doing this every day.

He looked up just in time to see Kurt place a bowl of soup in front of him with a spoon and one for his own. They ate in silence just enjoying the soup and the calm. Once they were finished, he saw Kurt go to the sink to clean everything up and place the rest of the soup in the fridge.

"You can eat some later if you feel like it."

"Thank you so much. You're soup might be the best I ever ate and I'm an expert in knowing good chicken soup." He heard Kurt chuckle.

"You should go back to bed and rest a bit more so you'll be the old one again tomorrow." Blaine let himself be lead upstairs and they went to lie on the bed again. Blaine snuggled up against Kurt who didn't seem to mind at all. He heard Kurt starting to sing teenage dream in a whisper voice and that's how he fell in a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Blaine felt much better. Kurt had stayed the night to make sure Blaine was ok. Blaine hadn't mind because it was the best night of sleep he had had in a while. Kurt seemed to have slept well himself. Once they had woken up, they had freshened up a bit and shared the sink while brushing their teeth. Kurt had gone home for a while to change clothes and take a shower. Blaine had done the same.

They had decided to get some ice cream and do some shopping. Blaine wore his glasses today and beanie so he wouldn't get noticed in the crowd. They had gone shopping first and Blaine was surprised about how much bargains Kurt could buy from very good brands.

They ended the day eating ice cream and walking back towards Kurt's place as it was closer towards the shops. "You like to try my ice cream?" Blaine held up the little spoon so Kurt could taste a bit of his chocolate ice cream. Kurt seemed shy at first but gave in and let Blaine fed him a bit of his ice cream.

"I like it. I might take that next time. I didn't know this little place in New York but I should definitely add it to my favourite places list." Blaine had taken Kurt towards a small ice cream bar with the most delicious ice cream. He had chosen chocolate as it was his favourite and Kurt had opted for strawberry ice cream.

"You'd like to taste mine?" He saw Kurt held up his little spoon shyly so Blaine could taste himself. Blaine let himself been fed by Kurt.

"It's delicious. I should try one day all of their tastes out."

"You shouldn't, I would have to roll you back towards your penthouse and you probably wouldn't be able to get in." Blaine chuckled imagining Kurt roll him towards the penthouse.

"That would definitely be some news." They arrived at Kurt's apartment. Blaine decided to go home and give Kurt some time to do the rest of his work as he probably missed classes on Monday and today. He gave Kurt a hug and thanked him for spending some time with him to make sure he was ok. He gave Kurt a kiss on his cheek, turned around and stopped a cab to get to his penthouse. What they didn't notice was the man standing behind the cars on the other side of the street with his camera. Smiling smugly because he knew this pictures would be worth a lot of money.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**It would mean a lot to me to see what you all think about it, so if you like or don't like please leave a review. Thanks for reading! Lots of love.**

**Comming up next: What happenes with the camera man? update soon.**


	8. No rainbow without rain

Blaine woke up with the sound of his phone. Blaine was trying to find his phone on his night table in the dark. He picked up when he heard Wes scream at the end.

**FINALLY. You guys are finally together! Klaine all the way.**

_Good morning Wes, What are you talking about?_

**You guys went on a date. You know ice cream and shopping, you were feeding him and then before you left you gave him a kiss on his cheek. This pictures are adorable! Why didn't you tell me?**

Blaine was wide awake now. This could not been happening!

_What are you talking about Wesley? I have literally no idea as you just woke me up._

_**Just go to your computer and go to twitter or tumblr or just a gossip site and you'll see.**_

Blaine got out of his bed and walked down the corridor, down the stairs towards his laptop in the living room. He logged in and went immediately towards twitter. Twitter looked like it exploded. His name was a trending topic. He clicked on it and that's when he saw it. There were pictures everywhere of him and Kurt from yesterday. Pictures of them walking towards Kurt his apartment, pictures of them eating their ice cream and smiling towards each other, the hug and the kiss on his cheek before Blaine stopped a taxi.

Blaine was really mad. He should have been more careful. Now they were thinking they were dating and Kurt was in the middle of all the drama. There were also pictures of the brunch Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, David and Wes had had and a picture of Blaine helping Kurt stand after he had bumped into him at the airport which seemed months ago. That's when he saw the world Klaine and he realised they already had a couple name. Blaine didn't think this could get any worse. What if Kurt never wanted to talk to him ever again?

**Hello Blaine? Are you still there?**

_Yeah, I'm still here. This can't be happening. I was ill on Monday and Kurt came to look after me. The day after we decided to get some ice cream and do some shopping. We are just friends. I need to call Kurt. What if he never wants to talk to me ever again?!_

**Blaine you need to calm down ok, stop rambling. Kurt seems a really great guy. He will understand what happened. You might think about what you want to do about it though. And you know, maybe something will happen now. You guys are pretty close since the beginning and we all would be happy for you man.**

_Thank you Wesley but nothing is going on. He would never be interested in me. We are just best friends. I need to go to Kurt's place. We need to figure this one out._

**Yeah about that, don't be surprised if there are lots of paparazzi standing outside your penthouse. I called David earlier and he told me there were lots outside your penthouse.**

_Can this day get any worse?! Thanks for the warning. I'll call you later. Bye Wes._

**Bye Blaine! Good luck with Kurt.**

He ended the call and went as fast as he could upstairs. He took a fast shower and decided to wear a simple dark blue skinny jeans and a white button up. He rolled up the sleeves, pushed his glasses on his nose and put his black beanie over his curly hear. He picked up his keys and wallet and went downstairs as fast as he could. Coffee could wait for another time during the day.

Wes hadn't lied. Outside the building were a lot of paparazzi waiting. Once they saw Blaine, they took as many pictures as possible. Blaine didn't even know if it was safe to get a taxi. The security at the door of the building saw his problem and decided to help. He helped Blaine push through the crowd and helped him stop a taxi. Blaine didn't have time to thank him and give him a tip but he could do that later. He instructed the driver to drive to Kurt's place. Blaine was really mad as he saw all the paparazzi waiting outside Kurt's place. This wasn't going to be easy and there would probably be more rumours now they saw Blaine going to Kurt first thing in the morning. He should have thought this trough. Blaine walked out the cab, trying to get through the wall of paparazzi. Once inside the building he rang the bell. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Blaine. I think we have a problem."

"Come upstairs. The door will be open." Blaine took the stairs two at a time. Once upstairs he walked in Kurt apartment. He saw Kurt looking out of the window to the paparazzi downstairs. This was all a big mess. Blaine closed the door and went inside the living room.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I should have been more careful." Blaine looked down, feeling nothing but guilt. He felt a hand under his chin trying to get him to look up. He looked into those blue eyes in which he had been lost since the first time they had met.

"Don't feel guilty. I had a good time yesterday. You shouldn't have to hide inside a building every day because you became famous. Sometimes I wonder if these paparazzi even know that all the people they stalk are human." Blaine felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"You are not mad at me? You are not going to tell me that we shouldn't be friends anymore? That us being friends was all a mistake?"

"How could I do that. Blaine, you became one of my best friends even though I don't really know you that long. I wouldn't give that up."

"Kurt you have no idea how much that means to me." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck breathing in all that was Kurt. He felt how Kurt's arm wound around his neck and Kurt let his head rest on his shoulder. After a while they untangled from their hug.

"Don't you need to be at NYADA normally today? I held you up already way to long with you coming to my place because I was ill and the shopping."

"Yeah, about that. I don't think I'll be able to leave the house, so it looks like I'm staying home until the paparazzi gets away. They must get tired one day, right?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I wouldn't know so sure about that. They always seem to find me 24/7." He heard Kurt groan.

"You got to be kidding me. Well let's just stay in for today, shall we? Disney movies?" There appeared a smile on Kurt's face that took Blaine his breathe away.

"Yeah, it's kind of becoming our thing." Kurt was giggling and Blaine thought it was the most adorable sound he had ever heard.

"So Disney it is." They went to the kitchen first to make some popcorn and get some other snacks. They made some coffee, because Blaine didn't get any this morning and it looked like Kurt didn't have any either, and poured themselves a cup. Blaine took the cups and let Kurt, who held the popcorn and other snacks, go first.

Blaine had let Kurt pick out the movie. He had chosen Bambi. Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the sofa snuggled up together watching the movie. Blaine heard Kurt sniffle during the movie. "Kurt are you crying?"

"It's just so sad. I always cry during this scene. It's so unfair that his mum dies."

"Ooh Kurt, I think it's adorable you are crying. Come here." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. He couldn't resist and cupped Kurt's face. With his thumbs he removed the tears that were falling out of those beautiful eyes. He was so lost into those eyes that he didn't noticed how they both inched closer. Their lips were almost touching and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat and started to close his eyes when he phone started ringing.

He felt how Kurt jumped backwards, looking a bit flustered. He saw how Kurt was trying to look away and hide the blush spreading on his face. Blaine snapped back into reality and realised that it was his phone that interrupted their moment. He looked at the name on the screen and couldn't help but groan.

_Hello Wes? What do you need this time?_

**Well hello Blaine, aren't we all sunshine today? Someone sounds grumpy.**

_Yeez Wes, Just get to the point._

**I just wondered how things went with Kurt but since you are answering so annoyed it sounds like you are still there and I interrupted a moment.**

Blaine was about to answer when he heard Wes say something to someone else.

_Wait Wes, are Jeff and David there?_

**Yeah they are here. They came to ask how it was going with Klaine and were very disappointed that the rumours were falls.**

_Is that why you guys are calling? You are all awful._

**Common Blaine we all know you love us. Why would you otherwise have chosen us to be your bandmates.**

_David, I ask myself the whole time. If that's everything, I was kind of busy._

**Awwh we love you two! Just don't forget about us while you are all in your little Kurt bubble.**

_Bye boys! I hear you another time._

Blaine ended the call mumbling under his breath. "Why did they call?" It looked like Kurt pulled himself together during the call.

"Nothing important. Wes, David and Jeff wanted to tease me about the pictures and the rumours. Sometimes they act like huge children and I wonder why they became my bandmates and my friends. That's when I realise they can be alright from times on times."

"I love the friendship you all have. All my friends from high school went to different places on the earth. The only person from the New Direction I hear from once in a while are Mercedes, the girl you met at the meet and greet, Rachel and my stepbrother Finn."

"Our high school choir isn't as close anymore either. We talk once in a while but Wes, David and Jeff are the only persons I really trusted enough after we became famous so we kind of lost touch with each other." Blaine snuggled again in the sofa and they watched Disney movies for the rest of the afternoon without any interruptions.

It was late in the evening when they decided to order some Chinese. Blaine was really excited since he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten Chinese. Blaine had used his magical puppy eyes to convince Kurt that they should be eating with chopsteaks. Kurt didn't know how to eat with them so Blaine ended up standing behind Kurt with his arms around him and his hands on Kurt's to show him how to eat with them without making a mess. At least that's what they tried but it became a mess. They laughed the whole time.

The cleaning afterwards was less fun as they had made a mess off it but no one complained. Blaine was leaning in the doorway while Kurt was placing the last glasses in the cupboard. Blaine wondered why Kurt hadn't said one thing anymore about the pictures and the paparazzi. Didn't Kurt mind that people would think they were together? And what had happened in the sofa a few hours ago? They had been so close and had almost kissed. Did Kurt feel the same or was he just surprised by what had happened. Blaine was so lost in thought that he didn't notice how Kurt was standing now before him.

"Earth to Blaine. Earth to Blaine!" Blaine snapped out of his thought to look into those eyes. He wondered if he would ever get tired of looking into them.

"Would you like to stay a bit longer and drink a glass of wine with me. We can watch one more movie you know."

"I would love that. It's not like I have to go anywhere tonight." They ended up in the sofa watching one more Disney movie, snow white and the seven dwarfs. The credits came on the screen and Blaine found himself snuggled into Kurt's side again. They had drank one glass each and just enjoyed the company and the movie. Blaine didn't want the day to end, but he knew the paparazzi were still waiting outside and he would need to get home or the rumours would become worse. Blaine looked up to tell Kurt he should leave but Kurt's face was way closer than he expected. He was lost in those blue eyes and all he could think about was Kurt. He leaned slightly forward and he noticed how Kurt the same. He felt Kurt's lips press against his very lightly. Blaine reached his hand up to cup Kurt's face. All he felt were butterflies and like they were alone in the world. Their lips moved together like they had never done anything else. After what seemed like hours, Kurt pulled away. His lips were a little swollen and his eyes were brighter than ever before. He thought he heard Kurt whisper something but he wasn't sure so he let it be. They just looked into the others eyes for a while when Blaine realised he should go home. It was so silent that Blaine felt the need to whisper.

"I should go home. It's getting late and the paparazzi outside your building will start to make the rumours worse. You mean way too much for me to get caught up into all of this." Blaine started to stand up and saw how Kurt followed. He took Kurt's hand into his as they walked to the door. "Thank you for today even though the circumstances weren't that good. I hope they will leave you alone soon enough. If it get worse, I can realise a statement to say we are just friends you know? That will keep them away for a while."

"Are we just friends?" Kurt was speaking so silent that Blaine didn't know if he heard correctly but he decided to answer anyway.

"Would you like us to be just friends?" Kurt refused to look into his eyes. Blaine cupped Kurt's face so he would look up. "Kurt?"

Blaine felt Kurt's lips on his again. Kurt's arms were around his neck and Blaine wound his arms around his waist. Blaine pulled away first because he really should go home. He felt how Kurt buried his head into the crook of his neck. "Kurt? Would you do me the honour of becoming your boyfriend?" He felt how Kurt chuckled.

"You are such a dork sometimes. I wonder if your fans know about this side of their favourite rock star." A smile crept up on Blaines face.

"You didn't answer my question though." He felt how Kurt pulled his head out of the crook of his neck. He looked into those blue eyes and he could swear they were home to him.

"I would love to." Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss and hug before he said goodbye and promised to text him once he was home.

Blaine walked out of the building and all he could see where flashes. It looked like the paparazzi were waiting for him. "Hey Blaine, are the rumours true? Were you visiting your boyfriend?" "Blaine look here Blaine!" "Blaine did you see the pictures?!" "Blaine did you have a good day?" Blaine was glad once he found a cab that would stop for him. He went inside as quick as he could, happy to be out of the mess but he could care less. He gave the driver instructors and was still trying to realise meanwhile that he now had a boyfriend.

He never thought he would say that with how hectic his life was right now. That he would be able to find a boy who would look past that. The cab stopped at his penthouse. Blaine was happy when he saw that there were barely any paparazzi. He got into the building very quickly. He saw the security man of the building was still the same and went by first to thank him and give him a tip. Blaine texted Kurt once he was home. **I'm home. The paparazzi are still at your building so please be careful tomorrow if you decide to go to NYADA. Thank you for today. X Blaine. **It didn't take long before he got a text back. **Grr … they will never leave will they? Well at least I had a great day. Goodnight Blaine X Kurt. **Blaine smiled and decided to send one more text before heading upstairs to sleep. **I hope they will one day so you don't have to hide into your building. Goodnight Kurt X Blaine. **That's how Blaine fell asleep that night, with a smile on his face.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I hope you like this. It is a little longer than the previous chapter. Let me know what you think by reviewing. Lots of love and thank you for reading! **


	9. A quiet evening

Two weeks had passed. Kurt and Blaine had decided to spend a bit of time away from each other to keep the paparazzi away from Kurt's building. Kurt was the next week able to leave his apartment again as most of the paparazzi had backed away. They had both been busy. Kurt had a lot of work for NYADA and his internship. Blaine and the boys were back in the studio to write new songs and turn them into rock songs. It was Friday evening when Blaine got a call from Kurt.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Blaine, what would you think if I came over. It has been two weeks since I saw last you and the texting and calling is nice but I'm starting to miss you." Blaine thought he heard some pout in his voice.

"I would love that. Just ask the key at the reception."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

Blaine decided to clean his penthouse a bit in the wait for Kurt. When he was done he went to his piano and started to play some melodies they came up with in the studio. He mumbled the lyrics under his breath. He was lost in the music and didn't notice how the lift opened. He jumped a little when he felt two arms around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder.

"I like it. Some new music?" Blaine relaxed in the embrace.

"Hey Kurt, yeah something we wrote in the studio a few days ago." Blaine turned his head to give Kurt a slow sweet kiss. "I'm glad you are here. I missed you."

"I missed you two. I brought us some food. It's in the kitchen." Blaine felt the arms disappear from around his waist, stood up and took Kurt's hand in his. Blaine found sushi in the kitchen.

"Hmm I love this!" Kurt's face started to light up. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and walked back in the living. He wanted to make tonight a little more special. He felt how Kurt's gaze followed him. Blaine came back with a few candles and matches. He places two candles in the middle of the table and lighted them. Then he went to the kitchen to pul two glasses for wine, two plates and cutlery out of the cupboards. At last he went to the fridge for a bottle of wine. When he was done, he turned around to see Kurt look at him with tears in his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong? You don't like it?" Blaine started to worry and walked towards Kurt to brush the tears from his face.

"No, I love it. It's sweet. No one ever has done something like that for me." Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight embrace.

"Let's enjoy this quiet evening. We can just eat the sushi you brought and lay in the sofa a bit and talk. I feel like it has been ages since we were together. Let's make most of it." He let go of Kurt, took his hand and let him towards the table. Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt who blushed at the gesture. Blaine walked back after the kitchen island to get the sushi and bottle of wine. He placed some sushi on Kurt's plate and poured some wine. When Kurt had everything he did the same for himself. It felt a bit like the first date they never had.

"You know we never really went on a date? I should take you on one. We could go to a restaurant or to the movies. Anything you like."

"You can surprise me Blaine. As long as I can take care of our second date." Blaine smiled after he heard those words. He took Kurt's hand in his over the table while they ate in silence. It was sweet and perfect in so many ways. It was a little difficult to eat the sushi with one hand but it was bearable. Blaine insisted they'd let the table for the night and he would deal with it later.

He took Kurt's hand and leaded him towards the sofa. Blaine let himself fall down in the sofa and grabbed Kurt so he would lay on him. It felt nice after those few days away from each other. They were talking about NYADA, Kurt's internship and Blaine's work in the studio. Blaine was looking at Kurt when Kurt lifted his head up to do the same. They both reached forward until their lips met halfway. Blaine wrapped his arms a little more around Kurt's waist while Kurt was playing with his curly hair. Neither of them noticed how the lift singed that someone came up. Not until they heard Wes.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DATING. Pay up." Blaine was startled and so was Kurt. Kurt almost fell on the ground if it wasn't for Blaine's quick reflexes.

"Jeez Wesley!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you both. We didn't expect this though." Blaine changed his position on the sofa so he was sitting instead of laying down. He saw Kurt do the same. His hand reached over to Kurt's so they still would be close.

"Why are you all here anyway?" David, Wes and Jeff were all trying to hide their smiles. It took three seconds until they were all three running and jumping on Blaine. Kurt had just enough time to jump away.

"Euhm, I need to breath guys? …. GUYS?! Kurt help me please?" Wes, David and Jeff jumped away.

"We are just happy for the both of you. We won't jump on Kurt though because you would kill us."

"Awwh Wes, Blaine became a big man. He grew up so fast." David wiped away an invisible tear.

"Well he still stays a hobbit though." They high fived while Jeff only could shake his head and try to hide his laughter at the scenario.

"Did I ever tell you I hate you all, well besides Jeff maybe?" Blaine looked over to Kurt while he heard David say something that sounded like: but you love us. Kurt looked still startled but Blaine noticed how he was trying to hide a smile. He looked back at the Wes, David and Jeff.

"You didn't answer my question though. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were bored and we thought it was a good idea to come here and play a bit on the PlayStation. You know a boys all-nighter. It's been way to long since we had a game night!"

"You could have called though?" Blaine turned towards Kurt. "What would you think about playing the PlayStation with these you don't want to know." Kurt chuckled.

"I think it could be fun. I'm not good though."

"I can teach you."

"AAAAWWWHHHH" Blaine turned around towards David, Wes and Jeff who were all looking very innocent. "We are official Klainers. Now let's play before we get sick of all the rainbows and cuteness." David and Wes high fived and ran upstairs. Jeff just shrugged and ran after them.

"Where did they go?" Kurt looked really confused.

"Well, upstairs I have a room with a bigger screen where we most of the time play our videogames." Blaine stood up and held his hand out for Kurt to help him get out the sofa. Kurt took Blaine's hand immediately. Blaine pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist. He buried his head in Kurt's shoulder while Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck. "I know we had decided to keep this a secret for a while longer. I'm sorry they found out about it. Like I told you before, they are great friends but sometimes they act like little children."

"I don't really mind. As long as I have you." Blaine kissed Kurt cheek, took his hand and led him upstairs. Kurt looked around the room with big eyes and his mouth halfway open. "Kurt? It's just a room you know." Blaine was laughing with his reaction. He led them towards the boys.

David and Wes were already playing a race game and by the reactions of Wes you could see that David was winning. Jeff sat in between them because he knew they would fight afterwards about who was the best. Blaine shook his head laughing about how they would never change. He went to sit down in the loveseat with Kurt. Kurt sat between his legs with his back against Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss on the back of his head. They watched how Wes lost three times from David. Jeff played with David once and once with Wes. Jeff won both times which let to David and Wes pouting in the corner of the room.

"You guys will never change! You know you will never win from Jeff." Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Are you good in playing this game?" David didn't gave Blaine a chance to answer himself.

"He never loses. It would be good if he ever loses!" Blaine snickered.

"Don't listen to them. They just don't like it when they lose. You want to play one game with me?"

Jeff handed Kurt and Blaine each a remote. Blaine didn't know that Kurt had some experience with gaming since his stepbrother didn't do a lot of other things during his high school years. Blaine lost two times in a row from Kurt. He heard Jeff, David and Wes snicker from the other side of the room.

"Awwh Blaine you lost two times! It looks like we have a new king player." Kurt turned around to see Blaine pout. He placed a small kiss on his pouty lips.

"You never lose against David, Wes and Jeff?"

"No, normally I don't. Now they are going to make fun of me."

"I'm sure you survive."

"I thought you said you were no good at this?"

"I played sometimes with my brother in high school but I'm not that good. It was just luck." Blaine saw the playful tingle in his eyes and kissed him once more. They forgot about their company until they heard the catcalling. They played for a few more hours until Kurt decided to go home. He had still a lot of work to do and could use some rest. Blaine walked him to the door while David, Jeff and Wes were still playing upstairs.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I hope you had some fun."

"Yeah I liked it a lot. Especially before the other boys came around." Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him in a tight embrace.

"Next time I take you out on a proper date so they can't interrupt us. I'll let you know when and I'll come and pick you up at your place."

"I would love that. Surprise me mister Anderson."

"I will." Blaine placed a small kiss on his lips. "The lift will be here any time soon. Be careful ok? Please take a taxi to your apartment. I wouldn't want to happen something with you while taking the subway."

"Ok, I will. Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt." Blaine waited until the elevator doors closed. He walked back upstairs to see three pair of eyes on him.

"Sorry for interrupting your night Blaine. We didn't meant to. We just wanted to hang out a bit. Next time we promise we call!"

"Doesn't matter. Kurt had fun and you guys would have found out one way or another. Let's game some more. I thought this was supposed to be an all-nighter?" David and Jeff were in the middle of the game when Blaine got a text. **I'm safe home. No need to worry. Have fun with the boys. x Kurt. **Blaine was smiling so hard that it didn't go unnoticed by Wes who wasn't playing.

"You really like him, don't you?" Blaine looked up to see Wes look at him with a sincere expression.

"Yeah I really do." Blaine texted Kurt goodnight. When David and Jeff were done playing they walked towards Blaine and took his arms. They pushed a remote in his hands once he sat down. They didn't stop playing until they all fell asleep in the game room.


	10. A real date

Blaine looked in the mirror. It was Friday night. Kurt was done working and done with school for the week. Blaine was excited because today was there first official date. Blaine looked to himself from head to toe. His hair wouldn't work today! Blaine walked back to the bathroom to try one last time. He knew Kurt loved his curls so he let them live but tamed them a bit. Blaine walked back to his room to check one last time. He was content with what he saw.

Blaine was wearing tight black dress pants and a white button up that showed his muscles. As finish in touch he wore a black bowtie. He took his black costume jacket with him in case it became colder. Blaine decided to leave his glasses and beanie home this time. He pulled his phone and wallet in his pocket. As last he took the red roses from the bed and left his penthouse.

Outside were some paparazzi waiting. Blaine didn't care one bit. Tonight would be his and Kurt's night anyway. Blaine's driver was waiting. On these nights it was welcomed because getting a cab would take a while and the paparazzi wouldn't stop asking questions until he stopped one. Blaine gave the instructions to Kurt's apartment. He knew that some paparazzi were probably following him and would know now. They arrived outsides Kurt's building. Blaine rang the bell and waited for Kurt to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's Blaine."

"Ok the door will be open." Blaine walked upstairs. He walked inside Kurt's apartment but Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"Euhm … Kurt?"

"Wait a minute. I'll be right there." Blaine smiled a bit, knowing that Kurt was probably doing his hair. Blaine had run his fingers through his hair sometimes and Kurt would always say he couldn't mess with his hair. Blaine would kiss him senseless and get what he wanted. Blaine sat down on Kurt's sofa.

After a while he heard some noise from behind him. He turned around just in time to see Kurt walk out of his room. Blaine didn't know what to say at first. Kurt looked perfect. He wore a black costume with a red button up. He wore black dresser shoes with a red sole and a black tie. Blaine couldn't stop looking at those skin tight black dresser pants. They should definitely be illegal. Kurt seemed to like how Blaine dressed as well. When Blaine came back to senses he stood up and walked towards Kurt with the red roses behind his back.

"You really look breath taking like that." Blaine gave Kurt the red roses. Kurt blushed and smelled the roses.

"They are beautiful. Thank you Blaine! You look really good yourself. Never saw you for the bowtie guy though." Blaine started laughing. He wasn't one bit surprised that Kurt would say something about the bowtie. The fashionista he was.

Kurt went to the kitchen to pull the roses in a vase. He placed them in the living room so he would be able to look at them as much as possible. Kurt turned around and walked towards Blaine who was waiting on him with his arms wide open. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "So are you excited for our first official date?"

"Hmm. I'm curious where you are going to take me. Can I have a hint?" Kurt was pouting now. Blaine kissed his pouty lips away.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. And you told me to surprise you baby." Kurt his eyes had gone wide.

"What?" Blaine was rethinking what he had said.

"You called me baby."

"Owwh … You don't like it?"

"No I just didn't expected it. I love it."

"Ok, baby it is then. Common now or we will be late for our reservations." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and led him downstairs. The car was still waiting, as were a lot of paparazzi. Kurt only could see flashes from everywhere. Blaine tried to guide them as good as possible through the paparazzi. He held the door open for Kurt to get in as first. He got in after him.

"It looks like we will have a lot of pictures of tonight." Kurt didn't seem to mind. Blaine wondered how he got so lucky. The driver knew where he should drive so Blaine wouldn't have to ruin the surprise. They arrived in a small more quiet street in New York. Blaine got out and held the door open for Kurt while he held out is hand. They walked hand in hand.

Blaine stopped and turned Kurt towards him. "I wanted to do something that we did a while ago but it got kind of ruined by my best friends."

Blaine started to walk again and Kurt saw where they were going. "Oh my god, you are taking me to the sushi bar. Blaine they are like the most expensive of whole New York."

"Just for you baby. Just enjoy it ok? I wanted to do something special." They walked into the restaurant and where brought to a table at the back of the restaurant.

"You know I will never be able to top this during our second date right?"

"As long as you are there, it will be a great evening. I don't care if we just watch movies all night or go for a walk in New York. As long as I have you next to me, it will be perfect." They got their sushi and Blaine did just like he had done a few days ago. He reached over the table to hold Kurt's hand while they ate. They talked about everything that had happened the last few days and enjoyed the company. Blaine paid once they were done and they walked towards the door to see a lot of paparazzi waiting for them. Blaine turned around towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Just stay close, ok baby? Some of them can be very aggressive and I don't want anything to happen with you." He kissed Kurt slowly while Kurt cupped his face.

"Ok, I won't leave your side." Blaine wrapped his arm protectively around Kurt's waist as they walked outside. They walked through the wall of paparazzi until they found the waiting car. Blaine held as the first time the door open and let Kurt walk inside first. The evening was still young and Blaine still had one surprise for Kurt left. The car started driving and Kurt seemed to notice they didn't go towards his apartment.

"Where are we going?"

"Another surprise. You'll just have to wait. The night is still young you know." The car stopped in front of the ice cream bar they went the day after Blaine was ill. "I know you liked it a lot and I thought you would like it. We can't eat and walk towards your apartment just like the first time because of the paparazzi but we should have enough time to get our ice cream and get back in the car before they find us again."

Blaine led Kurt towards the ice cream bar. Blaine decided to go for strawberry and Kurt took chocolate this time. They walked back to the car. No paparazzi so far. Blaine fed Kurt a bit of his ice cream once they sat in the car. The short drive to Kurt's apartment was filled with feeding each other ice cream. The driver stopped at Kurt's apartment. Kurt looked at Blaine with hopeful eyes.

"You'd like to stay a while longer. We can watch a movie and just cuddle a bit?" Blaine nodded his head, happy that the night wouldn't end already.

Blaine and Kurt were cuddled up in the sofa. The lion king was playing in the background. Their costume vests lay on the table. Kurt lay on Blaine's chest between his legs. They had been kissing for most of the movie. Kurt sighed and lay his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine closed his eyes and started to play with Kurt's hair.

"I love this. It's the perfect way to end our date."

"Yeah, I loved today. Thank you for everything. I love how much thought you put in it."

"Everything for you." They lay in silence just cuddled up.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"You know the fans would come here to take me back right?"

"I would hide you."

"They are like detectives. I swear to you! I'm in one place all alone and the next moment I'm surrounded. They are kind of sneaky like ninjas. I always wonder where they all come from. I just have enough time to blink my eyes."

"I would fight. They would probably lose. You haven't met my bitchy Kurt Hummel stare yet."

"I don't know if I want to meet that side… I think I better stay far away from there." Kurt chuckled.

"Can't you just stay tonight?" Blaine opened his eyes to look in Kurt's pleading eyes.

"I don't know baby. I don't have other clothes with me and if I have to get out of here tomorrow, there will probably be lots of paparazzi. They will think it's strange I walk out the next day in my costume after our date. They will start to make up stories." Kurt looked sad at that.

"Can't you ask your driver to bring some clothes over? That way you could stay the night and the driver can get home?" Blaine couldn't resist the hope into Kurt's eyes.

"Fine. Let's do it this way. You pick some clothes and come with me to my place. You can stay with me tonight." Kurt looked surprised at the suggestion but nodded his head. Kurt stood up and walked towards his room to pick up some clothes. Blaine walked meanwhile to the table to pick up his suit jacket. Kurt came back with a small bag.

"You have everything?"

"Yeah I think so." They walked downstairs hand in hand and where met with the paparazzi from earlier.

"Looks like they found us again." They went to the waiting car and gave the driver instructions to bring them to Blaine's penthouse.

Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed. He looked around the room for the first time properly. He placed his bag on the bed and walked around. Blaine's room was like the rest of the penthouse. It was modern with black and white. On the wall hang a big TV screen where they had watched movies when Blaine was ill a while ago. There was a big closet on the right wall. On the opposite side of the room was a door towards the bathroom. On the wall hang a lot of pictures. Kurt looked at them curious. Most of them where from high school he guessed. He recognised the Dalton uniform. He felt some warm arms surround him and a chin rested on his shoulder. Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Most of these were taken in my warblers years. They are great memories. We used to sing everywhere we could. During diner, during breaks, in the hallways. My friends used to laugh at me because I liked to jump on the tables and chairs if there were any close to me." Kurt chuckled totally recognising bouncy Blaine into that.

"Not much different than when you jump around on stage then?"

"Worse babe. Much worse!" Kurt's eyes fell on the picture he had send Kurt after Blaine had seen it at his place. It was the picture of their meet and greet. Still one of Kurt's favourites. Beside that one Blaine had placed some pictures the paparazzi had taken when they had gone for ice cream. Kurt trailed his finger over them.

"I like these. I didn't knew you had printed them."

"I love them. They are some great memories. One day I want this wall to be full of pictures. Pictures with Wes, David and Jeff and a lot of pictures with you."

"We have time to work on that." Blaine turned Kurt around in his arms and gave him a small kiss.

"You can use the bathroom first if you want. Your toothbrush is still standing there." Blaine smiled at those memories.

"Ok. I won't take too long." Blaine watched television while he waited for Kurt to come out. Kurt came out wearing some old jogging pants and an old t-shirt. Blaine hadn't expected that Kurt would even have something like that but he had to admit it looked very good on Kurt.

"I like it. It's a whole different Kurt." Kurt started laughing.

"Yeah it's something I only wear when I have guests sleeping over like Mercedes or my dad."

"So what do you normally wear when you sleep?" Kurt blushed a bit.

"Just my boxer briefs."

"You know I don't mind right? I sleep normally like that too. I just want you to be comfortable. You're my boyfriend and I want you to know that you don't have to hide or pretend around me. You are the first guy in a very long time I trust."

"You never had another boyfriend?"

"I dated someone in my high school years but he dumped me for someone else. We weren't anything official. Then I became famous and all boys became interested in me because I had money or they wanted fame. I never trusted someone enough." Kurt sat down on the bed next to Blaine and crawled into his arms.

"I can't believe I'm your first real boyfriend."

"You better do. You are the first one I'm trusting enough to get in my life."

"And why's that?"

"Because after I bumped into you at the airport, I couldn't get you and your beautiful eyes out of my mind. Then I saw you back at the meet and greet and you looked even more breath taking. I couldn't take my eyes of you. The boys teased me endless about that. Then we started talking and I felt like I had known you for years. It's so easy to talk to you. You are something special Kurt. When I'm with you I feel like I'm home and I …" Blaine stopped talking. He didn't know if it was too early to say because he never had said it before. He saw Kurt looking up at him.

"You what Blaine?" Blaine decided to just say it.

"I never felt this way before. You take my breath away and you move me. You probably will be half of our new album with how much you inspires me. I can't get enough of you. You have no idea how perfect you are. I love you Kurt." Kurt looked surprised but his eyes showed how happy he was.

"I love you to Blaine." Blaine pulled Kurt closer until Kurt's head rested on his chest.

"You know I never had a boyfriend either before you, don't you?"

"How is that possible? Where all boys in your school blind?"

"No, they were mostly straight. Beside one but he was in the closet and I would never have dated him even if he was out and proud."

"Why would that be?" Kurt was quiet. He didn't say a thing. It was a story he had never told anyone before. But he trusted Blaine and they loved each other so why shouldn't he tell him. "Kurt baby? What's wrong?"

"It's just not a pleasant story."

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to. We have time to talk about stuff like that you know?"

"I want to. I Just never told someone before." Blaine played with Kurt's hair, waiting for the story that would come.

"I was bullied during high school. I would get slushied every day. I always had to take spare clothes with me to school. On day they started to throw me into the garbage containers outside school. They were Neanderthalers that tried to ruin my life. There was one who was the worst though. His name was Dave Karofsky. I can never forget his name even if I tried. He was way worse than most of them. He wanted me to suffer, to make me go through hell. I always wondered why he was worse until one day." Blaine was trying to stay calm during the story. He couldn't believe that no one helped Kurt. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and kept going through his hair.

"He pushed me into the lockers for the twentieth time that week. I was exhausted of it all. I was starting to get depressed from everything and something cracked inside of me. I ran after him into the locker room. I started screaming to him. I even dared him to punch me at some point. That's when he kissed me. He threatened he would kill me if I told anyone after he saw me crying. I went home and stayed home for the next few days. I told my dad I wasn't feeling well. I was scared. He had not only stolen my first kiss which was supposed to be special, he had threatened to take my life. I didn't tell anyone and the bullying went on but he didn't kissed me again during high school. I was so glad I was done with high school and could get out of Lima." Blaine felt how a tear made his way down his cheek.

"I can't believe no one helped you! I can't believe they pulled you through all of that." Kurt looked up to see Blaine cry. Kurt couldn't cry about this anymore. He was over it now. He didn't want them to ruin his life a minute longer.

"It's over now. I'm here and I found you. I'm so happy I found you." He kissed Blaine's tears away. "Stop crying. They are not worth it Blaine. We are the only thing that's important now." Blaine kissed Kurt slowly.

"You should get ready for bed Blaine. It's getting late and you have to be in the studio tomorrow if I remember right."

Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss before heading to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and freshened up a bit. He decided to sleep as always in his black boxer briefs. If Kurt was uncomfortable he would pull on a t-shirt. Blaine walked into the bedroom to find Kurt in his bed under the covers. His shirt and jogging pants were laying folded on the floor. Blaine smiled a little. For Blaine it meant that Kurt trusted him enough and felt home by Blaine.

Blaine crawled in the bed next to Kurt. He lay behind him and pulled his arm around him. Blaine wanted to protect Kurt after all he had been through and decided to be the big spoon. He gave Kurt a small kiss on his shoulder and they both wished each other goodnight before they fell asleep.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I know this one is a bit long but I started writing and I just couldn't stop I guess. I hope you like it though. The next chapter will be shorter I think. It will be Blaine in the studio with a little Kurt in the end. Thank you for reading and please review. I love to read what you all think about it. Sugestions are always welcome or things you like to happen. Lots of love.**


	11. In the studio

Blaine looked at Kurt who was still sleeping on his chest. Blaine had woken up a few minutes ago wrapped around Kurt. He had moved himself a bit because his arm was sleeping. Kurt had rolled with him and nestled himself on his chest. Not that Blaine cared. He had wrapped Kurt in his arms now and was lazily playing with his hair while watching him sleep. It was really relaxing. He knew he had to leave in a few hours to the studio but he could stay here for a little while longer. Kurt's breathing started to change and Blaine knew he was waking up. "Good morning baby."

"hmmm … want to sleep. Comfy." Blaine chuckled.

"You can sleep for a little while longer but then I'll have to get ready to go to the studio." Kurt cracked an eye open and looked at Blaine pouty. "Won't work this time baby. I can't bail on them. The fans would go insane."

"Ok." Kurt was still looking pouty at Blaine.

"Tomorrow is Sunday and I have a day off. I can come over at your place tonight and stay until Monday. What do you think about that?"

"I would love that." Blaine lent forward to kiss Kurt but he turned away. It was Blaine's turn to pout.

"Kurt, why do you turn away?"

"Morning breath. I need to brush my teeth first."

"I don't mind. Come here baby." Kurt leant forward and gave him a small peck on his lips.

"Here you go. Now I'm going to brush my teeth." Blaine watched Kurt walk towards the bathroom. He walked after him and started to brush his teeth next to Kurt as they had done a few times before. When he was done, he turned towards Kurt. Once Kurt was done, Blaine lent forward and kissed him for real this time. When Kurt pulled away, he gave Kurt one last kiss on his forehead and walked towards to kitchen to make some coffee. Kurt could use the bathroom first today.

Blaine was pouring two cups of coffee. He knew Kurt was a coffee person just like he was. It was like Kurt had smelt the coffee because he was walking down the stairs the moment his cup was poured. Kurt sat down at the table, drinking his cup. Blaine was watching him. He could see them doing this every day. Once they were 80 years old, he hoped they would still sit at the table and drink a cup of coffee every morning.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just happy." Kurt smiled around his cup of coffee. Blaine went upstairs to get ready for a day in the studio. He showered quickly and pulled on a dark pair of jeans and white t-shirt. He walked out of the bathroom with his hair still dripping. It was almost impossible to dry his curly hair. Kurt was sitting on the bed, all dressed. He looked beautiful.

"You look gorgeous, like always."

"Thank you." Kurt was blushing and Blaine hoped he would be able to make him blush even if they were old. Blaine threw his towel in the laundry basket and started to make his bag for tonight. That way he could go to Kurt immediately after recording.

When Blaine was ready he walked back to Kurt. He bent till he was on eye height with Kurt. He kissed Kurt slowly. Blaine pulled away and lent his forehead against Kurt's while he looked into his eyes.

"I should go now. I packed my back so I can come to you immediately after recording. I'll text you when I'm on my way. Common Baby." They walked toward the lift together hand in hand. In the lift they gave each other one last kiss before going separate ways.

"Blaine, you are late man."

"I wonder how that comes."

"Might have something to do with those pictures from yesterday don't you think?"

"I'm very surprised Blaine! You wore a costume. It looked very chic!"

"Why don't you ever take us to the most expensive sushi restaurant in whole New York. We know you longer and are your best friends."

"Yeah Blaine. We are your friends."

"YEEZ boys stop it. You are making him uncomfortable. Don't worry about them Blaine. They had a lot of candy and are now extremely hyper."

"Who gave them candy? It's still morning."

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know."

Blaine walked towards the instruments. He had been playing with a song since Friday morning and he thought of it as finished. Blaine sat down after the piano. He know the boys would probably tease him about it but he thought the song could work. He didn't notice how David, Wes and Jeff sat down on one of the sofa's in the studio. They were curious about what Blaine was going to play. Blaine let his fingers ran over the keys and started to play.

**I could write and read books in my sleep, without thinking too deep****  
I could speak for a hundred days,  
I could explain a concept that you didn't get  
And I would do it in one thousand ways**

****

**I could write you a poem Shakespeare or Cole would have called their own  
But everything changes now that you're mine  
And all of my words are left behind  
Cause no matter how hard I try my tongue is still tied by you**

Blaine was starting to get lost in the song. He didn't notice the looks David, Jeff and Wes gave each other.

**I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say****  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words**

****

**Just to be specific and be explicit, never thought I'd concentrate  
Do you have any idea what it's like to feel something you just can't articulate?  
But baby now that I've heard, the trick to the verse, could have done for you  
But everything changes now that you're mine  
All of my words are left behind  
Cause no matter how hard I try, my tongue is still tied by you **

****

**I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words**

****

**There's only so many different ways  
There's only so many only old cliches  
That I can do, so what can I do,  
Tell me what can I do  
**

**I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you  
I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you  
I promise you I'm a poet, but since I met you  
I've never been good with words**

Blaine opened his eyes after the last note ran around the studio. He looked at David, Wes and Jeff who were completely silent right now. Then they started to clap and gave him a standing ovation. Blaine was laughing and shaking his head. They were insane.

"I love it Blaine. We can turn this around a bit. The fans will like it a lot. It's not like our usual songs but it doesn't need to be." The boys started to play around with the other instruments. It was turning evening when the song started to sound good on all instruments.

"We can record this on Monday. I have to go now."

"Awwh David, it looks like our lover boy has a date again tonight."

"Have fun Blaine and smile to the paparazzi! It will make the pictures even more beautiful. The klainers will go insane." Blaine chuckled and walked out of the studio with his bag. He sent Kurt a text message and stopped a taxi. He couldn't wait to be with Kurt again.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Song: Darren Criss - words**

**I know this chapter is rather short. **

**ps: let me know what you think.**


	12. The album

Today was a big day for Blaine because their new album came out after a few weeks of hard work. It was their second album and every time he hoped the fans would love it. Wes and David had posted some previews on twitter and the fans seemed to love this small pieces which was a good sing according to Jeff. They had decided to do a signing in New York for all the fans this afternoon. The next day the album would be available in the music stores in America. If the album would do good here, they would try in Europe. There were so many things depending on this album that Blaine had wanted it to be perfect. They had worked long hours in the studio, recording the same song over and over again until they were all satisfied. After the signing, the boys would play a little concert in the rock city music hall. It had sold out in a few minutes.

They were really excited. Blaine had asked Kurt if he liked to come along. It was an important moment after all. Kurt had been reluctant because of the fans but Blaine was able to convince him with his puppy eyes. That's how they found themselves in Blaine's room making themselves presentable. Blaine had chosen for some black skinny jeans with a white button up with rolled up sleeves. He didn't want to be to chic because it didn't fit the image of the album. He knew David, Jeff and Wes would wear something similar and it would match perfectly.

Blaine turned around to see how Kurt did the last buttons of his button up. Kurt looked perfect as always. He wore black skin tight pants with a grey button up. Thing had gone great between them the last few weeks and they had become stronger and closer than before. They had both been busy and hadn't had a lot of time to meet up during the day. That's how they had decided to sleep every night with each other. They would switch every night from place but they didn't mind so much. It was like they lived together and Blaine really wanted Kurt to come and live with him. It would make things so much easier.

He was just waiting for the right time to ask. Blaine stood after Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You look perfect baby. As always!" He gave Kurt a quick kiss on his cheek and went to do his hair which was a mess as always. Blaine started to mumble under his breath in frustration. It didn't take long before Kurt took pity and came to help Blaine. Kurt did wonders with his hair and he really wondered how he did that.

"All done Blaine. You have to be more patient." Blaine chuckled because Kurt would always say the same.

"I know baby I know but I swear you do wonders with my hair. It looks really nice. Thank you." Blaine pecked his lips and went to his night table to take his phone and wallet. "Are you ready? The boys should be downstairs as they were picked up first."

"All done." They walked hand in hand towards the lift.

"Blaine man, what took you so long? We have to go you know."

"I know I know. We'll be just in time." Blaine stepped in the car with Kurt. David, Wes and Jeff turned around to give Kurt a half hug. They had hung out a few times and were really starting to like Kurt. They knew once they started touring that Kurt would probably come along to support Blaine. They all didn't mind because Blaine was really happy right now. It had inspired a lot of songs and the boys would always tease Blaine by saying it should be called Klaine as it would give a nice ring to it.

They arrived at times square just in time. It was insane how much people were there to see them. There was police to keep everything in control and they had placed fences to keep them in place. Kurt looked stunned outside. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes himself and the others seemed to have the same problem.

"Wauw!" Blaine couldn't say anything more. The door was opened and all they could hear were screaming fans. Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked out of the car. Kurt really seemed shy next to Blaine. Blaine started to wave to the fans and say hello to a few of them. They were leaded towards the entrance. Blaine, David, Jeff and Wes bought an album for themselves at first. It was their ritual. Blaine was surprised when Kurt took two albums for himself and paid after the boys.

"You know you didn't had to buy one right? You could have asked me and I would have given you one."

"I don't mind. One is for me and one is for Mercedes which you will have to sign or she will kill me. She called me yesterday to ask and I just couldn't say no. I want to support you, Wes, David and Jeff as much as possible. I will always support you Blaine."

"I love you Kurt so much. I still don't know how I deserved you." Blaine had wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him slowly. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck. They were standing behind the secured signing table and totally lost in each other. They were interrupted when the doors opened and lots of fans started to run inside the store to buy an album. Kurt unwrapped his arms from around Blaine's neck and started to chuckle.

"Looks like they are all very excited. You will have a lot of work Blaine. I'm proud of you."

"I want you to be proud of me." They shared one more kiss before Blaine sat down ready to sign a lot of albums. Kurt sat next to him and looked at the way Blaine communicated with the fans. He took the time for every fan and took a lot of pictures. Kurt fell even more in love with him because he was so carrying.

After a few hours they were finally done. They would play a show tonight and were excited to play their new music for the first time live. They arrived at the rock city music hall an hour or two before the concert. There were a lot of fans waiting to get inside.

When they saw the car the all started to scream. The boys chuckled in the car. It was funny how a car could get such a reaction. They walked inside the building to head immediately to the sound check. Kurt looked from beside how Blaine bounced around the stage and checked his microphone. Blaine was hyper active. He had felt the rush at the signing and now he was standing in the big rock city music hall ready to rock the place. It was like all his dreams were finally coming true. He had Kurt, the band was doing good and he was happy. It was all that mattered.

They were done sound checking and hanged around back stage. The boys talked about the signing. Kurt was leaning with his head on Blaine's chest. It was a perfect day. They heard the fans starting to scream a few minutes before the concert started. Blaine, Jeff, David and Wes had changed in jeans and t-shirts. It was so much easier to play their instruments and jump around wearing those. That and it could be very warm under those lights. Blaine was running on adrenaline. He walked towards Kurt one last time before the concert and kissed him until they both needed to get air. Kurt would stand on the side of the stage and watch the whole concert. Blaine gave Kurt one last look before he jumped on stage with David, Wes and Jeff. "Are you ready New York?!"

The concert was going amazing. Everything went as planned. The boys had played their new songs and the fans had reacted amazing. They had one song left and Blaine was really nervous about this one. He had wrote it a while after Kurt had told him about the bullying. He hoped Kurt would listen good at the lyrics. He had written it for him and he meant all words about them. It was the only song he hadn't showed Kurt before the album was released.

"We have one more song left for tonight. It's a song I wrote for someone I really love." Blaine sneaked a look at the side of the stage and saw Kurt looking confused at him. "I think it's the song I'm most proud of on the whole album. I hope you like it." The boys started to play the first songs and Blaine started to sing.

**I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be**

**I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see**

**Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

**Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me**

**Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

**I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize**

Blaine turned around and looked at the side of his stage and sang the last part to Kurt. Some fans started to look the same way. All Blaine wanted was to look into those eyes he loved since the first moment they met.

**Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

**Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

The crowd went crazy and they all started to applaud. Blaine turned around back towards the crowd with the biggest smile on his face. David, Jeff and Wes came to stand next to him and they did a group hug. They saw flashed from everywhere. They stood next to each other and did a bow towards the crowd. David and Wes threw their plectrums to the crowd and they left the stage with one last bow.

Kurt waited at the side until Blaine was close enough to hug him. They stood wrapped around each other for a while until Kurt started to speak. "I really loved the last song. I love you."

"I love you too so so much. I wrote it after you told me about high school after our first date. I wanted you to know that you will never ever be alone and I'll always be next to you, love you and that this is all we need in the end."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "You can still make me speechless after all this time."

Blaine kissed Kurt slowly. This seemed the perfect time. Blaine cupped Kurt's face and looked into his blue eyes. "Kurt, there is something I want to ask you. The last few weeks we've been switching from places every night and I wake up every morning like the luckiest person in the world. It seems silly to me that we keep two places as we almost live together every day. So Kurt baby, would you like to move in with me?"

Kurt squealed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's arms who started to laugh. "I take that as a yes?" "Yes Blaine I would love to."

They celebrated the whole night with Jeff, David and Wes. There was so much to celebrate. The album seemed a success in New York and Kurt was going to move in. Blaine was sure that life couldn't get any better than this.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I moved a bit further in time because I thought it would be nice for something big to happen. I'm thinking about adding an Europian tour and there will be maybe a movie and some red carpets. I have still a few ideas so there will probably still be a lot of chapters. Let me know what you think! Lots of love!**


	13. Radio and television

Blaine and Kurt walked out of the plane hand in hand. Kurt was in his last year of NYADA so it wasn't a huge problem to miss some days of school. They were in Los Angles. The boys were doing a bit of promo to get the album in the picture. The first sales had gone really great and if things kept going like this, they would be in Europe this summer.

David, Wes and Jeff walked behind them, talking about how they would meet Ryan Seacrest and Ellen DeGeneres.

"You've been in Los Angles before?" Kurt looked up to Blaine.

"No but I've a great tour guide with me who will probably show me around." Blaine laughed. "And I get to see Ryan Seacrest and Ellen DeGeneres. This will be amazing." Blaine looked at Kurt to see him bouncing around in excitement.

"You're adorable like this. I can't wait to go with you to Europe." Blaine stopped and stood before Kurt. "I love you like this. You're eyes start to shine when you all get excited." Blaine cupped Kurt's face and kissed him slowly.

"Ahum man Blaine we are in the middle of the airport! Behave yourself for once!"

"I swear Blaine, this is a side of you we never knew excited! Now you got all sweet and lovey after he met Kurt. It's sickening." Blaine snickered and let go of Kurt.

"You're just jealous David and Wes. But don't worry, we know about your bromance. Twitter is just waiting for the outing." David and Wes started to protest but Blaine and Kurt didn't hear it anymore. They were all in their own little bubble.

Blaine gave Kurt a last kiss on his forehead before they started walking again. They got their luggage and walked into the arrival hall. There were lots of fans waiting and it looked like there was also police this time. Blaine waved at the fans while still holding Kurt's hand. The fans started to scream when he did that. Blaine shook his head and walked with Kurt towards the fans. He started to sign papers and knew Jeff, David and Wes were probably doing the same right now. Some fans wanted a picture. Kurt would take their camera and take the picture for them.

Blaine loved how Kurt didn't mind and would just take the pictures for his fans. He even talked to some of the fans as they started to ask him questions. Blaine looked up at Kurt to see him talk with a girl. He was so happy with Kurt. He knew not everyone would have been so accepting of the life he lived but Kurt seemed just fine by it. Blaine signed a few more pictures before he heard Wes, Jeff and David scream that the car was waiting and they had to go. Blaine went to Kurt and took his hand before they walked out of the room towards there waiting car. He waved one last time before stepping inside after Kurt.

He nuzzled his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck and breathed in all that was Kurt. "How did I ever get so lucky to get you? I love you."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and laid his head on Blaine's.

Kurt and Blaine were unpacking in their hotel room. Blaine was thinking about when Kurt would move in with him. The past days had been too busy and now they were in Los Angles. He couldn't wait for it to happen. "What are you thinking about? It must be pretty good as you're all smiling."

He felt those warm familiar arms wrap around his neck. "You, always you baby. I can't wait to get everything packed into your apartment and to have you with me every day."

Kurt gave him a long sweet kiss before looking into his eyes. "It's the first thing that will happen once we're back in New York. I promise."

They unpacked a little more before they laid down on the bed all cuddled up.

The next day found them before the studio of Ryan Seacrest. They were all excited looking at the fans waiting outside the building. Blaine took Kurt's hand and jumped first out of the car. David, Wes and Jeff jumped right after Kurt out. They waved to the waiting fans and walked into the studio. Ryan waved at them as he was talking.

"It looks like the boys have arrived!" There sounded screams outside the studio and Ryan chuckled. "It's time for one more song before you'll hear it all live here on Ryan Seacrest."

Ryan walked towards the boys and gave Wes, Jeff and David a hug as first. Then he gave Blaine a hug who let go of Kurt's hand. Ryan looked at Kurt and gave him also a hug. "It's nice to see you all here. Blaine you brought some company. The other boys aren't enough for you?"

Blaine chuckled. "You should live with those 24/7 and you would go insane. For sure if you give David and Wes candy. Don't try or you'll regret."

He heard Jeff chuckling and saw David and Wes pouting. Kurt went to stand against the wall as Blaine, David, Wes and Jeff sat down and pulled on some headphones. Kurt took a picture and logged in on Blaine's twitter. Blaine had given him his password because he trusted him and he knew that Kurt could take some pictures to put on there. Kurt hadn't used it yet but right now seemed a good time.

He posted the picture on Blaine's twitter with the text **The boys are ready for the interview. Listen to Ryan Seacrest right now! **He posted it and waited for the interview to start.

_**R: Welcome boys! How are you doing?**_

**B: We're doing great. Thanks for asking Ryan. We are so glad to be here!**

_**R: How is the album doing?**_

**J: The album is doing really great. We sold a lot already and we are so happy with the reaction of the fans.**

**W: Yeah man, we didn't think it would go this great. We changed our sound a bit and Blaine wrote some songs a little different than our first album but we're so happy with the end result.**

**D: We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for our amazing fans though.**

_**R: What's your favourite song on the whole album?**_

**W: It's so difficult to choose. Mine is Words.**

**D: I agree with Wes. It was difficult to record but I love the end result.**

**J: I agree with these two. But I also like animal a lot. It's something totally different.**

**B: My favourite is not alone.**

_**R: I heard you wrote it for someone special?**_

**B: I did. That's why it is my favourite on the whole album. It got a special meaning to me.**

_**R: I have to ask as all the fans wants to know. Is it written for the boy on all the pictures and who is he?**_

**W: It's Blaine's love. They are all lovey the whole time.**

**D: They are so adorable it makes us sick sometimes.**

**W: And Blaine always gets late when we meet now and then I ask David "Where's Blaine?"**

**D: And I would answer with "I don't know where is Kurt?"**

Ryan started to chuckled. There was no doubt that they were all great friends of each other.

_**R: So his name is Kurt?**_

**B: Yeah, his name is Kurt and I'm very happy.**

**D: They even got a ship name.**

**W: Klaine, Klaine, everything is Klaine.**

Blaine shook his head laughing and blushing. They were insane. Wes was singing and it was just so funny to watch. He saw Kurt chuckled himself with Wes.

_**R: You all ship Klaine?**_

**D&amp;W: WE ARE THE BIGGEST KLAINERS.**

_**R: Back to the band. I heard some rumours about an European tour?**_

**J: There might be a chance we get to go to Europe this year but things will depends on how the album does there. We would love to go there though.**

**B: It would be so nice to meet the fans there.**

**D&amp;W: and Blaine wants to show Kurt around Europe, especially Paris if you ask us.**

**B: You guys are insane. You are the worst friends ever.**

**D: but you love us Blaine.**

**W: You know you do.**

_**R: It was so nice to meet you boys! We hope the album goes good and we hope to see you soon again! You are all very nice and I see your friendship is very real. Now there are some fans waiting outside who really wants to meet you. But we need to ask: can we play your new single?**_

**B: Yeah. We are so excited to hear it for the first time on the radio.**

**D: It's the favourite song of me and Wes.**

**W: So here for the first time on the radio is…**

**J: WORDS!**

The song started to play and they removed their headphones. They boys gave each other a group hug. Kurt took another picture and posted it on twitter with the text **Download our new single words now on iTunes.**

The boys said goodbye to Ryan before they walked to the door. Blaine walked to Kurt and gave him a little kiss before they walked hand in hand out of the studio. They took the time to take some pictures and sign some pictures. Kurt took all pictures for Blaine. Some fans were ok with that but there were also fans who were rather mean. Blaine seemed frustrated with that.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore when a girl started to scream at Kurt when Blaine gave him the camera to take a picture of him and the girl. She said that Kurt should leave Blaine alone and wasn't worth him.

Blaine looked up and saw a look full of hurt into his eyes. He took a picture from the girl and Blaine and gave the girl her camera back. "Here you go."

Blaine saw Kurt walk towards the car and get in. Blaine was really hurt and he knew it was written on his face. He was torn between signing some other papers for the fans and go after Kurt. He decided to go after Kurt. He knew the fans would be probably disappointed but he couldn't let Kurt just walk away like that.

Blaine ran to the car as some fans started to scream and ask him where he was going. They had seen how Kurt had stepped into the car but most of them didn't know what had happened. Wes, David and Jeff looked up from where they were signing to see Blaine step into the car. They knew sometimes was wrong but decided to sign a little longer to keep the fans happy. They knew Blaine could work this out, whatever had happened.

Kurt looked out of the window and Blaine saw a lonely tear travel down his cheek. "Baby you're ok?"

Kurt looked up in Blaine's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. You should go back to the fans, they are waiting here for you."

"I will go back if you come with me."

"But they hate me Blaine. You should go back. We can talk later." Blaine looked at Kurt with puppy eyes but they didn't work this time.

"Ok baby. If that's what you want. I love you." He gave Kurt a kiss on his cheek and went back outside to sign a few more pictures and take a few more pictures. Blaine didn't look as happy and excited anymore and the fans seemed to notice. David, Wes and Jeff looked at Blaine worried.

The car stopped before the hotel. The car ride was silent. Blaine had looked at Kurt but he seemed lost in thought. David, Wes and Jeff had tried to ask what was going on but Blaine had just shook his head. They stepped out of the car and Kurt stopped Blaine. "Do you mind if I go for a walk? I need to clear my head a little."

"Ok baby. Would you like me to come along?"

"No I just need to be alone for now."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine gave Kurt a small kiss as Kurt pulled away and a kiss on his forehead. Then he looked how Kurt walked away down the street.

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder. "What wrong man? Talk to us." Blaine just shook his head and walked towards the elevator. Once in his room, he picked up his guitar. There was only one thing that could make him clear his head. Things had gone from great to bad in a matter of seconds. How could this have happened? He knew some fans were obsessed and didn't like that he was dating, but some of them really didn't seem to understand that he was who he was and would never date a girl. It could frustrate him to no end. Blaine started to play some notes and started to write a new song. A song for Kurt. So he would understand that it all didn't matter.

When the song was finished, it was turning dark outside. Blaine started to get worried as Kurt wasn't back yet. He was about to call when Kurt walked in. He looked tired but less stressed than before. Blaine walked towards him and wrapped him into a tight hug. "I started to get worried. Please talk to me baby."

He cupped Kurt's face so he would be able to look into Kurt's eyes. "Remember after our first date. You stayed over with me and I told you that you don't have to hide or pretend around me. That I trusted you and that you've been the first person I trusted in a long time. I love you Kurt. I want to know what's going on in your head. I want to help you."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "What if they are all right? What if we aren't meant to be? Maybe they are all right, you deserve better."

Kurt tried to look away but Blaine didn't let him. "They don't know a thing about us Kurt. We're perfect for each other. Every morning since I met you, I wake up like the luckiest person in the world. I was lonely when the band started. I had Wes, David and Jeff but there was always something missing. It's like when I was little and I made a puzzle. Most of the time I would lose the last piece and that's how I felt. It wasn't perfect and I was always wondering if I would find the last puzzle piece who would make the puzzle of my life complete. That's when I bumped into the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen in the airport. I was so lucky to meet you again at the meet and greet and so lucky that you didn't care about the paparazzi, the fame. The boys were all so happy for me when I met you. They knew I felt that way and they wanted me to feel finally happy. And I'm as long as I have you."

Kurt was crying but all doubt seemed to fade away. Blaine lent over and kissed him until they were out of breath. That night, they lay in bed together all lost into each other. The night was filled with sweet touches, long kisses and sweet words.

The next day found the boys by Ellen DeGeneres. David, Wes and Jeff had noticed that Blaine and Kurt seemed ok again. They also had noticed that Blaine had brought his guitar. They wondered what Blaine was going to play but they knew they would find out soon.

The boys had to go to the make-up and had to get their hair done. The boys all wore simple jeans with buttons up in different colours. They looked alright.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt when they were announced and gave him one last kiss. Kurt could look in the room on a little television what was going on.

The boys came in view and gave Ellen all a kiss on her cheek and a hug. They went to sit down on the small sofa. Wes and David sat on the armrest of the sofa while Blaine and Jeff were sitting on the sofa.

_**E: It's so nice to finally meet you! You are like the new sensation of the USA.**_

**B: Thank you Ellen. It's so nice to be here.**

**W: We always watch your show and were so excited to be here!**

_**E: So tell us more about the album!**_

**J: The songs are all written by Blaine with some little changes from us.**

**D: It's mostly about love …**

**W: As our frontman is very much in love right now.**

**B: That are not the only songs. There are also other songs on the album. It's true tough that I wrote all the songs. The boys turned my acoustic versions in rock songs and created the sound while I worked on the lyrics. I think this album has a different sound that we all like and gives a little edge on it.**

_**E: I listened to the album myself and I'm a really big fan. I expect you guys to sign it for me later.**_

**D: we'd love to.**

_**E: So Blaine, the boys mentioned it before and the fans can send us questions before we air. A lot of them asked us about all the paparazzi pictures and wanted to know who he was.**_

**D: Blaine you don't have to blush so much.**

**W: Tell them about your relation man. We all love Klaine.**

**B: His name is Kurt. We've been dating for a while now. There is actually something I wanted to do for him today.**

Wes, David and Jeff shared confused looks. That was until Blaine picked up his guitar. Now they were going to know about why he took it with him. They were very curious. Kurt looked meanwhile in the backstage room with curious big eyes. He wondered what Blaine was going to do.

_**E: You make us very curious.**_

**B: It's a song I wrote yesterday evening.**

_**E: And we get the première?**_

**B: Yeah. It's not always easy for him to live besides me. I love the fans but sometimes they are mean towards him and I can't stand to see him hurt. He means so much to me. I hope with this song, the fans who didn't understand will understand that this isn't some dating but a real relationship. I love him a lot so I hope you like the song.**

Blaine looked towards David, Jeff and Wes to see them look in understanding. They didn't know what had happened yesterday but they knew that Blaine needed to lift this from his heart. Blaine started to play the first tones and closed his eyes to concentrate.

**Baby I don't care****  
The what, when, how, or where  
Folks may try to laugh and make a fuss  
They'll try to make shit hard for us  
But darling, I don't care**

****

**Darling, I don't mind  
What they think they'll find  
Of all the secrets they have told,  
At least I've still got you to hold  
So, darling I don't mind**

**Cause I'll be the one to hold you****  
When the nights are cold  
And although I know I told you  
I will tell you forevermore that**

****

**I don't give a damn  
If they can't understand  
Of all the things that we have learned  
They're nothing as far as I'm concerned  
So I don't give a damn**

****

**Cause I'll be the one to hold you  
When the nights are cold  
And although I know I told you  
I will tell you forevermore that**

****

**Babe, it ain't no thing  
That viper venom sting  
Cause even if it got your goat  
I'd kiss you with the antidote**

****

**So babe, it ain't no thing  
Darling, I don't care  
Baby I don't, baby I don't mind**

Blaine looked up to see all eyes on him. They started to applaud. Some of them seemed a little in tears. Blaine smiled a little. He looked up to David, Wes and Jeff to see them smile at him. They understood.

_**E: Blaine, that was really beautiful.**_

**B: Thank you.**

They finished the interview and ended with giving all the people who were in the studio their newest album. Blaine, Wes, Jeff and David walked towards the stage to sing their new single words. After that they were done for today. They talked a little longer with Ellen but Blaine really wanted to go to Kurt.

Wes, Jeff, David and Blaine walked in the hall towards their backstage room. The boys stopped track and looked at Blaine. "That was a really beautiful song. We should definitely try to record it for our next album. We don't know what happened yesterday but we have a fair idea. You guys are ok now?"

"Yeah we're ok. I just needed to get this out. I wanted him to understand that I really don't care. I hope you aren't mad?"

"We couldn't be even if we tried. We just want to see you happy Blaine." They gave a group hug when the door from their backstage room opened. Kurt came out and looked to see them all hugging. Wes, David and Jeff decided to give them some privacy and went inside their backstage room.

Blaine wanted to say something but didn't get a chance as Kurt launched himself on Blaine. They were hugging each other tight. "That was beautiful Blaine. I'm sorry for yesterday. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm, don't you ever dare to doubt us again. If I have to choose between them and you, I would always choose you over and over again because I know you'll always be there. I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine. Forever." They kissed while David, Jeff and Wes looked through the open door to the happy couple. They definitely would do all they could to protect them and to see Blaine happy like this every day.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Song: Darren Criss - I don't mind**

**A reader, Klaineismyfame (on ), asked me to write a chapter with an interview were the boys teased Blaine a little so I worked a bit around it. It wasn't easy to write but I played a bit around with a few of my ideas. I hope you liked it though!**


	14. Moving & meeting the parents

Blaine placed the last box on the ground. It was Friday evening and he was tired. It had taken a lot of time to pack all Kurt's stuff. He couldn't believe how many clothes Kurt had. He knew their closet would be way to small right now. Kurt would probably fill another one in the guest rooms if he had his way. Not that Blaine really cared about that. "Kurt? Where are you?"

"I'm in our room!" Blaine smiled at how easily Kurt called it their room. This was definitely nice. Blaine ran up the stairs to see Kurt putting clothes next to his in the closet. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Your last box is standing downstairs. Can I help with unpacking?"

"No, I'll do alright. I even think I might be able to fit all my clothes in our closet." Blaine raised an eyebrow because he just knew that must be impossible. Kurt looked at him and saw the raised eyebrow.

"You'll see if you don't believe me." Blaine just shrugged an pressed a kiss on his shoulder. Blaine went to sit down on the bed with his guitar and started to play some tunes while Kurt was filling the closet. Every once in a while, Blaine went downstairs to get a new box.

Kurt was now busy with the last box and Blaine was looking with awe how he could get all the clothes into the closet. He just couldn't believe it.

Kurt hang up the last button down he had and turned around with a proud smile. "I told you!"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "You're unbelievable. Come here, baby."

Kurt walked towards the bed and sat on his lap. Blaine hugged him tight. Now his home was complete. Blaine's stomach made himself present. Blaine groaned in embarrassment. "Looks like someone is hunger."

"What a way to kill the moment."

"Hey, it's you who are hungry so technically it's you who ruined the moment." Blaine looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow and before Kurt knew it he was pinned down the bed. Blaine started to tickle him. One of the things he had found out about the last weeks. Kurt was laughing so hard his belly was starting to hurt.

"Ok I give myself over. You didn't ruin the moment AHHH BLAINE." Blaine laughed and stopped tickling. He didn't gave Kurt a moment to catch his breath and started to kiss him deeply. They were getting lost in the moment when Blaine's stomach started to speak again. Blaine slapped his hand against his head and started to mumble. Kurt chuckled and gave Blaine a told you so look before he gave him a kiss on his nose and took his hand.

They walked downstairs. In the fridge they had just enough ingredients to make a salad and some healthy burgers. They were cooking next to each other. Kurt was busy with the salad while Blaine made the burgers. Blaine could see them doing this all day. They ate in silence while their hands held each other's over the table. It was nice. Blaine thought he was really going to explode from all the happiness.

He looked around his penthouse. Blaine corrected himself: their penthouse. There were still a few of boxes standing in the living, waiting to be opened. Kurt hadn't taken any of his furniture with him as he loved Blaine's stuff and his were mostly second-hand bought. They had found someone to rent Kurt's apartment pretty soon. He had bought over most of the furniture that was still worth something.

When they were ready they cleaned their dishes. Blaine dried everything. They were both tired and decided to sleep early.

They lay on the bed, looking at each other. Blaine had his arm around Kurt and Kurt had placed his leg on Blaine's hip. Their foreheads touched in the middle. They were just looking in each other's eyes. "I love this, you know."

"I love this a lot two baby. Now this is your home two." Kurt's eyes changed a little. Blaine started to worry. "Something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Your eyes. They speak sometimes more than your words."

"It's just something I wanted to ask."

"Well, ask away."

"My dad called me today to remind me that they are coming to New York next week to see me. With the moving and going with you on promo I totally forgot."

"I don't see the problem baby?"

"He and Carole would sleep at my place."

"So you tell them they can sleep here. I have two spare rooms so there is plenty of space."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, I would love to meet them."

"Yeah they want to meet you to. I didn't know if you'd be ok with it and I didn't know how to ask and if you even wanted to meet them already. I was already thinking about hotels where they could sleep and" Blaine pressed his lips slowly against Kurt's. He was rambling and even though Blain thought it was adorable, he need Kurt to slow down. He pulled away and saw how Kurt's blue eyes opened slowly.

"Sorry baby, it was the only way to get you to slow down. You started rambling. I don't mind. I love to meet them. I'm a little nervous but things will be ok. Now we should really sleep so we can unpack our last boxes this weekend before your dad and Carole arrive here."

Kurt kissed him slowly. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you Blaine."

"I love you two. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight." Blaine turned off the light and let Kurt snuggle up behind him. Today was a good day.

Blaine and Kurt were waiting at the airport. They had been able to unpack all the boxes before Kurt's dad and Carole arrived. Blaine was a little nervous. Kurt seemed to notice and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Kurt, I love you a lot but I don't want your dad's first impression to be me all wrapped up around you." Blaine was saying the words even though his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist who smiled at his accomplishment. He gave Blaine a small kiss on his lips. Blaine responded immediately and wrapped his arms even tighter around Kurt's waist. He felt the nerves slowly ebb away. Kurt let go of Blaine and took a hold of his hand again.

They waited a while longer when Kurt saw a baseball cap. "DAD!" He ran towards his dad and wrapped him in a tight hug.

His dad chuckled. "Hey kiddo. Long-time not seen. How have you been?"

"Everything is going great." Burt hadn't seen his son since the time he had been in Ohio for the concert. He saw the sparkle in his son's eyes. It had been a while since he had seen that.

Blaine looked from a distance how Kurt wrapped Carole in a tight hug. He smiled a little knowing that Kurt had really missed them a lot. He was so excited to see them again.

Kurt walked with his parents towards Blaine and oh there were the nerves again. Blaine chuckled a bit about how he wasn't as nervous anymore when he played a concert but was now very nervous to meet Kurt's parents. It was ironic. He saw how Kurt's dad looked at him from head to toe. He thought he heard Kurt say something like be nice dad, but he wasn't sure.

"Dad, Carole, this is Blaine. Blaine this is my dad and Carole." Blaine extended his hand towards Kurt's dad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." He was surprised when Burt chuckled and instead of a hand gave him a hug.

"Nice to meet you to son. But don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. I may be bald but I'm not that old yet. You can call me Burt." Blaine felt the nerves ebb away and responded to the hug. When Burt let go of him, he had just a chance to blink his eyes before he felt Carole hug him tight. When she let go of him, she looked at him from head to toe.

"Kurt was totally right. You're very handsome." Blaine started to chuckle and looked towards Kurt who was turning bright red. Blaine helped Kurt's parents with their luggage as they walked towards the waiting car. Blaine had asked if the driver could come and pick them up as it was easier. Blaine had been lucky with walking in the airport as there weren't any paparazzi but as usually it didn't last long.

He walk out the airport with Kurt and his parents when there were flashes everywhere. Blaine started to walk faster to the car and gave Kurt at sign that they should enter the car.

When Blaine entered the car he looked really upset. Kurt noticed and wrapped Blaine in his arms. Blaine lay his head on Kurt's shoulder and breathed in all that was Kurt. He felt the tension leave his body.

Carole and Burt who sat behind them noticed and shared a look. They were quiet for the rest of the ride.

Kurt was giving his parents a tour around the penthouse and showed them their room. They really seemed to like the place and looked with big eyes around. Blaine had opted to stay downstairs and play a little music to ease his tension. He didn't sing, just played some tones. It was very calming. He didn't understand how they always seemed to find him everywhere. It was like the paparazzi had pulled a radar on him while they were taking pictures and they were following him now every step along the road. Sometimes it frustrated him in times like these. He hadn't want Kurt's parents to get caught up in this. Speaking about a terrible first impression.

His phone vibrated on the piano. One new text message. **Heard you got Kurt's parents caught up in the paparazzi? The pictures are everywhere man! It's insane.**

Blaine sighed. He knew Wes was just concerned. The boys knew how it sometimes frustrated Blaine and these times the fame just was too much for him. That and the fact that Blaine was followed way more than they were. Blaine never understood why. Maybe because he was the frontman but even then, they were a team after all. He started to type a reply. **Yeah, but we got home safe. I walked out the airport and they came from everywhere. They really are getting more insane every day.**

Blaine was thinking about what had happened when his phone vibrated again. **They will calm down once the big news of your relationship is old news. Have fun with Kurt's parents though! Good luck from me and the rest of the boys.** Blaine chuckled knowing full well that they were very excited about this. They were insane or like they liked to call it: very dedicated Klaine shippers.

Blaine started to play further on the piano and didn't notice how Kurt started to walk down the stairs with his parents. Blaine had closed his eyes and was totally lost in the melody. Kurt was looking with nothing then admiration towards his boyfriend. Burt noticed and could only smile. This kid would be around a long time.

They had decided to make dinner instead of going out. They knew the paparazzi would follow them everywhere now they knew that Blaine was meeting Kurt's family. Kurt and Carole were cooking while Blaine and Burt were in the living talking about sports. Kurt felt happy seeing how they connected pretty well. He knew that look into his dad eyes that told him he really like Blaine, even though he wouldn't admit it.

He had stopped cutting the vegetables to look at Blaine. This didn't go unnoticed by Carole. "You really love him, don't you?"

Kurt looked up to see her standing behind him. "Yeah I really do."

"I've to be honest. Me and your dad were a little worried when you told us that you were dating a famous rock star. If the paparazzi at the airport was any indication, it must be pretty intense. But we can't deny how happy in love you both seem. Just be careful ok?"

"I'll be." They started to work further on the meal. When dinner was ready, they all sat down at the table. Blaine had pulled out a bottle of wine to serve with the fish and potatoes. It was a nice evening filled with laughter.

Burt told Blaine some stories about little Kurt that embarrassed Kurt a lot. Blaine found out that Kurt was a cheerleader once, which he found pretty hot and he knew at one point he would beg for pictures or videos, and that Kurt played football once, which he didn't believe at all. It was a nice and calming evening.

Blaine helped Kurt after diner with the dishes while Carole and Burt sat at the table watching them. There was light conversation but also periods of comfortable silence.

They decided to watch a movie with Kurt's parents when they were done. Blaine picked a comedy he hoped everyone would like. Blaine had purchased a new sofa so when there was visit, everyone would be able to sit down. Burt and Carole sat down on the new sofa while Blaine and Kurt sat on the other one.

Blaine moved his arm around Kurt's shoulder when the movie started. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and curled into his side. Blaine lay his head on Kurt's head while he enlaced his fingers with Kurt's. With his other hand he traced small circles on his back. Burt was looking the couple more then the movie. He noticed how they interacted and how Blaine would always look down once in a while to see if Kurt was still comfortable. There was no doubt for him that they would last. Burt had been worried about the attention and the pressure on their relationship but now he understood so much better. He would really try to get to know the kid better.

The next day, they decided to do a little sightseeing in New York. Blaine had proposed to stay home. He knew there was always a chance the paparazzi would find him even with disguise and he really didn't want to ruin the trip. Burt had been strict though and told him he should come so they could get to know each other better.

That's how Blaine was walking now hand in hand with Kurt through central park. Kurt's parents walked a bit before them, taking pictures. It was cute. It was afternoon and the paparazzi seemed to have a day off.

The day was perfect for a picnic in the park. Kurt had prepared everything for a picnic and his parents seemed very fund of the idea. Kurt was pointing towards a very discrete place under the trees. They had walked a bit faster to tell his parents were they could sit. Blaine laid the blanket on the ground while Kurt opened the picnic basket. It was cosy and nice in the sun. They ate some sandwiches and some fruit that Kurt had packed.

"Boys, are you ok if we separate ways? Carole wants to see some museums and I know you guys have probably seen most of them anyway."

"It's ok dad. Just enjoy New York with Carole. We have lots of time to do other stuff this weekend together." Burt and Carole gave both boys a hug before leaving them alone.

Kurt went to sit down between Blaine's legs and rested with his back against Blaine's chest. They closed their eyes and just enjoyed the sun. Blaine picked out his phone as he wanted to take a picture for his picture wall. Sometimes there was a picture added as the boys took pictures from times on times and there were a lot of paparazzi pictures of him and Kurt. He knew the wall would be full in no time if things kept going like this but he didn't mind. They could always start another wall right? Kurt looked at Blaine to see him opening the picture app on his phone. He shook his head and chuckled.

"What?"

"You know if we keep taking pictures we will have to hang pictures everywhere in our house right?"

"I don't mind. I want to have as many pictures as possible so one day if we have kids we can tell them about these moments and if one day I get so old that I can't remember all these perfect moments, I can look at the pictures and remember how happy and in love I was in this moment." Kurt got a little teary eyed.

"Hey no teary eyes. This should be a happy memory right?" Kurt kissed him slowly. This was all he had dreamed about in high school. The romance, the sweet words and the sweet kisses. He rested his head again under Blaine's chin and closed his eyes to enjoy the sun. Blaine pressed a kiss on his head with his eyes closed and took a picture. He looked at it and knew that this would be his new favourite picture. His putted it as his screensaver so he could always look at it.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this one. I wanted Blaine to meet the parents and the moving had to be done. I think the next chapter will be something no one expects and might put an edge on the story but nothing bad though. I want to hold the trust big and the love on display. I could never split these two. Let me know what you think about this chapter, good or bad. I like to see your reaction so I can change things or work on things you would like to read.. Lots of love.**


	15. Ohio

It was thanksgiving today. Kurt and Blaine were in Ohio to celebrate. Even though Kurt had seen his parents a few weeks ago, he was still happy to be back.

Carole was in the kitchen preparing the meal while his dad sat in the living with Blaine watching football. Kurt loved being in Ohio. Ohio held some painful memories but they made him who he was. Besides, they held also some good memories.

There was something Kurt always did when he was in Ohio and this time he wanted Blaine to come along. It was a side of himself he had never shown Blaine but he trusted him enough to let him in on this now.

Kurt walked towards Blaine who looked up from the game. "Euhm Blaine, you got a minute?"

Blaine stood immediately and walked with Kurt towards the garage. "What's wrong?"

"There is somewhere I always go when I'm in Ohio and I wondered if you wanted to come along."

"Ofcourse Kurt. Just let me get a jacket ok?" Kurt told his dad he would leave for a few minutes and Burt gave an understanding look. He knew how important it was for his kiddo to go there. He was surprised when he saw Blaine take a jacket himself. Kurt never wanted Burt to come with him or anyone else. He must really love the kid.

Blaine looked how Kurt was driving his navigator. He had no idea where they were going but it had seemed very important to Kurt so he had come along. Kurt parked his car next to the cemetery and Blaine immediately knew where they were going. One night Kurt had told him about his mother and how she died. Blaine had noticed that Kurt had still troubles talking about it even though it had happened a long time ago. He had hold Kurt the whole night while he told him about his mom. Blaine knew that Kurt's mom must have been a very lovely woman. He wished he had gotten the chance to get to know her. He knew they would have gotten along pretty well.

Blaine heard the noise of a car door being opened and saw how Kurt stepped out of the car. He decided to do the same. Blaine looked how Kurt opened the trunk of his car and got out some flowers. Blaine thought he must have bought those when he went shopping with Carole earlier this morning.

Kurt started to walk down the rows and Blaine followed a little behind, giving Kurt the space he might need. He watched how Kurt stopped before a stone and went to sit down on the ground. He didn't seem to care about his pants getting dirty. It was so different, Kurt seemed so vulnerable.

Blaine stepped further until he was standing next to Kurt. He went to sit down next to him. Kurt had laid the flowers before the stone and was looking at it with teary eyes. Blaine placed an arm around his shoulder and held him close. Kurt started to talk towards the stone and Blaine just listened and held him. He was talking about his New York life, how he met Blaine and how things were going in his life.

Kurt was done talking and looked exhausted. Kurt was all wrapped around him now and trembled a bit from the cold and all the emotions. Blaine unwrapped himself and got out of his jacket. He wrapped it around Kurt who immediately pulled it close.

"You want a minute or are you ready to go baby?"

"I think I'm ready to go. Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem. Kurt, I would do anything for you. I'm sure your mum was a great woman and would have loved to see how much you've grown up."

Blaine looked towards the stone and started to talk a little louder than a wispher. "I promise I'll take care of him, that no matter what happens I'll always be there for him. I'll try to make him happy as best as I can. I wish we would have had a chance to meet."

Kurt sobbed a little in Blaine's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Kurt. Always."

Blaine stood up and held a hand out for Kurt. Kurt took his hand and stood up. They walked hand in hand out of the cemetery.

Kurt had been quiet during the whole drive back. Blaine had suggested to drive but Kurt hadn't let him as he knew the way back better. They arrived at the Hummel's' home to see another car parked. Kurt seemed to perk up a little at that. Blaine looked at him confused.

"My stepbrother is here with Rachel. It has been ages since I've seen them."

Blaine watched as Kurt jumped at the car and almost ran to the door. He chuckled and walked out of the car to see Kurt waiting before the door. Kurt closed the car doors and ran inside.

When Blaine walked inside the house, he saw Kurt hugging a very tall guy, or was it just the hobbit Blaine part speaking? Blaine shook his head to get the thought out of his head and closed the front door. He stood in the doorway to see Kurt talk animated to Finn and the small girl Blaine had seen on one of the pictures Kurt had shown him. Kurt turned around and waved to Blaine to come and introduce himself. Blaine walked towards Kurt and took the waving hand.

"Finn, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my stepbrother Finn."

Blaine shook Finn's hand that was really way bigger than his. He was looking up to say something when there sounded a cough from beside him. He looked beside him to see the small girl standing beside him.

"Right, Blaine this is Rachel, Finn's girlfriend. Rachel this is Blaine."

Blaine held out his hand but was enwrapped in a way too tight hug. He thought he couldn't breathe anymore after a while and Kurt seemed to notice.

"RACHEL BERRY, let go of my boyfriend. You are giving him no space to breath."

Rachel let go of Blaine with a pout. Then she started to talk and Blaine had trouble to follow what she was saying. She was talking about him and his career and somewhere in between he thought he heard her talking about a collaboration between him and her. He gave Kurt a panicked look who started to get angry.

"Rachel, you are driving my boyfriend crazy. You'll scare him away if you keep talking."

Burt was chuckling in his seat and he thought he heard Carole do the same in the kitchen. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Kurt unwrapped himself and took Blaine's hand. He walked downstairs towards the cellar with Blaine. Blaine had no idea what they were going to do there but once he walked inside the room he saw what must have been Kurt's old room.

Kurt went to sit down on the bed and let his boyfriend look around. Kurt's old room was all Blaine had expected it to be. There was a big closet and lots of poster of famous singers and Broadway shows. Blaine went to sit down next to Kurt on the bed.

"I love it. It's totally you, you know?"

Blaine saw how Kurt laid down on the bed and started to look at the ceiling. Blaine took the chance to lay his head on Kurt's chest and closed his eyes.

"This room was my only safe place during my high school years. I could be myself without judgement. I literally counted days until I could go to New York."

Blaine found his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Then he looked up to watch into those blue eyes he loved so much. He started to lean over and kissed Kurt. What started as slow kissing turned into making out. Blaine lay fully on top of Kurt and they were totally lost in each other.

There was a knock on the door after what seemed like hours. "Boys, diner is ready. You better come upstairs or Finn will hate you for letting him wait that long." They heard Burt walk upstairs again.

Blaine and Kurt tried their best to look like they didn't make out yet. Clothes were straightened and hair was pushed in place again. Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss before they walked down stairs hand in hand.

Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel were sitting at the table already. They were all smirking a little and Blaine felt himself blush a little and saw Kurt do the same. They sat down when Burt started to speak.

"Blaine, as this is your first thanksgiving with our family, we have a sort of tradition here. We all say what we are thankful for this year before we start eating. Now you are part of the family I hope you don't mind our tradition."

Blaine shook his head and listened how everyone said their thank you's. Mostly of them were thankful for the family and for what they had done this year. Blaine was last to say what he was thankful for. He was a little nervous as he couldn't remember the last time he had celebrated thanksgiving. All eyes were on him and he just decided to go for it. He looked at Kurt who gave his knee a squeeze under the table.

"I'm thankful for having the chance to do what I like with my best friends every day. I never could have hoped that things would work out this great in the music industry for me this year. But most of all I'm thankful for meeting the love of my life this early in my life and maybe even the paparazzo that caused me to bump into Kurt." Everyone started to chuckle. "I never could have wished for someone like Kurt to walk into my life. I'm also thankful to be here today as this is my first thanksgiving in a very long time. Thanks for having me and having me as a part of the family."

Blaine stopped talking and looked around the table to see everyone look a little surprised. Burt seemed the only one to get enough senses to ask him what they were thinking.

"What do you mean, you didn't have a thanksgiving in a long time?"

Blaine started to look down and played with his fingers a little.

"I mean what I said I guess. It's not something I like to talk about. I like to keep it on that I don't have an as accepting family as Kurt had the chance to have. I was in Dalton and we didn't celebrate it there really much and afterwards I moved to New York and I didn't see the fun in celebrating it alone."

He looked up when he felt Kurt take hold of his hand. "Now we can celebrate every year."

Blaine smiled a little and everyone started to eat from the turkey, sweet potatoes and pumpkin pie.

The next morning Blaine was dragged out his bed very early. He was still trying to open his eyes when Kurt started to kiss him. "Baby, it's still so early."

"I know I know but it's black Friday. I know it's not New York but I might find some stuff. Please Blaine? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE." Every please was separated with a kiss and Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt looking at him with bigpuppy eyes.

Blaine groaned and rolled on his belly with his face in the pillow. "You're starting to become a little monster. You use all your puppy eyes en pleads against me and you know I can't say no when you get all bouncy and adorable."

Kurt squealed and removed the comforted from the bed. Blaine groaned when he felt the cold breeze against his naked back. "KUUUURRRTT" he whined but Kurt had no mercy.

Blaine stood up mumbling and took a quick shower. After his shower he got dressed quick and took an apple before Kurt pushed him in the car. Blaine hated shopping but it was something Kurt loved and they had to do things for each other, right? Kurt had a good eye for bargains and they both had bought a few stuff.

Blaine was exhausted when they arrived at the Hummel's house again. He placed the bags in the hall and fell face first in the sofa. He heard a chuckle and looked up to see Burt grin at him. "Let me guess, my boy took you shopping?"

Blaine groaned. Kurt had gone downstairs with the bags and was probably unloading now. Burt was laughing but also took pity in him. "I warn you, he does this every year. You have no idea what you put yourself up for."

Blaine chuckled. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take."

Burt gave him a small smile. "You know, yesterday when he took you to the cemetery, … It was the first time he ever asked someone to come along." Blaine's head shot up. "I wanted to go with him a few times but he never wanted me or anyone else to go with him. It's something he does every time he is here. It just tells me more how much he loves you and trusts you in his life."

Blaine was surprised but also glad that Kurt had trusted him enough. "Thanks for telling me Burt. I love him a lot too, just so you know." Finn came to sit with them and they watched a game while Kurt, Carole and Rachel were in the kitchen talking and making dinner.

Later that night when they lay in bed found Kurt wrapped in Blaine's arms. There baggage was standing at the door as they would leave the next day. Blaine wanted to do something special once they were in New York and had exactly in mind what would make Kurt's eyes shine with happiness. He gave Kurt a last kiss on his shoulder before he fell in sleep.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I wanted to tell you a little about the timetable a long with this. I started to make up the dates a little to form my story a little. I decided that the concerts were in July (the first chapters), then you can count the time and the promo would be in september if you cound correctly. In october Burt and Carole came to New York and now it's november as it is thanksgiving. I hope I placed thanksgiving correct because I'm not from America and I really had no idea. Next up is december. **

**Thank you for reading my story. Still a lot of chapters to come, I plan on making it long as I'm now already on 16 chapters and I'm not haflway yet, I want to place a Europe tour in between. Please let me know what you think, good or bad. I like suggestions and to know what you think. It helps my writing. Lots of love. **


	16. Snowflakes & hot chocolate

Blaine sat on the ground with Kurt between his legs and his arms wrapped around Kurt's chest. It was Christmas and they had decided to celebrate it together as it was their first. Blaine had taken a lot of pictures as memories. He had promised Kurt to only place one on the wall as it was starting to fill very easily. There cups with hot cacao were resting on the coffee table. It was perfect. Blaine and Kurt hadn't exchanged Christmas presents yet as they just wanted to enjoy the warmth of each other right now.

Kurt was starting to fall asleep and after a while Blaine heard him snore a little. It was a sign that Kurt was very comfy. Blaine moved his fingers through his hair. With his other arm he pulled the blanket closer around them to keep Kurt warm. He loved watching Kurt sleep. It gave him a calm feeling.

Blaine couldn't deny that he was a little disappointed though. It hadn't snowed all day and it was Christmas after all. He had hoped that their first Christmas would be white. Blaine started to hum Christmas songs under his breath. He felt Kurt stir a little and then those blue eyes opened and looked up at him. He smiled at Blaine. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"You better do because you did."

Kurt chuckled. "Hmm … I was comfy. You make a very good pillow, you know?"

Blaine was laughing. "I'm glad to know that if my rock star career stops one day, I can become a human pillow."

They just lay there a while longer before Blaine suggested to open presents. They walked upstairs hand in hand and laid down on their sides, looking at each other. Blaine gave Kurt a little kiss before he turned around and grabbed his present out of the night table. He gave Kurt a little small box.

Kurt's eyes had gone wide. "Blaine?"

"Hush. Just open it. I'll explain later." Kurt removed very careful the paper around the small box. It was Tiffany's. Blaine had known that Kurt had a thing for those stuff and after hanging out with the boys, he had gone to buy a Christmas present. He watched how Kurt slowly opened the box and looked at the ring on the inside.

Blaine saw how he looked up and started to talk. "It's not an engagement ring yet. I would love it to become one soon though. I was thinking about what I wanted to give your for Christmas and I wanted you to give something you could always hold close so you have always a piece of me with you. It's what people like to call a promise ring. It holds my promise to love you forever, to protect you and to always be your best friend. To be there for you whenever I need you and wherever I am, it doesn't matter if I'm miles away, I want you to remember that I would let everything drop if you would need me. I want to promise you with this that no matter how many hate we get, I'll never let you go. And at least I want to promise you that when the time is right I'll replace that ring with a proper engagement ring because I know that one day you'll be my husband and that day will be the best day in my entire life."

Blaine brushed the tears away that were rolling on Kurt's face. "I love you so much Kurt. You've no idea."

"I love you too Blaine. It's perfect."

Blaine took the ring out of the box and held his hand out for Kurt to hold. Kurt took his hand and Blaine placed the ring careful on his finger. Blaine kissed the ring on his finger.

"It looks just like I imagined." Blaine was smiling bright now.

"It my turn to give you your present. Close your eyes. I've to go get it." Blaine was confused but closed his eyes. He tried to peek but Kurt noticed of course and now he was blindfolded. Totally his own fault, no one else to blame. He listened how Kurt walked out the room. He didn't go down stairs or he would have heard how he walked down the stairs. A little while later the footsteps returned.

Blaine was curious. He was the kind of kid that would go downstairs the night before Christmas to feel on all his present and guess what was inside it and Kurt knew it. He felt how Kurt sat down on the bed next to him. "You can get rid of the blindfold."

Blaine ripped the blindfold away and looked how Kurt held a new guitar. The guitar Blaine had looked at in the music shop a few times, but the thing had been quiet expensive and he already had 2 guitars. "Kurt."

"I know. I knew you loved it so I bought it for you. It's our first Christmas together and I wanted to give you something special. And besides, you've now a piece of me you can get with you once you're on the stage or on tour, just like I have your promise ring."

Blaine took a hold on the guitar and let his fingers go over the frame. His fingers ran over something that felt like letters. Blaine held the guitar closer and looked at an inscription. **For our first Christmas. Love you Kurt**. Blaine had tears in his eyes. "It's perfect, baby. Thank you so much."

"Play something for me, please?"

"What do you want to hear me play?"

"Anything is fine with me." Blaine chuckled and started to play not alone. Kurt started to sing slowly with him. They played a few more songs before Blaine went downstairs to place his guitar by the others. He started to go upstairs when he looked out of the windows. "OH MY GOD! KURT … KURT BABY IT'S SNOWING! YOU HAVE TO COME DOWNSTAIRS!"

Blaine ran to the window and looked to the snowflakes. Hopefully tomorrow there would be some snow left. Maybe they could go to central park. He was sure the other boys would love that too. He felt two arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. "I love how you get all excited about Christmas and the snow."

Blaine chuckled and leaned into Kurt's touch. "Be prepared for tomorrow, if there is any snow left we'll go outside." He heard Kurt groan and grinned. "You can't escape baby. It's like you and black Friday shopping." They went back upstairs and cuddled each other in sleep.

Blaine was early awake and jumping around all excited. There was a lot of snow and it still snowed a little. He pulled out his phone and started to text Wes, Jeff and David. It was time for their annual snow fight. He knew the boys would totally be up for it. Convincing Kurt would be a totally different story.

It was time to give it a try and use his magical puppy eyes. Blaine took the two cups of coffee and walked upstairs. He placed them on Kurt's night table and sat down on his knees beside the bed. Kurt looked very peaceful asleep and Blaine felt almost guilty for waking him up. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Baby, time to wake up."

Kurt was mumbling something and Blaine decided to give it another try. This time he kissed Kurt full on the mouth. Kurt didn't respond at first but soon his hands where in Blaine's hair and Blaine thought he heard a quiet moan escaping Kurt's throat. With a smile he pulled away and looked how Kurt opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning, how late is it?"

"It's still early but we've somewhere to go. And I made you coffee." He gave Kurt the cup and looked how he sat up and drank thirsty.

"Hmmm. Ok you can wake me up every morning like this."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't you dare to fall asleep again."

Blaine showered quickly and pulled on one of his ticker jeans, a shirt and a hoody. This should totally help keeping him warm. He knew Kurt didn't have much warm clothes so he lay a hoody from himself aside for Kurt.

Kurt was sitting up and looking out at the window when Blaine came out of the bathroom. Without a word he stood up, gave Blaine a small peck and went into the bathroom.

Blaine drank his own cup, now cold, coffee and looked outside. This would be so much fun. He knew he would need to convince the boys that they couldn't tackle Kurt in the snow but beside that he knew Kurt would love this too. Kurt came out the bathroom with tight jeans and a few layer clothes.

Blaine walked towards Kurt and wrapped him in his arms. "I know you are going to protest but I laid a hoody of me ready for you. We're going outside to central park to enjoy the snow with Jeff, Wes and David and I don't want you to get cold."

Kurt just nodded and gave Blaine a kiss. Blaine hadn't expect it to go that easy but was happy never the less. They got ready. Blaine pulled on some old sneakers, his warmest jacket, some gloves and a scarf. Blaine watched how Kurt did the same.

He looked in their closet for two beanies. He had never seen Kurt wear one but it was cold and he didn't want Kurt to get ill. He looked at Kurt's choose of clothes and looked for a beanie with the same colour. He placed a black one on his own head and walked towards Kurt who placed his arms around his waist.

Blaine placed the beanie on Kurt's head to see him panic. "It's cold baby, I don't want you to get ill. Please, for me?"

Blaine used his puppy eyes and pouted a little. He knew Kurt couldn't stand it and as expected,

Kurt gave in. "You know, it's the first time I see you wear a beanie and I really like it."

Blaine pulled out his phone and took a picture of him and Kurt. He logged in on twitter and decided to place the picture on it. **Snow day. Time for a huge snow fight with KurtHummel WesWarbler JeffForReal DavidOfficial. **Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked hand in hand towards the park.

Jeff, David and Wes were already waiting. They were throwing snow balls to each other and Kurt gripped Blaine's hand just a little stronger. Blaine grinned and let go of Kurt's hand. He bent down and made a little snow ball. He threw as hard as he could and was happy when he heard David scream in confusing.

"RUN KURT RUN."

Kurt looked confused but once he saw how David, Wes and Jeff were starting to run, he sprinted away. He had long legs and could run really fast. Blaine could just look after him and see him run away. Stupid hobbit legs he thought to himself. He felt a snowball hit the back of his head. He knew he should look for a place to hide and roll some snowballs. This was war. He had no idea where Kurt was but hoped he was safe. Blaine ran through a crowd of people and lost Wes, Jeff and David.

Blaine was standing behind a few trees now and bend down to roll a few snow balls. Wes, Jeff and David were looking around, trying to find out where Blaine had gone. He peeked from behind the tree and when no one looked he threw the snow ball hard against Wes his head.

Wes looked around suspicious to find a hint. "We find you man! You never can hide."

Blaine grinned and waited until they were looking around again. He threw a snow ball just when Wes turned around. The snowball hit him full in the face. He heard Wes getting mad and saw how David and Jeff fell down on the ground double in laughter.

Blaine knew he had to stay quiet but he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. The boys must have heard and looked suspicious towards the trees. Blaine held a hand for his mouth and peeked to see the boys run towards the tree.

Blaine ran away as fast as he could with the boys on his heels. Then he heard the three boys all scream and looked behind to see them all stop. They all had snow on their beanies like someone hit them a few seconds ago. Blaine was a little confused before he realised that Kurt was hanging around somewhere to.

He grinned because it was terrible sweet that Kurt tried to protect him from the boys. Blaine wasn't paying attention and hadn't noticed how the boys all came closer. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he had just enough time to realise that the boys were going to jump on him. He felt the cold snow press all in his clothes. "Jeez boys, get off me it's freezing."

Wes grinned and started to scream. "Kurt, give yourself over. We got your boy. We know you are out there."

"Kurt, baby, don't listen to them. They are mean." Blaine pouted a little.

They were all looking around, waiting for a sign when there came a lot of snowballs flying towards them with very short time in between them. David, Wes and Jeff started to run away and Blaine took his chance to run the other side, far away from them.

He ran and ran when a hand was placed on his arms and he was pulled after some trees. He looked up to see two pair of blue eyes look inside his. "Well hello there. We probably don't have much time." Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's lips who was totally getting lost in the moment. Blaine was pushed against the tree and felt how Kurt's arms were placed each beside his head. What Blaine didn't know was that Kurt wanted to win this battle. Kurt saw his moment and took a snowball that he had placed on one of the branches. Kurt pulled away with a very playful smile and before Blaine knew it, he felt the snowball in his jacket. Blaine looked completely in shock when Kurt started to laugh and ran away. "Oh no baby, you won't get away with this so easy. KURT I'LL GET YOU BACK.. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE."

Blaine started to pout when he saw David, Wes and Jeff come closer. They saw Blaine's jacket getting wet and grinned widely. "Ok boys, we are going to need to stick together to get Kurt back."

They plotted fast a plan and decided to haunt Kurt. They had no idea where he was but he couldn't be that far. They split up in pairs of two. David and Wes we're going on one side and Jeff and Blaine on the other side.

Blaine heard a noise on his side and saw Kurt's booth stuck behind the tree. He grinned widely and gave Jeff their Warbler sign. Jeff did the sign towards David and Wes and they all walked very silently towards the tree. Wes and David approached from the left while Blaine and Jeff took care of the other side.

Kurt was rolling snow balls and didn't notice how the boys were all standing around him now. When he turned around, he saw all laughing faces and eight snowballs laughing with him. He knew this was the end. And then he felt 6 snowballs hit him everywhere. He hated the cold. It reminded him of the slushies.

He pushed the thought aside but then Wes threw a snow ball right in the middle of his face and he kind of lost it. Blaine noticed and told the boys to lay off. Kurt was now all curled up sitting on the ground. "Baby you ok?"

Kurt didn't give much of a reaction. Everyone looked kind of concerned. "Talk to me baby. Please?"

Blaine pulled of his wet gloves and took Kurt's hands from his face. He refused to look up but he immediately saw something was wrong. "Please Kurt, I'm really starting to worry. Did we hurt you?"

Kurt whispered something but Blaine didn't understand it. "You should repeat baby. I can't understand you if you talk so quiet."

"The one in my face, it just reminded me off the slushies they threw in my face."

Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "Sorry baby, we didn't think about it. We can go inside and drink some hot cacao. What do you think?"

Kurt just nodded and let Blaine help him stand up.

Wes, David and Jeff were sitting on one of Blaine's sofa's. They didn't know a little about Kurt's past and had no idea what had just happened. Kurt was upstairs, changing in something warmer while Blaine placed a tray with five mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. "Blaine, is he ok? We have literally no idea what just happened."

Blaine looked up in Jeff concerned eyes. "Yeah, Kurt got pretty bad bullied in high school. One snow ball hit his face and it reminded him of the slushies they threw in his face."

"Slushies? Who would do something like that?"

"Jocks." Kurt voice sounded clear when he walked down the stairs. He went to sit down on the sofa next to Blaine.

Blaine stood up and went upstairs to pull on a new hoody as his other one was still cold and wet from the snow ball in his jacket. He went back downstairs with a four blankets and a few movies. They opted to stay inside the rest of the day and watch Christmas movies. Blaine wished there would be a lot more Christmases that he could share with Kurt, Wes, Jeff and David. It was perfect.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this one. I had fun writing it. Let me know what you think!**


	17. Rock the new year

Kurt sat down on the ground and looked how the boys rocked the stage. They were busy with their sound check as they would play tonight when the ball drops. Kurt couldn't have been prouder on his boyfriend. The news had been a surprise to Kurt and he had loved it.

He watched how Blaine tested the microphone and was already one piece of energy. He knew the crowd would love it tonight and go wild.

The sound check was done and Blaine was already sweating. He shook his head so his wet hair could dry. Kurt chuckled. Sometimes his boyfriend reminded him of a little dog. They were also harmless, cute, shook themselves out, full of energy and had puppy eyes.

Blaine walked towards Kurt and saw him grinning. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tight. "I can't believe we are playing here tonight. It seems so unreal!"

"You better believe it because it will be you who will make a lot of people scream tonight."

Blaine chuckled. "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Never Blaine because guess what. I'll be the one who takes you home tonight."

Blaine started to laugh really hard. "You've a point baby."

"Don't I always?"

"Hmmm." Blaine started to place small kisses on Kurt's neck. "I'm glad you're here for tonight. It's our first New Year."

"The first of many?"

"Definitely."

They stood there for a while longer before Wes, Jeff and David disturbed their peace. Blaine and Kurt were now in the middle of a group hug. Blaine groaned. "Boys, common give me my moment."

"But we want to hug you to Blaine."

"Man, we never get hugs of you. This is our moment!"

"And you guys are lovey all the time."

"We wouldn't want people to get sick of the cuteness."

Blaine slapped David and Wes their heads while Jeff lay on the ground double with laughter. He glared at Jeff but he couldn't stop laughing.

Blaine threw his hands in the air and took Kurt's hand in his while they walked towards the backstage room. "I swear, those guys will be the death of me someday."

"Better not soon, I plan for us to hang around still a long time." Kurt gave Blaine a kiss when they sat down on the sofa in the backstage room.

"Ahhh man, what did we just told you?"

"No cuteness everywhere. We're going to get infected."

Jeff slapped them both on the head. "Let them have their moment."

"Thanks Jeff."

They sat down and talked a little more about the show and which other artists would be there. The boys had decided to not drink before they got on stage. They wouldn't want to be one of those drunk artists and the stereo type of rock stars. All interviewers and magazines always thought they lived the wild live. A lot of drinking, tattoos, drugs and smoking but they were totally different.

When they had started the band they had promised each other they wouldn't try any of these things and always hold each other with both their feet on the ground.

It was time to change into their suits. It was an important night after all. Kurt looked at Blaine from head to toe and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Well don't you look handsome. You look way better in a suit than on those pictures Mercedes used to show me every once in a while."

"Well, speak for yourself mister Hummel. You look beautiful. I'm sure everyone will swoon as they see you, too bad you're mine." Blaine pecked his lips and took his hand.

They walked towards the stage so they could look around and see the people. There were a few minutes left and everyone was starting to get excited. Blaine rested his hands around Kurt's waist. "Any plans for the new year?"

"Nothing to special. Do you?"

"I hope we can go to tour around Europe this summer and for the rest I'm just happy as long as I've you."

Kurt rested his head against Blaine's chest. "I can't think of any other way to spend my new year you know. This is perfect and I'm so proud of you. I can't believe that I wouldn't be here if you hadn't bumped into me on the airport and we had met again during the meet and greet."

"Faith is all for us baby."

People started to count down. 1 4. Blaine wrapped his arms a little stronger around Kurt's waist and Kurt placed his around Blaine's neck. They just looked into each other's eyes. 3 2 1 Blaine felt Kurt lips on his and they completely forgot about everything. They didn't hear the crowd go wild. It was just them in this moment.

Blaine pulled away and looked deep in Kurt's eyes. "Happy new year baby. I love you."

"I love you too Blaine. Happy new year." They kissed one last time before Wes called Blaine to remind him that they had a show to play.

Blaine took the microphone and jumped on stage "Happy new year New York. Let's rock this year!"

They played a few party songs but also a lot of their original songs. The crowd went insane. Some were already very drunk, others just enjoyed the music. Blaine noticed a few fans who were their every time they played in New York and waved at them. Blaine also played a little with the camera's as they were also now live on television.

When they were done, they gave the crowd one last wave and went backstage again. Blaine gave the boys all a high-five and a hug. This was what they had dreamed of for a very long time. It seemed so unreal.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt waiting. He walked to Kurt and looked into a pair of excited eyes. "That was amazing!"

"Hmm I know. It just seems so unreal."

"Hey Wes, Jeff and David wait. Let me take a picture for on twitter. The fans will love it." Blaine smiled happily and posed with the boys in their costumes.

The photo was posted with a happy new year's wish for the fans and how thankful they had been about this year.

Blaine took the phone Kurt was holding and took a picture of him and Kurt in their suits. The photo was also posted on his twitter. **Had a great year and I know this year will be amazing. Time to celebrate with KurtHummel** He waited a bit to read the fans reactions. Most of them really seemed to like Kurt and he loved to read some of those reactions.

They walked outside the building, still in their suits for the waiting car. In Blaine's penthouse started the party with the five of them. They opened a bottle of bubbles and played some music. They danced and laughed until the early hours.

"David, man. Where are you? I feel like I'm about to die."

"Me too."

Jeff was sitting on the sofa laughing. He, Blaine and Kurt hadn't drunk so much but David and Wes had drank their fair share. They were totally hangover. "One word boys: hangovers!"

Wes and David groaned. "Shut up man. You're screaming. My head will explode."

"Jeah Jeff, just quiet please."

That's when Wes stood up and ran with a hand over his mouth towards the sink. "No Wes, not the sink. Blaine will kill you!"

It was too late. Wes was throwing up in the sink. "Gross. You'll be the one to explain Blaine why you threw up in the sink."

Wes walked back towards the sofa and just laid down. Jeff just shook his head. He knew Wes and David would kill him tomorrow but he couldn't take the temptation. He took a picture of hungover David and Wes and placed on twitter. **Looks like someone has a hangover #NotMe WesWarbler DavidOfficial**

Blaine was slowly waking up. He didn't want to though. He wrapped his arms stronger around the body in front of him.

"Good morning."

"Hmm. Not ready to wake up."

Kurt chuckled. "We can't leave Jeff alone with hangover David and Wes."

"It's exactly what we're going to do." Kurt shook his head.

Blaine started to open his eyes slowly. "Can't we stay in bed all day and just ignore those downstairs."

"No, maybe tomorrow. Time to get up now." Blaine groaned and tried to hold Kurt on the bed but he was to tired. Kurt removed the blankets and Blaine shivered.

"So cold without you baby. Please give me the blanket back."

"No common. We really can't leave Jeff alone with them." Blaine tried the last thing in his powers. He started to pout really hard but Kurt only shook his head. No, today he wouldn't win this.

Blaine stood up slowly and pulled on some jogging pants. Kurt did the same but added a t-shirt from Blaine. Blaine wouldn't tell Kurt but he loved how Kurt would walk around sometimes with one of his t-shirts or hoodies. They looked good on him and it made Blaine feel loved.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand to see Jeff on his phone, David laying on the ground and Wes on the coach. They walked in the kitchen and Blaine saw the vomit in the sink. He turned around and walked towards Jeff. "Who was it?"

Jeff nodded towards Wes. Blaine was mad now and there was no way he was going to clean it up. He went towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. He filled a glass with water and threw an ice cube in it. He waited a while until the glass was feeling cold.

Kurt was chuckling and walked with Blaine back in the living. Kurt sat down next to Jeff. Jeff had his phone ready to film this. It would be an internet hit and he knew it!

Blaine stood above Wes and threw half of the glass on his face. Wes shot up immediately and looked around in confusing. "Awwh man, what a way to wake me up."

"It will get better in a few minutes. If I were you I wouldn't go back to sleep or today will be your worst day." Blaine walked towards David who was laying on the ground. Jeff was still filming and snickered.

Blaine threw the rest of the glass on David who shot up just as Wes. "What's going on? What Blaine. Jeff are you filming this?"

Jeff stopped filming. He and Kurt were laughing so hard they didn't know how to breath anymore. Blaine still looked really mad. "Wesley you move your ass right now and clean the kitchen. You threw up in the sink! How could you, it's gross! If I go back in my kitchen it better be clean."

Wes groaned and walked towards the kitchen to clean everything up. David looked at Blaine in confusion. "And why do I have to wake up in this rude way."

"I thought you and Wes shared everything."

David groaned and said something like: time for me to shower. He went upstairs and Blaine heard David threw up. "DAVID YOU BETTER CLEAN THAT UP TOO. SAME AS FOR WES COUNTS FOR YOU."

David groaned loudly. Kurt took the glass Blaine was still holding and placed it on the coffee table. "Don't be too harsh for them Blaine. They're still hangover after all."

Blaine mumbled something and sat down on the sofa next to Jeff and Kurt. Blaine had opened his laptop and they were looking at review of last night's concert.

David came back downstairs in a pair of jogging pants and sat down next to Blaine to look over his shoulder. Most of the review were good. They looked on twitter and found great reactions from their fans. Blaine found a picture of him and Kurt giving their new year's kiss. He showed Kurt and saved it on his laptop. Memories of their first New Year. Kurt, Jeff and David just shook their heads.

Wes came out of the kitchen looking still a little green. Blaine just stood up and walked to the kitchen to see it all clean. "Wes, you can go take a shower now. If you throw up upstairs you have to clean it too. Understand?"

Wes just groaned and went upstairs. Kurt left Jeff and David in the living and helped Blaine prepare breakfast. They made some pancakes together.

Wes was walking down the stairs just in time for breakfast. They all sat down and ate in silence. Blaine stood up after a while and gave David and Wes each a painkiller. They looked really thankful. "Let's stay inside today and just do nothing. We can play some videogames or watch some television."

That's how they ended up in the afternoon, just hanging around watching television. Everyone was too tired to move a leg. They could permit this day to be lazy. Next year would be crazy if everything went as planned. Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on his forehead. Tomorrow would just be the beginning.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**ps. Let me know what you think! Good or bad, I want to read it all.**

Onderkant formulier


	18. Forgetting & fighting

Two weeks had past. It was the middle of January. The cold days were already gone and the Christmas tree was out of the penthouse. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was playing the piano while Kurt lay on the sofa with Vogue. They both appreciated the lazy times where they would just hang around and get away from crazy New York.

Their silent was interrupted when Blaine's phone started to ring. Blaine took the phone from the piano and looked who interrupted their silence. He answer the phone immediately. Kurt tried to listen but it was nearly impossible. The only things Blaine was saying were hello, yeah, omg seriously?, Thank you, Yes, Yes, No, Yes, Bye.

When Kurt heard the last word, he looked up to see Blaine doing a happy dance. Kurt laughed and wished he had a phone close. "Well someone seems awful happy after that phone call. Should I be jealous?"

"KUUUURTTTTT" Before he knew it, he had a Blaine blanket on him. He felt how Blaine's lips pressed against his and they started to make-out pretty bad. Blaine pulled away to catch his breath and started to kiss Kurt's neck.

"Euhm, Blaine, not that I hate the attention but what's going on?"

"Oh Kurt, we're going to Europe this summer! EUROPE! I can't believe it. This is amazing and huge and fantastic. I can't wait to take you everywhere and show you around."

"Sweetie, you are rambling. I'm so happy for you!"

"Europe is going to be amazing with you and the boys. Our wall will probably be full after the summer." Kurt chuckled. He had something he wanted to talk about with Blaine but now just wasn't the moment. He could wait a little longer.

The next months were busy for the boys. Kurt had a lot to do for NYADA and was always working late while Blaine was nearly every day in the studio to do rehearsals and prepare everything for the tour.

They were creating new fan march to sell on tour. They decided to sell T-shirts, hoodies, stickers, bracelets and ofcourse their cd. After the decision about their fan march, they had to do a few photo shoots for the t-shirts and hoodies. Blaine didn't like to pose for pictures like these. It was mostly fake but they made the best of it. Wes would always do something like make a strange face and they would all laugh when the photographer became frustrated. After a million of pictures, they would have two good pictures.

They also had to rehearse and decide on a set list. Just like their last tour, they opted for a change of set list every night. It would probably change around a little during their tour but they wanted to have something to rely on.

Their management looked for hotels to stay in the city and Blaine had asked for a double room for him as his boyfriend would come along.

They created a stage together where they could see everyone around them. They wanted it to be special for their fans in Europe. Special effects were left for the last. It had to be spectacular! Everyone learned some moves for on stage and they got the material they needed.

When the concert tickets were on sale, they decided to do some meet and greet packages. They would meet every night 100 people. It was all insane if you asked Blaine.

The night before the tickets went on sale, they did a live chat fully by the European hours. A lot of people watched. They answered questions, played some songs, called two fans and talked about how excited they were.

It was June and everyone was exhausted even before the tour started. Everything was done and now they only had to wait to leave for Europe in July. It had been so busy that Blaine had totally forgotten about Kurt's graduation in NYADA. It wasn't until the day before when Burt and Carole were in the penthouse that he remembered. Kurt had seemed a little disappointed but hadn't said a thing. Blaine felt really guilty as he barely had gotten time for Kurt the last few weeks.

While Burt and Carole caught up with Kurt, Blaine sneaked out and went for a quick shopping trip with David, Wes and Jeff. As he had been so busy, he hadn't been able to buy a graduation gift. He felt really bad and he just couldn't find anything that would be good enough for the situation. He was starting to get frustrated. Nothing seemed right! Like a light bulb went on in his head, he got just the right idea! "Boys I know what I want to buy."

Jeff, David and Wes looked really confused as they had seen a few minutes before how frustrated Blaine was becoming. David, Jeff and Wes seemed to like the idea and they went to buy it immediately.

Blaine walked into the penthouse. It smelled like pasta and he started to get hungry. He walked into the kitchen as he saw Burt sitting alone in the living, watching some sport on television.

Kurt was cooking with Carole and they were laughing. Blaine admired the view from the doorway. His present was in his jacket pocket and he could get it upstairs later. Kurt seemed to sense the pair of eyes and turned around. His smile disappeared a little and a fake one came in place.

Blaine felt a little sting in his heart. He knew Kurt was really disappointed but he hoped he would be able to make up for it. "Hey baby, it smells delicious. Pasta right?"

"Yeah." Blaine couldn't take it anymore and took a step closer to Kurt but he flinched away. He tried to look into Kurt's eyes but he looked away. Blaine was beating himself up in his head. He was stupid and he knew it.

Carole had turned her back towards Kurt and Blaine to give them some space but Blaine didn't want to talk this out in front of his future parents-in-law. At least if he could get out of this mess.

He gave Kurt one last look and walked out of the kitchen. He went to the hallway and took the present with him upstairs. He didn't want to be around any company right now. Burt had looked up a little confused but hadn't said a thing. Blaine decided to just lay on the bed a little longer before dinner was ready.

"Blaine, DINNER IS READY."

Blaine woke up out of his little nap. He was feeling really groggy and his head was pounding. Blaine groaned but decided to go downstairs and at least eat something.

He walked down the stairs to see everyone already at the table. Blaine sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of water. No wine for him tonight when he had a headache like this. Nobody really seemed to noticed so he started to eat from the pasta on his plate. Carole and Burt were talking lightly with Kurt and didn't even seem to notice him. Blaine ate silently and listened a little.

When he was done eating, he went upstairs to get some painkillers. He walked downstairs again with the tablet and took the pill. Kurt looked up when he took the tablet and looked in confusion but he didn't say a word. "Headache. Feels like my head will explode."

Carole and Burt just seemed to understand. Even though he really wanted to lay down, he decided to do the dishes. He cleared the table and Kurt started to protested but Blaine just shook no and said he should enjoy his time with his family.

Carole must have joined him in the kitchen at one point as at one point his towel was gone. He looked up to see Carole give him a small smile. They dried and cleaned the dishes in silent. "So Blaine, I hear you're going to Europe."

"Yeah, it's kind of a big thing. Kurt will come along though. I've been so busy the last few months. I barely had free time."

Carole just nodded. "Is everything ok between you and Kurt?"

Blaine stopped cleaning the dishes and just looked up at her. He hesitated a little. It was his boyfriends stepmom after all.

"You can talk to me you know."

"It's just strange you know. You're Kurt's stepmom."

"So there is something wrong?"

Blaine just looked down and started to clean the rest of the dishes. Carole didn't expect an answer anymore when Blaine started to talk. "I've been so busy with taking care for everything for the tour the last few months. I had to run everywhere around to get everything alright. Because of that I was barely home. Kurt didn't see me a lot and I hated that but it's something I've always dreamed about you know. Yesterday when you two stood for the door, I remembered it was Kurt's graduation tomorrow. I just totally forgot with all the work and he seems really disappointed in me. I've been willing to talk with him but there wasn't a good time yet."

Carole just looked at him and nodded after a while. "You will come tomorrow at his graduation though?"

"Ofcourse I'll come. I even bought a present today when I left for a while with the boys. I wouldn't want to miss this for anything in the world."

Carole just smiled at him. "Everything will be alright. Just give it some time."

Blaine just nodded. All the dishes were done and he left to the living room. Burt and Kurt were looking some television. Blaine excused himself and went upstairs to lay on his bed. He had made the room totally dark to ease his headache.

After an hour, Kurt walked into the bedroom. Blaine groaned when Kurt turned on the light. "Ugh, Baby please can you turn it off? It really makes my headache ten times worse."

Kurt just shrugged and turned the lights back off before he went into the bathroom. Blaine waited until Kurt came out of the bathroom. Kurt laid down in the bed with his back towards Blaine.

Blaine just couldn't stand it. He turned towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt didn't move a little bit. "Baby, talk to me. I know you're really upset with me for forgetting about your graduation but I'll be there tomorrow. You know I wouldn't miss it for a thing. I hate that I forgot. It has just been so busy the last few months. I know it's unfair towards you. Europe is just my dream coming true. I should have been earlier home and should have tried to make more time for you but it was just so hectic and Kurt I'm so sorry! Please just say something. Tell me what I should do to make it right again."

Kurt finally turned around and just looked at Blaine. "You'll be there tomorrow?"

"Ofcourse I'll be there."

"I know you've been busy you know. It's just that I missed you insane! I know that in a few weeks we'll be in Europe and together for a few months. It just felt weird to not see you most of the time and then you forgot and it just seemed like you didn't care about me anymore."

Blaine placed his hand under Kurt's chin and lifted it up. "Baby, don't you ever dare to think again that I don't care about you. That ring around your finger is the evidence that I care really much. I'll promise you that I'll do more my best the next time. I love you Kurt so much."

Kurt looked into his eyes for a while before he pressed his lips on Blaine's. Blaine smiled in the kiss. He loved Kurt and would do everything to make him happy. Starting tomorrow, during graduation day!

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Next up: Graduation **

**ps: I haven't been able to reread it so if you see any faults, please let me know. I'll read it over tomorrow though.**


	19. Graduation & suprises

Graduation in NYADA was different than in other schools. No strange heats and strange costumes. No, they had to be stylish. Every boy would were a costume and every girl a dress. It was neat and everyone looked beautiful. Kurt was looking around at his other students.

It was strange for Kurt. He always had thought he would stand here with Rachel but Rachel had left with Finn. She tried to sing now in L.A. and from what he last heard, she would release a single soon. He knew she loved what she was doing but he also knew that she missed New York.

Kurt looked around again. Half of the faces in here he didn't know. The other half he had seen every once in a while. No one he was close with though. He heard how the graduation show started and was ready to get on the stage and sing and perform with the rest.

Blaine was sitting in front of the stage with Kurt's parents, Finn and Rachel. He was so excited. He couldn't wait for Kurt's first Broadway show. It would be amazing no matter who he played.

The curtains went open and the place went dark. A few students came on stage and started to sing and dance. It was a beautiful spectacle. Halfway through the spectacle his eyes set on the side of the stage as the most beautiful boy he had ever seen started to make himself known.

He heard Burt starting to clap and smiled. His eyes followed every move Kurt made on the stage. It was perfect. He hadn't known that Kurt could shake his hips like that.

The show was way too early done. All students gathered on the stage and every person was called in front. It took a while but than it was finally time. "Kurt Hummel".

Kurt made his way to the front and made a little bow before he took his diploma. Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and Blaine were clapping and sheering in their seats. Blaine felt really proud.

Blaine was in the kitchen warming up the appetisers. Today was a day to celebrate after all. He hadn't got time yet to give Kurt his present. After dinner would probably be better. That's when the bell rang in the hall. Blaine got up to answer. He didn't expect much visitors today. "Hello?"

"Blainey let us in. We're here to celebrate with you and say congratulations to Kurt?"

Blaine groaned but let the boys come up. He walked back to the kitchen and warmed up some more appetisers. He heard how the boys entered the living and congratulated Kurt.

Blaine looked out of the kitchen doorway to see Kurt looking happy that the boys had come. Blaine felt his heart flatter a bit that Kurt had grown such a like towards his friends. He could have only hoped. That's when the bell rang again. Blaine groaned and went to see who was next. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Guys are you sure this was where Kurt was living? It seems huge!"

"Sam shut up."

"Euhm Hello? This is where Kurt lives yeah. May I ask, who are you?"

"We're the new directions. Can we come up? We came especially for Kurt's graduation."

Blaine hesitated a bit but let them come upstairs. Blaine walked back in the kitchen. He was starting to get a little frustrated. There was no way there would be enough food. Blaine decided to do the best thing he knew and went upstairs to grab his wallet and phone.

When he came back downstairs, there were a lot of people in the penthouse he didn't know. He tried to find Kurt in the group but it was kind of impossible. Blaine went in the kitchen and turned the oven off. He took a taxi once he was on the ground floor and went to the market for more food.

Blaine entered the penthouse a little hour later. He was holding a lot of bags. The Hummels were sitting in the sofa and were talking with Wes, Jeff and David. Kurt seemed to sit on the ground in the middle of the group.

Blaine walked into the Kitchen to start this time for real with the appetisers. He had enough now for everyone. He opened a bottle of bubbles as it was needed in this situation.

Blaine had no idea how many people were now into their home. He went to stand in the doorway and tried to count the heads. He hadn't noticed how a girl that looked like a Latino stood next to him. Blaine lost counting and groaned. He started to count again when he heard someone next to me. "Well hello hot stuff. Who might you be?"

Blaine looked up at the girl. "Euhm hello? I'm Blaine."

The girl seemed surprised and looked at Kurt. "Porcelain this is the hot stuff you can't stop talking about?"

Kurt groaned. "Satan don't call me that. It's remind me of high school and yes that, like you call it, hot stuff is mine. So hands of or I'll kill you."

Everyone started to laugh but Blaine just seemed really confused. Kurt groaned and stood up. He gave the girl, he called earlier, Satan a warning glance. She just shrugged and went to sit next to Wes.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "What you're doing?"

"I'm trying to count with how many people we are to fill the glasses. I lose count every time though."

Kurt grinned. "We're with 17 as Artie couldn't come along."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "You could come and help me in the kitchen for a while you know."

Kurt just slapped a hand against his chest. Blaine grinned. Totally lost in the moment, Blaine lent forwards and kissed Kurt slowly. Kurt's hands were playing a little with the hair on the back of Blaine's hair and it made Blaine wrap his arms a little tighter around his waist. Their little moment was interrupted though when all the New Directions started to catcall.

Kurt just groaned and buried his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine chuckled and looked up to see all eyes on them. Now he was turning red too. "Kurt?"

"Hmm."

"I'm going back to the kitchen ok. Just go sit with your friends a little longer." Kurt just looked up and gave him one last peck before he went to sit down in the group again.

Blaine poured the glasses with champagne and walked in the living each time with to glasses to give everyone something to drink. The appetisers were on the coffee table.

Blaine went to sit down with Kurt. He sat down against the wall and Kurt went to sit between his legs. It was perfect. He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes. He heard some people awh-ing and looked up to see all eyes on them again. He groaned silently and tried to hide in Kurt's shoulder who just grinned.

"You know you're awful shy for someone who plays on a stage for hundreds of people." Everyone chuckled.

"This is different though. They're your friends."

Kurt just grinned. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Tina and Mike, Puck and Quinn, Brittany and Santana who you better not pay attention to. She is evil! And this is Sam and Mercedes. You met Mercedes before during the meet and greet."

He looked at Mercedes to see her look in awestruck. He just smiled politely and waved at everyone. "Nice to meet you all."

He wrapped his arms a little tighter against Kurt and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He tried to listen to the conversations but most of the stuff were high school stuff he hadn't known about until. "Hey Kurt, did you show Blaine you're cheerleading…"

"NOAH IF YOU DARE!"

The boy Kurt called at first Puck got Kurt's best bitch stare and shut up in no time. Everyone was laughing and Blaine just looked confused. "Baby, what are they talking about."

Kurt groaned. "I hate all of you."

"Common Kurt, I know Blaine is dying to watch the videos."

"What videos?"

Kurt placed his face in his hands and was mumbling something like this can't be happening. "Kurt's cheerleading videos."

"Wait what? Kurt they have videos of your cheerleader period?"

"Yeah and probably also some from me as a football player!"

Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I'll definitely want to watch those videos. Anyone who can send them to me."

"Dude, I have them on my laptop. Let me get it and we can watch on the television."

Kurt wished that he would be sucked into the ground. Burt and Carole were grinning while Wes, Jeff and David were also looking curious.

Finn placed his laptop on the coffee table and connected it with the television. He looked a bit around and then he found the video he was looking for. A very young looking Kurt came in view wearing a black very tight costume. It looked really sexy if you asked Blaine.

Burt chuckled. "I remember that one! I caught you doing it."

Kurt just shook his head and buried himself further in his hands. That's when Kurt started leading the girls through the single ladies song.

Blaine was lost in the video. He knew his mouth was probably wide open but this was just unbelievable sexy. He didn't understand how Kurt could be so ashamed of it.

The video was done but he couldn't look away from the screen. "Wauw."

Everyone started to chuckle as Blaine was still sitting with his mouth wide open. "Man, you're going to get a fly in your mouth!"

"I have to say Wes I totally understand his reaction. That was quiet hot."

"Earth to Blaine, earth to Blaine. I think I broke your boyfriend dude."

"Finn stop calling me Dude." Kurt looked up at Blaine to see him looking wide eyed at the screen. He just buried his head in Blaine's shoulder. There came still no reaction though.

Wes grinned. "David, do you see that man?"

"What?"

"Our boy is drooling."

Everyone was chuckling and Blaine snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Nothing Blaine, just that you've been sitting for five minutes with your mouth wide open and even a little drooling."

Blaine moved his hand over his mouth just so check and everyone laughed. He looked down to see Kurt laying again his chest. He nuzzled against Kurt's ear and started to whisper. "That was probably the most sexy thing I've ever seen Kurt. You've no idea."

Kurt just looked up a little shame still in his eyes. Blaine started to kiss him to prove how much he had loved the video and Kurt responded eager.

"Ok guys, don't make out while I'm sitting here. It's still my little boy!"

Blaine and Kurt let go of each other laughing widely at each other. They nestled against each other again. They had opted to order pizza's for everyone instead of cooking. Jeff went to open for the pizza guy and gave everyone their pizza. It was an amazing day. It was getting late though and Kurt was starting to yawn.

"It's getting late. Do you all have somewhere to stay?"

"We've Blaine. We're staying in a near hotel."

"Ok, Just be safe and take a cab if it's too far away."

Everyone left until Wes, David, Jeff, Carole, Burt, Kurt and Blaine were the only once left. Jeff would probably sleep on the sofa while David and Wes would share a spare room upstairs. Blaine and Kurt excused themselves to go upstairs.

They were laying in their bed when Blaine remembered something. "Baby Are you still awake?"

"Hmm."

"I almost forgot to give you your present." Blaine opened his night table and got out an envelope. Kurt looked at it confused.

"Just open it. I hope you'll like it."

Kurt opened the envelope to find two tickets to watch wicked at Broadway. When he looked a little closer he saw they would be sitting close to the stage on the balcony. Kurt squealed and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Thank you so much!"

"I remembered you talking about how you wanted to watch that musical in your high school years. I didn't know though If you still liked it."

"Are you insane? Of course I still love it. OMG Rachel will freak out when I tell her. Thank you Blaine."

"You've no idea how proud I was today when you walked on that stage."

"I hope you are. Now I've to tell you something, but I don't think you'll like it."

Blaine just nodded. "I got a call to play my first Broadway show. It's a one of a life time chances."

"Oh my god I'm so happy baby! Why would you think I wouldn't like it?"

"Because it means that I only can join you on the tour the first month."

Everything went silent in the room.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I hope you liked the guests. I'll add the New Directions more into the next chapter probably. I know I ended with what people call a cliff hanger. I just didn't want to write more right now :) **

**Please review and let me know what you'll think! Always nice reading! Lots of love**


	20. Sleepy eyes & silent times

Kurt didn't know how to break the silence. Blaine wouldn't even look at him. Kurt had been looking around and he had gotten a call for an audition. He had meant to tell Blaine but just that moment, Blaine had gotten a call that he would be going to Europe. Blaine had been so busy with everything about his tour and he hadn't gotten the time yet to tell him. He had barely seen Blaine at all.

When Kurt had auditioned, months had passed. He didn't hear a thing and thought that they didn't want him. When he received the call to tell him he had the role, he was surprised. He had asked about the details and he had found out that he would be needed in August to rehears. Blaine would be in Europe and Kurt would only be able to join in July.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine looking at him. It made him feel a little uncomfortable. "How long do you know, Kurt?"

"How long I know about the chance I might join the cast or when I got the role?"

"Both?"

"Euhm … The chance I might get the role in January when you got your call for the European tour actually and that I would join the cast a few weeks ago?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we could trust each other and tell each other everything."

Kurt was playing with the edge of the blanket. "I didn't want to disappointed you and then I barely saw you. It was never the right time I guess."

Blaine stayed silent. "I'm happy for you, you know?"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine looking at the ceiling. "I wished you could come with me to Europe though the second month. I'm going to miss you insane. I had planned to see all cities with you and now I'll be alone."

"You won't be alone. You have the boys."

"It's not the same."

"I know."

Blaine looked down in Kurt's eyes. "We should get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

Without a word he turned around and closed his eyes. The night was cold as they both laid separately. No one was able to sleep.

Blaine just couldn't sleep. Kurt had fallen asleep a while ago. He looked up to the alarm clock. He tried to read it, but his eyes were too tired. He picked up his glasses and pushed them on his nose. The display showed it was barely six in the morning.

Blaine just stood up and went to the bathroom as silent as he could to clean himself up a little. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. Blaine went to the closet. He opted for a black ripped jeans, white shirt, black letter jacket, his black all-stars and a black hoodie.

He needed to get out of the penthouse for a while. Blaine went downstairs. No one was up yet. He grabbed a paper and wrote a little message for Kurt which he placed on the fridge.

Blaine walked out of the building. Fresh air was exactly what he needed. He strolled around a bit, no idea where he was going. He saw he was close to central park and decided to stroll around a bit.

He looked at the sky which looked grey today, like it mocked him. Blaine sat down on the ground next to the tree where he and Kurt had had a picnic with Kurt's parents a while ago.

It wasn't that Blaine was upset with Kurt. He was more disappointed. He had made so many plans for during the tour and now they all faded away. He would be all alone. It was not at all how he had imagined it. He understood that Kurt wanted to live his dreams but he knew they would be going to Europe. Blaine sighed, closed his eyes and leant his head against the tree.

Kurt woke up an hour after Blaine left. The bed was cold and he turned around to see Blaine's place was cold and empty. Kurt walked to the bathroom and took a long shower. He brushed his teeth, got dressed and went to see if Blaine was downstairs. His dad and Carole were sitting at the table, drinking coffee. "Morning kiddo."

"Morning, Where's Blaine?"

"Isn't he with you?"

"No, he isn't." Kurt frowned a little and went to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. He noticed a note on the fridge and lifted it up. **Good morning Kurt, you probably noticed I'm gone. No need to worry though, I just couldn't sleep and I needed to get out and some fresh air. I'll be home later. X Blaine.**

Nothing more was left. Kurt felt bad after last night. He went to sit at the table with his mug and the note still in his hand. "What is wrong kiddo?"

Kurt gave Burt the note and sipped his coffee. "Something happened? Last night you both seemed fine."

Kurt was looking at the coffee in his mug like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "Blaine didn't know I had a role."

"You didn't tell him?"

"Not really."

Burt scratched his head. "Why not Kurt? I thought you guys shared everything?"

"I didn't tell him because I won't be able to go with him during the second part of the tour. I told him yesterday evening. I don't know if he was mad or disappointed. He was silent and just looked at me."

Carole and Burt changed confused glances. "You should talk to him when he is back. I'm sure you will figure this out."

They started to talk about lighter stuff and ate breakfast together, just like the old days.

Blaine was getting cold. He looked at his watch to see an hour had past. His phone signed he had a new message, Wesley. **Man, you should see all these fan stuff. They arrived today and they look amazing. **Blaine sighed. He really didn't want to think much about it now. **Kurt isn't coming with us in august.**

Blaine stood up and strolled around once more. He didn't want to go home yet. **Where are you? I'll come and get you so we can get some coffee and talk. **Blaine looked around to explain Wes where he was but there was not a real point that Wes would recognise. **Somewhere in central park.** Wes would find him he thought.

Wes didn't reply but after a few minutes he walked towards Blaine. He wasn't alone though. Jeff and David walked next to him. Before Blaine had time to greet them, he felt six arms around him. "Man you look tired. Have you slept?"

"Not really. Last night was pretty late and then Kurt told me and I just couldn't sleep."

"Let's change plans. We go to your house and let you sleep a little or we can watch some movies. Kurt will be out with the New Directions and his family today." Blaine just nodded and followed the boys.

Kurt, Burt and Carole were waiting for the New Direction. Kurt had insisted they waited a while longer to see if Blaine would come along but Blaine hadn't showed up and it was time for them to meet the new directions. They would go sightseeing today and everyone was very enthusiast. Kurt got pulled in a group hug but they all saw something was wrong.

They were walking at time square when Mercedes pulled Kurt a little aside while everyone took pictures. "Tell me white boy, what is going on?"

"Nothing Mercy, I just don't feel good today."

Mercedes was looking at him, trying to detect if he lied or not. "Something happened last night?"

Kurt just shrugged. "Common Boo, You know you can trust me."

"It's just Blaine left this morning and we didn't talk any further."

"So it's something with that boy of you?"

Kurt just nodded. "I got a part in a Broadway show."

Mercedes shrieked and pulled him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you. But that doesn't explain why you are so sad today."

"I was supposed to join Blaine on tour two months and now I can't go with him the last months because I've to rehearse."

"And you know that you would be joining him on tour before you got the role?" Kurt felt his shoulder slump and just nodded.

"You will works this out together you know. That boy is head over heels with you."

"Let's hope so."

Mercedes pulled him in a big hug. "I know so. Now smile and take some pictures with me. It's not every day that I'm in New York with my favourite white boy."

Kurt smiled at that. "I missed you Mercy."

"Oh Boo I missed you too you know." They joined the New Directions and took some pictures together.

Blaine was laying in his bed, asleep. Wes, David and Jeff crept silently out of the room. They closed the door as silent as they could. It had taken a while but Blaine was finally sleeping.

They walked downstairs and sat down on the sofa's. The television was playing in the background. "We should do something. You know Blaine will be unpleasant if he can't see Kurt a month."

David groaned by the thought. "We should make a plan you know. Maybe we can arrange something?"

Everyone nodded their heads. They took Blaine's laptop and waited for it to start up. They groaned when the next screen came up. Enter a password please.

Wes just laughed and started to type. The welcome-screen appeared immediately. Jeff and David looked at him with open mouths. "What? Stop staring man, you're creeping me out."

"You know Blaine's password?"

"It's not that hard to guess you know."

"You have to share Wes. We share everything."

David pouted but Wes shook his head. "Maybe another time. We're on a mission now."

They went to the time sheet of their tour.

**2 July – London (UK)**

**5 July – Madrid (Spain)**

**9 July – Paris (France)**

**12 July – Brussels (Belgium)**

**16 July – Amsterdam (Netherland)**

**19 July – Copenhagen (Denmark)**

**23 July – Berlin (Deutschland)**

**26 July – Turin (Italy)**

**30 July – Athena (Greece)**

**6 August – Kiev (Ukraine)**

**13 August – Helsinki (Finland)**

**16 August – Stockholm (Sweden)**

**20 August – Oslo (Norway)**

**27 August – Prague**

"This doesn't help us anywhere. We have a week between Athena and Kiev and Oslo and Prague. It makes no sense if we send him back for such a short amount of time until we're back at our place plus our hotels are booked and ready."

"Maybe we should ask Kurt when he is back. Maybe he has a free moment or maybe there is something he can arrange so he can join us again after Oslo?"

They all nodded and looked up the venues they were going to play. It was insane how many people we're going to come and watch them live. Pressure was building up with just a little more than three weeks before they left. They only hoped that Blaine and Kurt would figure this out before the tour.

It was turning evening and the new directions decided to go out and look around New York at night with Burt and Carole. Kurt wanted to go home though. He had excused himself and stopped a taxi.

Kurt walked into the living room to see Wes, Jeff and David watching television. "Hey boys."

They all jumped as they didn't hear Kurt come inside. Kurt sat down next to them. "Where's Blaine?"

"Upstairs, asleep I guess. He was exhausted when we found him."

Kurt just nodded. Wes decided to give it a try. "Kurt, Blaine told us that you got a chance to play on Broadway! We're happy for you but we also know it will kill Blaine if he have to go a month without you."

Kurt was going to interrupt but Wes held up his hand. "We want to ask you something."

Kurt just nodded and Jeff decided to take over. "We looked up our tour dates. Our first month is really busy. We have mostly 2 days in every city. The second month is different. We have sometimes a week in between. So we wanted to ask if you got your schedule for rehearsals."

Kurt shook his head. "I get it this week. Why? It's not like Blaine can come over because I'll probably be as busy as you all will be."

"That's not what we wanted to suggest." The boys all looked at Kurt now.

"Would you think it would be possible to arrange your schedule a little? That way you might be able to join us the last week before we all come back. We know Blaine would want you to be there for the last show." Kurt hesitated a little.

"I can always try. I don't know if they will like it though. I'll call the producer tomorrow and ask him." They all nodded.

"Thank you Kurt. We better leave now." Jeff, David and Wes gave Kurt a hug before they disappeared into the lift.

Blaine heard how the door slowly opened. He had slept for a few hours and was feeling much better. He turned around as he thought the boys were checking on him. He wasn't prepared to see Kurt standing there.

Kurt sat down on the bed and laid his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine couldn't help it and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He had missed this. It felt like coming home. "You were gone this morning."

"I know. I just needed to get out. I really couldn't sleep. I went for a walk." Kurt just nodded.

They lay in silence just enjoying the silence. "So what did you do today Kurt?"

"I went out with the new directions. They wanted to go sightseeing."

"Sounds fun."

"I missed you though."

Blaine hugged him a little tighter. "I missed you too today."

"Are you going to tell me why you are mad or disappointed or whatever makes us like this?"

Blaine sighed and went with his hand through his hair. "Just let me finish ok?"

Kurt nodded. "I just felt like you didn't trust me enough to share this with me. Like you didn't care enough about us to go with me to Europe because you knew that the tour would last two months. And I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I just was really disappointed because I was already making plans for us to do in Europe. I'm going to miss you insane. I wanted it to be really special as it would be our one year anniversary."

Kurt looked up. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered."

Kurt pressed his lips on Blaine's and kissed him slowly. "I talked with the boys a little earlier."

"They didn't left? Are they still here?"

"No, they left when I walked in. We talked a little and they asked me something. I don't want you to get all excited as I didn't ask the producer yet but the boys wondered if I would be able to join you after your last concert. That way we would only have to miss each other three weeks and we would be able to end your tour together."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and his eyes looked so much softer. "You would try that for me?"

"Of course I would dummy. I love you."

"I love you too Kurt, so much."

They spent the evening laying in each other's arms. Sweet kisses were shared between the sweet words until they fell asleep. Blaine was glad that Kurt would look to arrange it as he wanted Kurt to be with him as much as possible. He wanted this trip to be special, as the little box in the secret bag in his suitcase was an indication.

Burt and Carole arrived in the penthouse to find it dark. They went upstairs. Burt walked to the boys bedroom even though Carole signed him that it was a bad idea. Burt pushed the door open and smiled at the view in front of him. The boys were all wrapped in each other. Everything would definitely be ok.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone. Like promised I added a new chapter today! It's not the most happy chapter I wrote in history but it had to happen. I want to explain it a little more as not everyone might understand. Kurt and Blaine are like every couple. They might have their bad times but they also have their good times. Blaine just felt confused that Kurt didn't trust him. But now they are mostly ok. **


	21. Packing & sleeping

"Kurt, baby, I know you want to look good in all those cities but it's nearly impossible to take all of that with us."

Kurt groaned in frustration. "I have no idea what I'll wear when I'm there. Is it even cold or warm there?"

"In most of the places it will be warm. Why don't we take summer clothes with us and a few long pants and all we don't have, we buy there?"

Kurt smiled a little wider. They took two valises with them. Blaine had a little place over in his bag and looked at Kurt's one. There was way too much. Kurt looked frustrated. Blaine sighed and bent down over Kurt's bag. He pulled out a few shirts and placed them in his bag. He went to sit down on it so he could close it. That was one he thought.

He looked up to see Kurt looking at him with a big smile. "Thank you."

"No problem baby. Now let me sit down on that one so we might be able to close it and then we can place them downstairs." Kurt nodded and closed the valise while Blaine sat on it.

Blaine dragged the two heavy valises down the stairs while Kurt had their hand luggage. "Looks like we're ready to go."

He turned around to see Kurt standing behind him. Their hands found each other in the middle. "I can't wait to be in London tomorrow. It will be amazing! And because we leave a little earlier, we will be able to stay four days."

Blaine was almost bouncing around. Some things will never change thought Kurt. He took Blaine's hand and let them upstairs. They should be asleep as they would be leaving early in the morning. He set up his alarm and wrapped himself around Blaine. This trip would be amazing.

Kurt and Blaine were walking hand in hand through the airport. Each rolling a valise. They would meet the boys here so they just had to wait now. It was a good thing the paparazzi hadn't see them walk in. Blaine was glad to know that the next two months would be paparazzi free.

The boys entered the airport and gave Kurt and Blaine each hugs. "Ready to go man?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's rock Europe." They all cheered and went to check in.

Blaine stepped out of the plane. It was the first time his feet would touch London grounds. Kurt followed behind him close, holding his hand. He still was half sleeping. They went to the baggage claim to get their stuff. The arrival hall was empty and Blaine was happy because of that. The flight had been exhausted and he just wanted to go and sleep a few hours. Tomorrow would be the beginning of their four day stay so they had plenty of time to take a nap.

Kurt was still half asleep from the flight. Blaine almost dragged him to the car. He was glad that the boys had helped him with their suitcases. Blaine helped Kurt into the car and almost immediately he was sleeping against his shoulder. Blaine grinned and played with his hair. David, Wes and Jeff entered the van to see them sitting all cuddled up. Wes took a picture and posted it on twitter. **We arrived safe in London. The flight was exhausting but ready for tomorrow. BlaineAnderson KurtHummel. **The boys read a few comments and smiled. They couldn't wait to rock all those stages.

Kurt woke up confused. He looked up to see Blaine sleeping. He looked really peacefully. Without much moving, he tried to look around. It looked like they already arrived into their hotel. He couldn't remember much after he got off the plane. He had been so tired. The flight lasted forever and even though he had been able to sleep a little, it was impossible to keep his eyes open once they landed. He looked at the alarm clock. It was a little before the morning started. He decided to just lay down a little longer and wait till Blaine was ready to wake up.

Blaine cracked an eye open. Blue eyes looked up into his. A smile started to creep on his face. "Good morning baby"

Blaine leant forward to kiss him slowly. Kurt pulled away after a while. "Well good morning to you too."

"You seem a lot more awake than yesterday."

"I figured as I don't remember getting here."

Blaine grinned. "The person at the reception looked strange at us. I had to drag you inside. The boys took care of the keys and brought are luggage upstairs. Once we were in the lift, I dragged you bridal style to the room. I suspect they might have taken some pictures. I was surprised you slept through all of it."

Kurt groaned and buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. "I have to get their phones and delete all the evidence."

Blaine was laughing now. "I'm pretty sure that if they have any evidence, it's now on twitter."

Kurt shot up and looked for his phone. He opened his twitter app. A loud frustrated groan came out of his throat. "I'll kill them."

Blaine chuckled and held out his hand to take the phone and see the pictures. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Blaine looked at the pictures. The first one was from in the car, he would definitely ask that one. Then there was another one where Blaine walked out of the elevator with sleepy Kurt in his arms, bridal style. "You would have thought I would have seen them taking this picture."

Kurt still looked mad. "You know, they are not that bad. We'll take them back, I promise."

Kurt just nodded and they decided to take a quick shower. They got dressed and walked to the little restaurant in the hotel to eat breakfast. They would meet the others there.

The boys were already sitting at a table and waved to them. Blaine leaded Kurt to the table and brushed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles to calm him down a bit.

"There you are man, thought you had overslept. This English breakfast is delicious! You have to try."

Blaine just chuckled and a waiter came to ask what they wanted. He ordered two English breakfasts and two cups of coffee. He looked at Kurt to see him glaring at the boys who were eating like they wouldn't get food the next few weeks. Blaine pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Their breakfast arrived and they all ate in silence. It was nice. When their plates were empty, they started to talk about the day.

Jeff was the first one to ask. "What are we going to do today?"

"I got a call from our manager and we have to go check the venue, man. After that we are free the whole day. We could do some sightseeing."

They decided to check the venue first and then they would walk around London. Their car was waiting and they left to the O2 Arena.

This was insane. He already felt the nerves. He hadn't known that so many people would be able to see them and it was sold out. Kurt sensed his nerves and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"You will be great. Don't get nervous. I'll be standing there." Kurt pointed towards one of the balcony's where he would sit with the management. "And I'll be proud of you. I'll probably end up singing every song with you."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm glad you're here with me. I never thought I would be able to play in such a big avenues. It feels good."

Kurt pressed a kiss on his cheek. They were standing on the middle of the stage. They had opted for a round stage in the middle of the avenue. That way they would be able to walk around and look at everyone. There were four strokes were they could walk on between the people. It looked amazing.

David, Wes and Jeff jumped on the stage. "Wauw, this looks amazing!"

"I know right."

"The fans will go insane once they see this stage, man. I can't wait to walk around with my guitar on this."

They all chuckled. The stage rotated slowly so Jeff would be able to look at everyone as he played the drums. They had checked everything and it looked alright for now. A last check-up with their manager told them they were free for the rest of the day.

They decided to get lunch first. They found a pub where they would eat something everyone liked. When they were done, they walked to Buckingham palace. It looked really nice.

Blaine stood behind Kurt with his arms around Kurt's waist. "You think the queen is able to see us from here?"

"I don't know Kurt. That palace looks really big. I would totally get lost there."

Kurt chuckled as he visualised it. "I could totally see that happen. You know when I was little, I would convince my dad to do tea party's with me. I was obsessed with Disney princes and queens and I always wondered what I'd be like to get a tea party with the queen."

Blaine chuckled. He imagined Burt sitting at a table with Kurt drinking Tea. He would definitely ask him one day. "Who knows Kurt, maybe one day!"

They walked hand in hand through St. James Park. They decided to sit down a little on one of the benches. Wesley had bought cookies and was throwing them at one of the birds. No one expected what happened next. There where all birds flying down on them. They came from everywhere. There were geese, pigeons, gulls and even pelicans. Kurt screamed and started to run. A bird almost flew on his head. Blaine ran behind him until they were on a safe distant. Some geese followed them. The other boys followed but were doubled from laughter. Kurt just held a little closer to Blaine. "Let's go out of here before I strangle those."

Blaine pouted a little. "But there is something I wanted to do with you."

"Well ok but let's go to the other side. I want to be away from these birds."

They walked to the other side. Blaine took out a little bag of nuts. He sat down on his knees in the grass and held out the little nut. A squirrel came walking towards them and took the note out of Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and looked up at Kurt. "You want to try."

Kurt just nodded and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine handed him the nut. Kurt waited expectantly for a squirrel. A squirrel ran towards him and took the little nut carefully. "Aww they are adorable."

Blaine took a picture and posted it on twitter. **First day in London. We already made buddies. KurtHummel. **The other boys tried to give the squirrels some nuts too until their little bag was empty.

They decided to walk to Trafalgar square next. They took some pictures at the fountain. It was so much fun. They decided to try and take a picture on the big lions statues. Blaine helped Kurt as first on the big lion. He climbed on it after Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Jeff followed behind with David. Wes was looking around for a tourist to take a picture. It took a while but they found someone who wanted to take a picture. Wes climbed on the statue and sat as last on it. They all smiled for the picture. The tourist took a few to make sure one was at least good. Wes climbed off the statue and took his phone. Everyone else was trying to get off it.

Blaine got off and saw Kurt looking a little pale. "Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah, but I've no idea how to get off it."

Blaine just grinned and climbed again on the statue to help his love. They got off it together and decided to get dinner into the hotel and take an early sleep. Tomorrow would be busy for them.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I had so much fun writing this one! Some stuff in this really happened. Me and some friends decided to go on a vacation to London there a while ago and we ate some sandwiches in the park. My best friend threw a piece of his sandwich to a bird and we really had to run. I was scared and just kept screaming as a bird almost sat on my head. I'm still traumatised! But I liked to put it into this. We also fed the squirrels and got onto the statue. I hope you like the chapter and my little traumas into it :) And a next one will probably come soon. I like that they are on tour now because it is so much easier to write about. Let me know what you think about it! Lots of love x**

**ps: the stage is a little inspired on the one of the jonas brothers. A friend of mine went to their concert and showed me pictures and I thought it would fit. It's slightly different do as the four walks are between the fans. I will add diferent things too between every concert. **


	22. A day full of promises

Blaine just couldn't sleep. He woke up and it was six in the morning. He felt the nerves slowly coming up. He just lay down with Kurt's on his chest who was still sleeping. It calmed him a little but not enough. He wanted to take a walk or stretch his legs for a few minutes but he didn't want to wake Kurt up.

He didn't notice how Kurt cracked an eye open and was looking up at Blaine now. It wasn't until he heard his voice that he noticed. "Couldn't sleep?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and felt himself calm a little just by looking into his eyes. He wanted to deny it but he knew Kurt would look right through it. He just nodded his head. Kurt pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I can see how nervous you are in your eyes, you know? It's how I knew you really cared about me. They speak to me. They tell me when you're happy, when you feel like you should be alone, when you're tired or sad."

Kurt started to press kisses on Blaine's neck. When he was at the crook of Blaine's neck, he nestled his nose into it. "You shouldn't be nervous. You're born to stand on the stage. These fans love you and at the end it doesn't matter if you sing wrong that one time or you forget your lyrics during a song. All that really matters is your energy, how you entertain the fans and how you give them all of your attention. That's the worst that can happen right? That you forget your lyrics or sing wrong?"

Blaine nodded his head slowly.

"They'll love you no matter what. When you forget your lyrics, you ask them to sing along. When you sing once off, they'll forget during the next song. You shouldn't worry sweetie. I know all those people who will be there love you. How couldn't they. You're perfect."

Kurt finished his small courage talk by kissing Blaine with all he had in his power. Blaine moved his lips against Kurt and was lost into the feeling. All worries left his body. Kurt had given him what he needed, a talk to give him courage.

Blaine pulled away and gave Kurt one last kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for that baby. You just know what I need during these moments. I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine. Just remember when you feel nervous again on stage that you're biggest fan is standing on the balcony and he doesn't care if something goes wrong because it won't change his mind about how perfect you are." Blaine smirked and let Kurt spoon him again. He fell himself slowly falling in sleep again.

The alarm clock was beeping. Blaine groaned and turned it off. He looked at Kurt who was sitting up and slowly rubbing his eyes. He felt bad for waking Kurt in the middle of the night.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He pressed a small kiss on Kurt's neck before resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "You should sleep a little longer while I take a shower. I feel bad for waking you up in the middle of the night because I was nervous. Just rest a little longer ok?"

Kurt just nodded when Blaine stood up to go to the bathroom. Blaine looked one time back again to see Kurt laying down again, fast asleep. Blaine took a hot shower, brushed his teeth and shaved himself. He pulled on a simple jeans and grey tight t-shirt. He went back in the room to see Kurt still asleep.

Kurt looked so peaceful that he felt bad for waking him up, but if he let him sleep a bit longer he would get killed for getting so less time to get ready.

Blaine knelt down next to the bed. He brushed the piece of hair, that would never stay in place, from his face. He placed a small kiss on his forehead before slowly waking Kurt up. "Baby, it's time to wake up."

Kurt groaned and tried to grab Blaine who just laughed. It was adorable. "Common baby, or you won't have enough time to shower and pick the perfect outfit for our first concert day?"

Kurt mumbled something but cracked an eye open. Blaine just smiled and lent over to give him a kiss. He stood up again to take his phone and text Wesley. He saw Kurt standing up and walking into the bathroom while rubbing his eyes. It was Blaine's favourite thing to watch.

Blaine decided to look on twitter for a while. He clicked favourite on some of the fans their comments. He decided to send a little tweet before his first concert in Europe. He took a picture from himself with a huge smile and started to type a message with it. **First show tonight in Europe. I'm so excited! Who's coming?** Immediately he got lots of replies from fans who were coming or fans who would go to other shows. It was amazing.

He heard the door open and saw Kurt slowly walking out of the bathroom. He was dressed in skin-tight black jeans with a white button down. It was sober but looked good on him. Blaine pulled his phone into his pocket and grabbed his glasses, jacket, wallet and beanie. It was time to leave for breakfast and meet the boys. He held his hand out for Kurt once he had pulled on his boots. Kurt took it gratefully before they walked out of the room.

Wes, David and Jeff were already sitting at their breakfast table. They ate English breakfast again with some coffee. Small talk was made about the concert and about the meet and greets.

When breakfast was done, they waited outside for the van that would pick them up. They drove to the venue as they wanted to check everything again before the meet and greets. Their management came to talk to them.

Kurt decided to take a little walk around. He ended up at the stage. No one was working at it currently. There were a few people in the room to check audio and television screens and some of the special effects. Kurt sat down in the middle of the stage and just looked around. He wondered if he would feel this way once he was standing on the Broadway stage. He understood Blaine's nervousness. He felt just as nervous for his first Broadway show.

He didn't notice how Blaine sneaked up behind him until he felt a kiss on his cheek. Blaine grinned and sat down beside him. "What are you thinking about? You looked lost in thought."

"I was thinking about what it will feel like to stand for the first time on the Broadway stage."

"You'll be great and I'll make sure I'll sit on the first row." Blaine looked around for a while. It was calm on the stage for now. "We have meet and greets in two hours. They will probably take a while. We'll have to sound check before. After the meet and greets we get something to eat as dinner and then we'll play the show."

"Sounds good."

Someone from the crew came to stand before them and asked if they could move so they could place the drums on the stage. Blaine held out his hand for Kurt and they walked slowly hand in hand towards the backstage room.

They went into the backstage room to find Wes, David and Jeff sitting there, eating candy. Blaine just groaned and pulled their candy away which leaded to a lot of groans from Wes and David. Kurt just snickered behind Blaine and sat down next to Jeff on the sofa.

Their manager came to inform them that it would take an hour before they would be able to sound check. They would get lunch after that. Kurt stood up and asked Blaine's phone. Blaine just looked confused but gave him his phone as he trusted him. Kurt pushed Blaine on the coach and grinned. "Let's make the fans go insane. SMILE." They all smiled as Kurt took the picture. He showed it to them and Blaine posted it on twitter. **We are ready! We are so excited to see you all tonight. We love you all! Thank you for all the support.** They watched on their phones how the fans freaked out and smiled with it. It was always nice to see how much they cared.

Their manager came after an hour to get them to the stage for sound check. Blaine handed Kurt his phone who promised to take some pictures for on his twitter account. Blaine got a microphone and a stand. He placed the stand on the ground as he felt more himself without it.

Kurt took a lot of pictures of all of them. How Jeff played the drums, David and Wes standing back against back playing the guitar and of course Blaine bouncing around. The fans were going insane with every picture. It sounded amazing. Kurt was humming along with the lyrics. Blaine gave Kurt every once in a while a glance. He really seemed to enjoy himself and Blaine was glad. It was nice he was there. It was a good way to keep his nerves under control.

Lunch was eaten into a room with a few tables in the backstage. The whole crew came together to eat sandwiches with the band. They talked a little and some of them were really surprised that they talked to them as they were famous. Blaine never understood how some famous people could treat their crew so poorly. Without them, they wouldn't be here.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt lost in a conversation with a crew member from their age. He looked really lost into the conversation so Blaine decided to talk a little more to the other crew members.

It didn't take long before their manager came to tell them it was time for the meet and greets. He gave Kurt a last kiss on his cheek before he left for the meet and greet.

Blaine was nervous for this part of the evening. He hated how he sometimes didn't have enough time to talk to all of them. There were hundred fans waiting to meet them and he just didn't want to disappoint anyone. Every fan would get a picture and an exclusive VIP t-shirt from the band.

The boys were waiting before the screen. There were two bodyguards waiting in the room and a photographer. Behind the door were all the fans waiting in a row and more bodyguards. The door opened and the first fan was leaded in. Here we go was all Blaine could think.

Every fans was different. There were fans who would start to scream once they saw them, then you had the fans who started to cry which Blaine never understood. You had the fans who would give them presents which Blaine found pretty sweet. And you had the very sweet fans. They would come up and hug them all. He was happy with how the meet and greets were going.

There were two more people left. The first one was a little girl with her mom. She was adorable. She ran to Blaine and hugged her little arms around Blaine's legs. Blaine smiled and bent down to pick her up and hold her in his arm. "Hey you. What's your name daring?"

The girl blushed and buried her head in his neck. "I'm Lauren." She was very shyly.

"Well hello Lauren, let's take a picture shall we?" The girl nodded and Blaine placed her back on the ground. All boys went to kneel down and hugged her tightly. It was probably the sweetest picture they had taken today. They all gave the girl a kiss on the cheek and a hug before she had to go. They waved when she walked out.

Through the door came the last person. It was a boy from around their age. He was shaking as he saw them standing there. He walked to Blaine and gave him a letter. "I won't be able to tell myself so I wrote it down in a letter for you to read. I hope you'll read it though."

Blaine opened the letter and started to read. The boy his name was Liam. He had been bullied through his high school because he was gay. He saw Blaine as a role model. Blaine still couldn't understand how some people were so ignorant. Prejudice was just ignorance.

When he ended the letter, he gave it to the other boys to read. He gave the boy a hug before he spoke to him. "Don't let them get under your skin. I've been bullied in my high school years and look where I'm now. My boyfriend was bullied too and he is now going to perform on Broadway. You'll come far in your life. Just never give up."

The boy nodded before he was wrapped in a hug from the other boys who had now read the letter. The boy laughed at it. They posed for a picture before the boy left the room. No one was left and it was almost time.

Kurt was waiting outside the backstage room. The door opened and the boys all walked out. Blaine saw Kurt standing and wrapped him into a hug. "Hey baby."

"Well hello handsome, how did the meet and greet go?"

"It was really nice. There was this cute little girl who totally stole my heart. She was adorable and then there was this boy and he gave me a letter. He was just like us. Being bullied in high school and gay. I can't understand some people. He really looked like a good kid."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You are an inspiration source sweetie, a real role model. I'm so proud with what you do."

He pressed a kiss on Blaine's lips before he walked him to the room to change. Kurt had to go upstairs to his seat so he gave Blaine one last kiss before walking away.

Blaine entered the room to see the boys already dressed. "Boys, I have to ask you something. You saw the piano standing in the hallway?"

The boys nodded before Wes started to talk. "Yes man, I think that one is left from someone who came here before."

"No it isn't. I asked our management if they could arrange it for tonight."

"Why Blaine? We don't have any numbers that need a piano?"

"Because I've something planned and I hope you are ok with it. It's important for me."

The boys nodded and Blaine shared his plan. When he was done explain, all boys wrapped their arms around him. "OMG Blaine, Of course we are ok with it. How could you think that we wouldn't be ok?"

Blaine unwrapped himself from their hugs as he needed to change. He pulled on the dark ripped jeans with white tight t-shirt and leather jacket. He pulled on the black vans that were standing ready. They all hugged each other one last time before going to the stage.

The night was going great. The fans had sang along with all their songs. Every once in a while, Blaine would look up to where Kurt was sitting. He was starting to feel nervous again. Their normal last song on the set list was done. Everyone was going wild already.

Blaine gave a sign to the other boys before jumping of the stage and running back to the backstage to change. The boys would take over from him for a few minutes with some of their drum and guitar skills.

Blaine changed his clothes. He had brought some black dress pants with a white button up. The piano was rolled under the stage. He checked one last time if he had everything with him before he walked back to the stage with his mic. He gave all the other boys a quick hug before they sat on the side of the stage. The stage wasn't rotating anymore.

Blaine sat down on the piano bench and placed his microphone into the holder. He played a few notes to test if the sound was ok before he started to talk. All eyes were on him right now but it had never felt so right. "I want to thank all of you again for coming tonight. It was really amazing. I want to close this amazing night though in a special way. May I ask my boyfriend Kurt with me on stage please?"

The crowd went wild. Blaine looked up at the balcony but didn't see much movement. Kurt was probably in shock.

When he thought about asking Jeff, David and Wes to get up there, he saw some movement. It didn't take long before Kurt was walking towards the stage. Blaine stood up to take his hand and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He leaded Kurt towards the piano.

No one had ever heard this song but he hoped they would love it. "I wrote a song a few months ago when we were working on the album. I never showed the boys, so this will be the first time anyone hears it. I didn't want to put it on the album because I wanted to use it on the perfect moment and today I feel like it's the perfect time. I just want all of you to listen to the lyrics."

Blaine looked at Kurt and just started to play, never looking away from him.

**What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

**My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
**

**'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you, oh  
**

**How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you  
**

**My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
**

**'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you, oh  
**

**Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard  
**

**'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
**

**I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you, oh**

Blaine stopped playing and saw that Kurt was a little teary eyed. Blaine looked away to take his microphone before he looked back into Kurt's eyes.

"Today it's almost one year ago I met you. I just remember it like it was yesterday though. I ran though the airport to get rid of the paparazzi when I bumped into you and looked into those two blue eyes. Those eyes became my home. That day I didn't only found my best friend but also my soulmate and the love of my life. I fell in love with you and I guess there's no way to get out of that. A few months ago I gave you a promise ring with the promise to change it into an engagement ring when the time was right."

Kurt was looking shocked now but Blaine didn't mind. He stood up and went on one knee next to the piano bench. He looked into his pocket for the small box. When he found it, he held it in his hand and looked up again at Kurt.

"Today it feels like it's the right day. You keep me with both my feet on the ground. You're my rock. I never felt so happy until I met you. Like there was always a piece of me missing. I wondered so many times where you've been all my life but all of that doesn't matter because I have you now and I won't let you go. So, Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honour to marry you?"

Blaine opened the box. The ring laying in it with the promise of forever.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for leaving you on that. It just felt a right time to end it. I hope you like this chapter. I had no idea how to start it so I started with Blaine feeling nervous. It felt right as it is their chance now. I worked through it. I didn't plan to let Blaine propose in London though. I was thinking first about Paris but it just didn't feel right. Paris is just one part of the cliché and it wasn't special. I wanted it to be about true love, about trust, about sharing it with the world but most of all about them. Because this just was right and it felt right for me to write it like this. The only thing I knew before I wrote the proposal was that I would use that song because I fell in love with it. I think it's the most romantic song to ask someone to marry you. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think. I'll post a new one tomorrow. Thank you all for reading! Lots of love**

ps: the song is all of me - John Legend


	23. Celebrations & phone calls

Kurt blinked his eyes. The whole place was quiet. In front of him was Blaine, he was sitting down on one knee and his eyes were full of hope. Kurt could only nod. Blaine just grinned but wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear a full yes. Kurt swallowed before starting to speak with a little trembling voice.

"Yes Blaine, Of course I would want to marry you."

Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. They were both crying, happy tears. Blaine let go of Kurt and took a hold of his hand. He took off the promise ring and placed it on Kurt's other hand.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with the biggest smile he ever had before placing the ring on his finger. He placed Kurt's hand against his mouth and pressed a kiss on the ring. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine, so much." They hugged tightly. Flashes came from everywhere as everyone tried to take pictures of them. It was the moment they both realised that they were still on the stage.

Blaine took the microphone and started to speak again. "Thank you everyone for tonight and sharing this moment with me. Tonight was amazing! I hope you had fun and we'll see you next time London."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and helped him down the stage. They went to the backstage where they just hugged each other. Their peaceful moment was interrupted when Wes, David and Jeff walked in. They hugged each other and congratulations sounded from everywhere. They decided this needed a proper celebration. They decided to buy a few bottles of champagne and celebrate in the hotel.

Blaine opened their hotel room. He let Wes, Jeff and David in with their management as they were the reason he got the piano tonight. Before Blaine could enter the room, he was pulled back by Kurt. "We should call my dad first. I don't want him to see it by the media. You know how soon this will spread."

Blaine nodded in understanding before they texted Kurt's dad if he could come on Skype. It didn't take long before Burt came online. Kurt sent a video chat request and waited patiently. Burt face filled Kurt's phone screen. "Hey Kiddo, hey Blaine, how are you guys doing in London?"

"It's amazing dad. But that's not why we're skyping and we don't have a lot time exactly."

"We'll spit it out kiddo."

Kurt looked up at Blaine before he held out his hand before the screen to show the ring. He heard Burt gasp before calling Carole. Kurt and Blaine just chuckled and waited for Carole to be on screen.

Carole saw the new ring and started to squeal. "OH MY GOD KURT! It's beautiful. Congratulations both of you!"

Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other and shared a small smile. "We just wanted to share it before it got out in the media which will probably be really fast as I proposed to him on stage tonight."

"It was perfect Blaine."

Carole and Burt just smiled at each other, happy for Kurt. They changed quick goodbyes before Kurt and Blaine joined the party. They found out that Wes and David had taken pictures and Jeff had filmed everything. They celebrated till the late hours before they all went to their own rooms to get some sleep.

It was afternoon when Blaine felt a kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Kurt smiling at him. "Good morning my future husband."

"Hmm, I love the sound of that baby."

Kurt just smiled shyly. "I still can't believe you did that. You really pulled me on the spot you know."

Blaine grinned. "It just seemed the right time. The boys didn't even know, I told them five minutes before the show."

Kurt laughed now. "You sure know how to always surprise me Blaine. It makes me love you every day more and more."

Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's nose. "Now we should probably get ready as I want to see a part of London still today." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm. They showered quickly and got ready for the day.

Blaine checked up on Wes, Jeff and David to find out they would give the couple their space today. They would be going to Madam Tussauds which made Blaine smile. The boys were unbelievable.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and made up his plans for the day. They ended up going shopping almost all day. Kurt amused himself and Blaine couldn't be happier.

After they were done shopping, they decided to meet up with the boys. The boys were apparently in the shopping street themselves and wondered if Kurt and Blaine could come to the store they were in. They stood before the huge toyshop. The boys entered it to see there were a few departments. They looked around the first department to see the boys at a huge table playing with cars. Blaine just chuckled and looked at them playing. It took a while before they noticed that Kurt and Blaine had joined them. "Man, this place is amazing! I could be locked here."

They went to the next department. Kurt was walking around when he heard a noise. He looked down to see that he stood on a piano blanket. David and Wes just laughed and started a concert with their feet. Kurt pulled out his phone and started to film. Jeff and Blaine followed them and now the boys were al playing a song, laughing. Kurt smiled and posted it on Blaine's twitter. **Exploring London WesWarbler JeffForReal DavidOfficial.**

They left the store after a while. It was getting late and they wanted to get something to eat. They found a small pub. Wes, David and Jeff were talking non-stop about their day at Madam Tussauds. They even showed them some pictures. It looked like they enjoyed themselves.

They went back to the hotel but Blaine still had a surprise left. He watched how Kurt placed their shopping bags on the bed. Blaine stood behind him and wrapped himself around Kurt.

"Baby, I still have a surprise for you. Please go for a walk with me?" Kurt just nodded before they left the hotel room.

They were standing before the London Eye. It was their last evening in London before they had to leave to Madrid the next day and Blaine wanted to end it nicely. Blaine took Kurt's hand before they stepped into one of the cubicles.

Kurt stood at the windows with Blaine's arms around his waist and Blaine's chin on his shoulder. The view was unbelievable. Whole London was lighted up and they saw a lot of places they hadn't been able to see.

"You know, this will always be our place now. It hold a lot of memories."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I hope we can come back one day for a little longer. There are so many places that we couldn't go to. It looked all so beautiful."

Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt's jaw. "We've plenty of time to come back. I'll take you everywhere you want baby. As long as it makes your eyes light up and you smile like you're doing now."

Blaine pulled out his phone and asked another tourist to take a picture from them with the view behind them. He stood in front of Kurt who decided to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist and rest his chin on Blaine's shoulder, just a Blaine had done with him a few minutes ago. They looked at the picture happily and posted it on Blaine's twitter. **A great way to end our last day in London. It looks amazing from up here! KurtHummel.**

When they were back with their feet on the ground, they decided to take a small stroll through the city towards their hotel. After that, they would need to pack their bags. They were leaving in the early morning with a plane to Madrid. They were all excited though.

It was getting cold. Blaine stopped Kurt and gave Kurt his jacket. They walked further in silence until they reached their room. Once inside they packed their bags with as much troubles as when they left.

Blaine chuckled. "I've no idea how we will get our new stuff into these bags baby. I think we will need to take a few with us in our hand luggage."

They were able to pull most clothes into their bags and placed a few in their hand luggage. All snuggled up in their bed, they were talking a little longer.

They were drifting to sleep when Kurt's phone started to beep. Kurt thought a moment about letting it just beep but it didn't stop. He sat up and saw he had missed a lot of messages and calls. All from the New Directions. Kurt read through the messages really fast and sighed. "They are going to kill me."

"I've no idea about who you are talking but I will no one get even close to doing that baby."

Kurt chuckled. "I forgot to tell the new directions about your proposal. It apparently got out already as they are mad at me that I didn't tell them. I'm too tired though to answer them now. I'll text them all back tomorrow."

Kurt turned his phone off and lay again down. They were almost asleep when the peace was disturbed again. This time it was Blaine's phone.

Blaine groaned but got up. He saw the number and swallowed. Totally not what he was expecting. After a few seconds of intern debate he decided to pick it up. "Hello dad."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter although it's short. Next one will be way longer, I pinky promise you! **

**ps: please review :)**


	24. Madrid

Hello Blaine. We need to talk.

**Ok, what do you want to talk about?**

I've seen the news you know. You're going to marry that boy you've been hanging around?

**Dad, we're not going to have this conversation over the phone.**

Well, we don't have any choice you know. You're never at home. You don't even take the time to contact us to tell us that you're going to get married!

Blaine looked at Kurt who was still laying down in the bed but looking at him with a confused look on his face. Blaine hadn't told Kurt a lot about his parents but just enough for him to know that they didn't get along quiet well.

**Why would I? I'm the gay son you never wanted?**

It went quiet on the other end and Blaine had had enough. He turned his phone off and went back to lay next to Kurt.

"Are you ok Blaine?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We can talk tomorrow about it. Right now we better go to sleep or we will be tired tomorrow." Kurt decided to let it go and hold Blaine extra close tonight.

The morning came way to early. The boys got ready quickly and went downstairs with their luggage. They would get some breakfast at the airport. The van brought them to a very busy airport. Before they knew it, they were on the plane to Madrid. Kurt and Blaine were listening to Blaine's iPod during the flights, cuddled close together.

Blaine was lost in thoughts. He hadn't heard from his dad for a while now. They never were the most accepting parents. He hadn't really thought about telling them about the engagement. It's not like they would be happy with it he guessed. Probably they wouldn't even show up at their marriage. Blaine sighed while resting his head against the seat and closing his eyes.

He didn't notice how Kurt looked worried up. Kurt had no idea what the phone call had been about but he knew enough to know that Blaine really hadn't want to talk to them. Kurt got out of his cuddling position and pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at him with a smile before pressing his lips against Kurt's.

A few minutes later they arrived in Madrid. They were all pretty tired from the early flight and happy to arrive. They decided to go first to the hotel to take a nap and then they had the evening to look around a bit and get something to eat.

Kurt fell face first into the bed. Blaine just chuckled from the side. He was too tired to unpack so he just opened the valise and stripped till his boxers. He crawled next to Kurt on the bed and hugged him tightly against his chest.

"Weren't we going to talk today?" Kurt turned around until he was face to face with Blaine.

Blaine just looked up with tired eyes. "He wanted to know why he didn't know that we were going to get married."

It was silence a while. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"My dad isn't as accepting like your dad. He barely holds contacts with me because of who I am and I'm not going to change for him. I hate that every time I'm in Ohio, I have to go visit them. It's always so unnatural like it's not where I belong."

He looked up to Kurt. "I wish it was different though. But I don't need them anymore, I have you now."

His lips were moving against Kurt's like the world would end in that moment. They only pulled away to get air and even then they held close. "I'm not going to tell you that you shouldn't have called them because after all they are still your parents. But I understand Blaine."

Blaine just nodded and started to yawn. "Let's take a nap now. I'm sure you feel just as tired as I'm feeling."

The moment the words left his mouth, Kurt started yawning. "You're adorable. Come here."

Blaine set the alarm at for pm. Enough time to get sleep.

The boys woke up a little before the alarm went off. Blaine stretched himself a little. He felt more rested now. Kurt still looked tired though. They took a quick shower en went to wait for Wesley, David and Jeff.

Kurt decided to turn on his phone again after last night. A lot of messages came in now. He groaned and decided to place something on his Facebook page. That would calm them maybe down. "Blaine, would you come over here for a second?"

Blaine came a little closer on the sofa. "What do you need baby?"

Kurt just handed him the phone to read the messages. "Wow, They are really upset? What do you want to do about it?"

"I thought that maybe we could take a picture with the ring and a message for them. I'll place It on my Facebook and they might calm down a bit."

Blaine just shrugged. He sat a little closer until they both were on screen. Kurt held his hand up with the ring and smiled happy. Just when the picture was taken, Blaine pressed a kiss again his cheek. The picture was cute.

Kurt just smiled shyly and started to type on the phone. **Hey everyone, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before it got leaked out. Blaine asked me to marry him in London and I said yes of course. Here you have a picture of us (now in Madrid) and my ring in close up. I'll make up with all of you once I'm back in America. Love you all. **He posted the picture beneath it. When the picture was posted, he placed the photo as the background on his phone.

Wes, David and Jeff came running around the corner. They decided to get a look around first. They walked around in the streets of Madrid. It was really hot outside. "I'm wearing tomorrow shorts, there is no way I'm wearing skinny jeans tomorrow."

Blaine just chuckled as he saw Kurt sweating from the warmth. "Awwh baby, Let's walk a little more in the shadows?"

They walked hand in hand around and looked at the buildings. Madrid was nice but they were really excited to go to Paris. As it was Monday and there concert would be on Wednesday, they had decided to leave Wednesday night after the concert to Paris. They had a driver after all. They could sleep in the car and afterwards they had Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday in Paris.

Blaine smiled at the thought of so many days in Paris. He had been there once before and he loved it there. He would for sure take Kurt shopping a day. Kurt looked up to see Blaine smiling and lost in thought. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, I'm thinking about our next stop."

"Paris?"

"Yeah Paris. I can't wait to show you around and go shopping with you. It will be amazing."

Kurt just chuckled and followed Wes, David and Jeff. They found a cute little restaurant and decided to get something to eat. The cute little restaurant was really calm. Not many people were there to eat which was nice. They were talking about the plans for the next day when a few teens approached their table. All of them wanted some autographs and a picture. The boys stood up and gave all of them hugs and autographs. The picture was a group picture taken by Kurt. Kurt just laughed. It was the first time in Europe that the boys were taken from their food or what they were doing.

They ate further from their now much colder food when the owner of the restaurant approached their table. "Boys, I wondered if I should call the police. There are like a lot of people waiting outside the restaurant for all of you."

Blaine looked up at Wes, David and Jeff with confused glances. Everyone stood up and went to take a look at one of the nearest windows. There were a lot of people standing outside. "OH MY GOD MAN, we are never getting out of that alive!"

Jeff just chuckled and took a picture. It was immediately posted on twitter. **Hey everyone outside, we have no idea how we have to get out. Help?!**

Kurt just looked shocked. "Does this happen a lot?"

"No this might be the first time in our career. I have no idea how we should get out of this."

Wesley interrupted. "We should call our management. They will get us out of here."

Wes dialled the number and went to stay a little further so they could talk. David and Jeff went meanwhile to the owner of the restaurant to pay the bill. Kurt and Blaine were still standing at the window. It looked insane. "Our manager is sending a car to pick us up. They also called the police so we can get out safe."

Kurt was quiet at Blaine's side. "I don't want to go outside if there are so many people."

Blaine looked at Kurt who looked really terrified now. "Hey, just walk close to me ok? Wes, David and Jeff can walk behind if it makes you feel better? It will be alright."

Blaine hugged him tightly. After a few minutes, the police arrived. They tried to hold the crowd back a little. They were with quite a few and created a pat for them to get out.

That moment the van appeared outside. "We can go outside I think? Wes, David and Jeff can you walk behind us. Kurt's really terrified of the whole craziness outside."

The boys nodded and let Blaine and Kurt go first. Blaine held Kurt close against his side. When they were at the van, he let Kurt get in first. Before he stepped in the van, he waved to all the fans. "We love you Madrid! See you on Wednesday!"

The other boys were waving too before they stepped into the van. The van could drive away without any craziness. "Man, let's hope they don't find out where our hotel is or it will get insane."

David and Jeff grinned at the thought. They said goodbye in the hotel lobby and went all to sleep. Still not able to believe what happened a few minutes ago.

"Blaine, did you buy yourself a ring?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt. They had just showered and were ready to start a new day in Madrid. "No I didn't why?"

Kurt looked away shyly, his cheeks turning read.

"hmm? Kurt baby?"

"I just thought it would be nice that we both had one. You know, that way everyone knows we are both taken?"

Blaine chuckled. "We can look for one today if you like. But if I get one, I want you to choose it."

That's how they walked into a jewellery store. Kurt was looking around at the rings the man in front of them showed. There was one that caught his eye though. It matched his and had a few little stones into it but was very simple.

Blaine was watching Kurt closely. "Anything that catches your eye?"

"Hmm, this one." Kurt pointed towards the ring he was looking at. "It matches mine and it fits you somehow."

Blaine looked a little closer at the ring and noticed that it indeed looked a little similar to Kurt's. He liked how Kurt looked at the details of everything. "We'll buy this one please. No need for a box as I'll wear it immediately."

The man just laughed and let them pay for it. Blaine was about to place it on his ring finger when Kurt stopped him. "No way Blaine. Give it to me."

Blaine was a little confused but laughed when Kurt placed the ring slowly on his finger. Before he let go of Blaine's hand, he pressed a kiss on the ring just like Blaine had done. "I like it."

Blaine chuckled and took him out of the store. They were going to meet the boys at the hotel to go to the venue. Their management insisted that they checked the place before the concert. It was nice though to see it before it was filled with people.

The venue looked amazing. Blaine was looking around from the almost finished stage. He never would get over the feeling of this big venues. It was insane that so many people bought tickets to see them play a show. After all they were just four boys from Westerville that got a dream. He felt so lucky. It seemed like yesterday that they had decided to start the band.

_Blaine, Wes, David and Jeff were hanging around in the dorm rooms. It was another lazy evening in Dalton. They didn't had much work and would just chill around. "Hey boys, what would you think if we start a band?"_

_All eyes were on him now. "How do you mean a band?"_

_Blaine just shrugged. "Wes and David play the guitar pretty well and you drums. I can sign pretty well and I want to stand one day on a stage and perform to many people, signing my own songs. It would be nice to share that with my friends."_

_It was silent for a while and Blaine thought they were all thinking he was insane. "You really think we could make it that way?"_

_Jeff looked interested in the idea._

"_Yeah, I don't think we'll play from day one in big venues but we can start little. And maybe one day we'll get a hit and become famous? Who knows."_

_Everyone was looking at each other. "We could give it a try. Let's see how far we can go."_

_Everyone agreed before they started to think about group names._

Kurt wrapped his arms around a very dreamy far-away looking Blaine. "Back to earth Blaine."

Blaine looked down a little confused. "You were a little spaced out. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the day we decided to start a band. I would have never thought we would become this big."

Kurt just chuckled. "You're good you know and hot which makes all the fans even more love you."

Blaine hugged him tightly. "Tomorrow will be busy again."

"Hmm, I'll look from beside again. I like it more though when you have free times."

Blaine looked guilty. "I'm sorry. Part of the job. What do you do anyway when I have meet and greets?"

"I learn my script for my first Broadway show. Still unbelievable though."

Blaine looked a little surprised. "You got that already? I didn't know?"

"Yeah, I got it a few days before we left. I must have forgotten it but it doesn't matter. You'll have to wait to see it in real."

"I would want to miss if for anything in the world."

They were kissing when David, Wes and Jeff came in the venue. "Oh man, not again. Keep it PG guys. There are people working in here."

Blaine pulled away with a groan before snuggling into Kurt's chest. "They'll never leave us alone, will they?"

"I heard that man. Just give it a five minute break." Jeff and David were just laughing with it.

"We aren't that bad you know?" All boys stopped what they were doing and were looking at Kurt and Blaine with unbelieving eyes.

"I bet you guys can't go an hour without kissing, cuddling and holding hands."

"I bet it doesn't take half an hour, man."

Jeff just stood beside, looking at David and Wes. He was so not getting into this. Blaine walked forward until he was standing close to them. "For how many?"

"Oh you are so going to lose this man! I'll give you fifty."

"I'll give you the same. Let's shake hands to make this deal complete."

Blaine shook Wes and David's hands. "Deal."

Blaine sat down next to Kurt but wasn't touching him. They walked next to each other towards the car. Kurt was a winner and Blaine knew they both would win this. They were really careful. They entered the waiting car which would bring them to their hotel.

After last night, they had decided to eat in the hotel. Police one night was enough. Diner arrived, all boys observing Kurt and Blaine closely. Half an hour passed and Wes groaned. "I can't believe I have to pay you."

"You better had said an hour like I did, I'm still running up for my money."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other smirking. Their deserts were eaten and there were still ten minutes left. David was getting desperate as he really didn't want to lose. He had thought about different plans like letting Kurt fall into Blaine's arms or by kicking Blaine's knee so Kurt would hug at him when he screamed but they were really controlled.

Blaine was looking at his watch with a big smile. "Time is up David, you better pay up."

Wes and David pulled out their wallets and gave Blaine each fifty dollars. "Looks like we're going out when we're back in New York baby. It's on them."

Kurt just chuckled and kissed him. Their hands found each other's on the table. "I can't believe they won this. I'll never ever bet again with you Blaine."

"David, you told me the same last time you owed me twenty dollar." David groaned at the memory.

"What did you guys bet for?" Blaine was now laughing so hard he couldn't talk.

Jeff decided to tell him the story. "It was during our first concert. Blaine had bet with David that he would be able to get more phone numbers from girls than David. David didn't believe him because well, the obvious that Blaine is gay. David ended up with two phone numbers and Blaine had like a pocket full of them."

Blaine was still laughing hard while David mumbled something like buying people out. "Enough with the embarrassing stories. Common Wes and Jeff, let's go to our room. See you later boys."

Blaine was still laughing but had enough power to lift his hand and wave at the boys. When Blaine calmed down, they went to their own room. They got ready for bed and were glad when they laid down.

"Blaine, may I ask you something?"

"Of course baby, what do you want to know."

Kurt was playing with the blanket around his chest. "What did you do with the numbers?"

Blaine started to laugh really hard again. "I held them into my pocket until we were back at Dalton. There I took a canvas out of the art class and glued all the phone numbers on the canvas. It was almost David his birthday so I gave it to him as a joke. The boys loved it! It's still hanging in his apartment. Something we'll never forget and a memory of our first concert."

Laughter was the only sound into the room. The noise turned down and they fell after a few minutes asleep.

The morning came early for all of them. Short's weren't worn today even though it was hot. The boys wore long pants for the meet and greets. Kurt was the only one who could wear his shorts. All boys were jealous of him.

They sound checked until they knew everything worked. The backstage room was pretty nice and big. Wes and David found the perfect idea to cool down. He went to the management to ask them if they would them some balloons.

After lunch, the balloons arrived. Wes and David filled a few and walked into the backstage room where Kurt, Blaine and Jeff were hanging around. They looked up but had no time to react. Wes his water balloon collided with Blaine and Kurt as they were all wrapped in each other again. Jeff got hit by David. They were laughing and running out of the room.

The wet boys followed them quickly. They found a lot of balloons into the room. It didn't take long or water balloons were thrown at everyone. Even some of the crew members got some in their face. It was nice to cool down.

When all balloons were done, Jeff took out his pic and let the management take a picture of them together.**Just had a huge water battle. We're ready for the night Madrid!**

It was a good thing that they all had brought new clothes with them. They all changed quickly. Blaine was wearing now dark ripped jeans with a white thank top. You could see all his muscles. Kurt got a little closer and traced one of the muscles with his finger.

Blaine just chuckled when he noticed what Kurt was doing. "Baby, you'll have lots of years to look at them but right now I have to go to the meet and greets."

Kurt pouted a little but it disappeared soon when he was pushed against the wall. Blaine's hand held his hips as he stood as close as possible. All lost in each other, they didn't notice how David, Wes and Jeff came to see where Blaine was.

"JEEZ David, look at that."

"Didn't Blaine said yesterday they weren't that bad?"

Blaine let go of Kurt who was turning red. "Ok ok, I'm coming guys. Just give me a minute."

"Don't make us come back in here man. The consequences are all yours."

Blaine groaned. He really had to go. He gave Kurt a last kiss on his forehead before walking to the meet and greet room.

Meet and greets had gone great. Everything went just like planned. Blaine, Jeff, David and Wes were now standing on the side, ready to jump on the stage. When it was time, they jumped on stage. "MADRIDDDDDDD!" The fans were screaming loudly. "Let's make a party what do you think?"

The fans were insane. There was a lot of screaming during the concert but also a few times they sang along. Like every night, the last song was something different. For today, they had water pistols. They stopped halfway through the show to sing acapella just like their good Dalton days. David and Wes were beat boxing, Blaine was signing and Jeff was backing up. It was nice and then they got their microphones for which they didn't need hands. The water pistols came up and a few fans were already screaming. Every boy took a side to empty their water gun. The stage was still turning around which left no fan on the first row dry. Their concert ended. They bowed a last time before leaving the stage. "See you next time Madrid!"

Kurt and Blaine were stepping into the van. Their luggage into the back. The last seat was for them as they were first to get it. Without a word they sat down and cuddled close together. Blaine placed a pillow against the window while Kurt snuggled against his chest. "Ready for Paris baby?"

Kurt looked up with a huge smile. "I can't wait."

They kissed each other before snuggling down and falling asleep for the long drive.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, another chapter is up today. It's pretty long. I hope you like it though. I haven't reread it so there might be some typos. I've never been to Madrid so I had no idea about any cultural things. I hope you liked it though. I've been to paris and they will be there quiet a few days so I'll make it worthy! Let me know what you think, and if you see typos, let me know so I can change it. Lots of love!**


	25. Paris

It was morning when they arrived at Paris. The traffic was insane as they tried to reach their hotel. Just before they drove into the city, Wes had woken up. He had seen where they were and woken the others. All eyes were on the city while they passed huge monuments.

Their hotel was close to the Champs-Elysées. Everyone was excited. The van stopped in front of the hotel. It looked huge. The boys hopped out of the van. All of them were happy that they finally could stretch their legs. Sitting in a car for that long was still something they hated. Their bags were placed on the pavement. The van drove away to the close parking.

They took their bags and walked into the hotel. If the outside was anywhere near impressive, the inside looked even better. It was old-fashioned with a little modern touch. It held the romance of Paris and the modern side of the fashion city.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was really looking around with his mouth open. He was to adorable for his own good. Blaine placed his hand under Kurt's mouth and shut it simply. No reaction came. Blaine just chuckled and walked towards the reception. They all got their keys. The second floor would be their place to stay. Wes, David and Jeff took the elevator first.

Kurt was still looking around with awe-struck eyes. "Euhm Kurt, I'm starting to feel a little left out here you know. Why don't you ever look at me with such eyes?"

Blaine was pouting now. No reaction came. The elevator doors opened. Blaine placed the bags inside before pushing Kurt inside, still pouting. He pressed the button for the right floor. Silence hang in between. The sounds of arriving on the right floor disturbed the silence.

Kurt had snapped out of his awe and walked out of the elevator, looking in the hallways. Blaine took all the bags out of the elevator and waited for Kurt to turn around. "Kurt, A little help please? I only have two hands you know."

A little bit of irritation was sneaking in his voice. Kurt turned around and took his own to bags. Blaine let them towards the room and opened the door. The room was very modern. It had all the right facilities they needed. It felt a little like their penthouse with the black and white worked into it and the glass.

Blaine placed the bags on the bed before walking towards the shower. He took his time to take a long warm shower. It was just what he needed after a long drive with little sleep. His muscles were hurting from sitting in a very uncomfortable position in the van.

When his skin was Turing red of the hotness, he stepped out the shower. Still a little irritated, he walked towards into the other room towards his bag to get some new clothes. He pulled on some red pants he barely wore and a white T-shirt with black stripes.

Kurt was sitting on their bed still looking around. "Kurt, you better head into the shower. We're going into the city in like an hour."

Kurt just shrugged and went to the bathroom. The shower started running again.

Blaine stood in front of the window. The view was amazing. Never could he have hoped to even stand here one day in this situation. He was lost in thoughts and didn't hear how the shower turned off. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist after a while. A chin hooked over his shoulder. "Where you looking at?"

Blaine's irritation was forgotten when he felt his fiancé stand close. He got lost in the feeling of safety and warmth. "Nothing really. Just thinking about how I never could have wished for this."

They stood there a little while longer, just looking over the place. A knock pulled them out of their position. "MAN IT IS TIME TO SEE THE CITY. STOP WITH ALL YOUR RAINBOWS AND LOVE EYES, WE HAVE TO GET GOING!"

Blaine took his glasses of the bed and decided to go outside for once without his beanie. There couldn't be that much fans around, right? He felt a hand in his as they opened the door to Paris.

They had decided to go first to the Champs-Elysées. It was the closest by their hotel after all. The shopping street was busy. They entered a few shops, mostly for Kurt to get some clothes.

Wes, David and Jeff took that as a sign to check out the sport shops. They decided to meet into the music store they had seen on their way. A few shops later and a lot of bags added, Blaine and Kurt walked into the music store. It was huge inside. They looked at the signs to see on which floor the music department was. The second floor was where they needed to be.

It took them a while to find Wes, David and Jeff. They were looking at a big rack with rock music. Their album was standing in it. Next to it stood a version of each of them in carton. Kurt grinned and stood before carton Blaine.

"You think I can get one of those for when I'm back in New York and you're still in Europe?" He looked up with hopeful eyes.

David just laughed. "Look Blaine, he already want to replace you with a carton Blaine."

The bitchglare he got from Kurt immediately shut him up. Kurt took Blaine's phone and asked them all to stand next to their carton self. Twitter would go insane when they saw this. **Just walked across our twins in Paris. Which one looks better?**

The boys left the music store to get some food. They decided to eat now a sandwich and get out for dinner later in the evening. They walked with their sandwiches towards the arc the triumph. It looked spectacular when they stood under it. It was really quiet under the arc. A lot of people were taking pictures of the grave laying there. They were circled by all the traffic.

After a while, they decided to walk further towards the Louvre. It wasn't that far away and they could walk through the park towards it. Their sandwiches were eaten and their garbage thrown away. It was a nice day and a lot of people seemed to spend their day in the park. A few kids were playing with boats in the little fountain. Everyone seemed happy.

It didn't take them to long to arrive at the Louvre. The row to get inside was insane long. They decided to take just some pictures outside. Most of them weren't that much of paintings fans. They loved art, but museums weren't just their thing. They posed for some pictures outside the Louvre.

A few fans into the row recognised them and left their place into the row. They were jumped on before they knew it. A little group of fans was now standing around them. Kurt took pictures of the boys with their fans. Autographs were given and hugs were shared.

A girl came towards Kurt and asked if he wanted to pose for a picture with her and Blaine. Kurt gave the phone at David and posed with his love and the girl for a picture. It was strange but nice.

When the group gave them more space, they took the last of their own pictures. With a last wave towards the fans, they walked away from the place. All boys agreed to look for a place to get dinner that night. Everyone was still feeling tired.

All boys just wanted a quick bite. David, Wes and Jeff ran into a McDonalds before Kurt knew it. Kurt just sighed and followed. One night couldn't hurt he thought to himself. He ate a burger with a salad and drank some diet coke. The other boys dinged into their food like it was their last meal. It reminded him of Finn and the football guys. After dinner, they walked towards the hotel. Goodnight wishes were shared before everyone went to their own room to get some sleep.

The next day, they left early. They were going to the Eiffel tower. They were all very excited. Kurt probably the most as he was jumping around like he had twenty cups of coffee in the morning. Blaine was watching him the whole time. He didn't notice how David was filming everything. He needed some memories of Paris after all and it would be the perfect blackmail if he ever needed something from Kurt or Blaine.

The rows were already pretty long as they arrived. They entered the line. Blaine was standing behind Kurt with his arms wrapped around him and his head over his shoulder. "You're adorable when you get excited like this."

Kurt just turned around and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I can't help I get excited. This is like amazing!"

The row slowly became smaller. It took them half an hour to get their tickets. They stepped into the elevator which brought them to one of the highest floors. Kurt dragged him through the crowds until they stood at the railing. The view was amazing. Kurt was taking some pictures with his phone. Blaine just lent against him, enjoying the view.

Kurt turned his phone to take a picture of them. Blaine just kissed his cheek the moment he took the picture. Kurt turned his phone so they both could look at the picture. The picture showed how Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek while Kurt had his eyes slightly closed with a huge smile on his lips, leaning into Blaine's embrace. "You better send me that one."

Kurt just kissed his nose and looked around again. "Of course I will, I'll place them all on the computer when we're home."

Blaine sighed happily. Wes, Jeff and David came to stand beside them after a while. They took a few more pictures when they realised they had been up here for a while. It was time to get going. The van would pick them up so they could check the venue out for tomorrow. Kurt thought that would be the end of their day, but little did he knew that Blaine had plans for the night.

The venue looked as spectacular as all the others they had played in now. The stage ready to be played, the space ready to be crowded. Their management looked happy that everything went so good. The special effects for tomorrow night were ready and their instruments were standing in the backstage, ready to be taken on stage.

Kurt took a picture from the stage with the boys on it. **Ready for tomorrow night with JeffForReal WesWarbler DavidOfficial. **After a few hours, they were free to go and spend the night in the city. Wes, David and Jeff left the boys with their own plans once they were dropped at the hotel.

Blaine and Kurt went to their room first. Blaine only told Kurt to dress nicely. After a little less than an hour, they left their hotel room hand in hand. Blaine let them to a small restaurant near the seine. There was a table reserved for them near the windows. Kurt was looking out the window with a huge smile on his face. "This is really cute Blaine. I love it!"

"Only for you my love, only for you."

Kurt blushed. Blaine placed his hand against his cheek to feel the heat. "I love that I still can make you blush you know. I hope I'll be able to do that forever. It's cute to see you like that, one of my long list of favourite things about you."

The blush became more red and Blaine just grinned. The waiter came with their menus. They choose to eat canard with croquettes. It looked delicious. They ate in silence, enjoying their meals. Loving looks where shared every once in a while and their hands were placed on the table, touching each other lightly. It was perfect. At the background, a man was playing piano.

When their dish was empty, they decided to eat a dessert. Both of them ate a crème brûlée. Blaine paid for dinner and let Kurt outside. He took Kurt for a walk through Paris at night.

There were lights everywhere, like a fairy tale. Kurt hoped that he never had to wake up from this. He found his prince, he found where he belonged and he never wanted to find out what it would feel like to live without it.

Blaine kept walking until he found his destiny. He dragged Kurt through the last street until they were there, the seine. It was lighted up with street lanterns. He looked at Kurt to see him look with big eyes around. "This is beautiful Blaine."

"Walk with me?"

Kurt just nodded and followed Blaine. They walked next to the river, holding hands, following the lights. Blaine stopped Kurt after a while. He looked at Kurt with nothing with love.

"You know, this was how I originally planned to propose. It was how I planned it while we were packing our bags. A nice dinner and a long walk along the Seine. Then I realised that there were probably a lot of people who had done the same and I didn't want that. I wanted to give you something special, something that only happens once in a life time. So I decided to turn it in a date for our last free night in Paris."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "You know I would have said yes either way. You're it for me."

Blaine snuggled his head into Kurt's shoulder. They stood there, under the lights, hugging.

Kurt pulled away and kissed Blaine passionately. "Thank you for tonight. It had been amazing. I love you."

"I love you too Kurt." They walked back towards the hotel. Neither ready to end the night, they lay in bed together sharing their love once more.

It was their last full day in Paris. The van picked them up early to get to the concert. Few fans were already waiting outside. The boys did their sound check easily. A quick lunch was eaten before the fans ran into the meet and greet.

Every fan meeting was exciting for the boys. A few fans talked to them in French. Blaine's French had never been good but they were able to answer some questions.

Before they knew it, they were standing backstage ready to get on stage. Blaine was warming his voice up while the other boys were playing with a football. Before they went on stage, they gave each other a hug. The concert went great. They were halfway through their concert when they decided to use their special effects for the night. The venue went dark. Some fans started to scream and others were screaming the boys names.

The venue was lightened up again with little lamps on the ceiling. It was like they were standing in a room full of fireflies. Blaine took his microphone and started to sing the bridge of fireflies jokingly. They played the rest of the show under their little lights. It was an intimate feeling. The view from the stage was unbelievable.

After they played their last song, the boys took out their phones to take pictures. They each took a sight and took a picture of themselves with the fans in the background. The boys were exhausted and ready to jump right in bed. Kurt and Blaine snuggled close, knowing they would be back in Paris soon.

Early in the morning, Blaine woke Kurt up. They took a quick shower and dressed quickly. Blaine tried to place all Kurt's new clothes into their bags. It was impossible, so they decided to place them in the back of the van, still in their shopping bags. Wes, David and Jeff would be picked up later.

The van took Kurt and Blaine to Montmartre. Blaine had one thing he had wanted to do before they left Paris. They took the steps towards the big basilica. The view was amazing but they had little time to enjoy it. Blaine dragged Kurt to the little march. Everywhere were painters sitting. They walked around at first, looking around before they found the perfect artist. It was a real painter, no caricatures. They posed for the painting. The painter went for details. The way Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and of course the engagement ring.

After an hour, their painting was finished. They stood up and looked at the painting. It looked amazing. They asked the painter if he could write the date at the bottom. The painting was rolled up and placed into a tube.

Blaine got a message from Wes that they where they were waiting with the van. Kurt and Blaine ran towards the van. They showed the boys the painting. Everyone loved it. Kurt was already making up plans, deciding where they would hang it. The van started driving to their next destination, Belgium. They knew little about the small country but where more than ready to explore together.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I found a little time to write the new chapter. I hope you like itLet me know what you think! Lots of love x**


	26. Belgium

It was late afternoon when the van pulled up at their hotel. The sky looked grey like it could rain any moment. Jeff, Wes and David jumped as first out of the car.

When Blaine and Kurt jumped out of the car, it started to rain. Kurt groaned and started to run towards the entrance of the hotel. The others were laughing with his reaction. The band helped with the driver to get their stuff out of the trunk. David, Wes and Jeff walked with their own valise while Blaine had to carry Kurt's shopping bags, Kurt's valise, his valise and their hand luggage. He was sodden when he entered the reception. He thought he heard Jeff, David and Wes snicker but he wasn't sure. They walked to the reception to get their keys and took the elevator to their room on the first floor.

It was still raining when everything was unpacked so they decided to eat in the hotel. Everyone came together and talked about what they wanted to see in Belgium. They made a list of the most important stuff. They decided to sleep early and wake up early in the morning so they had enough time to see everything. They only had 2 days including the concert in Belgium and wanted to make most of it. Wes had called with their management to ask if they could see the venue the day of the concert for once. They agreed quickly. The boys said goodbye before they all went to their rooms to get some sleep.

The next morning found the boys at the atomium. All of them posed for silly pictures in front of it. After a lot of pictures, they bought their tickets.

The view was nice from the highest boll. You could see all over Brussels. Blaine stood after Kurt with his arms around him. They were looking around and just enjoying the moment.

"You know this is becoming are thing." Blaine looked at Kurt with a confused expression. "In London we went on the London eye to look over the city, in Paris we went on the Eiffel tower to look over Paris and now we are in Brussels, standing in the atomium and enjoying the view over the city."

Blaine chuckled. "We skipped Madrid. But I like how you think about it. We can definitely make this our thing."

Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck. He pressed a small kiss before looking again at the view.

Wes, David and Jeff stood a little further and were playing with one of the telescopes. They each took turns to look around and look at each other through the huge telescopes, which let to laughing the whole time.

After a few turns each, they grew tired and wanted to go into the city. They walked to the couple and convinced them to get with them to the city.

They walked out of the metro station. Kurt and Blaine walked in front, leading them to their first destination. Everyone stopped when they stood in front of the royal palace. A few pictures were taken in front before they walked further.

It was already afternoon so they decided to get something to eat. Wes, David and Jeff had wanted to eat in a frites stand or a frietkot like people call it here. But Kurt had gone crazy and after a long discussion, everyone agreed to go to a restaurant.

They came across a little street with little restaurants. After looking around and walking once through the street, they choose a little cute restaurant. A waiter brought them a card with Belgium dishes. Everyone choose the frites with steak. Kurt choose beside that for an extra salad. There plates arrived and everyone dogged in. Little talk was shared during their diner. When they were finished, they asked for the bill and paid for their food.

They walked until they came across a little statue of a boy peeing. Wes started laughing at it. "Man I thought the statue would be much bigger. He's so little."

Jeff, David and Blaine started laughing at his words because they were so double. They asked a tourist to take a picture and posed all in front of the little statue.

They kept walking and came across walls from cartoon characters. They didn't recognise most of them but found it really nice.

Blaine posed in front of a large wall and looked up at the cartoon figure that was hanging out of a window a lot higher. Blaine really looked like a hobbit on the picture. The boys couldn't stop laughing at the picture.

David and Wes wanted also a picture. David sat on Wesley's shoulders and they tried to get as high as possible. Kurt just shook his head and laughed at the craziness.

When all pictures were taken, they walked towards the march. The march was little but cosy. They looked around and a saw a few kids playing some music. The kids were playing guitar and singing Belgium songs. Wes decided to film it and post it on twitter.

The kids seemed to recognise them and asked if they wanted to sing along with them. There was no way they could say no after their question and after all, it was a performance. They started to play words on their guitars.

Blaine started to sing along while David, Jeff and Wes beat boxed along with it and the kids played the guitar. A crowd was standing around them now. Some girls looked like fans as they started to scream and jump around. Kurt looked from the side to the boys. Blaine walked towards him and pulled him out of the crowd.

He looked at Kurt with pleading puppy eyes. When there was a short break Blaine whispered to him. "Please baby, sing along with me this once? You promised me the first time I heard you sing that we would do a duette."

It was time for the last part of the song. Blaine started to sing and kept looking at Kurt with hopeful eyes. Kurt started to sing slowly with him and he saw how a few mouths fell open when they heard him sing. He looked back at Blaine to see the huge smile on his face.

The song ended pretty soon and everyone started to applaud. A little bow was made before they took a picture with the guitar kids. They asked if the band could sign their guitars. A marker was given to them as they signed all the guitars.

A few girls started to jump around them and asked for pictures and autographs. Blaine, Wes, Jeff and David took their time and chatted a little with the fans.

It was getting later and the boys wanted to get one last thing done. They said goodbye to the fans before they walked towards a little chocolate shop. Blaine was addicted to it and wanted to say that he at least ate chocolate in the chocolate country. They bought a few boxes and walked back to the hotel with their bags.

At the hotel, they choose to get together in Blaine and Kurt's room and watch a movie on a laptop. They all sat on the bed and ate all the boxes of chocolate. When the movie was done, there was no chocolate left.

Wes, David and Jeff said their goodbye before they went to their own room. It didn't take long before Kurt and Blaine felt in a peaceful sleep.

The day of the concert was there. Blaine woke up with head ache. He groaned and snuggled closer in the warmth. Kurt started to chuckle. "Blaine, sweetie, it's time to wake up. If we don't get up now, you won't have enough time to check the venue, do the sound check, meet the fans and play the concert you know."

Blaine just snuggled further into Kurt's chest. "Headache, need more sleep."

Kurt placed his finger under Blaine's chin and slowly lifted his head. "Awwh, let me get you a painkiller and then you can take a shower. It might help."

With a last kiss on his lips, he stood up and went to the bathroom to get a painkiller and a glass of water. Blaine had laid down again with his eyes closed. He hated headaches.

Kurt came back from the bathroom as promised with the water and the painkiller. Blaine took them gratefully and laid down a few more seconds before leaving the warmth. They showered together and got ready for the day.

Wes, David and Jeff were already waiting downstairs for them as they would eat breakfast together. They looked for a table to sit at when Kurt and Blaine arrived. They took some foot from the buffet and ate in silence. Blaine still felt barely better and just drank some coffee. Kurt looked at him every once in a while with worried eyes and Blaine tried to smile at him and assure him that everything would be fine.

They were just in time to get into the waiting van and were brought to the avenue. The drive was silent as everyone tried to stay quiet for Blaine. Blaine tried to take a little nap on Kurt's shoulder but even that didn't seem to help. Everyone just got out of the car and walked into the building.

Kurt was sitting with Blaine in the backstage room. Kurt had talked with the management and they decided that David, Wes and Jeff could do the sound check on their own and check the venue. Blaine was fast asleep on Kurt's lap. Kurt was playing with one of his curls. He hoped that Blaine's headache would be better when he woke up again.

An hour passed until Wes, Jeff and David entered the backstage room. Kurt pressed his finger against his lips so they would stay silent. The boys just nodded and started playing on their phones.

Their management came inside a few minutes later with sandwiches and bottles of water. There was still an hour left before the meet and greet. Kurt had chosen to let Blaine sleep as long as possible. He could eat a sandwich quickly after all. Kurt ate one sandwich while the other boys started to eat in immediately. Kurt just signed to Jeff to keep a few sandwiches and a bottle of two aside for Blaine. Jeff understood and played them on the table next to them.

Fifteen minutes were left before the meet and greets. Kurt lent down and placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. Blaine stirred a little but was far from awake.

"Blaine sweetie, it's time to wake up." Kurt whispered the words into his ear.

Blaine felt a shiver go through his body as he opened his eyes. Two close blue eyes looked at him a little worried. Blaine placed a hand in Kurt's hair and pulled him closer until their lips met in the middle. A sweet slow kiss took place before Blaine pulled away.

"I take that as a sign you are feeling better?"

Blaine rubbed his eyes and started to talk in a voice still drenched in sleep. "Yeah, headache is almost completely gone. I'm hungry though."

His stomach growled just in time. Blaine heard laughter and turned around to see Wes, Jeff and David laughing.

"Good thing we kept some sandwiches then didn't we?" Jeff pointed towards the table with the sandwiches.

Blaine took one gratefully and started to eat slowly. "You guys checked everything with the avenue and the instruments and the microphone?"

"Yeah Blaine, everything is ok."

"Man, it looks really amazing out there! You will love it. There are balconies and stuff. We are latterly in the middle."

Blaine started to get excited again.

Two sandwiches later, he was standing in a little room. Person after person came inside to meet them. Lots of fans had waffles with them and chocolate. They would probably share a bit of that with the crew as there was way too much for them to eat. The last few people where interviewers. Most of them wanted a picture with them and asked a few questions like what do you think of Belgium, will you come back, what did you do on your free day and so on. A few also asked for them to record a little video for the fans. It was nice to see that the media here was so interested in them and their music.

After the meet and greet and small interviews, there was barely time to get ready for the show. Kurt could sit on the balcony again. He gave Blaine one last kiss before following the management. Blaine walked into the venue to see a lot of people.

Wes was right, this was really close to the fans. Blaine jumped on stage with a huge smile. "Hello Belgium! This looks really nice. Let's get the party started now shall we?!"

The crowd started to scream really loud. Jeff sat down after his drums while David and Wesley tried their guitars. They played song after song and all fans sang along.

Like every night, they had one special thing for the night. Tonight they decided to do something with the country. All boys left the stage for a while and came back with red shirts. They had painted three strips on each side of their face that presented the flag. The crowd really went insane now. No one had expected that.

Kurt was laughing from the balcony, he wasn't surprised after all. He was glad though that he wasn't tagged along in this.

The boys ended the night with throwing a few chocolates at the fans standing close to the stage. Wes tried to throw a few pieces to the balcony but never could reach so high. They made a last bow and waved at the fans a last time before leaving the stage.

Kurt was waiting backstage for the boys to come back. In the corner of the backstage room lay a growing mountain of chocolate and waffles.

Wes, David and Jeff ran first into the room. They saw the goods and started smiling. "I bet we can eat all of that Wes!"

"Yeah man, we could probably eat all of that! Look all those chocolates and those waffles. We should get tomorrow a real Belgium waffle to end our stay here!"

"Let's do a chocolate waffle movie night? That would be insane."

Jeff just sat down and shook his head.

"Common Jeff, you have to tag along with this, you know you want to!"

"No way, you'll get all hyper."

"But man, look at all those candy and gosh we won't need diner tonight."

Blaine walked into the room that moment. "No way that you are all eating that Wes and David. You'll get sick and we can miss that on our tour."

Wes and David started to pout and looked hopefully at the mountain.

Blaine just sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Let's make a deal. You can both choose 10 things and take a few of them with you to Amsterdam if they stay good that long. The rest we'll give to the crew."

David and Wes didn't wait a second longer before they started to dig into the goods. Wes and David ended each with 9 different chocolate boxes and one package of waffles. Blaine took a box and a package of waffles for him and Kurt. Jeff just took a package of waffles as he had eaten way to much chocolate last night.

Blaine asked a few of the crew members to come along. All of them took a box with them and thanked the boys. Their management arrived to get their own stuff and to tell them that the van arrived. They all stepped inside ready for the drive back.

They decided to stop at a small frites stand to get something for dinner as it was already pretty late. Wes, David and Jeff were jumping around while Kurt just ate a few frites from Blaine's package. They arrived at the hotel and went all to their own rooms to get some sleep.

The next morning they stood up a little later. They wanted to get some waffles before they left. They packed their bags slowly and took a long shower. When they were finished, they left the room with their shopping bags and their valises.

They went downstairs to see David, Wes and Jeff already waiting. They ate a quick late breakfast before filling the trunk. They walked one last time through the city while their van would wait.

It was nearly afternoon when they all bought a real Belgium waffle. Kurt took a picture of the boys with their sugar moustaches. **The boys wanted to eat a waffle before we left Belgium. Maybe they should grow a real moustache?**The picture was retweeted immediately a lot with a lot of fans asking if they could grow moustaches.

Kurt chuckled when he imaged Blaine with a moustache. Blaine noticed this and started to talk to Wes. "Wes what do you think? Maybe I should really grow a moustache."

Wes started to play along. "I think that would look great on you. You know such a long one that you can curl around?"

Kurt was listening now and jumped into the conversation. "Don't you dare to grow a moustache! I'll promise you that I'll shave it when you are asleep."

Blaine and Wes were laughing now. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and looked through his eye lashes. "But baby, the fans would love it?"

"Now sweetie, remember it's me you are going to marry and it's me with who you'll have to live with your whole life. If I were you I would now change your mind."

Blaine chuckled and placed a kiss on his lips. "I won't grow one ok?"

Kurt just nodded and deepened the kiss a little.

"Ok man, time to get going. Amsterdam is waiting for us!"

The boys walked back to the hotel. The van was waiting and ready to leave. They all jumped quickly into the van, ready to get to Amsterdam.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone! I hope you like it. It was interesting to write. I just want to add something about the link at the bottom. In the story I talk about a wall with Cartoon figures. I know it's difficult to imagine so I looked up the picture so if you click the link, you can see it in front of you! I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know! And thank you everyone for reading. A lot of people have read this already and I love it :). I really enjoy writing this story. Next up will be Amsterdam. I've no idea when I'll upload thanks of my exams but I'm nearing the end so keep looking and a new chapter might be up soon! Love you all.**

**Ps: I got a comment a while back that the chapters were barely readable. I decided to rechange the chapters today. The chapters stay the same, with small changes from typos I removed or things I typed a little different, but most stay the same, nothing that will change the importance about my story. Anyway, I changed this chapter too from form. I hope this more readable! Love you all.**

** . **** (the wall with cartons i was talking about.)**


	27. Amsterdam

Kurt and Blaine carried their bags into their hotel room. Kurt felt tired from all the travelling. Blaine jumped next to him on the bed and cuddled close.

"I hate to say this Blaine but travelling really sucks."

Blaine chuckled and pressed a kiss on his neck. "I'm offended baby. I thought you liked it with me."

Kurt got a full puppy-eye look. "I hate you."

"Oh is that so mister Hummel." Blaine started to press little kisses on Kurt's neck.

Kurt nodded his head slowly.

"Too bad."

Blaine jumped of the bed and started to unpack. Even if Kurt wanted, he couldn't move a muscle. His eyes followed Blaine around the room. Blaine turned around and winked at him with a smirk. Kurt blushed a little and ducked his head away. How Blaine still had such an effect on him, he would never know.

He felt how Blaine jumped on the bed and cuddled in his side. "Still hate me?"

Kurt looked at him and did like he was thinking. "Maybe a little."

Blaine placed a hand on his cheek before he kissed him. Kurt needed to pull away after a few minutes to get some air. "Ok, maybe I love you."

Blaine smiled. "I thought so."

He lent back to Kurt and went further where they left.

Kurt and Blaine were late in the lobby. Wes was looking at his watch. Jeff and David were looking on their phone. "I'm sorry we're late."

All boys looked up and smirked knowingly. Blaine just walked out of the hotel with Kurt who was slightly blushing. He looked back to see the boys close behind.

They walked around until they found a restaurant where they could eat. It looked a little like a pub inside and it looked really cosy. The boys decided to eat inside.

They got a menu card and started to choose their food. All boys choose for a spaghetti and as dessert they decided to eat ice cream.

Their spaghetti arrived at the table and Wes started to chuckle. "You know boys, you are real Disney fans. You two should try that scene out of lady and the tramp."

Kurt blushed a little while Blaine gave Wes a glare. Jeff and David were laughing imagining it.

"That would be hilarious."

"Not going to happen. Now eat." Blaine started to eat while his friends tried to contain their laughter.

When they were finally done laughing, Blaine and Kurt their plates were half empty. When their ice cream arrived, some memories came back alive. Blaine looked up at Kurt to see him look at him knowingly. Just like the, chocolate and strawberry.

They paid for their bill and walked back through the lightened city to their hotel, ready for some sleep.

Blaine couldn't believe that they were already halfway through their first month.

He woke Kurt slowly before they went in the city. Today they would look around with Wes, David and Jeff.

They were already waiting on them in the lobby when they arrived. Tired of the breakfast in hotels, they decided to find a bakery. Donuts were bought with cups of coffee. They found a table in the corner and planned their day. They decided to walk around a bit first.

A few pictures were taken next to the canals. They found a street with little typical Dutch shops. They walked inside to see wooden shoes and windmills. David and Wes found two huge wooden shoes. Each one stood inside one and posed for a picture. ** WesWarbler DavidOfficial just bought new shoes. What do you think? **They kept on walking through the streets, enjoying the atmosphere.

They came across the march. It looked pretty nice. On the march was AMSTERDAM standing in red letters. Wes, David and Jeff jumped immediately on it.

Blaine looked for a tourist to take a picture of them. He explained an older man how to take a picture with his phone before tugging Kurt along to sit on one of the letters. They all smiled for the first one and did a crazy face for the next one. Blaine jumped of the letter to thank the man and look at the pictures.

He decided to give the fans another picture. **You have no idea where we are right now WesWarbler DavidOfficial JeffForReal KurtHummel. **They quickly walked away from the march before the fans found them.

They bought some sandwiches along the way. It didn't take long before they were walking through the shopping street. It seemed fade that Kurt always found them.

They walked around but Kurt didn't go in any shops. He just looked around a bit. After all he had already bought a lot of clothes in London and Paris. Wes stopped midway the street.

A little music store was situated into a side street. They decided to take a look. Jeff looked around the drums while Wes and David looked at all the guitars on the wall. Blaine just walked around a bit.

"I wonder how many instrument you actually play. I've only seen you play the piano and the guitar."

Blaine looked up with a smile. "Maybe those are the only instrument I can play?"

Kurt stared into his eyes. "No, there is another one. Tell me."

Kurt pouted a little. "Don't laugh ok? I can play the drums and I also play a little violin."

Kurt gaped at him. "I'd like to see that one day."

"Hmm, maybe when we're home."

They strolled around a bit until they stood next to the other boys. Wes was gaping at the huge expensive guitar on the wall.

"That guitar is a killer, man! I would murder for such a guitar."

Blaine chuckled. "We'll need to play a lot more concerts before you'll be able to afford such an expensive guitar Wes. But who knows maybe one day."

Wes glared at him. "What a sweet way to check me back in reality. Can't a man dream?"

Everyone started laughing and walked out of the music store, waiting for Wes to follow. Amsterdam started to turn darker. The boys decided to walk slowly back to the hotel. They could eat there for once.

The next morning, everyone had to wake up early. They had to go check out the avenue first. Afterwards they had a whole day full of interviews.

They showered quickly and bought a cup of coffee on the way. Everyone had tired eyes but the coffee made them feel more awake. The avenue looked amazing. They went quickly through the routine. Was everything there, did the stage stood alright, was everything ready for the meet and greets, were there clothes there and did their special effect for the night work. Their management walked with them through everything while Kurt took the time to study a little more from his script.

When they were ready, it was close to afternoon. They had twenty minutes to get something to eat before they had to go from radio station to radio station. They ate a quick sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water before leaving for the first radio interview.

All interview had gone just fine. Until they walked into their last building. They walked into the huge building where people worked every day to make their magazine. Blaine had never heard of it before just like every other stop he had today. He held Kurt's hand while they walked into the building.

At the reception sat a girl. She had a name card pinned on her blazer with the name Angelle. Their manager took the word and they checked in the building. The girl let them through some double doors toward an office room. The windows looked over the canal. The boys settled for the comfy seats.

The girl looked at them before speaking in bad English. "The man who will do the interview will be here soon. You can just wait a bit. It won't take long."

The boys nodded before settling down. Their manager took an empty seat. Kurt and Blaine started to talk and get into their own bubble while Wes, David and Jeff played games on their phone. It took fifteen minutes before someone showed up.

Kurt and Blaine didn't even notice someone walked in before they heard some speak in shock. "Blaine? What a surprise!"

Blaine looked up confused until he looked into those eyes. He hated them. "Bastian, nice to see you again."

No words were meant. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand and saw all the confused looks on him. He didn't say a thing and turned back to Kurt who looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'd never thought I would see you like this and for sure not like this. You got out of Ohio I take?"

"Apparently, looks like you did the same."

He didn't look up to see Bastian nodding. Without a word he sat down at the table and started the interview.

Bastian: So boys, tell me about your tour? How is everything going?

W: Everything is going fine so far. We enjoy meeting our fans in Europe. The meet and greets are a nice way to do that.

J: We wanted this tour to be very personal. That's why we did the meet and greets and the special stage. It's all about the fans and how they experience it.

Bastian: What's the craziest thing that already happened on tour?

D: We were in a restaurant in Madrid and we had to call the police.

W: Yeah man, you had to see that. It was insane. But pretty cool either.

B: We love that the fans are so indicated. They are all unique.

Bastian: What do you miss when you are on tour?

D: I miss my sleep.

W: Definitely sleep. It's exhausting.

J: I miss my dog Dalton. He stays with a friend of mine right now.

B: I don't really miss a thing. All the people I care about most are with me on tour. It's all I need.

Bastian: You guys brought out a new album. What's your favourite song?

J: Animal and words. I can't choose.

D: Words for sure.

W: Words! It's are single for something.

B: Not alone.

Bastian: What's the favourite gift you have ever had from a fan?

B: We're not doing it for the gifts. We're doing it for the music. It means so much more for us if we can make a person smile, relate to us through our music. We want to be something different.

J: But it's always nice nevertheless. In Belgium we got lots of chocolate and waffles. We really could have eaten those for months.

Bastian: Are there any other artists that inspires you?

D: That's a question for Blaine. He writes all our songs.

B: I think I write most of personal experiences. I adore other music of course but I try to be unique. I love all music mostly. But I want it to have a meaning.

Bastian: Who would you like to record an single with if you could?

W: Lady gaga! That would cool.

D: Selena Gomez.

W: We all know you have a crush on her David, you don't need to blush.

J: I would go for P!nk.

B: If I had to choose I would like to choose two. I'd love to sing with Katy Perry one day and with Adam Levine from Maroon 5.

Bastian: Ok the last question. This one is from the fans. Who of you is still single?

D: I am.

W: Me too.

J: Just like these two others.

B: I'm taken. Engaged even.

Blaine looked at Kurt with lovely eyes. They were leaded into a room where they took a few pictures of the boys for posters and for with the interview.

They were all walking out of the room when Blaine felt a hand on his arm. "We can meet up for a coffee tonight? We have so much to talk about."

Blaine lost it. "Seriously Bastian? Do you even remember what you did to me! You let me lay there for death. I could have died that night."

Blaine was fuming and Bastian looked a little lost. "After that stupid dance you just left me there. I saw you walk away while they beat me. I trusted you! And then you started bullying me with them. You remember when you came to me one day after you pushed me into my locker?! You told me I wouldn't make it. You told me I would always be stuck in Ohio and that I would one day be the one to serve you at McDonalds. Well look at me now Bastian. Look how far I came! I'm on a freaking tour through Europe. I'm recognised for my music. You're not worth a single minute of my time. You shouldn't have asked in the first place. It's not like you cared a few years ago. I don't see why you would care now or deserve a talk with me. Bye Bastian. I hope I never have to see your face again!"

With that Blaine turned around and grabbed Kurt's hand before walking out of the building.

The ride back was silent. Everyone was at other places in their mind. Wes, Jeff, David and Kurt tried to figure out what had just happened while Blaine kept replaying that night.

_Everything was dark. Blaine was walking with Bastian after the dance. They had become friends as the only out kids in school. They were laughing with a joke when Blaine got all his courage and pressed a kiss on Bastian's cheek._

_They both didn't notice the jocks coming closer. "Look who we have here. Our gays. We should learn you that dances from school are no places for you to come."_

_The jock played with the baseball bat he was holding. Bastian didn't think twice before he started running. Leaving Blaine all alone. Blaine looked one time behind to see Bastian run around the corner before he felt the smack and everything went dark_.

He felt how Kurt squeezed his hands but he couldn't stop the memories now.

_Blaine opened his eyes. Everything was turning around. He tried another time to get a steady view. His head was hurting like hell. He tried to move his arm, only to see lots of needles and tubes. He didn't notice how the door opened and a nurse came inside._

"_Oh my god! You are awake! YOU ARE AWAKE! The doctors won't believe this."_

_She ran again outside. Blaine's mind kept going back to that one night. He vaguely remembered the doctor checking him out._

"_Blaine, look at me." He looked up at the man who looked at him with comforting eyes. "With a few weeks of revalidation you'll be fine. You were lucky. You waking up was more then we could have wished for! It's a miracle but we're so happy. Welcome back Blaine."_

_With that the doctor turned around and Blaine was alone again._

Blaine didn't notice how the tears ran down his cheek now while looking out of the window. Kurt was holding him close and leaded him through the hotel reception to their room. Wes, David and Jeff decided to come along. Blaine didn't notice anything.

_First day back at school. All eyes were on him. Still wearing that stupid brace around his arm. Scared, so scared that he'll come back. He walks to his locker, head down. No one will notice you he tried to convince himself. Who was he kidding though. He heard the laughter from far. He felt a pair hands that shoved him into the locker. _

_"We didn't learn you enough didn't we?" He looks up to see Bastian with the group. "You'll never make it. You should have died you know. You're not worth it. You'll be the one that will make my burger one night at McDonalds. You'll be nothing."_

_They walked away laughing, leaving Blaine on the ground, all alone. Like always._

Blaine felt himself getting tired and fell asleep.

Kurt watched his boyfriend worried. He never had seen Blaine like this. He had no idea who that Bastian kid was, but all he wanted to do was go back and yell at him and slap him. He combed his fingers through Blaine's curls while whispering sweet words in his ear. He felt how Blaine slowly fell asleep.

Kurt looked up at Wes, Jeff and David. No one said a word, but everyone knows it was bad.

Blaine woke up slowly. He felt tired and confused. He can't remember getting into his room. He looks up to see Kurt looking at him with worried eyes.

"Hey." Kurt looked shyly at him.

"How did I get in the room?" Blaine looked around confused.

No one was inside except him and Kurt. "You were a little out of here when I carried you in. I waited until you cried yourself asleep."

Blaine felt under his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Kurt placed a gentle hand on his mouth. "Don't apologise. I don't know what happened or what you're history is. I'm just glad you're ok. And no, you don't have to tell me unless you want to. I remember you telling me once the same."

Blaine nodded thankfully. "I don't know how I ever deserved you but now I have you, I'll never let you go. I love you too much. You're something special Kurt."

Kurt smiled sweetly at him. "So are you Blaine. I love you too. Now if you are up to it, we get a late dinner with the boys if you're up to it."

Blaine's stomach growled loudly.

"Looks like we're getting out." Kurt grinned before getting a jacket and waiting at the door for Blaine.

The group decided to eat dinner at the same place as yesterday. This time they all ate some meat with fries and a tiramisu to end the night. They walked back through the lighted streets to their hotel room. No one asked Blaine I thing. They were just glad to see he was ok.

Concert day arrived. Blaine and Kurt got ready quickly and grabbed a cup of coffee with the boys before heading to the venue. Blaine hadn't said anything about what had happened. Kurt still waited for him to come but knew he needed to respect his privacy. He decided to leave Blaine alone for a bit and went with Jeff, David and Wes for a last tour through the venue. They decided to play baseball inside for a while.

Meanwhile Blaine sat in the backstage room with his guitar. He was slowly strumming around when the words flew from his mouth. He never wrote down lyrics or notes. He would always remember. The boys on the other hand always needed something to base on. Blaine took a paper and started to write the lyrics and the notes.

He didn't notice how his best friends came back and his boyfriend. They stood in the doorway and looked at Blaine who gave his full heart. When he was done playing, they all applauded.

Kurt walked to Blaine and sat down next to him. "That was really good Blaine."

Blaine nodded. He hadn't meant for them all to hear.

"We should play it tonight, man. You wrote down the notes?"

Blaine wanted to make out an excuse when Wes took the paper.

"Common, let's try and play this. Blaine knows the words already anyway."

Without waiting for Blaine's opinion, they ran out of the room to their instruments.

Kurt and Blaine sat in silence. Kurt waited for Blaine to take the next step. He was the one who was in pain after all. Blaine lifted up Kurt's arm and wrapped it around him before cuddling close to him.

"Bastian was with me the night of our school dance. I got attacked after it. He just ran away and left me to die. I was hit by a baseball bat. I was found a while later with lots on injuries. They never expected me to wake up from it. When I woke up, they told me it was a miracle. The doctors didn't expect me to recover fully but I did. When I would go back to school, Bastian became popular. He shoved me into my locker and told me some stuff like I would never make it. I changed schools a little after that."

Kurt was holding him close and brushed his hand over his back a few times. "I can't believe he did that to you. If I had known that yesterday, he wouldn't be here anymore today."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "He isn't worth it I guess. He just took me by surprise yesterday."

Their management told them that it was time to go to the sound check. Everything went fluently and they even tried their new song. After the sound check, they grabbed a sandwich before heading to the meet and greets. Before they knew it, they stood on stage and were rocking the whole place. It was their last number when Blaine started speaking. "Tonight has been amazing! Thanks for coming and joining us tonight. We would like to end the show specially with a new song. I hope you all like it and thank you again Amsterdam! We see you next time." The music started playing and Blaine got lost in the song.

**If I could write to the kid I was before,  
I'd tell him you'll get everything you ever wanted,  
But you will still want more.  
Someone's going to tell you  
Who should want to be  
So you'll forget the vision that they didn't want to see  
And when they give up, cause they will give up say  
Here I am alive.**

**They say you don't grow up****  
You just grow old,  
It's safe to say I haven't done both  
I made mistakes, I know, I know  
But here I am alive.  
So many people close to me cut me down,  
This is supposed to be a bad luck town  
I jumped, I fell, I hit the ground.  
But here I am alive.**

****

**If I could write to myself  
When I was on top of it all,  
I'd say you're going overboard  
and when you're falling  
You're gonna feel so small,  
Someone's gonna tell you that you deserve the worst,  
They'll say you're never coming back  
And tell you that you're cursed.  
And when they give up, cause they always give up.  
Say, here I am alive.  
**

**They say you don't grow up  
You just grow old,  
It's safe to say I haven't done both  
I made mistakes, I know, I know  
But here I am alive.  
So many people close to me cut me down,  
This is supposed to be a bad luck town  
I jumped, I fell, I hit the ground.  
But here I am alive.**

****

**And when they give up, cause they will give up  
Say: Here I am alive!  
When they give up, cause they always give up  
Say: Here I am alive!  
**

**They say you don't grow up  
You just grow old,  
It's safe to say I haven't done both  
I made mistakes, I know, I know  
But here I am alive.  
So many people close to me cut me down,  
This is supposed to be a bad luck town  
I jumped, I fell, I hit the ground.  
But here I am alive.  
**

**Here I am alive!  
Here I am alive!  
Here I am alive!  
Here I am alive! **

****

**If I could write to the kid I was before**

The boys left the stage and gave each other a hug. The day had been a success. They left to their hotel and straight to their bed. Blaine was being spooned by Kurt. He loved the safe feeling.

Kurt pressed a kiss on his bare shoulder. "I love you Blaine. You were amazing tonight. I hope Bastian saw you tonight, I hope he was there and saw how amazing you became! I'm so proud of you."

Blaine just turned around and gave him a kiss. "I love you too."

And with that he felt asleep, ready for their next stop.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Wauw this became long. So I was playing with this idea and then this came out of it. I hope you like it. Now you know a little more about Blaine's past. Next up is Copenhagen if i remember correct. Comming soon!**

**ps: let me know what you think! It's always nice to know.**

**ps: the song is here i am alive - yellowcard**


	28. Copenhagen

Blaine leaded Kurt through the airport to the waiting car. Wes, David and Jeff following close behind. They stepped silently in the car before driving to their next city. Copenhagen! Kurt was leaning against his shoulder while looking out of the window.

Jeff was the first one to break the silence. "So, what are we going to do in this city?"

Everyone started to think about their own stuff until David came up with an idea. "I think we should rent bikes and bike around if the weather is nice. That way we can look around the city and it's something we haven't done in any other cities."

Everyone seemed find with it, except Kurt.

"You don't like the idea, baby?"

Kurt looked up into those hazel eyes. "I just don't like the bikes but if that's what you want to do, I'll come along."

Kurt lent forward and pressed a kiss on his cheek before cuddling in his side again happily.

"You know you guys are terrible cute and it makes me sick."

"Awwh, Wes, don't give up hope yet! You'll find your "Where have you been all my life – person" soon."

Kurt was chuckling against his chest while he peeked to Wes. Wes just mumbled something that sounded suspicious like, I won't be so terrible sick. But Blaine wasn't quite sure so he let go of it and opted for looking out of the window a little longer.

The boys walked out of the car into their new hotel. It looked modern from the outside. All boys wanted to get into their room as quickly as possible to get some rest. Flying is after all exhausting, with all their ungodly hours. The man at the reception smiled politely at them, before giving them the keys to their rooms.

Blaine decided to take a shower to get a little freshened up and afterwards, they could take a stroll through the city. Kurt seemed fine with that and dropped down on the bed. Blaine pressed a kiss on his forehead before walking into the bathroom.

Kurt and Blaine walked through the city hand in hand. They walked past some typical houses and through some quiet streets. It was nice and peaceful.

Kurt's finger trailed over Blaine's ring. Blaine smiled every time the little gesture happened.

When Kurt ran his finger over it another time, Blaine couldn't do anything else then look at him. "You already thought about our real wedding?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Maybe, did you?" A playful smile on his lips, his eyes shining with pure love and happiness.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I hadn't asked you about it, baby."

Kurt chuckled. "You have a point."

They walked a little more in the silence until Kurt started talking again. "I can't wait for it to happen though."

Blaine stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. His forehead rested against Kurt's while he looked into his eyes. "Me neither. If it were up to me, I would marry you the minute we were back in New York but I want it to be perfect. I want it to be all you ever wanted. A day we will never forget. I want our friends, our family, to look back at it with nothing but awe. Like a thank you to them for always sticking around us. But what I want most is to see those pretty blue eyes of yours shine with those excited stars they get when they are excited or happy."

Kurt felt a tear roll down his eye. "I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too baby."

The couple found each other in the middle into a sweet kiss. All wrapped into each other. Blaine pulled out first, a little out of breath. "Let's find some place to eat before we go back to the hotel and then I want to find out all your wildest dreams for our wedding."

Kurt chuckled at his choice of words. "Wildest dreams, baby our family and friends will be there. I don't know what you had in mind but at least think appropriate."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "You know that was not at all what I had in mind. You are unbelievable sometimes."

Kurt grinned as they walked into the darker turning sky, looking for a place to eat.

They found a restaurant at the side of the water. It looked romantic and that was what Blaine was going for. They sat close at the window as they ate from their dinner. Little talk was made with some comfortable silences. Blaine paid for the bill before they walked back to the hotel.

Blaine lay down on the bed with Kurt's head on his chest. "Now tell me baby what you had in mind."

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I was thinking we could marry in New York. Our family and friends should fly over for that but I don't think they'll mind. We still have to look for a place of course but we have time for that. I'd like to get married in the summer. And for the rest, I'm fine with everything. I just want to look back at it and think, yeah that was totally a me and Blaine thing to do. As long as you say yes I do at the end on the day, it will be fine."

Blaine grinned. "Now you know I'll say I do at the end of the day. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to marry me in the first place."

Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "You never know. Maybe you change your mind last minute or you get cold feet. It would happen you know."

"Don't think so. You're stuck with me Hummel."

Kurt smiled. "You thought already about the name we will live with?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "I'm fine with whatever you chose but I'd like the idea of keeping both are last names. I mean, my name became known over the world and I don't want them to change it. And you have such a great connection with your dad that I wouldn't want you to give up on your last name. Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel."

They both listened to the sound of the names. "I like it Blaine. I can definitely live with that."

Blaine kissed Kurt slowly, happy to know they were on the same line. When they finally pulled away, they cuddled close and waited till sleep found them.

The boys walked around the venue. It became their routine. Kurt had opted to stay into the hotel to study his script this morning. Blaine was a little sad but he totally understood. Jeff, David and Wes on the other side were happy to have a bro morning.

They followed their manager around and every few stops they had to check something. "I'm still not over how these venues look, man! They are HUGE!"

Everyone laughed when Wes walked around with huge eyes. "Also sold out?"

Their manager nodded with a huge smile. "Yes Wesley, totally sold out. You guys made it pretty big this year! Maybe next year we can do another part of the world."

All boys shared a look with each other before David started to jump around. "JAPAN OH MY GOD I WANNE GO TO JAPAN! PLEASE."

He ran to their manager with puppy eyes. Their manager just laughed. "Who knows David, maybe one day."

All boys chuckled and finished their check-up round.

"So I think everything is fine for tomorrow. You know the drill. See you all tomorrow! Have a nice afternoon in Copenhagen." The boys gave their manager all a nod before leaving the building to their hotel.

Kurt was sitting on the bed with his script in front of him. His role wasn't the hugest role of the play but it was close. He could live with that.

A marker had headlighted all his parts. He remembered almost half of it already. The show was near a comedy. It had fun parts in it and the snarky person he played was totally something for him. He felt nervous to meet the rest of the cast and to rehearse for the first time.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice how Blaine came inside the room. Blaine looked at Kurt on the bed with the script in front of him. Looking out of the window on the other side of the room.

Blaine tiptoed to the bed before jumping on Kurt. Kurt screamed loudly. He looked up to see Blaine look at him with a playful glint in his eyes. "Hey baby."

Kurt slapped him lightly on the arm. "You're evil. You scared me! Don't you ever dare to do that again or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a while."

Blaine pouted at Kurt and made his eyes huge. "But I wanted to surprise you baby. I thought you would be happy to see me."

Kurt tried to look away but Blaine placed his hands on either side of his head. "You know I can't say anything bad when you look at me like that."

Blaine smiled proudly before leaning down and kissing Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him as close as possible.

A loud knock was on their door. "Ignore it Blaine."

Kurt lent up again to capture his lips. Blaine totally forgot about the knock until he heard more knocks. He groaned loudly and walked to the door to see Jeff, Wes and David in the hallway. Looking incredibly guilty.

They didn't wait before walking into the room and see Kurt lying down on the bed, still trying to catch his breath. "Awwh man, did we interrupt a moment? We're sorry."

"Yeah Blaine, We're so sorry. We didn't know."

Jeff looked at David and Wes with a roll of his eyes. David smirked widely. "So what were you doing when we rudely interrupted."

Blaine groaned and felt face first on the bed. "I hate you."

Before he knew it, they all jumped on him. Kurt just took his script and went to sit down on one of the stools in the room. "WE LOVE YOU TOO BLAINEY."

Kurt chuckled and took a picture with his phone.

"ANYWAY we came to ask you guys if you're up for that bike tour around the city we wanted to do." Jeff looked at Kurt while asking his question.

"If I really have to." Kurt stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

"Boys, I'll gladly come along but I need air like RIGHT NOW GET OFF ME!" The boys chuckled and jumped of the bed. "I think you ruined my back."

"I'm sorry Kurt will massage it if you ask nicely." David wiggled his eyebrows in a well-known way. Blaine just shook his head and followed Kurt to the bathroom.

Wes looked at the plan in front of him. "Let's do this, we just bike around and see where we end?"

"Really Wesley? That's your plan?!" Kurt panicked a little. "No way, we'll get lost. There is no way I do that. I'm already pushed to get on this bike which is life threatening and"

Blaine stepped of his bike and gave it to Jeff before standing in front of Kurt. "Now you take a deep breath. We'll be fine ok. You trust me right?"

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. Blaine pressed a kiss on his lips to calm him before jumping back on the bike.

The boys biked around a bit until they came across the water. Next to it stood typical houses in happy colours. Kurt looked around in awe as he stopped and stepped from his bike.

"I take it you like it here?" Kurt looked at Blaine who had stopped too. They walked around still holding their bikes. Jeff, David and Wes had stopped too a bit before them.

"It got something." Blaine just nodded as they walked in silence. One hand holding their bike while the others found each other in the middle. They decided to go into one of the many restaurants for their meal that evening. After diner they all biked back to the hotel, all tired and ready to jump into their beds.

The boys felt tired when they jumped into the van. Ready for their concert day. Kurt cuddled in Blaine's side to get a little more rest. The car was silent during the drive. All too tired to say a thing.

The van drove in front of the concert hall. A lot of fans were screaming and trying to run after the car. Wes was looking at the fans and grinned. "Well they seem already wide awake for this ungodly hour." Everyone chuckled before jumping out of the van in the building.

Kurt was sitting on the ground while watching the boys sound check. He never grew tired of it. It was one of these moments he only saw. It made him feel even more special, knowing how many fans would kill to be in his place. He hummed slowly with the music.

Blaine would walk to the edge of the stage every once in a while to look at Kurt. It was sweet.

Kurt looked at the group. It was insane how much things had changed in one year. All by faith. If it wasn't for the airport and Mercedes begging him to go with her, he wouldn't be here right now. He would probably be sitting in New York now, all by himself and preparing for his role. He would have bought a cat maybe to keep him company, who knows.

He looked up to see Blaine look at him from across the stage with eyes that held nothing but love. Blaine lay his hand on his chest, where his heart was. Kurt smiled and made a little heart with his hands. He watched a little longer how the boys rocked the stage.

After half an hour, Blaine jumped of the stage and ran to Kurt. Kurt looked up and grinned. "Well hello, my favourite rock star."

Blaine grinned and knelt down before cupping his head and kissing his lips slowly. "Hello, my favourite Broadway star."

Kurt smile grew wider and he lent up to kiss him once more. "I like the sound of that."

"You better get used to it now you'll be standing on the stage." Blaine pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you baby. Anyway, I was coming to get you because we'll get lunch now."

Blaine stood up and held his hand out for Kurt. Kurt took it and stood up from the ground, cleaning the dirt of his clothes before wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

He looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "I love you too Blaine."

Blaine smiled happily before kissing him once more before leading him to the room where they could get lunch.

Kurt was sitting with the guy of their own age. They had become pretty close during the tour. They were laughing with something the guy said.

Blaine looked up from his place. He was glad Kurt had found someone to talk with when he didn't have time but he also wanted him with him for a little while before he had to go to the meet and greets.

He turned his attention back to Wes, Jeff and David with a sigh. "You'll have lots of time with him later Blaine. Let's get ready for the meet and greets."

Blaine walked to Kurt but when he didn't notice him, he just sighed and walked to the waiting boys.

Meet and greets went great. A lot of pictures were taken, stories were told and hugs were shared. They were walking out of the meet and greet room with smiles on their faces. They barely had time to get ready for the concert now.

"You know, I like these meet and greets. I thought I'd never say it." Jeff smiled widely.

The bandmates agreed. They quickly entered the backstage room to get ready. Blaine pulled on his skinny jeans and white shirt. Looking for Kurt but he wasn't there. "Anyone seen Kurt?"

All boys just shook their heads and shrugged. "Blaine, we don't have time to look for him now and you know it. He's probably just sitting around somewhere waiting for the concert."

Blaine just nodded and took his microphone. Without taking a second thought, he jumped on stage. "Hello Copenhagen! Are you ready?!"

Blaine jumped of the stage and walked to the backstage room. He removed his shirt before shaking his head to get his hair dry.

He heard someone chuckle and looked up to see Kurt sitting on the coach. Blaine ran to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "There you are baby. I've been looking for you before the concert but I couldn't find you and I barely had time."

Kurt looked a little surprised. "You seriously looked for me? I was hanging around with Joseph a little. We even rehearsed my script a bit."

Blaine felt a little jealousy creep up. "Why can he look into the script and I can't?"

He was pouting now and Kurt grinned. "You know why baby. It's a surprise. I want you to hear and see it all the first time when you come to the show. Anyway, when we were done it was almost time for the concert so I went to take my place to look at the concert. You were amazing, as always."

Kurt lent up and kissed Blaine slowly. "Let's get ready and back to the hotel. Tomorrow it will be early again as we have to catch our plane."

Blaine groaned. "Don't even remind me about it."

Kurt chuckled and waited patiently for Blaine and the other bandmates, who entered the room a little later, to get ready.

Blaine and Kurt were up early. The van drove them to the airport. It became a routine. They were sitting now at a little coffee bar into the airport. All too happy to get some caffeine into their system.

"So we are going to Berlin now?" Kurt wasn't entirely sure.

"Yeah baby." Blaine kissed his cheek. A few minutes later their plane was announced. The boys got up and checked in. It didn't take long before they all fell asleep on the plane.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I have no idea what I'll do with Joseph yet but something will probably happen there. Other then that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've never been to any of these next places so it's a little hard to write about it but I do my best and look up things. I try to put something different in every chapter. Now next up is Berlin. No idea when I'll update next but I don't think I'll take long. Please review and let me know what you think. Lots of love! **


	29. Berlin

Blaine shook Kurt slowly. "Baby, it's time to wake up. We're in Berlin."

Kurt mumbled something before laying across Blaine's chest. David, Wes and Jeff were laughing with him. "Looks like our loverboy will stay stuck on a plane. Don't worry man, we'll see you later."

David and Wes laughed and walked away. Jeff helped Blaine to get Kurt from across his chest. Kurt tried to stop them but opened his eyes a few seconds later. "What's going on?"

Blaine gave Jeff a thankful nod before brushing a piece of hair out of Kurt's face. "We're in Berlin. I tried to wake you but you just took that as a chance to lay on my chest. If Jeff hadn't helped we would be stuck on this plane."

Kurt smiled shyly. "Sorry."

Blaine pressed a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry. Time to move though. We got a new city to explore." Blaine held out his hand which Kurt took gratefully.

They were about to step out of the plane when a stewardess stopped them. "You're like Blaine Anderson right?"

Blaine nodded politely. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this. I'm like a huge fan from your music. Can I have a picture with you?"

Blaine smiled. "Sure, You've got something to take the picture with?"

The girl took a mobile phone out of her back pocket. She meant to give it to Blaine but he just pointed to Kurt. "You can give it to Kurt. I'm sure he doesn't mind to take a picture."

Blaine went to stand next to the girl and wrapped an arm around her before smiling. Kurt took two pictures to make sure that one was good before giving it back to the girl. "

Here you go. It was nice to meet you." Blaine waved one last time before gripping Kurt's hand and leading him out of the plane.

Berlin was different. It held so much history. They were all looking out of the windows of their van. Seeing the city slowly pass by. People walking around and looking around. Copenhagen had seemed so much more calm.

Kurt leant back in Blaine's arms. Blaine kissed his cheek before looking back out of the window. He couldn't wait to get out in the city.

Their hotel room was modern. It held wood and white colours. It looked so light.

Blaine was standing in the shower. Slowly singing a new melody he had stuck in his mind for the last few days.

Kurt's head appeared in the doorway. "Sounds good you know."

Blaine smiled. "Hmmm, it just needs words I guess."

Kurt grinned before disappearing again, leaving Blaine alone, thinking about possible lyrics for the melody.

It was pouring outside. They saw their plans being drowned by the water. Wes and David pouted as they looked out of the window.

"Looks like we don't have luck today. So what are we going to do?" No one knew what they wanted to do. Everyone thought about Jeff's question.

"Maybe we can go to the gym? It's been ages since I've been in a gym."

"Oh man, don't lie to me. I know you go to the gym to keep your abs for Kurt."

Blaine blushed a little. Kurt grinned at him. "What do you do anyway in the gym?"

All eyes turned to Kurt. "What?"

"You didn't tell him man? He never saw you box?"

"Oh my gosh, so it begins. Our Blaine has a secret for the love of his life! I never thought this would happen."

Blaine groaned. "It never came up ok. Now shut up Wes and David."

Blaine peered to Kurt to see him looking at him. "You box? I have to see that!"

Blaine blushed a little. "Sure why not. They might have a boxing bag downstairs."

Blaine gave Kurt a peck on his mouth before going in the bathroom to change.

The gym wasn't huge but big enough. Wes, David and Jeff had ran to the weights. Blaine took Kurt's hand when he saw the boxing bag. He looked into the locker beside and found some gloves. He slowly pulled them on. "It's been a while so don't expect too much."

Kurt just grinned and sat down on the ground cross-legged. He looked up at Blaine with expectant eyes. Blaine stood before the boxing bag and started to hit the bag. Time after time his fists collided with the material of the bag. He got all of it out of his system. His dad, the meeting with Sebastian, it just had to get all out of his system.

He didn't notice how Kurt's' eyes followed every move. They followed how his fist collided time after time. How his muscles worked and the way his face changed when he punched the bag every time. Little drops of sweat where falling out of his curls. He had never seen Blaine concentrate so much. It was like this was a life or dead thing.

Blaine boxed an hour before he couldn't move his arms anymore. He felt tired but more relax.

"You know your muscles will kill you tomorrow right?" Blaine was a little startled by the voice.

"Oh gosh, I totally forgot a moment you were here." He took of his gloves before sitting in front of Kurt. "I know my muscles will kill me tomorrow but it felt good so it's alright."

Kurt smiled before giving him a towel. Blaine smiled evilly at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

Blaine crooked his eyebrow before shaking his head. His curls shook around and Blaine's sweat collided with Kurt who just shrieked. "I hate you."

Blaine dried his hair before leaning forward. He took Kurt's hand and trailed his finger over Kurt's engagement ring. "No you don't, my fiancé."

Kurt smiled widely before he felt the familiar lips on his. They kissed a while before separating. "You're lucky I love you so much."

"I know I am. That's why I put a ring on it. So everyone knew you're off limit now."

He stood up and held out his hand for Kurt to take. "Let's go upstairs and get some time alone before the boys find out we are gone."

They silently walked out of the gym, leaving Wes, David and Jeff behind.

Kurt lay across Blaine's chest. His fingers were tracing lazy patterns on Blaine's chest. He listened to Blaine's heartbeat under his ear.

"I love you." A silent whisper before pressing a kiss on his chest.

Blaine's fingers moved over Kurt's back. He pressed a kiss on Kurt's head. "I love you too baby. Always and forever."

Kurt smiled a little. He felt so relax. Everything was perfect. At least until the knock on the door came.

Kurt groaned. "Don't tell me it is who I think it is because I won't open the door and you'll stay right here with me."

Blaine chuckled. "You know it is who you think it is and I totally agree with you."

Another knock. "Common Blaine. You can't stay in there all day man."

Blaine groaned. "Yes you were totally right."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm always. Now be quiet. They might leave."

Blaine shook his head. "You know they won't."

It took ten minutes until the knocks stopped. "I think they left."

"Hmmm. They better stay away. I like this. We could use a quiet evening."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "What do you think about room service and a movie?"

"I can totally find myself in your decision. You call room service?"

Blaine nodded before pressing a kiss on his head before leaving the bed. He looked back to see Kurt nuzzle himself in the bed. "And what are you going to do?"

Kurt looked up through his eyelashes totally to innocent. "I'll keep the bed warm for you to come back."

Blaine chuckled. He took the phone and called room service.

They were sitting on the bed. Blaine had opened the door to pay for the room service and take it inside. Wicked was playing on the television in front of them. They were eating in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while it would be interrupted by a comment on the movie.

When there plated were empty, they cuddled close together. Blaine looked Kurt through the whole movie. He loved the reactions he would give. His lips would move along with the songs, his eyes would brighten at happy moments and darken in worse moments. He could see the whole movie through his eyes and he loved it.

The credits rolled on the screen when Kurt looked up at him. "You didn't watch the movie, did you?"

He blushed a little, so far for being not busted. "Well, I did watch the movie but through your eyes."

Kurt giggled. "You're sometimes incredible cheesy you know. But I wouldn't want it any other way."

They turned off the television before wrapping their arms around each other and falling in a peaceful sleep.

David, Wes and Jeff were waiting in the lobby.

"They are late… AGAIN." Wes was walking circles in the lobby. "They never get on time, now can they? Ah man, I hate waiting."

David and Jeff chuckled while watching him. The elevator opened. All boys turned around to see Kurt and Blaine walk towards them.

Blaine looked at Wes. "I know you're pissed. Yes we're late. We kind of forget to set our alarm. Now don't be grumpy all day. We got a city to see."

Before Wes could say something, he ran out of the lobby with Kurt.

They walked through the huge stones. Kurt was quiet when he walked around. He felt bad for all the people that once were killed. They walked further through the holocaust monument. Blaine held his hand tightly while they walked around.

Blaine stopped walking and looked around. "This makes you think about what life is about."

Kurt nodded before wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "I wished people were less judgemental. Why should it matter? In the end where all human."

Kurt nodded against his chest. "I agree with you. It makes you think about the important things about life."

Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "You're right."

They stayed silent a little while longer. "So what's important to you?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine who looked at him curiously. "Health, family, love but most of all you."

Blaine smiled. "I guess our list is quiet the same."

Blaine pressed a kiss on his nose. "Let's go and find Wes, David and Jeff."

Their hands found each other in the middle before walking to the exposition downstairs. David, Wes and Jeff were looking around. They looked around a while longer, learning about the horrible past, before leaving the monument to do something more happy.

They went into a restaurant to get something to eat. They were all extremely hungry as they had only drank coffee in the morning.

Kurt was eating something that looked like noodles while the boys ate schnitzel with potatoes. They were still some kind of quiet after their visit to the monument.

David was the first one to break the silence. "What do you want to do this afternoon?"

"There is another monument we can go watch and there is a huge park not far behind it. We can get some food and picnic afterwards." They all agreed with Jeff. It was good weather after all. They eat their lunch and paid before getting back in the city.

The Brandenburger Tor looked huge. The boys stood under it and looked up. They took some pictures of it and placed a few ones on twitter. They knew how much the fans loved these stuff.

Slowly they walked towards the huge park. In a little bakery they had found some sandwiches they could take with them and some treats like chocolate mouse and cake. They found a quiet corner in the park to sit down.

The sun was still shining and it was a nice day. Kurt sat between Blaine's legs. He leant back and looked over the park. Children were playing around and other families were sitting around.

Wes, David and Jeff found this the perfect time to talk about memories. They shared stories with Kurt about how Blaine would jump on furniture in Dalton, how he performed on stage, about the pranks he did in Dalton and about things that happened during concerts.

David was laughing so hard during this story that Jeff had to take over. "He was jumping around on the stage like he owned the stage and didn't realise how his pants were ripped. All the fans were going crazy but he didn't notice it. He just kept on jumping. I'm sure some fans still scream when they think about the view they had on Blaine's boxers during the show."

Blaine groaned and hid his head in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned a little to whisper in his ear. "I can totally understand why the fans went insane."

Blaine laughed with his face pressed against his shoulder. "Hmm, now too bad it's only watching for them."

Kurt chuckled. The sun was slowly going down. Kurt closet his eyes and enjoyed the last shines the sun give him before it started to get darker.

Blaine breathed against his ear. "Time to go back to the hotel baby."

Kurt felt a shiver go through his body and turned around to kiss him. They stood up and walked behind Jeff, David and Wes back to their hotel.

The next day found the boys into the venue. They would do something totally different tomorrow night. They had hang chords on the ceiling so the boys could fly above the stage and the crowd while doing an accappella number.

Blaine stood at the sides. He was a little nervous but he didn't want to admit it. Jeff, David and Wes on the other hand where excited. They were jumping around and running after each other in the venue. Some crew members were looking mad at them for running in their way but they didn't care.

Blaine looked across the venue to see Kurt looking at the chords with terrified eyes. Blaine ran across the venue to Kurt. "You know you don't need to be afraid right? I won't fall."

Kurt's terrified eyes met Blaine's. "You can't promise me that. You'll be like really high and if you fall, oh my god I can't think about it."

Kurt looked away back to the chords.

"Hey baby, look at me. Common Kurt." Blaine cupped his cheek. "I promise you that I won't fall and won't break something. I'll be careful and when we test it and it isn't safe, we won't do it. I promise you. Now stop being terrified before you have a panic attack."

He kissed him slowly until their manager asked them to come over. With one last kiss his turned around and ran to their manager.

Blaine was tugged into a safety harness. He hoped it would help Kurt ease his mind. He saw how Kurt's eyes followed every movement with huge eyes. David, Wes and Jeff were waiting for Blaine to get ready. When everything was checked twice, they were all lifted into the air. Blaine felt like he could fly and it was nice. David, Jeff and Wes were screaming and trying to do crazy moves in the air. Blaine chuckled when he watched them.

He caught Kurt's eyes and smiled at him. He pressed his hand over his heart to show him that he was alright and hadn't forget. Kurt made a little heart with his hands. Blaine loved it when Kurt did that. It was kind of their thing.

A few minutes later he was safely on the ground. Kurt ran to his side when he was on the ground and waited patiently until he was out of the safety harness. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and held him close. "You only do that once during the show. Don't you dare to do that again during another show!"

Blaine chuckled. "I promise baby. Now you have to stay calm tomorrow night. I'm in this safety thing and I'll be alright."

He kissed the top of his head before they left the venue.

They had decided to go back to the hotel. It was raining again and they didn't feel like walking around in the rain. Jeff, Wes and David had ran back to their room to play some games on Wes his computer.

Blaine was sitting on the bed with a guitar he had taken from their check in the venue. He would take it back tomorrow.

He was strumming it around a bit when Kurt walked out of the bathroom. He sat down on the side of the bed. "Sounds good."

"Hmm, I thought it would be nice to play a bit as we are stuck into this hotel room."

Kurt nodded. He looked how Blaine's fingers played the chords.

Blaine followed his gaze. "You know how to play?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, You know I can or better said could play a little piano but I never learned how to play the guitar."

Blaine lay the guitar next to him on the bed and opened his arms. "Come here baby."

Kurt sat down between his legs and nuzzled into the warmth. Blaine took the guitar again and placed it on Kurt's legs. He took Kurt's hands in his and placed them on the guitar before hooking his head over Kurt's shoulder.

He talked quietly into Kurt's ear. "I'm an excellent teacher."

Blaine placed Kurt's hands on the guitar and placed his fingers the right way before helping him play a note. They spent the whole afternoon playing and learning new notes. Blaine had to admit that Kurt had some talent. He picked up quite easily and seemed to enjoy himself.

When their fingers hurt, they called room service for their dinner. Kurt turned around when the phone was made. "You we're right. You're an excellent teacher."

He pressed one last kiss on Blaine's lips before opening the door for room service.

Rows were already waiting outside the building. Blaine smiled. "Let's have some fun guys."

They opened the window and waved. A few fans noticed first and then everyone started to scream and run after the car. Blaine chuckled before closing the window. "Yeah, looks like everyone is excited. Nothing can go wrong now."

Kurt sat crossed legged on the floor with his script on his legs. He looked up every once in a while to check up on the sound check. He was still terrified for their special effect of the night. He knew they had to check it once more and he was waiting patiently for it to happen.

He didn't notice how Joseph sat down next to him. "Hey you." Kurt looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Joseph. How are you doing?" "I'm doing fine. How are you doing? Not getting bored from watching your boyfriend every time do the same?"

Kurt chuckled. "No, I would never get tired of seeing him do what he loves."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine looking at him a little worried he thought. But before he could really put his finger on the expression, he was smiling at him happily. Kurt made the little heart gesture and saw Blaine do the same before jumping back in the sound checking.

"So what have you done in Berlin the past few days?"

Kurt started to talk about how he had been in the gym with Blaine and the monuments they had seen two days ago and how he learned to play the guitar. Joseph listened at everything and nodded every appropriate time.

"So what is it like to work backstage?"

Joseph grinned. "It's alright. It's not what I want to do the rest of my life but I like it for now. I can see little bits of the world. Not much because of the work but enough to know which cities I want to see back."

Kurt nodded and looked back at the sound check. They were about the check the safety harness. Kurt was playing with his script while he watched every move carefully.

Joseph was talking about something but he didn't hear anything about it. He looked how Blaine was moved up in the air and flying around. He seemed alright but he would be happy when he was back on the ground.

Joseph shook his arm. "Hey are you even listening?"

Kurt blushed. "I'm sorry. I was looking if nothing happened. I'm terrified about him being so high in the air. I wished he would stay on the ground."

Joseph chuckled. "It was their choice. Nothing you can do about it."

Kurt watched how Blaine was pulled safely on the ground. He let out a breath and saw Blaine laugh about something Jeff had said.

Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Kurt. Let's get some lunch. They will be done in a few minutes."

Kurt wanted to say no but his stomach made himself known. He stood up and followed Joseph to the food.

Blaine was done sound checking and was about to walk to Kurt to notice he wasn't there. He looked confused but remembered seeing him sit with the other guy again. He felt a little pang of jealousy in his chest.

Jeff put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He's alright and you know it. Common he is probably eating lunch. We can kidnap him back."

Blaine chuckled before following everyone to the lunch room.

Kurt was indeed sitting by the other guy. Blaine shrugged and took a few sandwiches before sitting down next to Kurt. "Hey baby."

Kurt looked up and smiled widely. "Hey Blaine."

He lent forward to kiss him slowly. "Missed you. I looked for you in the avenue but you weren't there anymore."

"I know. Blaine this is Joseph. We were just talking a bit."

Blaine held his hand out for Joseph to shake. He shook his hand before looking back at Kurt.

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

Kurt nodded before turning back to Blaine. "So you made it in one piece after the special effect."

Blaine chuckled. "Yes baby, I'll be fine."

And with that he started to eat his sandwiches.

Meet and greets went perfectly. A lot of fans had their names written on their arms and faces with lyrics of numbers. Blaine loved the idea.

They walked to the other room to get ready for the concert. Kurt was waiting in the room and smiled when Blaine entered. "Hey baby, I thought you'd be already on your place."

Kurt shook his head. "No tonight I watch from the backstage. I want to make sure you're alright after your special effect."

Blaine went with his finger over Kurt's nose before wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. "Now you baby worry too much. I'll be fine but if you really want it like that, you should watch from the backstage."

He pressed a kiss on his lips before getting ready. With one last hug from Jeff, David and Wes and a kiss from Kurt, he jumped on the stage. "Good evening Berlin. Are you ready?"

Everyone screamed and the evening could begin.

Blaine was being pushed into the safety harness. He checked twice before he signed to the backstage that it was alright for him to get in the air. Blaine was flying about the fans. It was their last number.

Kurt had his bottom lip between his teeth. He didn't feel right about this all. He didn't and he hated that they had to do this. They were halfway into the song when it happened.

One of the chords of Blaine's safety harness loosened. He fell himself fall a little down but didn't panic. He signed to the backstage to get him down. Meanwhile he kept on singing. David, Wes and Jeff looked worried but kept on going.

Kurt saw it happening and wanted to run on the stage. He screamed to the crew member that had to bring them down.

It didn't take long before Blaine was safely on the ground. He was a little shaken but alright. He finished the song before slipping out of the harness. "Thank you for tonight Berlin. We hope to be back soon!"

With that he ran from the stage, not even waiting for David, Wes and Jeff to get out of their harnesses. He wrapped Kurt into a hug. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

Kurt just held him close. "I'm glad you didn't fall. I saw the chord loose and god Blaine, don't you dare to ever scare me like that again."

Wes, David and Jeff ran to Blaine. "Are you alright man?"

"Yeah Wes, I'm fine. I didn't fell down. It's the most important thing."

Their manager ran towards them. "Blaine didn't you get into the harness as you should have?"

Blaine was a little angry with the comment. "Of course I went into it like I should have. I'm not crazy. You should look at it when everyone is gone. I don't know what happened but something went wrong."

Their manager nodded before running back to the stage. Blaine just took Kurt's hand and went back to the backstage to get their stuff and go back to the hotel.

Blaine was lying on Kurt's chest. He felt Kurt's heartbeat and how his chest rose with every breath he took.

Their manager had called them a few minutes ago. Apparently one of the chords had been cut. They didn't know who did it but it was scary to think that someone was capable of doing something like that.

Blaine sighed. He felt how Kurt's arms were wrapped a little tighter around him. "Now let's agree that you won't do anything dangerous again during the next shows until they found out who cut those chords."

Blaine nodded and looked up. Kurt had tears into his eyes. Blaine kissed him slowly. "I'm alright baby. No need to cry. I promise you that I'll stay on the ground and be careful. They'll found who did this to me."

Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. "I can't think about what would have happened if you had actually fell. I saw you hanging in the air and I couldn't do a thing. I had the whole time a feeling that something would go wrong. It felt so wrong."

Blaine nodded. "I know you didn't feel right about it. Maybe we should listen more to your feelings about those stuff. You can predict things better then I can."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah maybe you should listen to me."

Blaine pulled them under the sheets before kissing Kurt and holding him close the whole night, forgetting about what had happened.

The van ride was quiet. No one said a thing on the way to the airport. They still didn't know who had cut the chords. Kurt kept close to him the whole time. Blaine understood. He would have done the same if something like that had happened with Kurt. They arrived at the airport and decided to get some coffee before getting to their plane.

Wes was looking at his phone when he groaned. "You'll not believe this."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I'm sitting behind my computer, tired but happy with my new chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It might be a little different then the other chapters but I think it turned out pretty well. **

**Anyway, I love your opinions so review if you want. It's always a huge help for me change things and hold everyone happy. Ideas are also always happy although I still have lots of ideas for this story. It's far from finished. Thank you everyone for reading and I love you all! I update sooner now my exams are done so keep looking and who knows, a new chapter might appear like magic! **


	30. Turin

Blaine grabbed Wes his phone. His twitter app was opened and his name was trending. Wes had opened the trend to reveal many articles. All about that one night. The school dance.

Blaine shivered when he opened the first article. It held pictures he had never seen. Some were of his high school years. Next to it was a picture of Bastian.

The story was just the same like he had told Kurt in Amsterdam. He couldn't believe that the paparazzi came across this piece of information so easily.

Blaine opened a few more articles. Every article held the same piece of information about that horrible night.

Blaine gave Wes his phone back. Blaine put his head in his hands.

"Seriously, who would pull this out. That's so low, man!"

"I totally have no idea but this person is out to get me and he does good research."

Everyone was quiet. Kurt had read the articles over his shoulder and was confused how someone would know.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up at Jeff. "Who did you tell this story to? It had to be someone who knows this story."

"I never told anyone really. Except you guys and Kurt."

All eyes turned on Kurt now. "Why are you all looking at me? Seriously guys? You're thinking I would do this to my fiancé? You guys are insane!"

With that Kurt ran away. "Good job guys. Now my fiancé is thinking that I think that he did this while I trust him." Blaine stood up and ran after his man.

Kurt was sitting in one of the cubicles. How he hated them. They reminded him of high school. Hiding away for the worse to come. How could they think that. He would never ever do that to Blaine. A few tears escaped his eyes.

"Baby, where are you?" The handle of the door wiggled a little. "I know you are in there. I recognise those expensive shoes as I was with you when you bought them. Common baby. You know I would never ever think that about you. The boys just didn't think when they did that. Please come out."

Kurt didn't make any movements. He just wanted to be alone for a moment.

Blaine was standing outside the cubicle. He groaned in frustration, his hands going through his curly hair. He looked at the height of the door. Damn hobbit body. He knew he wouldn't be able to climb over it.

An idea flashed into his mind. Blaine walked to the cubicle next to Kurt's before standing on the toilet. This way he would be able to climb over it.

Blaine carefully tried to go over the wall. Kurt was sitting down on the toilet. Damn, he would need to jump. And that's what he did. He climbed over the wall and jumped down in front of Kurt who squealed a little until he recognised Blaine. "What are you doing Blaine?"

Blaine kneeled down in front of Kurt before cupping his face. "Baby, look at me. I never ever would think you said something so low to the paparazzi. Beside you're always by my side. Remember that first night in my room? I told you that you were the first person in a very long time I trusted. You asked me why and I told you that you are something special. You are baby."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and played with the ring on his finger. "You are everything to me Kurt. I don't know who spreads all this crap about me and I don't know who cut those cords but we'll find out together right?"

Kurt nodded slowly before hugging Blaine tightly.

Blaine and Kurt walked out of the cubicle together. A few people looked strange at them but they didn't care.

They walked back to the coffee place where the other boys were still sitting, all looking revealed that Kurt came with Blaine.

"Look, we are sorry man. We didn't really think this true."

"Yeah sorry Kurt. We know you wouldn't do that to Blaine. We're Klaine-shippers remember!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry ok. It was a stupid question to ask to Blaine. It's probably someone who has heard the story or someone from his high school years who knows."

Kurt just nodded before sipping on his coffee. Never letting go of Blaine's hand. "It's alright guys. But if you do that one more time it will not end well. Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

He gave them his best bitch glare which made Blaine laugh. "Now I met the Kurt bitch glare. Thank god it isn't for me."

Kurt turned to him and looked with his bitch glare to him. "Ok, I take my words back. It's scary… Stop it Kurt!"

Blaine reached over and tickled Kurt's sides. Kurt started to laugh. A few people looked at them. "Ok I give myself over."

Blaine grinned before kissing him slowly.

"Awwh man, seriously. You had time enough in the"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kurt had pulled away and glared at him. If glares only could kill.

The plane ride had went fine. Both Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep. Tired of the last few days. Hoping the next days would be much easier.

David, Wes and Jeff had stayed away, trying to figure out what would happen next.

When they arrived, Jeff woke them up. They walked through the airport in silence. All ready for a day in the safety of their hotel. With their baggage in the hand, they walked to the waiting car. Carefully they placed their bags into the trunk before stepping inside.

The hotel was nice. It was beautiful weather and they had a pool.

The boys decided to spend the afternoon at the pool. There weren't many people with the same idea and it would be a nice way to relax. They took some towels from the hotel and put on some swim shorts before laying down on the seats at the pool.

Kurt had bought some sunscreen. Blaine didn't mind to put some on his back. Carefully he sprayed some on his back before spreading it. He massaged it on his skin. Kurt relaxed under the touch.

When Blaine was done, a little whine escaped his lips. Blaine chuckled. "You're all done baby. No need to pout. Maybe you need a second bit in a few hours."

Kurt smiled happily before laying on his back again. Blaine lay on the chair next to him.

"Don't you need sunscreen?"

"No, my skin never burns."

Kurt groaned a little. "Some people have all the luck."

Blaine chuckled and placed the pink sunglasses he had bought in the little store on his nose.

Kurt grinned. "I have to admit, the pink sunglasses go with you."

Blaine smiled happily. This was definitely a good idea.

Wes, David and Jeff were playing in the water. They were looking how Blaine and Kurt lay in the seats after the little massaging. They wanted Kurt and Blaine to get in the water. They knew Blaine wouldn't be so much of a problem but Kurt was another story.

Grinning at each other they crawled out of the pool before jumping on Kurt. Kurt shrieked and tried to push them away. Blaine was grinning from the seat next to him.

"REALLY GUYS?! YOU GET TEN SECONDS TO GET OFF ME. 9." Before the ten came, the boys jumped off him and looked at him with begging eyes.

"Please come in the pool with us? You can't sit here all day. You know you want to."

Kurt groaned. So many puppy eyes. He looked at Blaine, hoping that Blaine didn't mind but Blaine gave him the puppy eyes and a pout lip! "Ok you win. Thank Blaine for it."

Blaine grinned widely before all the boys jumped on him. "URGH REALLY KURT? Common guys I need air!"

Kurt chuckled before slowly pushing his toe in the water. It was cold as ice. He didn't notice how Wes had jumped of Blaine and sneaked behind him. Blaine tried to warn him but it was too late.

Kurt was pushed into the water. Kurt screamed and went under, getting water into his throat. He came up coughing.

"Seriously Wes? Don't kill my love." Blaine jumped into the water and held him close when he coughed. "Are you ok baby?"

Kurt nodded and buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. "I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean for you to drown."

Kurt glared at him before hugging Blaine back. David and Jeff were laughing with Wes from the side.

A little bit after the almost drowning accident, they were all playing with a plastic ball in the water. It was fun and everything was forgotten for a while.

An hour later, Kurt was laying down in his stool again. A towel over his back so he wouldn't burn. He couldn't hold back the smile that was showing on his face when the boys decided to water wrestle.

Blaine sat down on Jeff's shoulders while David sat down on Wes his shoulders. Kurt grinned and started filming it. Blaine and Jeff came closer to Wes and David. David was turning around on Wes his shoulders which made it harder for Wes to keep going. Kurt knew his boyfriend would win this.

They met in the middle. Blaine and David holding on each other. Blaine almost felt but he was able to recompose how he sat. Blaine saw his change and tickled David his sides; David started to laugh and squirm under the touch. Trying to get away from Blaine. This made him fall backwards in the water. Blaine jumped off Jeff his shoulders before giving him a high-five.

Kurt grinned and placed the video on his twitter page. **Water fun in Turin WesWarbler JeffForReal DavidOfficial BlaineAnderson**.

Blaine grinned and walked out of the pool. He gave Kurt a sign to make room on the seat.

Blaine lie down on his side next to him. Kurt pushed Blaine on his back before placing his head on his chest. Blaine took the towel and placed it over Kurt's back. Blaine grinned when he felt Kurt slowly fall asleep. His breath evening out ever so slowly. Blaine wrapped an arm around him and held him close. Watching how Kurt slept was one of his favourite things to do.

David, Wes and Jeff were still playing in the pool but looked up to see Kurt asleep on Blaine. They grinned at the sight. It was cute no denying.

They decided to have diner in the hotel restaurant. They ate quietly from their spaghettis.

Their rest was interrupted when Wes his phone started ringing. Wes looked at the number before accepting the call. He left the table. The boys eyes followed him curious before shrugging and eating further from their meal.

Wes came back a little later. He looked worried when he sat down. "Blaine, you're not going to like this."

"If I'm not going to like this, you better let me enjoy my meal first before you tell me." Wes nodded before eating his now almost cold spaghetti.

They were sitting on the ground in Blaine and Kurt's hotel room. "Now tell me what I won't like."

Blaine held Kurt a little closer against his chest. "Well, our manager called which you probably already know. They still have no idea who cut the chords and they think it's almost impossible to find out who it was. There are no camera's that filmed it and there was probably no one into the venue when it happened. It must have happened after sound check though. They also pulled some people on the articles that are spreading about the dance. A few gossip sites were called but they all said it were anonym messages. Now beside that, there are apparently paparazzi's here in the hotel. There are pictures from our afternoon at the pool. They have no idea how they found us in this hotel but they did. It's strange though because most pictures are just about you and Kurt. But this means we have to be more careful. She wanted to know if you wanted extra protection, like a bodyguard. Someone who is close to you 24/7 in case something happens."

Blaine felt silent after this. He hated the thought about having someone around him all the time. It was why they didn't have someone like that most of the time in the first place. "No, I don't want that."

Kurt turned around in his arms. "Why not? It might guaranty your safety. Blaine, I'll leave back to New York in a few days and I want you to be safe. We have no idea who cuts those chords. You might have been" Kurt didn't get the word out. A sob escaped his mouth. He buried his head into Blaine's chest. "I'm scared Blaine."

Blaine just held him close. Looking at the other members of the band. Never had they thought that something like this could happen. "Ok baby, I'll take a bodyguard if it makes you feel better. Now please stop crying, please. Nothing happened, I'm still alive."

He held Kurt close and pressed a kiss on his head. "Everything will be ok."

Blaine looked up at Wes. "Call her back and tell her I'll take a bodyguard until everything is figured out."

Wes nodded before leaving the room.

Kurt relaxed a little in his arms but was still crying. Blaine's heart broke a little. He didn't want Kurt's last days in Europe to end like this. He wanted them to be happy.

Wes came back into the room after a few minutes. "Tomorrow you'll have a bodyguard."

Blaine nodded. The boys said goodbye before leaving the room. Blaine carried Kurt to the bed, laying down beside him.

He held Kurt close. "Everything will be ok. No need to worry, ok baby?"

Kurt nodded before falling asleep on Blaine.

The band arrived at the venue. Kurt holding Blaine's hand the whole time.

Their management was waiting inside the venue. Next to their manager stood a huge man from their eyes. "Now Blaine, this is Nicholas. He'll be your bodyguard as long as you need him to be. He'll travel with you guys. I arranged everything."

Blaine held out his hand for Nicholas to shake. Nicholas shook his hand before he did the same with Kurt. They walked around the venue. Looking at the stage and if everything had arrived.

Kurt was looking at Blaine. "What will be the special effect for tomorrow night?"

Blaine grinned. "Tomorrow night we will have a little fire on the stage. You know fire that goes up. It's pretty nice."

Kurt looked at him with huge eyes. "I don't trust it Blaine."

"You don't need to worry baby. Everything will be checked twice. It will all be fine and I'll be standing in the middle so I won't catch fire."

Kurt nodded, still not trusting it but putting his trust on Blaine.

They decided to spend the rest of their afternoon in the city. They just walked around a bit. Taking pictures, enjoying the sun. They walked around the streets and the piazzas. It was nice.

In a small street, they found a typical Italian restaurant. They found a table in the back. Kurt decided to try to lasagne while Blaine choose for a pizza just like the other members of the band.

They took their dinner as a chance to get to know Nicholas better. Nicholas was really nice to talk to. He told them about why he choose to be a bodyguard, except of the obvious muscles he had and about the travelling he did. Nicholas told them about the travelling he had done for other artists and which places of the world he had seen. He told them stories he had been through, with fights and stalkers and crowds of fans.

At the end of the night, they all hung on his lips. He could tell amazing stories.

They paid for his dinner before leaving the place and going back to the restaurant.

Their bodyguard got a room in the hallway of their room. He gave Blaine his number in case something happened during the night.

Blaine nodded in appreciation at him before stepping into his room and kissing Kurt senseless.

Blaine was jumping around the stage. Kurt was sitting in front of him. Smiling everytime their eyes met.

Jeff and David were busy with their guitar solo while Blaine jumped around a bit.

They were rehearsing their last number. Blaine stepped a little back when he knew the fire would come out. The fire came exact that moment.

Blaine grinned widely. He found it cool they had the little fire thing on their stage. The fans would totally love it and it matched their rock star image.

When they were finished, he jumped off the stage and ran to Kurt. He grinned and hugged him tightly. "You see, totally alive, not burns just me."

Kurt grinned. "You said the same when you were back on the ground after your sound check in Berlin. I need prove after the concert."

Blaine grinned and kissed his lips sweetly. "Let's get our food and go to the backstage for a bit. Just you and me."

Kurt grinned and walked with Blaine to get some sandwiches.

Empty plates were standing on the table. Kurt lay down on the sofa. Blaine was laying above him. Blaine's mouth was placing little kisses on his neck. Kurt stretched his neck a little so Blaine had more space. His eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

Blaine grinned when he finished a little hickey. Kurt would kill him later but he didn't mind.

He attached his lips back to Kurt's. Moving together while his hand found his ways under Kurt's shirt.

They didn't hear the knock on the door and the black locks that appeared when the door opened a little. The boy looked at them for a bit before leaving without closing the door. He had seen enough.

David, Wes and Jeff walked to their backstage room. They knew that Kurt and Blaine would be in there. There was no other place.

They entered the backstage room. "Seriously Blaine? You have a hotel room. Keep your band mates in your mind!"

"Yeah man, common be PG!"

Blaine looked up and grinned. His hands still under Kurt's shirt. "Jealous. All jealous."

He pressed a last kiss on Kurt's mouth before sitting up. "Looks like we don't get any privacy anymore baby."

Kurt pouted a little before sitting up and pushing his shirt down again.

Jeff, David and Wes grinned when they sat down. "So we came to get you for meet and greets. Try to look a little more decent and not like "I just made out with my boyfriend" for that ok?"

Wes and Jeff started to laugh with this. Blaine stood in front of the mirror in their backstage room. Patting his curls down a bit and splashing some water into his face. That would do it for now.

They were about to walk out of the backstage room, leaving Kurt there when Wes turned around. "Nice hickey you have there, man!"

Kurt ran to the mirror to look at his neck. "BLAINE ANDERSON!"

Blaine grinned. "Love you too baby. See you later." With that he ran to their meet and greets.

Meet and greets had went fine. Blaine's bodyguard keeping aside but following every move. He stayed close when lots of people came together in one place. Blaine was glad everything went so good.

They walked to their backstage room to get ready for the concert. Kurt was sitting on the sofa with his script. He grinned when the boys came into the room, putting the script in his bag. He stood up and pressed a kiss on Blaine's mouth.

He waited until they were ready, before walking Blaine to the sides. Blaine kissed him slowly before he had to go on stage.

"Now baby, nothing will happen ok. I love you." One last kiss was given before Blaine ran to the stage with Jeff, David and Wes.

"Hello Turin! We love Italy. Now let's see how all you Italians are! Let's rock tonight."

Their last number was in full swing. Blaine was smiling. Everything was going fine. He looked every once in a while to the side where Kurt would be standing so he knew that Blaine was still ok. Blaine was singing the last notes with the fans when the fire went up.

Blaine grinned and finished the song. "It was nice to play here tonight Turin! We see you soon."

Blaine was about the jump of the stage when the fire went off again. Blaine looked confused to the sides.

He heard Kurt scream when he almost was burned.

"What the hell?" It didn't take long before Nicholas was on his side on the stage. He helped him off the stage carefully next to the fire things. After that, he helped Jeff, Wes and David. Blaine looked at their manager.

"This was not planned."

Their manager looked worried. "I know, I know. I have no idea why that happened."

She took out her phone before walking to the crew.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Seriously, if things keep going like this, I'll never end this tour."

Kurt hugged him a little tighter. "Don't say that."

Blaine kissed his head. "Let's go to the hotel."

They were sitting at the airport. Ready for their flight to Athena.

Blaine was sitting on one of those cheap chairs with Kurt on his lap. Nicholas sitting next to them, looking around.

Wes had gotten a phone call from their manager earlier in the morning. Someone had messed with the fire installation. They had no idea who it was though. No evidence. Now they knew for sure thought that it was someone from the crew. They were about to hold a close eye to all the special effect from now on.

Blaine had to admit, he felt scared. He could have been hurt already two times pretty badly. Blaine snuggled a little more into Kurt's back. Wrapping his arms around him a little tighter. "Let's hope Athena will be better."

"It will be."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know Blaine. I know."

They silently stood up and went to catch their plane. Ready for their next stop.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, a new chapter. I had some trouble writing this. I had an idea about how it would look but it wrote difficult. I hope it doesn't show though. Next chapter will be up soon. I have school again now :c but I'll update as much as possible! Thank you for reading. Please review. It's always nice to read! Love you lots x**


	31. Athena

Their plane touched the ground. Blaine slowly woke Kurt with a kiss on his head. "Ready to wake up sleepy head. I don't understand how you always manage to fall asleep on a plane."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "It's because you are my human pillow."

Blaine chuckled. "Common, let's get out of this plane. We are in Greece! This means sun, sun and more sun. Common baby."

Kurt slowly rubbed his eyes before standing up. "You just want to show all the people your pink sunglasses while walking through the city."

Blaine smiled widely at him. "It's true and I'm proud of it. You have to admit, these were just made for me."

Kurt shook his head laughing. "You're such a dork."

"You love me."

"Always Blaine. Don't you dare to forget."

Blaine placed a kiss on his lips. "Common baby."

He takes their hand luggage from the cabins before holding out his hand for Kurt to take.

The airport is busy. Everywhere are people walking around. Nicholas stayed close, walking behind them. Looking around for any possible danger.

Blaine hated it. He didn't want to feel scared half of the time. After all he was still just Blaine.

They walked to the baggage claim to get their bags. The car was already waiting for them. Everyone hopped in before driving to the hotel.

Once in the hotel, they decided to fresh up a little and then go for a walk through the city. It was way too hot. Kurt and Blaine changed in some shorts and tank tops before walking out their room. David, Wes and Jeff were already waiting there with Nicholas.

They walked a little through the city. Admiring the buildings and the authentically style. Everyone was turning sweaty and tired when they found a huge park. They found a place in the shadows near a fountain.

Blaine threw off his shirts before sitting down in the grass. He was having way too hot.

Kurt already lay down on the ground with his eyes closed. Blaine lay down next to him, his head on his chest. "Blaine, I love you very much but it's way too hot for your warmth to mix with mine."

Blaine looked pouting at Kurt only to realise that he had his never opened his eyes while talking. Blaine grinned and slowly moved his hand under Kurt's tank top. "But baby, you made me your human pillow in the plane now you'll be mine."

David, Wes and Jeff rolled their eyes while faking gag sounds.

Blaine didn't care and slowly moved his hand higher up until he found Kurt's ticklish point. Very carefully he slowly started to move his fingers. Kurt started to giggle. "Common Blaine, not funny."

Blaine started laughing with Kurt's giggling. It was the most adorable sound in the world. He never got bored of it.

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore from laughing. He smiled up at Blaine. "You win."

"I always do baby." Blaine almost lay on top of him when he started to kiss his lips slowly.

"Common man, you're in public."

Blaine grinned, placing a last kiss on Kurt's cheek. "I just want to enjoy my last stop in Europe with my boyfriend. You should let me enjoy this and give me a moment."

The boys mumbled some kind of agreement.

Blaine lay on his back, looking at the blue sky. "I'm glad we still have these relax and silent moments during our tour. It's nice."

The boys hummed their agreement.

They were all lying down, enjoying the piece when they heard the first scream. A girl started to scream but no one understood what she was saying. No one had been in Greece before after all.

It didn't take long before a large group of girls and a few boys encircled the group. "Is it my thoughts and imaginary or is that a whole fan club that was looking for all of you."

They shrugged before sitting up. Kurt threw Blaine his tank top which received a chuckle from Blaine. He thought it was adorable how Kurt would still get these little jealousy things. He knew for sure that Kurt threw him the tank top because he didn't want other people to touch his abs.

The fans all got a little time with Blaine, Wes, David and Jeff. Nicholas always stayed close to ensure their safety. Blaine posed on so many pictures and signed many papers.

When they had given everyone some time, they asked polity to get some rest again. Most fans understood and gave them their space while others stayed close.

With a sigh, Blaine turned back to Kurt. Kurt still lay down, the only chance was that he had placed his tank top in their backpack. He looked so beautiful in the sunlight. So at piece.

Blaine sat down next to him, removing his own tank top, before laying down with his ear over his heart. Slowly tracing patterns on Kurt's chest. Yeah, today was a perfect day.

The sun had slowly gone down, when they walked out of the park. They walked through the streets, looking for a perfect place for dinner.

Nicholas pointed towards a restaurant at the end of the street. It looked good outside and there weren't much people inside which would give them their privacy.

A waiter gave them a menu. Kurt choose for some salad with feta cheese while the other boys wanted to try the gyros. Their plates were brought.

Kurt slowly ate his salad. Every once in a while, a small piece of meat would appear in his salad. He looked around to find the guilty one but everyone was busy talking.

A new piece appeared when he saw Blaine look at him. A lot of questions filled the look he gave Blaine. "I just want you to eat not only that salad. I know you love to eat those things but you need a bit of meat every once in a while."

Kurt pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Always the worrier. I'm fine Blaine. No need to worry. But thank you."

Blaine smiled before eating further.

Morning came early. The boys slowly made their way to the breakfast.

The plan for the day was mapped out. Today they would go to the acropolis. They all went back to their rooms to get their stuff for the day.

Blaine placed some cookies in his backpack and two bottles of water. One for him and one for Kurt. As last, he put some sunscreen in his bag.

Kurt was still busy putting some on his face and arms and legs. Blaine walked up behind him.

"Let me do your shoulder baby." Kurt gave Blaine the bottle of sunscreen. Before he started to put some on his shoulder, he placed a few kisses on Kurt's neck. Ready for their day to begin.

The acropolis looked nice. They had walked up and were looking all over Athena.

A lot of pictures were taken. There were the silly pictures, most taken with David, Jeff and Wes. Then there were the smiling pictures where everyone looked all happy and the few romantic ones that Nicholas had taken from Blaine and Kurt.

When Blaine got his camera back, he looked at all the pictures. "We should totally make a photo album with all of these when we're home. If one day I lose my camera, we'll still have them, like forever."

Kurt smiled, looking over Blaine's shoulder with his arms around him. "I like this one. It's like we're alone in the world."

Blaine smiled at him. He loved the picture. Kurt had his arms around Blaine's waist and they looked at each other like they were the only people in the world. It was perfect. "Yeah, I love this one. It will probably be my new screensaver once we are home."

Kurt grinned. "Yeah, I see that totally happen. Or you'll make a collage with all our pictures."

"Actually that isn't a bad idea."

A laugh escaped Kurt's throat. "My dorky boyfriend who I love so much. Common let's follow Jeff, David and Wes. They could totally get lost here."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah that totally could happen. Common baby."

They followed behind Nicholas into the acropolis.

Blaine and Kurt followed Wes, David and Jeff. They were pointing at everything and taking pictures. Blaine knew that by the end of the day, their card would be full.

Kurt slowly walked next to him. Looking at everything. Imagining how the people lived in the past, how they dressed.

Sometimes he wondered how it would be like to live in another time. To leave in a totally different environment, except that the world is still the same.

Blaine followed Kurt's looks. "What are you thinking about?"

Blue eyes met his hazel ones. "I am thinking about the people who walked here so many years before. How this place must have looked then. Don't you that something? Just think about the past and imagining how it was, wishing you could go back in time and even if it was just for one day, walk around and talk with those people. Hear their stories?"

Blaine thought for a while. "You always zig when you're about to zag, don't you? Sometimes I think I totally figured you out and you tell me something like that and make me even fall more in love with you, even though I think it isn't possible. You're so thoughtful. I love that about you."

Kurt smiled up at him. "But to answer your question. Yes, I would love to go back in time. I would love to hear other people there stories, get to know a lot of people. And maybe one day we'll be able but even if we could, I think I wouldn't do it. Because right now, I'm the happiest man alive. I have everything I want. I have the most amazing friends, even though I wouldn't tell them for any money in the world. I have a career where so many people only could dream of. I have a house to live in, the possibility to go around the world. And most of all, I have the most beautiful, amazing fiancé in the world. So yes, I'd love to go back but only if I knew that I would get all this back when I returned because it's something I wouldn't give up."

Kurt whipped a small tear away. "Now you got me speechless."

Blaine smiled at him, not knowing what to say either. Just walking further and further in the old building.

They walked towards an amphitheatre. It looked amazing.

Kurt walked up the small steps, Blaine following close behind. They found a place to sit. Kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder.

David, Wes and Jeff were still standing down the stairs.

"So if we were born so many years before, we would have been standing on this stage. If we still were artists of course."

Blaine grinned. "Or I would be in the crowd. Cheering for my favourite boy in the play who stole many of hearts while leaving his heart on the stage."

Kurt smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure you would have been an artist to though. So we would both be cheering for each other, like we are now."

"I like your thoughts." They looked over the city, the stage.

Kurt cheeks were turning a little red. "Baby, let me put some more sun screen on your face. I think you're burning a little."

Kurt groaned. "You got to be kidding me. I'm like the only one who put that thing on himself and no one of you is already burned. When did life get so unfair."

Blaine chuckled. "Well at least you have me to put it on you. Now close your eyes so I can put some on you."

Kurt closed his eyes and let Blaine take care of him. Blaine massaged the sunscreen in his skin before pressing a last kiss on his nose. "All done baby. Common let's go back downstairs. The boys are waiting for us."

Blaine walked before Kurt. Holding his hand as they walked down the little steps. They were almost there when Kurt's sneaker hung after a stone. He fell forward if it wasn't for Blaine jumping back and catching him. "Got you baby."

"That was close."

Blaine grinned. "I would never let you fall. You know that."

They took the last steps before returning back to the hotel. Tired of their day out, they almost immediately fell asleep.

It was the day before the concert. They checked up the concert venue.

Blaine had a nagging feeling. The night before, they had all come together and decided to leave the things that might be not safe out of their concerts. Tomorrow would be a regular concert.

Blaine hated it. He felt like he let the fans down. They expected after all something special.

On the other side, he wanted to be safe. He could have fallen, he could have been hurt but he was still alive. He didn't trust anything on the stage anymore.

Nicholas went in every room as first. Looking for possible things that could go wrong. Everything a room was safe, he felt Kurt let out a breath.

The venue looked just as awesome as every other one had. Huge was the only appropriate word. Everything looked as perfect as always. The instruments were standing ready for the show.

Blaine took a guitar and sat down on the side of the stage. Trying a few new tunes.

Kurt, Wes, Jeff and David turned around when they heard the first few notes. Everything that had happened the past few weeks, would lead for sure to a new song. They couldn't wait to hear the result.

Blaine didn't notice how someone came to sit beside him until he started to speak. "It sounds amazing Blaine."

Blaine looked up at the voice. "Well thank you Joseph."

Joseph looked around the place until he found Kurt. "It was nice seeing you again."

Blaine watched suspiciously when he walked to Kurt. He didn't like it but well at least Kurt wasn't standing alone.

When the place had an ok, they left to spend the afternoon at the hotel pool. They said their goodbyes before leaving the venue.

"I love pools man! Blaine how does it come that you have this huge penthouse but no pool in the entire building."

Blaine pushed the pink sunglasses on his head. "Wes, if you want a pool, you look for a place with a pool. Why should I have a pool when you have as much money as I have."

"Because you could give amazing parties man! You know how many girls would come to a pool party?"

Blaine chuckled. "You know I don't care about that. I rather watch my boyfriend and you know it."

Wes rolled his eyes before diving in the pool. He started messing around with David who was messing around with Jeff.

Blaine chuckled and pushed his sunglasses back on his nose. "Good times, good times!"

Kurt giggled. He nestled closer under Blaine his chin. "I can't believe tomorrow is our last"

A finger was placed on his mouth. "If you finish that sentence I will not talk to you anymore the whole night. Let's just enjoy this moment. I don't even want to think about it yet."

A kiss was placed on his finger. "Ok Blaine. Let's enjoy now."

Wes knocked on the door. "Common Love birds! It's time to get going. We have fans to entertain today!"

Blaine opened the door, Kurt following behind him. "Ok let's go. Let's hope today nothing happens."

Kurt held his hand a little tighter. "Don't even think about it."

The van was already waiting. Ready to leave to the venue.

Kurt grinned when he saw Blaine take a guitar. Tonight Blaine would play a little with the boys on the guitar. They had never done that before.

Kurt loved it when Blaine played the guitar. Like those quiet evenings when they were alone. Blaine would sit rarely on the coach with his acoustic guitar. He would play tunes, own written melodies or just well-known songs. He could pull of everything.

Blaine tried the guitar before placing the microphone stand. The sounds of words filled the venue. And then Blaine opened his mouth and started signing. It was perfect. The fans would go insane.

Kurt couldn't stop laughing when Blaine started to head bang on stage while trying to sing. Little drops of sweat flew around the venue. He was such a dork. He loved it.

Without thinking, he took out his phone and started filming the whole thing. When he thought the song was almost done, he took a picture. Blaine looked so happy, so at ease. Kurt saved it as his new background for when he was back in New York. So he had Blaine close.

He played with the ring on his finger. He didn't want to think about it. They still had a little time after all.

The last notes of the song left the venue. Blaine ran towards him. "So what do you think?"

"I think the fans will go insane Blaine. You're amazing up there."

Blaine grinned and helped him on his feet. His arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. Nis nose nuzzled in the crook of his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine."

They held close until David interrupted them. "Common guys. You're lucky it's me that comes and get you. Wes wanted to break you up. It's time for FOOD."

Laughing they walked to the backstage room to get some sandwiches.

Meet and greets went great. Kurt was waiting like every other day in the backstage room since his almost fall. Blaine gave him a peck before changing clothes. He warmed his voice up a little while waiting to get on stage.

When they got the sign, he pressed a last kiss on Kurt's lips before running to the stage. "Hello Greece. It's a pleasure to be here! What do you think, let's get started?" And the venue went wild.

Song after song went great. The venue danced and signed and it was one huge party.

The first tunes of their single words filled the venue. It was so loud that no one heard the bang above them. If Blaine hadn't jumped to the side while doing some moves, he would have been out.

He screamed when the spot hit the floor right next to him. Glass flew around when the spot hit the ground.

It didn't take long before Nicholas was on stage. The turning of the stage was stopped. Nicholas leaded them back to the backstage. No one was hurt, which was a good thing.

Their manager found them in the backstage room. Kurt leaning against a wall, looking very pale. "Boys, what do you want to do?"

Blaine shrugged before walking to Kurt. "Are you ok baby? Open your eyes. Your worrying me."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "How can I leave when you're in danger Blaine. I can't leave you like this."

A tear travelled down his cheek. "Baby, we can talk about this tonight, ok? You have to leave. I'm not letting you stay here when you have a chance to be huge in New York. I would never hold you back like that. Now you have to take a deep breath before you pass out."

He pressed his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt breathed with him. Slow breaths. Blaine pressed a kiss on his temple. "Now baby, you don't have to worry so much. I'm fine and I'm going back on stage. It's only one song left and I can't let the fans down. They paid for this. Now you relax and I'll be back before you know it."

Before Kurt could protest, he grabbed Jeff and Wes by the arm. David following close behind. Blaine ran back on the stage. Nicholas far gone. "Now everyone, sorry for letting you wait. There was a little problem with the installation but everything seems fine for now. We have one more song left. What would you think about not alone?"

Blaine grabbed a guitar and started to play along. Like expected, the whole crowd blew up. Everyone screamed and sign along. During the last chorus, everyone pulled out paper hearts in the air. It looked amazing. Blaine took out his phone and took pictures of it all. He would never forget this last song.

Kurt was sitting on the ground. His head in his hands. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up in those hazel eyes he loved so much. "Common baby, tonight only just begun."

Blaine walked him towards a second waiting car. They stepped inside. Ready for their last night.

Blaine helped Kurt out of the car. They were standing near a port. Little boats were laying aside. The port was lighted up with candles and lanterns. In the middle of the port stood a table with two chairs. It looked magical.

Blaine walked him towards the table. He held out a chair for Kurt. A waiter came out of a near restaurant with two plates. On it was laying lobster. A white wine was poured into their glasses. "I wanted our last night in Europe to be perfect. I know what happened tonight might that impossible. But I'll try to make at least this moment as close to perfect as possible."

Kurt grinned. They ate their lobster in a comfortable lobster.

When they were finished, music started to play. Blaine stood up and held his hand out for Kurt. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt took his hand and stood up. Immediately he was pulled into a tight embrace. Blaine his arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Like he never wanted to let go. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. His head nuzzled in Blaine his shoulder.

Soft whispers filled his ear. Their engagement song. _"Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all of me, I'll give my all to you. Even when I lose, I'm winning cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you."_

Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder. "Your perfect."

Blaine kissed his forehead. "Just like you."

The next morning came way to early. Before they knew it, Kurt and Blaine were standing at the airport. Both with a different bag. The only difference was that they both would take a different flight. Kurt had tried to talk Blaine out of it the night before, but Blaine didn't want him to stay.

_Kurt cuddled closer into Blaine's side. Trying to save the memory for lonely nights in their huge home. "I don't want to leave."_

_Blaine's fingers played with his hair. "But you have to. I'm not letting you stay here when I'm totally capable of taking care of myself. You have to go baby. You have a dream to follow. I will not hold you back. You have to shine. You are a star. You need to be on stage, show the world who Kurt Hummel is. Before we know it, this month is over and I'll be there with you. I'll even go to a few of your practices if you like. I want to be there Kurt, every step. I want to see you on that stage, to hear the crowd applaud and scream your name. To be even more proud then I'm already am. Baby, you have to go. I'll be fine."_

_Kurt sighed. His fingers tracing Blaine's abs. "I'll miss you. Every day, I'll be at home alone. A cold bed, no one to talk to. Missing your hugs, your I love yous. Being around you."_

_Kurt looked up at Blaine. "It's strange to think I didn't know you a little more than a year ago. I'm so used at being around you. It will be strange."_

"_I know baby. I'll miss you too. But I'll Skype you every time you are online and we can text. I'll send you pictures of everything that happens so you'll feel like you're just here next to me like this moment. Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will come way to early." Blaine pressed a last kiss on Kurt's lips before they both fell asleep._

A tear fell down Blaine's cheek. "Hey, you can't cry. I wanted to stay, you told me to leave."

Blaine chuckled. "That doesn't mean I want you to go. I don't want to hold you back. I love you too much to do that."

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They just stood there. Holding close to each other in the middle of the airport. Clinging at each other. Kurt his flight was announced.

Kurt let go of Blaine. "I have to go."

"I know." They just looked at each other for a while until Blaine held him close again and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

When the flight was announced for a second time he let go. "Now go. If you don't go now, I don't think I'll ever let you go."

Kurt nodded. He pressed a last kiss on Blaine's cheek. Tears streaming down both their faces. "I'll call you when I'm home. I'll miss you Blaine. Be safe."

His last words, before he stepped into his gate. Ready to go back to New York.

Blaine found Wes, Jeff and David at their gate a little further. They saw Blaine his red eyes and tearfully cheeks. "Common Blaine. A month won't be so long man. You always have us you know!"

Blaine chuckled a little. "I know. Now let's get on our plane. Kiev, here we come."

Blaine turned around one last time, looking at the gate where Kurt had left a few minutes ago. A month, he could survive right?

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, A new chapter like promised. I know I posted it a little late but I just finished writing it. I wanted it to be sweet and romantic. Kurt left and I know you are all sad about that but it had to happen. I couldn't let Kurt stay with Blaine. Well I could, but it wouldn't fit the story that is in my head. **

**Now this doesn't mean that Kurt won't appear in the story. The story will hold skype conversations, texts and pictures. So don't be sad. This is after all a Klaine story! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this though. Let me know. I appreciate reviews a lot. Thank you for everyone who reads my story and everyone who has ever reviewed it! It means a lot to me. I love you all x New chapter comming soon!**


	32. Kiev

Blaine stepped out of the plane. He had slept most of the flight. It just wasn't the same without Kurt. David had tried to put him into the conversation but he just wanted to go to the hotel and sleep for the rest of the day. Just thinking back of Kurt walking through the gate to his plane.

Jeff walked next to him. "It will be ok Blaine. Let's just go to the hotel and get some sleep. We can see the city tomorrow."

Blaine nodded thankfully before following them to baggage claim.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly. His hand touching the sheet next to him. Cold, no one there.

With a sigh he looked for his phone on the bed side table. Four in the morning. Kurt would be home now probably as he slept for most of the day. On the other side, he would have texted him, wouldn't he?

Maybe something happened. Blaine panicked a little. Slow breaths. Blaine stepped out of his bed. He made the short walk towards the bathroom and splashed some water into his face. Who was he kidding. This month would be pure torture.

He heard his phone signing he got a new text. Without thinking he dived back into the room towards the bed.**One new message from My Love Kurt.**

Blaine smiled, remembering when he had renamed his boyfriend in his phone. He opened the text message. **Hey Blaine, I know you are probably asleep right now but you asked me to text you when I got home so hear you have your text. I already miss you so much :c The house is still standing but it's lonely alone. Can't wait for the month to be over. I love you sweetie. Make me proud in Europe.**

A small formed on his lips. He had worried for nothing, thank god. **Hey baby, I'm actually awake. Can't sleep without you :c I miss you so so so much. Skype me? I love you too xx.**

Blaine opened his Skype app. Happy the hotel had free Wi-Fi. He turned on the little light on his bedside table. Ready for when Kurt came online.

It didn't take him long. Five minutes later he came online. Immediately he got an invite for a video call. Accept was clicked within seconds.

Kurt appeared on screen. His hair ruffled from the flight and his eyes tired. He had a huge smile on his face when he saw Blaine. He was sitting on their bed.

Blaine immediately smiled when he came on screen. Then he noticed how Kurt wore his black hoodie. "Hey baby. I love the hoodie."

A blush formed on Kurt's cheeks. "Hey Blaine. You don't mind do you?"

Blaine gave him a confused look. "Why would I mind baby?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to be close with you I guess some way. You didn't put it in the washing machine before you left so it still smells like you."

Blaine chuckled. "Too bad you didn't forget something in my bag."

Kurt smiled softly at him. "I have other surprises for you though."

"Wait what did you say baby? I think I didn't hear it right."

Kurt chuckled. "No I'm not repeating myself because I know you heard it. You'll find out through your other concerts though. Anyway, how come you aren't sleeping?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up all alone and I checked if you had already texted me but you didn't so I can't of panicked and then you texted me."

Kurt was laughing now. "Always the worrier aren't you? I should let you sleep. You have a week in Kiev now. You should enjoy it. And I'm tired as hell and I have to practise tomorrow."

Kurt was pouting now and Blaine wanted nothing more than jump through the screen and kiss those pouty lips away. "Don't pout baby. It makes me feel bad that I'm not with you. You'll do great. You're right, I should let you sleep. Goodnight baby. Text me when you're awake. I love you."

"I love you too Blaine. Miss you." Blaine smiled and placed a kiss on the camera.

Kurt giggled. But did the same. "Bye Blaine."

"Bye baby." The screen went black.

Blaine was happy though that he had seen him even if it wasn't for long. Those moments mattered.

With a sigh, he turned the lights off and tried to find sleep again.

Blaine was standing in the shower. It was ten in the morning. He was glad he had found sleep for the rest of the night.

Today they decided to stay in the hotel. They had a whole week to look around in Kiev. Beside, Blaine wasn't in the mood to walk around the foreign city.

He turned off the hot water before stepping outside in the cold. He tried to style his hair but it was no use. His curls were everywhere.

He took out his phone and took a picture of himself with a pouty lip in the mirror. The picture was attached into a mail to Kurt. **You see baby, even my hair misses you! :c**

Blaine walked back into the room. He pulled on a black t-shirt with some skinny jeans and a pair of vans. His beany pulled over his head.

With one last look into the room, to make sure he didn't forget something, he closes the door.

Nicholas, David, Wes and Jeff were already sitting at a table in the hotel restaurant. Their faces stuffed with eggs and bacon.

Blaine chuckled before taking place on his seat. A plate with eggs and bacon already waiting with a huge cup of coffee. "Wauw thank you guys!"

They smiled at him. "We know you miss him Blaine but let's make most of our last month, will we?"

Blaine nodded. He drank some coffee. "So what are our plans for today as we'll stay into the hotel?"

"Well Blaine. That's a surprise."

Blaine stared at all of them. Waiting for one of them to break and tell him what they would do but no luck. Blaine shrugged and ate further from his breakfast.

David, Nicholas, Wes and Jeff leaded Blaine towards the elevator. Once everyone was inside, they pushed the button to the cellar floor.

The doors opened and Blaine looked at his friends suspicious. He was leaded through a huge hallway.

It wasn't until they were at the end when he realised where they were. "A spa? Seriously guys?"

"Don't look at us like that. It wasn't our idea, man." Wes gave Blaine an envelope. He recognised the handwriting. "Present from your boy. Well a nice one if you ask us as we all get one day of relaxation and massages. He told me to give you this."

Blaine stopped listening and placed the envelope in his back pocket. He could read it later in the night. "Common let's go inside and enjoy our day."

Blaine was laying on his belly on the table. A girl was massaging his back.

Heaven. No other worth could describe his feeling. All the stress and worries from the last weeks, his memories of almost getting killed three times already and missing Kurt were leaving his body. One by one.

A low moan escaped his throat. Damn Kurt, he always knew what he needed. The girl laughed. "You're muscles are so tense. A lot of stress lately?"

Blaine just nodded. He had the feeling he could fall asleep like this. He had to thank Kurt later for everything.

The girl laughed again. He looked beside him where Jeff was laying. Jeff looked back at him grinning. "We have to thank Kurt. This might be the best idea he ever had."

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, he always zig when I think he is about to zag. He's perfect."

Jeff laughed. "I wonder where David and Wes are right now."

Blaine couldn't care less.

The girl started talking again. "Sir, could you turn around. I'm going to give you a facial."

Blaine turned around careful. Making sure his towel didn't move. When he was turned, the girl started moving on his face. He closed his eyes and just let himself relax.

Yeah, today went better than he could have hoped.

It was late at night when Blaine finally sunk down on his bed.

The day had been perfect. He had swam into the pool, got massaged, got a facial and went to the sauna. He felt relaxed.

Afterwards they had gone to the restaurant to eat and now he was finally in his room.

His hands moved to his back pocket. The envelope laying in his hands. Slowly he opened the envelope. He opened the letter inside.

**Hey Blaine,**

**You didn't think I would let you pout in your room all day, did you? I'm not that evil! So, I hope you liked my little surprise, as you are probably reading this without Jeff, David and Wes. I'm even going to miss them, you can believe that? I never thought I would say that or write that.**

**Anyway, I hope you had a good day. I thought you could use a way to relax after the past few weeks and everything that happened. So I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**I miss you Blaine :c**

**Lots of love**

**Kurt**

Blaine grinned and placed the letter in his bag before pulling the covers over his body. Ready for a night of sleep.

What an irritating sound. Blaine turned around once more in his bed. He took his pillow and placed it above his head. Not ready to wake up and open his eyes.

The noise came back. Knocking on his door. Blaine groaned and took his phone. Eight in the morning. With a sigh he pulled a shirt on and opened the door.

Wes, David and Jeff ran into the room. Nicholas following close behind. Blaine closed the door and fell down again on his bed. He pulled the covers over his body again. "What are you all doing here at this ungodly hour. I want to sleep some more."

Wes and David stood across the room against the wall. Nicholas had taken a chair.

It was Jeff who came towards him and sat down on the side of the bed. "Blaine, the media had caught up with the fact you got almost killed already three times. It's everywhere. Fans are going insane from worrying and the media only makes it worse. We think we will need to hold a live chat or something to ease everyone's mind. And because of that, our manager wants to see us in the venue. So get ready, we have a job to do."

Blaine groaned. This was not a good sign. "Give me half an hour. I want to take a shower."

With that, Blaine jumped out of his bed and walked towards the shower.

The boys were all waiting for him in his room. Blaine walked out wearing some ripped black jeans Kurt had always loved with a striped shirt and leather jacket. He wore his glasses with a black beanie. "I'm ready."

They walked out of the room towards the elevator. The car already waiting downstairs. No one said a thing. Just waiting for what their manager had to say.

The venue was still empty. They had time to build it up after all. Their manager was waiting in the backstage room. She looked worried. A frown on her always relaxed face.

She signed for the boys to sit down on the coach. "Boys we need to at least release a statement. People filmed all those things that happened and it is spreading like fire. I thought we should do a live chat. You guys can talk about the tour and how everything has been going. And Blaine I expect you to tell them that you are fine and that those things were accidents. No need to worry them more than they are already."

She gave them a laptop and sat down a little further with Nicholas.

The boys tweeted the fans to let them know they were holding a live chat.

When they opened the live chat, a lot of fans were already there. Wes was the first one to open his mouth. "Hello everyone, thank you for joining us during our live chat. We know it is kind of unexpected but we wanted to update you all about our adventures in Europe."

David smiled. "Yeah, thank you for joining us. You can all give us questions by sending us tweets with the hashtag JenesidLiveChat."

Jeff opened his twitter app on his phone and grinned. "Wauw you are already tweeting us. Damn you are all fast."

All the boys laughed and opened their own apps. They answered a few questions and talked some more about their Europe tour. About the cities they had visited and the concerts they had played. It was going great.

Blaine saw his chance and started talking. "So I heard this morning that rumours are going around about me being in danger. I didn't read any articles but I was informed this morning. Like you all see I'm still alive and I'm doing great. There is no need to worry. The first night, my harness wasn't put on correctly and it was an accident. I'm thankful though that nothing worse happened. The fire was a fault in the system itself. We plan on not using any fire anymore in the future though. And then there was the spot that fell down. I'm so thankful that no one got hurt. It were all some accidents so you don't need to worry. Everything is checked three times before we enter the stage but accidents happen. It wouldn't be so much fun to tour around if nothing ever happened."

With that last sentence, they moved around to another topic about how they got stormed on during dinner. They talked a few more minutes before closing the live chat.

Their manager seemed happy and the boys hoped with that everything was done.

The boys went into the city for the rest of the day. They found some malls into the city and decided to do some shopping.

Wes, David and Jeff bought some clothes. Blaine just gave them advice. He had enough clothes after all and Kurt would kill him if he knew that Kurt went shopping without him. He was the ever fashion knower after all.

He laughed when he saw David try on a Siberian hat. It looked funny on him. Jeff and Wes tried some other hats on. It looked ridiculous.

Blaine took out his phone. "Smile boys."

He took a picture and posted it online. **What do you think. Should they buy one? JeffForReal DavidOfficial WesWarbler**.

The day had flown by. He looked at his phone. Still nothing from Kurt. Kurt hadn't texted him all day. He was probably busy rehearsing most of the day and he understood but texting an: I love you didn't take much time right?

With a sigh he sent Kurt another text. **Hey baby, I miss you. How is everything going in New York? Please text me. I love you baby. X** He placed the phone on his night table before turning the lights off and closing his eyes.

Blaine sat down at breakfast when his phone beeped. **Hey Blaine, sorry I'm so busy right now :c Skype tomorrow? I love you x**With a frown, he placed his phone back into his pocket. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Well, we thought about going to the venue and working on some new music? I mean, I'm sure you wrote some new songs already and you wrote the one in Amsterdam so we thought it would be nice to give the fans a new album a little after our tour is done, as a thank you for their support."

Blaine nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Our manager know?"

"Let me call her." Wes walked away from the table, phone already pressed against his ear. He came back a few minutes later with a huge smile on his face. "Looks like we are set for the day."

Most instruments were already standing ready for the concert. Blaine took a guitar and sat down on the edge of the stage. All crew members had a few days off to relax and enjoy the city.

Blaine placed his phone on the stage beside him, just in case Kurt called him or texted him. He slowly started to strum the guitar. He had that one melody in his head for weeks now and right now he just knew the perfect words.

**If I know one thing, that's true****  
****It ain't what you say, it's what you do****  
****And you don't say much, yeah, that's true****  
****But I listen when you do******

**A thousand years go by****  
****But love don't die******

**If I know one thing, that's true****  
****It's that I'm never leaving you****  
****And you don't say much, yeah, that's true****  
****But I lose it when you do******

**Don't let them tell no lie****  
****Love don't die******

**No matter where we go****  
****Or even if we don't****  
****And even if they try****  
****They'll never take my body from your side****  
****Love don't die******

**If there is one thing, that's true****  
****It's not what I say, it's what I do****  
****And I say too much, yeah, that's true****  
****So just listen to what I do******

**A thousand years go by****  
****But love don't die******

**No matter where we go****  
****Or even if we don't****  
****And even if they try****  
****They'll never take my body from your side****  
****Love don't die******

**He can break it up****  
****He can burn it down****  
****You can box it in****  
****Bury it in the ground****  
****You can close it off****  
****And turn it away****  
****Try to keep it down,****  
****Six feet in the ground******

**But love don't die******

**No matter where we go****  
****Or even if we don't****  
****And even if they try****  
****They'll never take my body from your side****  
****Love don't die******

**No matter where we go****  
****Or even if we don't****  
****I'd like to watch them try****  
****They'll never take my body from your side****  
****Love don't die**

The last notes lasted into the venue.

An applause came from the other side of the venue. Blaine turned around to see the boys smiling. "That sounded pretty good Blaine. We can definitely work with that."

"Yeah man, looks like you are finally rid of that melody you are always humming under your breath."

Blaine blushed a little. It was something he always did when he got stuck on some melody. A habit from the past, impossible to get over.

"Hey boys, do you mind recording it for me so I can send it Kurt? I'm sure he wants to hear it too. He got sick of me humming the melody under my breath."

The boys agreed but when Blaine grabbed for his phone, he noticed it was gone. "Euhm guys? Have you seen a phone? I am sure it lay right here."

Blaine started to panic. "Man, relax! We find it."

They looked around the venue but didn't find it anywhere. Blaine was going through his hair in frustration. "I can't lose the damn thing. How will I be able to contact Kurt?"

Tears were formed in his eyes. The other boys looked helpless. They called Nicholas over to help them search.

An hour later, they finally found the phone, just were Blaine had left it first. "How is this possible?"

Everyone looked around but no one was seen. Blaine looked in his phone but everything was still there. "Looks like I have to be even more careful with everything. Every time I come in a venue here in Europe, something seems to happen. It's not even funny anymore."

Before he knew it, he was pulled into a group hug. "Common Blaine, let's record the song and mail it to Kurt. I'm sure he is dying to hear something from you." And with that Blaine gave them his phone and let them record the song.

It was Monday. Blaine rolled out of his bed, happy that the days seemed to fly by. He opened his mail app but so far no reaction from Kurt. With a sigh, he left his warm bed and walked to the bathroom. A hot shower would be perfect right now.

The boys were bored. They didn't feel like going into the city.

After a long discussion about what they could do, they found themselves in Blaine's room with a movie on screen. It would be there lazy day.

They had gone out first to buy some threats and now they were all cuddled up together on the bed. It wasn't really comfortable with everyone laying on a two person bed but it was bearable.

They decided to watch a horror movie, much to David his dislike. Every two minutes he would jump and scream and hug Wes a little too much. It was funny to watch though.

When the credits came on screen, he insisted to watch a comedy. He ensured us that one movie was more than enough for him to not sleep tonight.

When there fourth movie finished, they went outside to get some food for the evening. When they returned to the hotel, they said their goodbyes before all going to sleep.

Blaine was woken up at midnight from an incoming Skype call. With a smile he accepted it. "Euhm Blaine?"

Oh yeah, the light. He grinned and turned on the light. Kurt was sitting in the bed looking way too good.

"Hey baby. I'm so happy to see you. I miss you so much." Blaine pouted.

"Don't pout Blaine, you know I can't handle that!"

Blaine chuckled. "Oh gosh, how much I would give to have you right here with me right now. You have no idea."

"Oh, I'm sure I have a fair idea." Kurt smiled softly in the camera. "So how is Kiev?"

"We haven't been that much in the city. Our management told us it wasn't that safe so we wrote some new songs and we went shopping once and oh we did a live chat but I'm sure you already watched it." Kurt nodded. "Beside that nothing much. Today we watched movies together. It was a lazy day."

Kurt grinned. "Well I wish I had that. It's been crazy the last few days. And then I come home and no one is here. It sucks."

Blaine chuckled. "How is the preparation going for the show?"

"Everything is going fine. The other actors are pretty nice and the costumes look nice. The only irritating thing is that my muscles are killing me. I miss my personal massage expert."

Blaine laughed widely. "Sorry baby, I make up with you when I'm home again. I promise."

"I have to go though now. I'm sorry Blaine. I wished we could talk longer and more. Oh and before I forget, I watched your video! I'm glad you finally found the words to the melody."

"Glad you liked it. Now go before you are late. I love you baby." "

I love you too Blaine. Bye." The screen went black. Blaine smiled happily before nuzzling into his pillow and turning off the light.

It was the day before the concert. The boys jumped into the van and drove towards the venue. They walked through it once more with their manager and checking if everything was there.

They also talked with Nicholas about new safety prescriptions. They had to check the stage before the concert and during the breaks and meet and greets there had to be someone in the room to keep Blaine safe.

Blaine thought it was a little absurd but he knew they all meant well. After all they only had a few concerts left.

The afternoon they just strolled through the city. Blaine took a few pictures for Kurt. He knew he would love to see what they had done and to see the cities through Blaine's eyes. He even took some pictures of the Kiev 'fashion for Kurt. They ended their last full day together with McDonalds. Neither caring one bit about it. It was just a boy evening after all.

Wednesday morning found the boys in the venue. The day of their concert. Blaine left the boys and placed himself into the backstage room. Nicholas following behind him. After the phone thing yesterday, they wanted to be even more careful so Nicholas would follow him everywhere into the venue.

He took the guitar in his hands. He played around with some tunes before he knew what he wanted to write about. Memories of the airport, saying goodbye to Kurt slipping through his mind.

Slowly he found the words and before he knew it, he had written a new song. When all the words were formed, he tried it out all after each other.

**I can be tough****  
****I can be strong****  
****But with you, it's not like that at all**

**There's a boy****  
****That gives a shit****  
****Behind this wall****  
****You've just walked through it******

**And I remember, all those crazy things you said****  
****You left them running through my head****  
****You're always there, you're everywhere****  
****But right now I wish you were here******

**All those crazy things we did****  
****Didn't think about it, just went with it****  
****You're always there, you're everywhere****  
****But right now I wish you were here******

**Damn, damn, damn,****  
****What I'd do to have you here, here, here****  
****I wish you were here****  
****Damn, damn, damn****  
****What I'd do to have you near, near, near****  
****I wish you were here******

**I love the way you are****  
****It's who I am, don't have to try hard****  
****We always say, say it like it is****  
****And the truth is that I really miss******

**All those crazy things you said****  
****You left them running through my head****  
****You're always there, you're everywhere****  
****But right now I wish you were here******

**All those crazy things we did****  
****Didn't think about it, just went with it****  
****You're always there, you're everywhere****  
****But right now I wish you were here******

**Damn, damn, damn****  
****What I'd do to have you****  
****Here, here, here****  
****I wish you were here****  
****Damn, damn, damn****  
****What I'd do to have you****  
****Near, near, near****  
****I wish you were here******

**No, I don't wanna let go****  
****I just wanna let you know****  
****That I never wanna let go****  
****Let go, oh, oh******

**No, I don't wanna let go****  
****I just wanna let you to know****  
****That I never wanna let go**

**let go let go let go let go let go let go let go******

**Damn, damn, damn,****  
****What I'd do to have you****  
****Here, here, here****  
****I wish you were here****  
****Damn, damn, damn****  
****What I'd do to have you****  
****Near, near, near****  
****I wish you were here******

**Damn, damn, damn,****  
****What I'd do to have you****  
****Here, here, here****  
****I wish you were here****  
****Damn, damn, damn****  
****What I'd do to have you****  
****Near, near, near****  
****I wish you were here**

Satisfied with the result, he placed the guitar next to him. He heard the boys coming near before Wes his head poked into the room.

"Blaine, it's time for sound check." His eyes fell on the guitar. "Something I need to know about?"

Blaine grinned. "New song. I'll play it after sound check if you like."

He took the guitar and followed his best friends to the stage.

Blaine was standing at the side. Nicholas was checking up the room a last time. "I'm sure nothing is wrong this time. You can enter the stage safely."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped on the stage. "This is ridiculous. Nothing ever happened during sound check."

Their manager came in view. "Blaine don't you dare get mad about this. We can't go on with this tour if something happens to you."

Blaine rolled his eyes once more and took his microphone. They played the first songs before they got a head up and could go for lunch.

When Jeff and David were about to hop of stage, Wes held them back. "Blaine wrote a new song. Let's listen, I'm curious."

Blaine grinned and took the guitar back before he played the melody and sang the lyrics.

"Let me guess, this one is so difficult man. You wrote this for a boy right?"

"Wes I'm not sure. It couldn't possibly be about his fiancé he missed so much right?"

Blaine laughed and slapped them on the head. "You're both awful. Now tell me what you really think."

Laughter filled the venue. "It's good men. Let me record it and we send this one too to Kurt."

Blaine grinned and gave Wes his phone before playing the song one more time. He attached it on the mail before sending it to Kurt. "Let's get some sandwiches."

Blaine was sitting at the table with David, Wes and Jeff when he heard the stool next to him go over the floor.

He looked up to his side to see Joseph sitting next to him. "Hey Blaine, where is Kurt? I haven't seen him today."

"Hey Joseph, he isn't here anymore. He had to go back to New York and won't be joining us again during our last concerts."

Blaine didn't know if he imagined it but Joseph obvious looked very sad with the news. He had a bad feeling about this boy. "Oh ok. I go then. See you later!"

The boy stood up and left the room. Blaine looked with a frown at his friends. "I'm not the only who think his behaviour is strange, right?"

They all nodded before talking about something else.

Meet and greets had gone great. The show was behind schedule though because Nicholas had to check everything twice for their management. Tonight would hold no special effect due everything that had happened. When the fans finally could come in, it was half an hour later.

The boys jumped immediately on the stage. "We're sorry for being late due circumstance. Because of this, we'll play one more song tonight so let's make tonight great Kiev!"

Blaine just left the stage when his Skype app beeped. He walked to the backstage room before accepting. "Hey baby, how is everything going?"

"Blaine, did you gave my phone number to Joseph?"

Blaine looked confused. "What are you talking about baby? I never gave him your phone number. Why would I? You know I don't like him."

"Well Blaine, you are the only one with my phone number as I never gave it to Wes, Jeff or David and this morning he randomly texted me and it was creepy. You know I hate it when people give strangers my phone number."

"Baby calm down, I never ever gave him your phone number. I swear." Kurt looked mad. "You have to believe me baby. Common, you have to trust me."

And the screen went black.

Blaine was fuming. Never had he ever been so mad. If he had been in a cartoon, his head would have been all read with fire comming out of his ears.

He ran out of the room towards the crew room. Everyone was sitting around there. He looked for the black locks he came to hate so much.

When he found them, he ran towards him and pulled him out of his seat. He pushed him against the wall by his shirt. "YOU!"

Everyone started looking at him. Some left the room and went looking for Wes, Jeff and David. Joseph gulped visibly. "HOW DID YOU GET KURT HIS PHONE NUMBER. NOW TELL ME!"

The boy looked down. He whispered an answer, feeling scared of Blaine. "I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

The boys looked up a little before talking a little louder. "I stole your phone when you were here to write songs with the others."

Blaine wished he had a box bag near him. "NOW TELL ME, WHY THE HELL YOU WOULD DO THAT!"

"I like Kurt ok. He isn't happy with you. It's sad you can't see it. I stayed with him every time you were too busy living your rock star life. I was there for him."

Blaine punched the wall behind him, glad he had more willpower and didn't hit the boy. His voice went lower but more dangerous. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Kurt means the world to. You've known him for a month and even barely seen him a few times. Now tell me if there are other things I had to know."

The boy looked down again. "I'm sorry."

"You know, let me tell you. We all know my almost death experiences were leaded by one person in this room and now I see it all crystal clear. You really thought that Kurt would fall in your arms if I got killed?"

The boys looked down, some tears travelling down his cheek. "You can't prove anything."

Blaine hit the wall again. A hand found his way to Blaine's shoulder. "Man, you have to let go of him. The police will take care of him further from now."

Blaine didn't let go. He tilled Joseph his head up before looking him into his eyes. "If you ever get near my man again, you won't be able to walk away this easy."

Blaine turned around and walked out of the room. He was cooling down when he saw their manager in the hallway. He ran towards her. "I need a favour."

The boys were standing at the airport. "Be careful, ok Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry about leaving for a few days. Make sure to take a lot of pictures from Helsinki ok? I'll be back before our new concert. Thanks for understanding and for yesterday. You are the best friends in the world."

He gave them all a long hug before looking at Jeff. "Make sure these two don't get themselves in trouble in Helsinki ok?"

Jeff grinned before Blaine turned around and walked through the gate. Ready to go back where his heart belonged.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for being late updating. It was a hard chapter to write. I had this all in my mind when I started the Joseph thing but I didn't want to put it actually this soon. And then it just kind of felt right and I placed it here. I hope you liked the chapter and are glad about what is happening next! I might update tonight another chapter an otherwise tomorrow. I like where it is going from now. I've been busy though with writing papers and stuff so don't get mad when I update later than normally or promised. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! I like to read it all :) Lots of love**

**Ps: I like to tell something more about my song choices because I don't know if everyone will understand my choices. Here we go!**

**The first song I used is Love don't die by the fray. I came across this song while watching the vampire diaries. I'm a huge fan though of the fray. They write good music. Anyway, this song is kind of stuck in my head for the past few days. I feel like this could have been a Klaine song because the title says is all. Love don't die. No mather where Kurt is, he will always love him. watch?v=WptxUWvrINQ**

**The second song I used is I wish you were here by Avril Lavigne. I think this one speaks more for itself. I got to this because Blaine said to Kurt: you don't know what i would do for you to be here. He missed him and wants him here. No matter what he needs to pay but he know it's impossible to have him with him in that moment to he remembers the good moments. watch?v=VT1-sitWRtY**

Onderkant formulier


	33. Home sweet home

Blaine walked briskly out of the airport. Sunglasses on his nose and beanie over his head. No paparazzi so far. Thank god they didn't expect him to fly to New York back in the middle of their Europe tour.

He stopped a taxi and placed his bags into the trunk. He stepped in the back and gave the driver his address. Looking how New York by night passed by.

The elevator doors opened. The penthouse looked dark. No sign of life.

Blaine toed his shoes off carefully, trying not to make a sound. He walked carefully to the kitchen, filling a glass of water. So thirsty that he drank all of it at once. He placed the glass next to the plate Kurt used to eat.

Blaine decided to leave his bags at the door. He was sure if he took them with him upstairs, Kurt would be woken. He carefully toed up the stairs.

The room was dark. Blaine carefully toed to the bed. Kurt was laying with his face towards the door, sleeping peacefully. Blaine knelt down next to the bed.

Kurt was wearing his hoody and his eyes looked a little swollen like he had been crying.

Blaine stretched out his hand before combing through Kurt his hair. How he had missed him. He never could have thought that he would miss someone ever in his life by not seeing him a week.

He didn't notice how Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "Blaine?"

"Hey baby." Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"What are you doing here?"

"You really thought I would stay in Europe after you declined our Skype call? I took the first plane out of here. I wanted to be with you and I couldn't stand it anymore to be so far away." The room went quiet. "We can talk about it tomorrow you know. Let me chance and we can sleep. I just want to enjoy having you near."

Kurt nodded while he closed his eyes again. Blaine went into the bathroom and freshened up a little before crawling in beside Kurt. Kurt turned around and lay his head on Blaine's chest. Just like they always did.

With a happy sigh, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and closed his eyes. It was good to be home again.

Blaine opened his eyes when he felt someone stir next to him. He smiled happily when he saw it was Kurt, trying to lay better on his chest. "Good morning baby."

A sleepily murmur came from his chest. Blaine couldn't hold back the chuckle. "Baby, you have to get up. Don't you have rehearsals today?"

Kurt shot up in the bed. "OH MY GOD. How late is it?"

Blaine looked at the alarm. "Ten in the morning. How late do you need to be there?"

"Like right now!" Kurt ran out of the bathroom screaming.

"Baby, relax. I will call them and tell them you will be a little later. Who do I need to call?"

"He is standing under my phone as Broadway. Thank you!"

Blaine laughed when he heard Kurt run through the bathroom and the water of the shower started running.

Blaine took Kurt's phone and called the production. They didn't mind and told him he could come around noon. When he turned off the phone, he walked downstairs to make some breakfast.

The pancakes were just done when Kurt entered the kitchen. Blaine looked at him but Kurt didn't look back. "Hey baby. Your director told me it was alright if you came by noon."

Kurt nodded before he sat down at the table.

"Kurt?" When he got no reaction, he walked around the table. His hand under Kurt his chin made Kurt look him in the eye. Kurt his eyes were filled with tears. "What going on?"

"Why are you not mad at me? You should yell at me." Kurt tried to look away again.

"Hey, look at me baby." Blaine waited until the blue eyes turned to his. "I'm not mad. I'm a little disappointed though you would think I would do something like that. I hoped you would trust me enough to believe me." Kurt looked down again. "But I couldn't be mad at you, even if I tried."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and buried his head into his neck. Sobs escaped his throat. "I'm so sorry Blaine."

Blaine just hugged him back tightly, kissing his cheek every few minutes to comfort him.

When Kurt finally managed to calm down, Blaine let go and took a plate for himself. They sat down like that, steeling glances and eating slowly.

"You know, if you hadn't called we wouldn't have found out who was trying to get me." Kurt looked at him confused. "Well, you called me and I kind of figured it all out. A few days before, I was sitting on the stage and the boys came in. They wanted to record my new song and sent it to you but my phone was gone. We searched a very long time and when we didn't find it in the venue, we walked back to the stage. It was just lying there. It was strange but we let it go."

Blaine took another bite of his pancake. "That's the only moment someone could have gotten your number as I always had my phone with me. And then you text me and tell me Joseph had your number. When you just hung up, I went to the crew room and euhm, let's say I kind of confronted him."

Blaine looked up at Kurt again. "He told me I wasn't making you happy. That you always had to wait for me and that we would never make it. I kind of lost it but the boys helped me out. I think the police took him afterwards. Our manager arranged my plane and here I am I guess. They all understood."

Blaine became silent. "You don't believe him do you?"

Blaine met Kurt his eyes. "Well, he has a point, doesn't he? You always have to wait for me. I pulled you into this whole mess with paparazzi and famousness."

Kurt stood up and silenced him with a kiss. "Blaine, I knew where I got myself into when we started dating. Hell, I even knew when we were just being friends. I love you Blaine. I would wait every day if it meant I could just see you. I don't care about the paparazzi or the fame. As long as I have you, everything will be ok. I don't have the easiest past and I've been unhappy for a long time but you make me so happy. I get so much in return for the waiting and the paparazzi and the fans that attack you. I love you so much and I wouldn't give this up for any money in the world."

Blaine lent forward and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you too baby. So much."

They left the plated on the table and walked towards the living room. They lay down on the coach for a while. Kurt lay down on Blaine's chest. They cuddled and enjoyed each other their company until it was time for Kurt to leave.

"You want to come along?"

"No it's alright baby. I really need to do some of my laundry and pack some different thing. But I can come along tomorrow?"

"I would love that Blaine." Blaine gave Kurt a last kiss before Kurt left with his bag towards rehearsals.

Blaine was sleeping on the coach when Kurt came home. Kurt tiptoed towards the coach and knelt down. He played with the curls on Blaine's forehead.

He was so happy Blaine had come home. He knew he had been wrong that night. He had just felt so tired and exhausted. It was the last thing to make him burst.

He had felt so bad afterwards. He had cried himself asleep for two nights, too tired to care about it.

Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. He hated Joseph for what he did. He wished he could have been there for Blaine. At least, he was now safe for the rest of the tour. And when he would leave again, it wouldn't take so long before they saw each other again.

With a happy smile and a last kiss on Blaine's nose, he went to the kitchen to make diner.

Blaine woke up from the smell. It smelled delicious.

He blinked his eyes open. He heard Kurt singing in the kitchen. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

He leant against the doorframe. Blaine watched how Kurt danced around the kitchen. The spoon in his hand was meant to be a microphone. If you asked Blaine, he thought it was adorable.

When the song came to an end, Blaine applauded. Kurt turned around and blushed. Blaine chuckled, walked towards him and pressed his hand against the warm cheek. "I love that you can still blush like that after all this time."

Their lips met in the middle. "Blaine, I should really check the food or it will be burned."

Blaine grinned and pressed one last kiss on his lips before laying the table. Kurt came out of the kitchen with their food. It looked delicious.

Blaine sat down at the table and held Kurt's hand over it. "It looks delicious baby."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you came home sweetie."

Blaine smiled and started to eat from his food. Diner went by fast.

Afterwards they were standing in the kitchen, doing the dashes. Blaine smiled. How he had missed this.

He took a little soap and placed it on Kurt's nose. "OMG BLAINE NOOO!"

Blaine laughed with his reaction. Kurt saw his chance and took a hand full of soap before placing it on Blaine his curly hair.

Blaine squealed. "OH MY GOD BABY, I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

Before they knew it, they were laying on the ground. Their clothes were wet and soap was everywhere. "Well, that didn't go as planned."

Kurt started giggling at Blaine his words. "You started it so you will clean up the kitchen."

"Hey, that's not fair. You were the one who putted all that soap in my hair." Blaine pouted adorably now.

He looked very seriously until he couldn't take it anymore and started to giggle with Kurt. Blaine buried his head in Kurt's chest. "We really should clean this up."

"Hmm, I don't see you standing up and starting with it."

Blaine looked up and smiled widely at him. Slowly he opened one of the buttons of Kurt's button-up. "I don't see you do the same now."

Blaine pressed his lips on Kurt his lips. The wet kitchen long forgotten.

Blaine woke up on Kurt's chest in the middle of the kitchen. Blaine started laughing and woke Kurt slowly up with little kissed. "Baby, we fell asleep in our kitchen."

Kurt mumbled something that didn't make sense before snoring again slowly. Blaine chuckled but stood up. The kitchen was a total mess.

After some thinking, he decided to lay Kurt in the living room for a little longer while he could clean the kitchen. Blaine lifted Kurt from the ground and lay him down on the coach. Blaine started to clean the kitchen. It took him longer than he expected.

He walked back into the living room to wake up Kurt. "Baby it's time for you to wake up. You have rehearsals in two hours."

Kurt blinked his eyes open. "Good morning."

"Morning." Kurt shut his eyes again and made an attempt to turn around again and sleep further.

"No baby, It is really time for you to wake up."

Kurt looked up and pouted. "I don't want to."

"Your director will get mad otherwise and I'll come with you today."

Kurt smiled happily before leaning up and kissing Blaine. "Ok, I'll shower first."

Kurt ran up the stairs towards the bathroom. Blaine following close behind. He started to look for some clothes to wear. When he had found everything, Kurt walked into the room. He walked towards the closet to look for his clothes. Blaine kissed him before he took his turn in showering.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Kurt was gone out of their room. Blaine pulled on his clothes before going downstairs. Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table. For Blaine, there was a plate with eggs waiting with a huge cup of coffee. "Thank you baby."

Blaine kissed his forehead before digging in the food. "So I'm finally going to know which play you are going to play."

Kurt grinned. "Well it looks like it."

When they finished eating, they did the dishes. Blaine checked one last time if he had everything before he stepped into the elevator with Kurt.

There were lots of paparazzi waiting outside the building. "What the hell?"

Kurt shrugged. "It has been like this since I came back. I don't know but I have a feeling it had to do with the fact that you got almost killed and it was on video."

Kurt held Blaine his hand when they walked outside. They waited until they got a cab before stepping in.

It was funny how many paparazzi got confused about Blaine being in New York. Kurt and Blaine were laughing with it when they were in the cab. "It will take two minutes before whole New York starts to spread rumours and know I'm back in town."

Kurt chuckled. "At least David, Wes and Jeff will know you are safe in New York."

Blaine laughed. "I'm glad they were ok with me leaving. I have to leave again on Monday though."

Kurt nodded. "Let's make most of tomorrow then."

They arrived at a studio. It looked nice from the outside. Kurt leaded Blaine inside.

The studio inside held nothing but huge mirrors. A few other people were walking around. Kurt said hello to everyone they came along.

"Well, this doesn't really tell me which show you will play baby."

Kurt laughed. "You are unbelievable. You will need to be patient."

Kurt leaded Blaine towards a seat in the back. Blaine sat down and Kurt sat down on his lap. "When the director is here, we can rehearse. Until then it's just waiting."

Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss on Kurt his shoulder. They waited ten minutes until the director arrived. "Kurt, come over here."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine one last time before standing in the middle of the stage. They went through some dancing and lyrics. They even rehearsed some text but it took till the end until Blaine realised which play Kurt was going to play.

Blaine was a little shocked but so proud of his boyfriend. Kurt walked back towards him when he was done. Sweat dripping over his face and shirt. "God, these rehearsals are so exhausting."

Blaine looked up at him. Shock still all over his face. "You are playing in Phantom of the Opera."

Kurt chuckled. "Well good you figured it out."

Blaine gaped at him. "OH MY GOD KURT!"

He stood up and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you baby."

Kurt smiled and kissed him. "Good, means we are both proud of each other. Let's go home and order some take-out."

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand before they left the building.

Blaine and Kurt sat curled up on the coach with their boxes take out noodles. They shared from their different boxes every once in a while. The lion king was playing on the TV.

"I can't believe you kept this from me for so long Kurt."

Kurt chuckled. "You have no idea how difficult it was."

Blaine laughed loudly. "I can only imagine."

When their boxes where empty, they took a blanket and lay on the coach. Kurt on top of Blaine. "I hate it that tomorrow is our last full day."

"Me too baby, but think about it positive. You will see me back really soon and then I won't have to leave for a long time. Me and the boys are probably taking a little break before finishing our next record."

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine his collarbone. "I like that. We can actually start with planning our wedding then."

Blaine smiled. "I would love that. I can't wait until you will me husband."

They kissed lazily on the coach until the movie ended. "Let's go upstairs baby. I have plans for tomorrow and we should probably get some sleep."

Kurt nodded. They turned the television of and walked up the stairs towards their room.

The morning came early. Blaine stood up and walked out of the room, carefully to don't make a sound. Downstairs, he made breakfast. He made some eggs, pancakes, toast, coffee and fruit juice.

He walked upstairs, carefully to not drop it all. Kurt was still asleep when he entered the room. He placed everything on the ground before kneeling down next to him. "Baby, time to wake up."

Kurt opened his eyes carefully. "Morning."

"Good morning baby. I got breakfast with me."

He pressed a kiss on Kurt's lips. When he pulled away, Kurt tried to sit up. Blaine took the food and sat down on his side of the bed. He placed everything in the middle.

Kurt looked down at the food before looking back at Blaine. "Thank you."

"No need to thank. Let's enjoy our last day here."

They ate in silence on the bed. Careful to not spill anything on the bed. When they were done, they took a shower together.

Kurt stood in his closet when Blaine walked in. "What do I need to wear today?"

Blaine grinned. "Let's go casual?"

Blaine took out a black skinny jeans and white button-up. "This will do it for me."

Kurt looked at Blaine his clothes before digging through his stuff. He found a black button-up with white pants. "What do you think?"

Blaine looked at them. "I think it will look beautiful on you."

They changed quickly. Blaine pulled on his black beanie and held out his hand for Kurt to take. "Common let's go."

The car drove them to central park. They walked through it during the morning. It wasn't that warm for a summer day. It was just perfect.

They sat down for a while at their tree. Kurt between Blaine's legs. It was perfect.

When it was time to eat, Blaine leaded him towards the car. The car drove a while until it stopped in front of the sushi-bar they had gone to during their first day. "Oh my god Blaine? Seriously?"

Blaine grinned. "Common we have reservations. They were willing to hold it open when they are normally closed today."

After their sushi, they went towards the bioscope. They watched a comedy. It had been such a relaxing day and Blaine wanted to end it perfectly.

Blaine leaded them towards the ice cream place. "You really putted thoughts into this, didn't you?"

Blaine smiled widely. "I wanted it to be a relaxing day. You have to admit, I did a pretty good job."

Kurt pretened to think. Blaine pouted a little before a smirk returned on his face. He started to tickle Kurt.

Kurt started to laugh loudly. "Oh no, Blaine please stop it … BLAINE … NO COMMON… I GIVE UP."

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I always win."

He kissed Kurt a little while before walking towards the ice cream bar. They ordered chocolate and strawberry in the same cone and found for the first time a table inside.

They sat down closely together and licked on the cone together. "Thank you for today Blaine. It has been perfect."

Blaine looked at him with happy stars in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine."

That night, they didn't go to sleep. They tried to stay as close as possible. Neither of them wanting to think about the day that was about to come.

They talked, kissed and made love over and over again. Trying to relive the feeling.

When it was time to leave, neither said a word. They showered together and Kurt helped Blaine to pack the last things.

Blaine gave the penthouse a last look before he stepped into the elevator with Kurt. He couldn't wait to be home again.

The goodbye at the airport was terrible. Kurt was crying and hugging Blaine tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I know baby, me too."

The worst was the paparazzi that wouldn't give them some privacy. They were filming and taking pictures, not realising that right now wasn't the moment. Blaine was getting a little pissed off but didn't let it show.

He held Kurt tightly until it was time for him to leave. He kissed Kurt for a long time before he turned around and with one last wave, he walked towards the gate.

Blaine walked out of the baggage claim in Helsinki. The flight had been exhausting. He was missing Kurt already terrible. He wondered if that would ever get more easy.

Blaine rolled his valise after him when he saw three familiar faces. Their eyes met and Jeff started to scream. "OH MY GOSH HE IS THERE."

Before he got a chance to turn around and run, he was pulled into a huge hug. "We missed you man!"

"Yeah, and you will be very proud of us because we didn't get in trouble."

They hugged a little while until Blaine had enough and tried to pull away. "So what is the plan for today?"

Jeff was the first one to speak. "We figured we could check the venue now and then you could go to your room to get some sleep and rest so you will be ready for our concert tomorrow."

They walked towards the waiting car and drove off to the venue.

Blaine had forgotten how huge the venues looked. He walked around on stage. Happy he could walk around safely.

The boys had told him in the car that Joseph was in jail now for attempt to murder twice. Blaine was happy that he could walk around safely now. Nicholas would stay with them until tomorrow before his job would end. He was glad he could walk around again without someone else walking behind him every step.

The other boys were playing baseball in the venue. Waiting for their manager to come and tell them it was ok to leave. Jeff was trying to calm David and Wes who had almost knocked out a crew worker and had almost killed one of the screens with the ball.

Blaine chuckled. He had missed them too.

Their manager walked into the room with a lot of papers. "Ok boys, come over here."

They all sat down on the stage. "Ok, Blaine I'm glad you are back. I think you already heard it from the other boys but Joseph was pulled into jail for what he did. He admitted what he did and will probably stay into jail for a little longer."

Blaine nodded. "I also hope you figured things out with Kurt because now you will have to focus on our last concerts. Tomorrow we were thinking about doing something different. We don't want to do any of the spectacular things again because of what happened with Joseph so we are going to give away 50 tickets to come and see the sound check. Those tickets would mostly be for fans who couldn't buy a ticket because they were too late or huge fans. What do you think?"

All boys agreed immediately. "We would love that."

Their manager nodded. "You better send a tweet then."

They took out their phones and sent the same tweet. **Hey everyone, you can still get a ticket for our sound check party! Keep our site in view for more news!**

Blaine was glad he had the afternoon to sleep. He hated jetlag. He sent Kurt a quick text to let him know he was safe in Helsinki before pulling on the hoody Kurt had worn the whole time in New York. Happily he cuddled the pillows closer until he fell asleep.

The next day was hectic. In the morning they would have sound check. When they walked in, 50 happy fans were waiting for them.

They had never done this before so it was kind of strange. They played a few songs they were about to play and interacted with everyone there.

They stopped a little earlier and took pictures with them and gave them autographs. Most of them were crying because they hadn't expected to be there today. It had all been a lucky surprise.

When they were finished, they grabbed a sandwich before running to the meet and greets. Just like before, they talked with most the fans and took some pictures.

Everyone looked exited for the concerts. Most fans were wearing a similar shirt about Helsinki Jenesid fans.

Blaine grinned happy with how dedicated some of them were.

They had barely time before they needed to be on stage. They played the songs they had planned and before they knew it the show was over. Blaine was happy about how the day had gone.

The next day found the boys at the airport. Blaine was sitting at a coffee bar with a huge mug of coffee. He heard the boys out about what they had done in Helsinki.

They showed him some pictures and told him stories about what they had done. Blaine smiled with every story. He had missed a lot but he wouldn't have want it any other way. When their plane was announced, they walked towards their plane. Ready for their next stop!

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about being so late with updating. Last week has been so busy. I'm back to school now. My stage report is handed in but now I'm back to testes and courses. I will try to update every week-end. This one was half finished last weekend though. I also got my results and I passed 9 of my 10 exams so I'm a happy person ^.^ **

**I hope you enjoyed my chapter and we'll meet again next week ;) Let me know what you think! ps. The tour is almost done so a few more chapters of their tour!**


	34. Back where i belong

Blaine had counted the days until he saw Kurt again. Of course he loved touring but there was nothing better than being with the one person you love.

The last two weeks of the tour had flown by. He had loved Stockholm, Oslo and Prague. The cities were beautiful. He had taken so many pictures which each monument and pictures of the atmosphere that hung around the city. He took as many pictures as possible so Kurt would see what he had missed.

The days were hold for the boys. They would hang out in the cities and have fun but the nights were for Kurt. He would stay up late and call Kurt whenever he could. They would talk about their days before one of them had to go. He had loved those moments.

Blaine smiled at all the memories. Jeff grinned when he saw Blaine smiling. "You are happy we are almost home, aren't you?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I missed New York. And I can't wait to see Dalton again. You would think I'm crazy for missing a dog so much."

Blaine chuckled and closed his eyes. "Maybe me and Kurt can have a dog later. But yeah I missed New York too."

David and Wes poked their heads between the two seats. They were sitting on the row behind them. "BLAINE."

"Is Kurt going to pick us up man? We can eat with you, don't we? I'm so hungry!"

Blaine chuckled. "Of course you can eat with us. Kurt will normally wait for us. I can't wait to see him."

Wes and David shared a look. "Ooh man, don't tell me you are going to do a slow motion run towards him until you meet in the middle?"

Jeff and David started to laugh uncontrollable. They were totally imagining that. "Haha, very funny Wes." A proud smile appeared on Wes his face. He high fived David.

"Anyway, I hope there won't be much paparazzi. I don't want Kurt to get in trouble. When I came to him in New York a couple of weeks ago it was already kind of crazy. It's like they are camping in front of my building."

The boys looked concerned. "I'm sure everything is back to normal now."

The stewardess her voice came through the speakers. "Dear ladies and gentlemen. We are preparing to get the plane on the ground. Please go sit back down and fasten your seatbelts!"

Blaine sighed happily. Finally he would be back home.

The terminal was full of people. It was like everyone had called someone to pick them up.

Blaine was standing on his toes to look over the people. He was so concentrated that he didn't notice how someone sneaked up behind him. "Looking for someone special?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, my fiancé."

He heard a chuckle. That moment, Blaine released who was standing behind him. "KUUUUURT!"

Kurt laughed when his fiancé turned around really fast. Before he could react, he was tackled into a huge hug. "Someone is happy to see me."

"You have no idea." Blaine's lips found Kurt's. They just stood there, kissing in the middle of a very busy airport, like they were the only people in the world.

Their moment was interrupted when six arms sneaked around them. "KUUURTT!"

"Oh man, you have no idea how happy we are to see you!"

"Yeah, Blaine couldn't stop talking about you the last few weeks."

"Finally a bit of rest without Blaine. Ah, I love being home again man."

Jeff laughed loudly. "Hey Kurt, thank you for picking us up."

"No problem Jeff. Now everyone take a step back and give me room to breathe. We should get going. I'm feeling hungry."

David and Wes cheered before running out the terminal. "If I had known they would run like that when I mentioned food, it would have been the first thing I had mentioned."

Jeff, Kurt and Blaine stood there a little longer laughing. When they caught their breath, Kurt took Blaine's bag and they followed the others towards Kurt his car.

Blaine felt happy, being back into the penthouse, home. They had gone out for diner. They had talked about the last few weeks with Kurt and caught up with the last new of New York. When they had paid for the bill, they had dropped off Wes, David and Jeff at their homes.

Blaine placed his bag by the door before he walked to the window. It was the thing he always loved the most. The view over the city. He just couldn't imagine how it would be to live somewhere else where he wouldn't be able to wake up and look over the city. It made him feel like he belonged somewhere.

He felt a pair of familiar warm arms around his waist. A chin hooked over his neck. Kurt his voice was soft like a whisper and tickled his ear. "You are happy to be home, right?"

Blaine sighed happily in the touch. "I've never been more happy to be home."

Kurt pressed a few kisses against his neck. Blaine stretched his neck a little more, wanting to give Kurt a little more space. "I missed you so much, Blaine. You have no idea."

A smile spread across his face. "I missed you too baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine took Kurt his hand and leaded him to their bedroom. Yeah, Blaine was happy to be home again.

Blaine woke up by the smell of eggs and sausages. He cracked open an eye, not feeling ready to get to the complete state of being awake.

He saw Kurt walk into the room in his boxer briefs and one of Blaine his hoodies. A huge smile was on his face while he tried to balance the plateau in his hands. Blaine opened both his eyes and smiled back at Kurt.

"Good morning baby. You didn't have to do that."

"I know Blaine but I wanted to. Now enjoy your breakfast. It's not going to happen every day!"

Blaine sat up and opened his legs for Kurt to sit between them. Kurt obligated happily. They ate their breakfast together in silence. They would share their food with each other and feed small bites.

When their plates were empty, they snuggled back. Kurt turned around and rested his head on Blaine's chest. "I'm so happy I asked for a free day."

"Me too baby. I just want a full day with only you." He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Kurt's back. "What would you think about a lazy day baby? We could watch Disney movies like we used to or just sit by the piano and play together. Tonight we can order take away and enjoy the evening. After that, we can snuggle together and look over the city."

"Hmm, you got me already from the Disney movies. No need to convince me." Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips. Their lips moved slowly together. A little moan escaped Blaine his mouth.

Kurt grinned when he pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower. You're free to join me."

He swayed his hips a little more before he walked through the doors towards their bathroom. Blaine took a second to gather his thoughts before following behind Kurt through those doors.

Blaine was sitting at the piano. The soft tones of all of me entered the room. He was trying to learn Kurt the song. He played it one more time before he stood up behind Kurt. "Let me help you."

He placed his hands over Kurt's and learned him the song slowly. It was something they had started with after the first time Kurt had told him that he used to play when his mom was alive. They had started easily though. Blaine wanted to play with him all those songs that reminded him of his mother. He just knew it would mean a lot to Kurt.

Kurt sweetly pushed Blaine his hands away and started to play alone. Blaine took a seat on top of the piano and sang while Kurt played. They shared a few glances before Blaine jumped of the piano and placed a few dance moves around the empty space in their living room. Kurt laughed when he saw Blaine dance around. His adorable dorky fiancé. Life had never been more perfect.

The last notes kept hanging in the room. Blaine made his way to Kurt and pressed his lips against Kurt's. "Looks like you learned a new song today."

"Thank you, for learning me again how to play."

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt. He pressed a kiss on his forehead. "You know I love to learn you how to play again. Now let's watch some movies."

He held out his hand which Kurt took without hesitationn. They made their way to the coach. "Which movie do you want to see baby?"

"What about snow white and the seven dwarfs." Blaine nodded before he took the movie and placed it into the DVD player. He walked back to the coach and lay in Kurt's arms, waiting for the movie to begin.

Blaine trailed his fingers up and down Kurt his chest. They had already watched three movies and the fourth was just beginning. He had missed this, laying on Kurt his chest.

Blaine leaned up a little higher and moved his nose over Kurt's neck. Breathing in all that was Kurt. "I can't wait to call you my husband baby."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Me neither, we should probably start with the planning pretty soon. I want to marry after I'm done with The Phantom of the Opera though."

Blaine nodded his head. "I figured as much. I think the first thing we have to think about will be the date and check that up."

"Yeah, and then we can look for a location and make reminders and save the date for everyone to see."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's skin. "I was actually already having an idea for our save the date carts Kurt."

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "Care to share?"

Blaine laughed when he heard Kurt his curiousness in his voice. "I was thinking about using our picture wall for it. I mean, they hold all our favourite moments. It makes us who we were and where we are now. I think it would be nice if other people could see it too. Also because those pictures are our beginning till now. I was thinking about using it as the background and making it black and white. Then we could colour in red the pictures that would make a letter. Those letters could form our names and on the back, we could place our date and the location."

Kurt was silent for a while. Blaine looked up with concern. "If you don't like it, we can also do something else."

A tear fell down Kurt his eye. "No Blaine, I love it. You really put thought in this, didn't you?"

Blaine kissed the tear away. "Yeah, I did. I'm glad you like it."

He snuggled a little closer, thinking more about the wedding, not even caring anymore about the movie that was playing.

Their pizza's arrived around ten o'clock. They had called their order when the day was slowly turning into the night.

Blaine paid for them before he walked to Kurt. They had placed candles around the pillows on the floor. Blaine took two plates before walking back to Kurt with the boxes and the plates. He placed them in front of them before snuggling close to him.

They ate in silence from their pizza's. The view of the city in front of them. Kurt was the first one to break the silence. "You haven't shown me the pictures you took in Europe yet."

Blaine shrugged a little. "I haven't seen them yet either. Do you want to see them now?"

Kurt nodded his head a little. "I love too."

Blaine stood up and walked up to their bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with his laptop in the hand. Kurt made room between his legs for Blaine to sit. Blaine sat down and placed the laptop on his legs.

He opened the map with all his pictures. "Wauw you really took a lot of pictures!"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to hang all of them on our picture wall though. It will be a difficult decision."

Kurt chuckled. "We can always start another wall."

Blaine laughed at that. "You don't know what you are saying. Before you know it, our whole house is full of pictures."

Kurt grinned. "It would be a nice wallpaper though."

Blaine pressed a kiss against his cheek before opening the first map, London. Kurt smiled at all the memories when pictures came up from the proposal. "Who took those?"

Blaine smiled softly while watching them. "Jeff, David, Wes and our manager actually. Wes filmed it actually but I didn't have the time yet to ask him for the video."

They went from map to map. From Paris to Prague. Almost every picture formed a small smile on their faces, remembering the moment. Every once in a while they would stop the slideshow just to talk about one picture in particular and laugh at the memories.

Kurt loved the pictures Blaine had taken when he wasn't there. He felt a little sad though that he had missed all those beautiful cities but Blaine had promised him that one day they would go back there and see it with the two of them. Kurt couldn't wait for that day to come.

When the last picture came on screen, Blaine turned around. "So what do you think?"

"I think you are a master in taking pictures. A new talent I didn't know of you yet although your picture wall was a give-away." Blaine blushed a little.

"What was your favourite moment anyway in Europe?" Kurt looked at him curiously.

"That's an easy one. I would go for the night of the proposal. That was my favourite concert and favourite moment of the whole tour. To see those happy little lights dancing in your eyes. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt. "Now tell me your favourite moment."

Kurt smiled. "There are so many. I loved the proposal night of course. But I also loved our last night at the little port. When I was a little boy I always wanted it all you know. The boy with the huge romantic gestures. And I know that might sound silly but after everything that happened, I never expected to have that. But then you came along and I got what I always wanted. I got the perfect, sweet and smart boy I always wanted with the romantic gestures. I still can't believe sometimes my dream really came true."

Blaine smiled at him. "You better do because I'm not going to let you go baby." Blaine pressed a kiss on his lips. "We should get some sleep, you have rehearsals tomorrow."

"Do you come to my rehearsals tomorrow?"

Blaine thought for a little moment. "I don't know yet. I'll probably go to check up on the boys first tomorrow. We have some new material from the tour and we were thinking about recording those already. But I can come and get you afterwards and we can get some dinner?"

Kurt smiled happily. "Fine by me."

Blaine stood up and took the laptop before taking Kurt's hand and helping him up. They blew out the candles and walked up the stairs hand in hand.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I know I know, it's been a while. I have been so busy. It's not normal! Last week I wrote half of this but it wasn't finished yet so I decided to keep it aside and work on this further this weekend. Then I fell ill, which I'm still, but I'm good enough to write so here you go. A new chapter! I promise it won't take this long like ever again. Next week I have a holiday so I'll update a lot more, pinky promise!**

**This chapter is more of a chapter between the next upcomming thing and the tour that's done now. I wanted a bit of the love and fluff between them. Next will be the première night actually. I hope you still enjoy reading this! Please let me know what you think. I always love reading that! lot's of love**


	35. A night to remember

A month had gone by and it was finally Kurt his big day. He woke up way too early. A few times turning around told him what he already knew, he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. With a frustrated sigh he tried to get out of the bed. Blaine had other ideas though. His arms pulled him back on the bed.

Kurt giggled a little. "Blaine, let me go."

Blaine mumbled something half asleep. "What was that?"

Blaine cleared his throat a little, his nose found his way to Kurt's neck. "I said it's way too early." He pressed a kiss against Kurt's neck. "Stay a little longer please? Even if it's just to cuddle. There is nothing you can do downstairs anyway."

Kurt gave in and cuddled a little closer to Blaine. Blaine smiled. "Much better." He lay his head on Kurt's chest before he fell back to sleep.

Blaine woke up a few hours later. The space next to him was lonely and cold. He groaned before stepping out of the bed.

His hands rubbed his eyes when he walked in the kitchen. Kurt was making pancakes. Blaine stood wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into Kurt his shoulder. "Don't tell me you have been here since I fell back asleep."

Kurt didn't response, he just kept looking at the pancakes. Blaine groaned. "You are impossible sometimes. You know you'll do great tonight!"

Kurt placed the last pancake on the others before turning around. "I hope so."

Blaine pressed a kiss against his forehead. "I know so. Now, let's eat those pancakes before they get cold."

Kurt placed the last clean plate into the drawers. A pair of arms sneaked around his waist. A kiss was pressed against his cheek. "So baby, I made plans for today."

Kurt sighed. "I don't know Blaine. I'm way to stressed out to get out there."

Blaine chuckled. "I know that's way I get you out of the house. Because you will even stress out more and if we go outside we could at least try to make this a nice day and get your mind of everything." He pressed a last kiss on his cheek before his arms disappeared. "Now get dressed. We're already running late." Kurt gave a defeated sighed before going upstairs.

Blaine leaded Kurt through the mall. They had bought a whole lot of new clothes. Kurt had dragged him from high fashion store to high fashion store. His nerves looked completely gone. Mission completed was all Blaine could think.

They walked out of the store when they were bombarded with paparazzi. Blaine was a little frustrated but dragged Kurt towards the waiting car. He waved a last time to the paparazzi before stepping into the car after Kurt.

Kurt looked at him. "Thank you for today Blaine. I feel so much better than this morning."

Blaine smiled. "It's no problem baby. I hoped this would work and I'm glad it did."

He pressed a kiss on Kurt his lips. Smiling happily as the thoughts about his other surprise came into his head.

Kurt opened the door of their penthouse. He was still laughing with the silly joke Blaine had told him in the elevator. He turned on the lights when he saw the banner hanging in the living room.

A loud surprise startled him. That's when he saw who was there.

"DAD!" He ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Tears were slowly dripping from his cheeks.

"What? Kurt why are you crying? You didn't think I would miss your big opening night did you?"

Blaine smiled at the sight in front of him. Kurt looked up and noticed the others in the room. Then he looked back at Blaine. "Seriously?"

Blaine shrugged a little like it was on big deal but smiled widely. Kurt wrapped his arms around Carole and Finn before hugging all the new directions in the room.

Blaine opened the door meantime for Wes, David and Jeff. "Looks like Kurt loved your surprise man!"

Blaine chuckled. "Glad he did."

Kurt looked up and went over to give Wes, David and Jeff a hug while Blaine greeted the others in the room.

Burt took him a little apart. "Thank you for getting us here. You have no idea how much this means for us and for Kurt of course."

Blaine smiled. "It's no problem Burt. I wouldn't want it any other way. Did you place your bags into the spare room?"

Burt nodded. "Yeah, we placed everything there. The others already placed their bags into their hotel rooms. So how was your surprise day with him?"

Blaine chuckled. "It's a miracle what fashion stores can do to him. I think he bought enough clothes for another year though."

Burt let out a loud laugh. All faces turned towards them. Kurt looked at Blaine with big questions marks in his eyes. Blaine made a sign like I tell you later before he turned back to Burt.

Blaine buttoned up the last button of his button-down. He took his black costume vest and hung it over his arm.

Blaine was about to call Kurt when he walked out of the bathroom. He looked amazing. He wore a similar costume like his except he wore a vest and a tie with it. His hair was perfectly styled.

Blaine was looking him up and down while Kurt wore a satisfied smile. "Like what you see Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head and stepped closer until they were chest to chest. His arms wrapped around his waist. "You have no idea."

He kissed Kurt and pulled way a little later. "You look beautiful baby. I can't wait to see you on that stage tonight." Blaine smiled up at him. "I have a little present for you though as this is your first big Broadway show."

Blaine let go of Kurt and walked towards his night stand. "Blaine, you didn't have to give me anything."

Blaine just smiled back at him. He sat down on the side of the bed. "Of course I had to give you something. Come sit down next to me."

He patted on the free spot next to him. Kurt sat down next to him and took the little box Blaine gave him. "It isn't something big but it's a one of a kind thing. I actually designed it so I hope you like it."

Kurt carefully lifted the little lid. Inside the box lay a beautiful brooch. It was a microphone with a little guitar behind it. Little diamonds were placed carefully over it. His finger carefully ran over the little microphone.

"It represents you and me. You are the microphone because you love to sing and tonight I know you'll be awesome on the stage. The guitar represents me. The guitar is behind the microphone because I will always support you and be there whenever you need me. Because I will always cheer for you and no matter what you choose to do, I'll always agree and stand behind you. You are standing in front of me because you saved me in so many ways and I never want you to forget that. I want you to always remember."

A tear trailed down Kurt his cheek. "I love it Blaine."

Blaine took it out of Kurt his hands before carefully pinning it on his costume vest. Blaine looked up in Kurt his teary eyes. He pressed a kiss on his lips. "I am glad you love it. Now we have to go downstairs though. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us and the cars are probably also already waiting for us to get to your first big night."

Blaine pressed another kiss on his lips before taking his hand and leading him down the stairs.

Everyone was already waiting like Blaine said. Kurt laughed when everyone turned his face to look at them looking down the stairs. "Well this kind of is weird."

Blaine chuckled next to him. Kurt was down the stairs when he saw Puck standing. "Damn Noah! I never thought I would see you in a damn suit."

Puck chuckled. "You have to admit, it looks damn good on me."

He wiggled his eyebrows while Kurt whipped away the tears from laughing. "What you believe Noah!"

Burt walked forward and placed his hand on Kurt his shoulder. "Looking good Kid. Are you ready to go?"

Kurt nodded. They went downstairs with the elevator. It took three rides up and down until everyone was downstairs. The cars were already waiting.

They would split up in the cars. Kurt would be going with Blaine, Burt, Carole, Rachel and Finn. The next car would hold Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Quinn, Tina and Mike. Brittany, Santana, Jeff, Wes, David and Artie would be in the last car.

Kurt smiled happily when Blaine took a seat next to him. He placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you for everything Blaine. I love you."

He pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "I love you too baby. You never have to thank me for things like these."

They looked into each other's eyes for the rest of the ride with soft smiles on their faces.

The car stopped in front of the big theatre. Blaine smiled as he looked outside. A lot of people were already waiting to get inside. A lot of paparazzi were also waiting, probably waiting for them to arrive.

Blaine squeezed Kurt his hand before opening the door and stepping outside of the car. He leaded Kurt through the crowd toward the backstage door. The paparazzi followed behind them.

He was glad he had asked Carole, Burt, Finn and Rachel to wait and go inside when the craziness was gone. Kurt opened the door and leaded him inside the building. The rest would go inside by the entry.

Kurt leaded Blaine through the backstage towards behind the curtains. The seats were slowly filling. Blaine pressed a kiss on his lips. "You better get going baby. You still need to put on your costume and make-up."

Kurt smiled nervously at him. "I know. I see you after the show right?"

Blaine smiled at him. "Of course. I'll be waiting at your trailer so we can go outside together."

He pressed a last kiss against Kurt his lips and watched Kurt walk away. When Kurt was gone, he walked up the stairs towards their balcony. They had two balcony so everyone could fit and watch.

He smiled when he sat down next to Jeff, David and Wes. Kurt's family sitting behind them. Burt his hand was placed on top of his shoulder. "So was he nervous?"

Blaine chuckled. "What do you think? Of course he was nervous but he was less than this morning. Thank god!"

"That much trouble?"

Blaine laughed. "You have no idea."

"Sounds like my boy." Burt sounded satisfied before settling down on his seat.

The other rows were getting filled one by one until the last place was filled. The whole place went quiet when the place went dark and the curtains opened.

Blaine whipped away a tear while applauding. Everyone was making his way in the front of the stage and making a bow. Kurt walked forwards and bowed gracefully. Blaine smiled the biggest smile ever. He felt so proud of Kurt. The whole group made a last bow before the curtains closed.

Blaine stood up and looked at his friends and Kurt's family. No one had made it dry to the end. He grinned before leaning over towards Burt. "I'm going to the backstage to get Kurt. The cars will be waiting. Please go already sit in the car. You have seen how crazy is can become out of there something and I don't want anything to happen tonight."

Burt nodded in agreement. "That ok buddy. Go get our star now."

Blaine smiled and walked towards the backstage. A huge bouquet with flowers in his hands. A lot of red roses, just like Kurt loved. He walked towards his trailed and knocked on the door. "I'm coming."

Blaine smiled and held the bouquet behind his back. Kurt opened the door. Half of his face was still containing make-up. Blaine smiled at him and took the bouquet from behind his back. "These are for you the best Broadway star ever."

Kurt chuckled. "You kind sir are biased."

Blaine smiled when Kurt took the bouquet and smelled it. "These are lovely. Thank you."

Kurt kissed his lips before leading him inside his trailer and closing the door. The room was pretty stuffed with all his clothes and make-up inside. "Give me just a few more minutes to get all the make-up from my face and get dressed again."

Blaine smiled at him. "Of course baby."

It took Kurt ten minutes to get dressed again and to get all the make-up from his face. They were about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

Kurt opened the door to find a man with a bouquet of black roses. Kurt felt a shiver go down his spine. He looked up at the guy with the bouquet. "These are for you. They were delivered a few minutes ago."

He gave Kurt the bouquet and took the bouquet. "Thank you ... I guess?"

Kurt looked around the bouquet but no card was attached to it. He felt bad about this. He was about to throw it in the trashcan when Blaine took it from him.

"Any idea who this came from?" He looked as confused as I was by the black roses.

"I have no idea and I have a feeling I don't want to know. Please throw them away. They creep me out!" Blaine felt the same way and threw them into the bin.

Kurt took his red roses and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist. "Let's get out of here. We have an after party at our home." Kurt nodded and followed Blaine outside.

Outside a lot of people were waiting. A few even screamed Kurt his name. Kurt smiled and placed a few autographs on papers and took a few pictures.

There were even some fans of Blaine. Blaine smiled happily at them and waved but didn't take pictures of gave autographs. This was Kurt his big night after all.

When Kurt was finished, he leaded him towards the waiting car. The others had already left to their house. Blaine let Kurt go first before stepping in beside him. Burt and Carole pulled him in for a hug immediately. Blaine smiled happily as congratulations filled the car. He had never seen Kurt more happy.

Their penthouse was one big party. Everyone was sitting on the ground or dancing around the place. All the men in the room had placed their costume vests on random chairs in the room.

Blaine smiled when a slow song played. He walked towards Kurt and tapped on his shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt smiled. "You may."

He took Blaine his hand until they stood in the middle of the room where other people were also dancing. Blaine placed his hands around Kurt his waist and pulled him closer while Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Thank you for bringing them out here for tonight. You have no idea how much that means for me."

Blaine pressed a kiss on his neck. "I thought you might want to share this moment with the people you love."

Kurt sighed happily and lay his shoulder against Blaine's shoulder. Neither of them noticed how everyone walked away from the dance floor and looked at the couple that was once again lost in their own little world.

Burt looked at them with a smile on his face. "I can't wait to see them becoming husbands."

Carole smiled at him. "Yeah, I can't wait either."

When the song ended, Kurt and Blaine looked surprised that everyone was gone around them. Their faces grew red before Blaine placed a kiss on his lips and went to sit down next to Jeff, David and Wes on the couch.

Blaine smiled while watching Kurt dance with the girls on the dance floor they had created. Carole and Burt had gone upstairs to sleep a few minutes ago. They had turned down the music a little though so they could sleep.

The boys were all sitting on the coaches with a beer in their hands. They were laughing and telling Blaine stories about high school just as Jeff, David and Wes shared stories from Dalton academy.

They were all laughing when Puck turned towards Blaine. "So it looks like you and Hummel settled down quite well since the last time we were here."

Blaine grinned at him. "Yeah, it's been perfect."

Puck smiled. "So when will the wedding be?"

All the boys looked at him curiously. "Actually we haven't picked out a date yet. We agreed thought that it would be after Kurt is done with Phantom of the Opera. I think close after though. I don't want to wait much longer to call Kurt my husband."

All the boys grinned at him. After that, they just kept on sharing stories over and over until everyone grew tired. Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to their guest, who took turns taking the elevator down, until everyone was gone.

Kurt lay his head on Blaine's chest. A happy sigh escaped his lips. "Happy?"

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest. "Yeah, today has been a pretty good day for Kurt Hummel."

Blaine chuckled. "So how was it? Standing on the stage with all those people watching you?"

Kurt thought for a moment before replying. "It's weird to have all those eyes on you on one side. On the other side it felt amazing and like all I've ever dreamed of you know. To throw my heart on the stage and just do what I like. I think halfway through it, I totally forgot there were people watching. It was nice though. I can't wait to do it all over again for the next half year."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Kurt pressed his head further in Blaine's shoulder. "I'm glad though I got to see my friends again. I feel like I see them way less then I should. It's weird though to think that almost all of them except me and Artie found their person to love in the New Directions."

Blaine chuckled. "I can totally imagine. I'm glad though you didn't find someone there."

"Me too. I wouldn't want it any other way." Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's lips. "Now we better go to sleep because I don't know what you'll do tomorrow tonight but I have a stage to be on."

Blaine chuckled. "Diva Kurt is already coming out."

Kurt snorted before pressing a kiss on his chest. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight love."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I finally have vacation (yeay me :) ) so this means I have more time to upload (yeay for you guys?). So I hope you liked this chapter. It is going where I want it to go and I feel there is lots more to explore. I hope you still stick up with the story though even with me uploading it less. I hope I don't let people down with that. please review! Always nice to read your guys opinion on everything ;) Thanks for reading. Lots of love x**

**oh and I went over 10 000 times read so thank you for that ^.^ you have no idea how much that means to me!**


	36. Black roses

Weeks passed. Every night Kurt played the same play. It felt amazing, standing on the stage and getting the applause for what he did. It made him feel so loved and appreciated. Blaine had come every once a week to cheer for him and Kurt loved it when he waited for him by the door. It made him feel safe and it was needed.

Ever since the opening night, there was a bouquet of black roses waiting for him on his make-up table. It crept him out!

He didn't want Blaine to know it though. He didn't want Blaine to worry now he was back in the studio and working on their next album.

Beside, nothing terrible had yet happened, didn't it?

It was the last performing night of the week. Kurt was busy with removing his last make-up. The bouquet black roses was laying in the bin near the corner, glaring at him the whole time.

His phone trembled on the side of his desk. A new message from Blaine. Kurt smiled and opened the text. **Hey baby, when will you be home? I'm making dinner. Xoxo Blaine.**

Kurt couldn't wipe the smile from his face while he replied. **Hey Blaine, I'm almost done. Be home in ten I think. Depends on the traffic and fans outside. I hurry though. Love you. Xoxo Kurt ps. A hint on what we eat?**

Kurt stepped into his own clothes when his phone trembled again. **It's a surprise. You have to come home to know ;) see you in a bit. Love you 2 xoxo Blaine.**

Kurt looked one last time around if he had everything before leaving the room.

There were only a few fans waiting tonight. Kurt thanked a god he didn't believe in for it. It was nice to have fans waiting outside, don't get him wrong but it was also nice to be home early and to spend a night with Blaine on the couch watching movies and just relax.

Kurt signed the first few papers and went on a few pictures until he came across the last one. Without looking up he took the paper.

"So for who may I sign this?"

The voice was too known for him. "David, David Karofsky."

Kurt almost let the paper fall but signed it anyway. He didn't look up though. He didn't want to look into those eyes. "Here you go. Have a fun night."

Without a look back, he jumped into the waiting car and asked the car to drive home as fast as he could.

Blaine checked the chicken in the oven. His vegetables were in the wok together with some rice. He knew Kurt would love this and it wasn't too heavy food after a whole night standing on stage.

Blaine hummed along with the radio. He gave the clock a last view. It wouldn't take long now until Kurt was home. The table was already ready. On top of it stood a vase with red roses. A few candles were lit through the room. He had opened the curtains so they could look over the city.

He hoped Kurt would love it.

The door opened a few minutes later. The food was already waiting on the table. Blaine waited for some sign like a sigh or just something to indicate how Kurt thought about it. He didn't expect the broken "Blaine" though.

Blaine rushed out of the kitchen. Kurt was literally trembling on his legs. Blaine saw a little red around his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Kurt just sobbed a little before clutching on Blaine like it was his life line. Blaine leaded him towards the couch. Kurt sat down on his lap and curled around him. Blaine wrapped his arms around him tightly.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaine couldn't take it anymore. "Talk to me baby. I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on and you kind of freak me out."

Kurt tried to take a deep breath before he spoke. "Karofsky."

Blaine remembered him from the few stories Kurt let slip from his high school life. "What about him?"

"He is here. In New York. He was waiting for me after the show."

Blaine hugged him a little tighter. "I won't let him come near you. You know that right? If I need, I'll even come to every show just to keep you safe. And it's weekend now so he won't come near of you."

Kurt just shook his head. "You can't keep me safe always Blaine. There is this other thing though."

Blaine looked a little confused but waited for Kurt to tell him. "You remember the first night of the shows?"

Blaine nodded his head against Kurt's. "Yeah, I still remember. Why?"

"Well, you remember then those black roses that came when we were about to leave. I haven't been that honest with you though."

Blaine frowned at that. "Every night I got the same new bouquet Blaine. Every freaking night it's laying in the bin, staring at me like it's got some bad spell on it."

Blaine started to panic a little. "Kurt, why didn't you tell me?"

Hurt was all evidence on his face. "I didn't want to worry you Blaine. You have so much going on always and you're always there for me. I thought I could handle it on my own and I just thought it was some stupid prank but now I saw Karofsky and I'm scared. I don't know what to do anymore."

Kurt was fully crying now. "Oh baby, it will all get better."

Blaine rubbed his back in a try to calm him. "We should contact the police though if there are flowers again on Monday. It's stupid we didn't get all of them though, it would be so much better evidence. And Kurt, I'll be coming to all your shows ok? You won't have to face this on your own. I make sure he doesn't come a meter close to you!"

Kurt nodded in his chest. It took twenty minutes before Kurt was so exhausted that he fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder. The only evidence of the crying were the dried tears on his cheeks and the wet shoulder Blaine had.

Blaine slowly removed himself from the wrap Kurt had around his waist. He blew out all the candles before carrying Kurt upstairs. The food long forgotten.

The weekend had been difficult for both of them. Kurt didn't want to go outside in case they walked across him and Blaine never let Kurt walk away too far from his eyes, just so he knew Kurt was still there safe with him.

They had tried to watch some movies and play some music but neither of them was really there with their thoughts.

All Kurt could think about is why now. He had figured out his life pretty well. He was going to marry Blaine, he even wanted children with him and that was something he had never wanted before. He wanted the house and the kids and the husband and the family. He just wanted it all and now he finally was so close to his dream with his big show and he had to come along. The words: I'll always find you, no matter where you are, were playing in his head over and over again.

Blaine on the other hand was just scared for Kurt. He didn't care the guy was in town. As long as he kept a long distance from the boy he loved. He would do anything about it to keep him safe. He had contacted Wes, Jeff and David though that he wouldn't be going in the studio for the next few days. There was no way he would leave Kurt on his own in this.

It was Monday. Tonight was a new show. Kurt had woken up pretty late and was welcomed with Blaine cuddles close against him. "Good morning baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" Kurt pulled a little closer from Blaine.

"I'm alright." Blaine pressed a kiss against his forehead. "So I know we kind of avoided this the whole weekend but tonight is another show."

Kurt nodded. "I know."

"So I'm coming tonight to the show. There is no way I let you go alone. I'll even stay in your backstage room until you are back. Is that ok with you?"

Kurt nodded against his chest. "Yeah that's fine by me. Thank you."

Kurt pressed a kiss above Blaine's heart. "You would do the same baby. Let's get some late brunch. Shall we?"

Kurt just took Blaine's hand in his and leaded him towards the kitchen. They made breakfast together. The atmosphere around them light. They made eggs and sausages. Blaine made fresh orange juice and coffee.

They ate their breakfast on the couch, all cuddled up with some silly film on their television. It was a nice change before the storm would come.

Blaine leaded Kurt out of the car. It was a good thing the paparazzi had cut back when they realised that Blaine would only come once a week and on random days. There were only a few left who didn't want to give up and get as many pictures as possible from the couple.

Blaine wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt his waist. He looked around just in case he saw the face he had only seen ever on a picture. Nothing so far. He leaded Kurt through the backdoor.

Inside were people running around, trying to get ready on time. Blaine followed Kurt through it all. How he did his make-up, how his hair was done and when he had to change his clothes. A few more minutes were left before the show was about to start.

Blaine peered from beside the curtains, trying to see the familiar face but it was way too dark. Kurt pulled him back towards his dressing room. "I have to go up. Will you be fine here all on your own?"

Blaine just nodded. "Yeah, nothing to worry about baby."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist before pressing a last kiss on his lips, careful not to mess with his make-up. Kurt let go of him first and walked outside, ready to hit the stage.

The show went great. Once Kurt stood on stage he forgot all about his worries. He just gave his all.

Meantime in the backstage room, Blaine looked around and played a few games on his phone.

He saw Kurt a few seconds in the break before he had to run back and get ready to go on stage. Blaine waited patiently tough.

Before he knew it, he heard the applause and he knew Kurt would be there soon. Blaine stood up and walked towards the hallway, waiting for when Kurt came back.

It didn't take long before Kurt ran towards him. He was wrapped into a hug before he could realise it. "So how did the show go?"

"It went great. Just like always."

Blaine was glad to see the smile back on Kurt his face. "I'm glad it went good. Let's get you ready so we can go home, shall we?"

Kurt nodded and tugged him inside his room. Kurt was hallway through his make-up routine when there was a knock on the door. Kurt tensed so Blaine walked towards the door to open it.

Outside stood a delivery guy. Inside his hands was a bouquet of black roses. Blaine looked up at the man. "These are for Kurt Hummel."

Blaine looked back to the roses. "Oh we know. May I ask you If you know from who these are?"

Blaine looked up to see the man shake his head. "No, I'm sorry sir. They are ordered by phone cal."

"Ok, no problem. Thank you." Blaine took the roses and lay them on the table.

He looked around them, looking for a clue but nothing was there. He turned around towards Kurt who still stood frozen. "Baby?"

Kurt looked up at him. "We have to go to the police." Kurt just nodded.

There were a lot of fans waiting outside. Blaine just wanted to go. He had the bouquet in his hands but Kurt didn't want him to let those people stay there for nothing.

He signed most papers and took a few pictures before they jumped into the car. Blaine hadn't seen David though. It was a good thing if you asked him.

The car drove them towards the police station. Blaine took Kurt his hand before stepping inside.

A man with a long moustache was sitting behind the desk. He looked up at both men before looking at the flowers in Blaine his hand. "Good evening sirs, what may I do for you this late?"

Blaine was the first one to speak. "We like to declare something."

The man leaded them towards a small room in the back. After the desk sat another man. He was younger than the other and had a beard.

It was like he didn't notice they sat down in front of him as he was typing on his computer. It took five minutes before he looked up. "Good evening sirs. My name is agent Jones. What may I do for you?"

Blaine held out his hand. "My name is Blaine Anderson and this is my fiancé Kurt Hummel."

The man showed a little recognition in his eyes. "The Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes that would be me … I guess."

The man chuckled. "So how can I help you?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt his hand. It was the first time he spoke through it all. "I don't know where to begin to be honest."

Blaine saw the struggle he had so he sat a little closer towards him and wrapped him in a hug. "It will all be ok baby. Just start from the opening night?"

Kurt nodded and looked back at the agent. "I'm playing in the Broadway show the Phantom of the opera since a few weeks. I had played the whole show and it went amazing. I went back after the show towards my dressing room with Blaine when there was a bouquet of black roses delivered. I mean who would deliver black roses? And every night since then I've had the same bouquet around the same time."

The agent typed on his computer what he heard. Blaine placed the bouquet with black roses on the bureau. "These are the ones he got tonight. I asked the delivery guy if he knew from who they came but apparently he always calls and never tells them who he is."

"So it is a man?" The agent looked at Blaine.

"Well we think so. There is this bully from Kurt his past that is in New York right now. We know because he was waiting for him outside for an autograph. We're not sure if it is him though."

The agent nodded and typed some more on the computer. "Any idea from where the flowers come?"

It was Kurt who answered the question. "Rosestown. It's a small flower show in New York, not really well known."

The agent nodded and typed some more. "We're going to keep the flowers as evidence and we are going to contact the shop and ask them some questions so we can try to found out who sent those flowers. Maybe he pays by credit card or something and we can figure out that way."

The agent looked at Kurt now. "Now, I have to ask you to keep all the bouquets. I know you probably threw away all the others, I would do the same but we need them as evidence. With good luck, the shop still has the orders. Hopefully we can figure out this soon."

Blaine nodded. "So is there any way we can keep Kurt protected. I know it are just flowers right now but I don't want to think about what worse can happen. Who knows who is behind that. I can't imagine something happening to him."

The agent shook his head. "I'm sorry. This is as much as I can do for now. Maybe once we have more evidence or more news."

Blaine became a little mad. "So you mean this isn't enough? What do you mean more evidence? Does he has to get hurt before you are going to protect him."

"Blaine." Kurt his hand was over his now. "You need to breath sweetie. They are doing all they can right now. No need to get mad."

Blaine took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry."

The agent just shrugged. "It's no problem. I would react the same if it would be about my wife. I'll keep you guys up to date though. On which number I can contact you?"

Blaine left all the needed contact data behind. Before he left, he looked one more time back to agent Jones. "Sir?" The man looked up. "I would like to keep this down. No paparazzi and leaks please. Ok?" The man just nodded before going back to work.

That night, the boys went to sleep early. Cuddled close against each other. Both relaxing by knowing the other was still there.

It was late in the afternoon, just when they were about to leave for the next show when Blaine's mobile phone went off.

The number was unknown. "Hello, Blaine Anderson speaking."

"Hello sir, you are talking with agent Jones. We have some more news. Is it possible to come to the office."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Can we come after the show? Kurt can't bail now and I'm not letting him go alone."

"Sure. I'll see you both later." Blaine lay in before taking Kurt his hand. "We have to go to the office later. But for now you have a show to play and we'll be late if we don't leave like right now. Common baby."

It was later that night when they were sitting in the office. Kurt was sitting close to Blaine who had another bouquet of black roses on his lap.

Agent Jones came to sit down in front of them. "Good evening sirs, thanks for coming over. I have some news to share though and I see you brought a new bouquet."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah this one is from tonight."

Blaine give it to the man. "I don't think you'll like the news though."

The agent lay the bouquet after him. He looked back at Kurt. "Did you ever notice how many roses there were?"

Kurt shook his head a little confused. "No not really I'm sorry. Why?"

The agent placed his hands in his hair. "Well we got in contact today with the shop and we got the orders from her."

The agent took the map on his desk and opened it so he could show them the orders. "I've looked over these a few times and every time there is one thing that catch my eye. It's like every week our mysterious man orders a rose less."

Blaine and Kurt looked both confused towards the agent. "I've checked it with your play. I'm not one hundred percent sure but it looks like our mysterious person is doing a countdown."

Blaine looked now even more confused towards the man. "A countdown to what?"

Kurt took a sharp breath and everyone looked at him. "To the end of the show, isn't it?"

The agent looked back at him. "Yes, to the end of the show."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I promised one update more this week as I have a holiday so here we go :) I'm working where I want to go to so I hope you enjoy it and still like my story! After this where I'm going now, I'm planning on working towards the wedding so I know that's something most people are looking forward to. Ideas are always welcome! :) I have more to come though and I'll soon go back to more happy stuff then this so keep an eye on the story ;).**

**Thank you for reading and keeping up with my updating that get's late sometimes. Please review. Always nice to read! As wel bad as good because it gives me an overview about how I'm doing. Lots of love.**

**Ps: i'm not so familiar with the american police scene so I made this a little my own. I hope I didn't make to big mistakes! **


	37. Somewhere only we know

Week after week went by. Kurt played show after show, trying to enjoy it as much as possible. He hated how his first big show was ruined by it all. Every night, he would bring home the same bouquet of black roses before they would bring all of them at the end of the week to the police office. They always smiled in a sympathy way to him but in the end, the police didn't find a thing yet.

The worst night was the night they found out about the countdown. Blaine had told Kurt he needed to call his dad. Kurt hadn't want to. He didn't want to worry his dad but in the end he knew Blaine was right. He couldn't keep this from his dad, not when they didn't know what was going to happen when the roses stopped. Blaine had sat down on their bed with Kurt. On each night table stood on a mug with warm milk. Kurt was sitting down between Blaine's legs. With shaking hands, he called the well-known number. When his dad's voice came through the phone, he knew he couldn't do it so Blaine took over the phone and just held him while he talked with his dad on speaker phone. He tried to explain everything as best as possible and assured Burt that he wouldn't leave Kurt alone at the show, just as he had promised Kurt. Because there was no way he would leave the person he had been looking for forever on his own through this. There was no way he was going to let the person one step closer to Kurt. They assured Burt that he wouldn't have to come to New York and instead made plans to go back to Ohio once the show was over. They had said there goodbye's before Kurt had fallen asleep in Blaine his arms, exhausted from all the stress.

Kurt was walking around the backstage. It was the last night of the show. He felt nervous. Blaine was looking at Kurt from the couch. If he was completely honest with himself, he knew he was nervous as well. But he had to be the stronger one. No matter what happened at the end of the day. "Kurt, baby, come here." Blaine opened his arms so Kurt could sit on his lap. Kurt walked over and sat down, cuddling close to Blaine when he wrapped his arms around him. Blaine pressed a kiss on his shoulder. "Everything will be ok baby. You know there will be police tonight." Kurt just nodded against his chest. Blaine gently cupped Kurt's cheek so he would look him in the eyes. "Tomorrow, when we are in Ohio, I want us to look into things for our wedding. Because if today is only an indication, it shows me that I want to marry you as soon as possible." Kurt pressed a kiss against his lips. "I think we can manage that." Blaine hugged him tightly until the voice came through the speakers, telling Kurt it was time to make it one last time on the huge stage.

Kurt bowed a last time on the stage. Everywhere were people standing up, applauding for him one last time. He was given flowers from their director, white little flowers. They were beautiful. Kurt whipped away a tear that made his way down his cheek. It felt weird, knowing his first show ever was done, but he was also happy, knowing there were others to come. He was about to turn around and walk of the stage when he was wrapped into a big hug including all his cast mates and a few backstage people. Yes, this would be something he would never forget.

When he came backstage, all his cast mates came along. Blaine was already waiting in there, ready for them to go. When everyone came in, Blaine proposed they would all go to diner, one last time. Everyone quickly agreed and went to their own rooms to get ready and wash the make-up from their faces. Blaine walked over to Kurt with a huge smile on his face. "Looks like tonight went great?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah, It was amazing. I'm going to miss it though." Blaine pressed a kiss against his cheeks. "There will be so much more to come. This isn't the end, it's the beginning."

They walked around the corner, towards the restaurant, happy that nothing had happened yet. They hoped things would stay like this. All their cast mates were already waiting for them in the restaurant as Kurt had to give some autographs and take some pictures. Being the star as it was his last huge night. They all sat down when the champagne arrived. Blaine wanted to celebrate this properly. When everyone got a glass, he stood up and ticked with a tiny spoon against the glass until everyone looked up. "Thank you everyone for coming along. I want to congratulate everyone on what you guys have already done. It was one of the best versions of the show I have ever seen. I want to toast on that. But I also want to toast on Kurt. Because I've never been more proud of him." Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt. "Because you managed to live your dreams, to fight for them. Because you are so much better than anyone I've ever known. Because you didn't let them talk you down. But most of all because you are freaking talented and I know there will be more shows and as many times as their will be shows, there will be times I'll be sitting in the audience. Just by then I'll be your husband. I love you." Everyone toasted and Kurt smiled happy to Blaine, a few tears in his eyes. "Thank you Blaine. I love you too." Blaine pressed a kiss on his cheek. Kurt stood up when Blaine sat down. "I want to thank you all, for giving me this opportunity. I'm so glad I could experience this and I hope we can stay in touch after all this months of working together. Thank you for everything." Their food arrived and everyone was reliving memories of their show nights.

It was during their dessert that Blaine his phone went off. Blaine walked towards the back to take it. "Hello, Blaine Anderson speaking." It was quiet for a while when the voice of a man came through it. "Sir Anderson, I'm police from the New York department. Tonight there was an burglary in your house." Blaine almost let drop his phone. In all those years he lived there, something like that had never happened. "How do you mean? How bad is it?" The police answered almost immediately. "We have no idea, that's why we need you to come along and check everything for us. We went through your home, but we didn't see anyone." Blaine walked back to the table. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks for calling me immediately." Blaine took his jacket from his seat when he felt Kurt his hand on his wrist. "Where are you going?" "Kurt, we need to go home. There was a burglary in our home. We need to check if everything is still there." Kurt just nodded. He got into his own jacket before waving everyone goodbye and stopping a cab to go back to their house.

A lot of police men were walking around the building. Blaine and Kurt went inside, holding hands. When they arrived into their house, nothing seemed off. It wasn't until they walked into their bedroom. All over the floor were their pictures. Each one of them was ripped in the middle. Making Blaine and Kurt separate. Blaine looked in schok around the bedroom. All the pictures with his friends were still hanging. This was only an indication that this wasn't good. One of the police man stood next to Blaine. Kurt was sitting on the ground, looking at the pictures. Blaine turned around to the man. "I'm not sure but I think this has something to do with all the bouquets Kurt has gotten every night after every show. Every week the same thing. It is the only thing that's wrong in our penthouse as far as I can see. Nothing has been stolen as far as I can see." The police man nodded and took some pictures of the room. "If I were you sir, I would stay away from here for a bit. It is obvious not safe anymore. Do you have somewhere to go?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, we'll figure something out." The police man explained him that they would stay until they left and look meanwhile to the security fragments downstairs. Meanwhile they could pack their bags before they left.

Blaine placed the last necessary piece of clothing into their second bag before he kneeled down in front of Kurt. Kurt was looking at his favorite picture. The one of them in Athena. Blaine gently placed his hands at each side of his face. "Kurt baby, are you ready to go? Let's go somewhere only we know, ok?" Kurt just nodded. Blaine took his hand and helped him to his feet. They left their penthouse with one last look back.

Blaine walked as fast as he could through the airport. They had gotten last minute tickets to go to Ohio. Blaine hoped Kurt would feel better when he saw his family. During the drive to the airport, he hadn't said a thing. Blaine had taken his time to warn Burt and ask him to pick them up at the airport. He had also texted the boys just to let them know he wouldn't be in New York anymore and would contact them later. They arrived at the terminal and checked in. Once on the plane, Kurt fell immediately asleep. Blaine was glad to see him asleep. Glad he could get away for a bit.

Kurt woke up a little before the plane touched the ground. Blaine pressed a kiss on his forehead. Once of the plane, they went for their baggage before looking for Burt. Burt was waiting by the doors with Carole and Finn. Kurt didn't run towards them like he usual did. He just walked next to Blaine until they were by his family. Burt wrapped Kurt in his arms and that's when he broke down. Blaine looked worried at Burt who looked just as worried. They dragged Kurt out of the airport towards their waiting car. Burt tossed the keys to Finn, asking him to drive. Burt stepped in the backseat together with Kurt and Blaine. Kurt still closely hugged by his dad. Blaine hated feeling this useless but was glad that Burt was here and Kurt had somewhere to feel safe. Blaine decided to get some rest, knowing Burt would take care of Kurt. He closed his eyes and let the world glip away.

Blaine was laying comfortable. He turned around and wrapped himself more in the warm blanket. Blaine opened his eyes, looking around. It took him a bit to realize he was in Kurt his room. He rubbed his eyes and settled back against the pillows. Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Blaine took his phone out of his pocket. He had missed a few calls. All of them from Wes, Jeff and David. With a sigh he decided to call Wes. It didn't take too long before he picked up. "Blaine where the hell are you?" Blaine felt bad for worrying his friends. "I'm with Kurt. Last night there was a burglary in our penthouse. They have no idea how someone could get in but it is apparently possible. I had to leave with Kurt. It isn't safe in New York for us at the moment. You know I'd do anything to keep him safe." It was silent on the other side. "And you are safe now?" "Yes Wesley. We are safe now. And as soon as we figured everything out, I'll promise we'll be back in New York." He heard a sigh on the other side and just knew that Wes was sitting on the side of his bed with his hands in his hair. "Ok Blaine. Just be safe please. We hear you soon." The line went dead. Blaine placed his phone on the side table before turning around again, hoping he could get away from the mess a little bit longer.

Kurt sat down on the coach next to his dad and Carole. He had managed to tell them about everything that had happened. Of course they were both in shock. Not knowing how things had turned out like this. It took Burt and Carole a lot to comfort Kurt. It was Carole who spoke first. "You can stay as long as you want Kurt. You know that right? And we'll figure it out. You and Blaine aren't alone in this." Kurt nodded and wrapped her in a hug. "I know. Thank you. It's just, I'm not scared about me. If the person would have wanted to do something to me, he would have gotten so many chances. I'm scared that something will happen to Blaine. I can't lose him." Burt stood up and sat down beside him, hugging his son tightly. "Everything will be ok Kurt. Now go to your man and wake him up. We have a lot to discuss."

Blaine woke up from a soft kiss on his cheek. He felt a warm pair of arms around his waist, pulling him closely. Blaine snuggled closer into the warmth. He heard a chuckle from behind him. "It's time to wake up Blaine." Blaine just cuddled closer. He felt a hand going through his hair. It felt perfectly. "Just a little longer." Kurt laughed. "You are such a morning person sweetie." Blaine turned around before opening his eyes. He looked up into those blue eyes he loved so much. "I know." He pressed a kiss against Kurt his lips. He was so happy to see that Kurt wasn't as closed off as he was the night before. Kurt moved his lips against Blaine's lips. Pulling him a little closer, not wanting to let go yet. It was Blaine who let go first. He hugged Kurt and placed his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. "My dad wants to talk to the both of us. I guess he wants to discuss the options and the next steps." Blaine nodded. "I think that that's a good idea. Let me take a shower first ok? Then I'll join you guys." He pressed a last kiss against Kurt his lips before walking towards the bathroom, ready for the welcome shower.

Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine were all sitting in the living room. Kurt and Blaine shared the loveseat while Burt sat in the only one-seat. Carole was sitting on his lap. Burt was the first one to speak. "So I know what happened from Kurt. Now I like to know if you have heard something from the police station Blaine." Blaine shook his head. "No nothing yet. I hope to hear from them soon though. I can't wait for this to be over. This should be happy period. We should be planning our wedding." He was looking at Kurt now. Kurt smiled sweetly at him and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Anyway, I was thinking about calling the police station later myself to hear if they have more news." Burt nodded in agreement. "Well, as long as we don't have more news, I want you guys to be careful. I know things happened in New York but we don't know who is doing all this things so you should both be careful. Now we also want you guys to enjoy staying here. You can stay as long as possible. Let's just make the best of this, ok?" They both nodded to Burt. "Now let's eat lunch. I missed your cooking skills buddy." Kurt just grinned and followed Carole in the kitchen.

Kurt was sitting on the coach with Carole. They were watching project runway together. All of them had agreed to spend the day as a lazy afternoon. At first they had some movies all together before Finn, Burt and Blaine had disappeared. Kurt was looking at the latest creation when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind him. A kiss was pressed against his cheek and he immediately relaxed in the touch. Blaine his lips were close to his ear. "Common baby, I have a surprise for you." Kurt slowly turned around and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips before following him.

Together they walked hand in hand. Kurt followed Blaine, no idea where they were going. They were walking through a forest when Blaine stopped. He pulled away the last branch before they stepped into a small open place. It looked beautiful. In the middle of the place lay a blanket and little white lamps were placed in the trees. "I used to come to this place when I was younger and I come back here almost every time I come to visit my parents or a concert of anything. It was my safe heaven through everything and I thought this could become our place. You know, somewhere to feel safe. Somewhere to come back to when we wanted some time alone." He turned to Kurt and placed his hands around his face. "I thought it would be nice for us to get away for one night about everything, without worrying about everything." He kissed Kurt slowly before taking his hand again and walking towards the blanket. Blaine lay down on the blanket and signed for Kurt to do the same. Kurt lay down next to Blaine. His head rested on Blaine his chest. Above them a thousand stars were shining. Blaine started to slowly mumble a melody. Kurt looked at Blaine. "New song?" Blaine just smiled. "Maybe." Kurt looked back at the stars. "Let me hear it?" Blaine's lips were pressed close to his ear when he started to whisper the words.

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're going to let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

The silence came over them as they both looked at the stars. "I love it Blaine. Thank you for this. It was exactly what I needed." Blaine let his fingers go through Kurt his hair. "You never have to thank me for anything like this. I love you and I always will." They lay there a little longer, just enjoying the silence, the stars and the feeling of being together.

It was late at night when they walked through the door of the Hummel house. There was still light in the living room. Burt was sitting in the living room with Carole. Both looking up and happy to see Kurt more relax. "So had a great evening boys?" They both nodded. It was that moment his phone decided to go off. Blaine excused himself and went to another room. "Good evening, Blaine Anderson speaking." "Good evening sir Anderson. You're speaking with agent Jones. I have some news for the both of you. We took a closer look through the security videos. We found two figures who aren't recognized by any of the security people. We can't see their faces but we can see the figures and hope you guys can maybe recognize somebody. We'll need you guys back in New York as soon as possible." Blaine didn't want to go back to Kurt, not when it wasn't safe, but they had no chose. He agreed before ending the call. He walked back in the room to see all faces looking at him. "Looks like we need to go back to New York, baby."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Hey guys, I'm not one hundred percent sure about this chapter but I decided to post it any way. I'm so sorry for making you all wait too long. The first week I had a very important test I need to pass, I passed it by the way :D, and I had to study. Then my computer decided to crash. I repaired most of it. I'm able to go on internet again but Word still doesn't work so I had to start writing from 0 again. I hope you like it though and can find yourself in the story. I'll update soon again, I have a holiday now :) **

**Let me know what you think. Lots of love x **

ps. the song is Somewhere only we know - Keane

watch?v=Oextk-If8HQ


	38. you gave me love

Kurt and Blaine decided to stay one more day in Ohio. They made most of it. Spending as much time as possible with Burt and Carole. Their plane would leave late at night which give them enough time to just enjoy the last moments. The goodbye had been hard but there was a promise to meet soon.

Before they left to the airport, they stopped at the cemetery. They walked through the rows of graves until they stopped before one specific one.

Kurt carefully knelled down and touched the stone. "Hey mum, I know it's been a while. So much has happened. Some good things, some bad things. I'm engaged now. I wish you could be here to see it all. I played my first Broadway show. It didn't go as planned but still it was just like I imagined it to be to stand on that stage. We just came here for a few days to see dad and Carole. I didn't want to leave without coming here and saying hi to you. I have to go now but I promise I'll be back soon."

Blaine helped Kurt on his feet and hugged him tightly. "Ready to go?"

Kurt nodded his head before he took Blaine's hand and they walked towards to their car.

New York airport was busy. It was like the paparazzi smelled their arrival. Standing everywhere, thinking they look unsuspicious with their huge camera's. Blaine took two beanies and gave one to Kurt. They tried to walk through the airport as carefully as possible.

They let out a sigh of relieve when they arrived at the waiting car. Blaine placed their baggage in the trunk before stepping in the car behind Kurt.

Kurt looked out of the windows. "It's good to be home again, you know."

Blaine rested his head on Kurt his chest. "This will always be our home."

He pressed a kiss against Kurt cheek. Kurt let out a happy sigh and cuddled closer. Both looking out of the window, looking at the light of everything that felt like home.

Blaine walked into their penthouse. A few police man were still keeping an eye on everything in the building. Blaine walked around carefully to see If anything happened again but everything looked safe. The only thing that reminded them about what happened where the pictures on the floor.

Kurt sat down on their bed and looked at the wall. "It will be an awful lot of work to replace all of them."

Blaine looked over the floor. It was sad to see all their pictures in two. He carefully walked over the pictures towards Kurt. He knelt down in front of him and held his face in his hands. "Baby look at me. These are just pictures. We still have our memories."

He took his hand of Kurt his face and placed it carefully over Kurt's heart. "They will always be here. No matter what happens. And it doesn't matter that all those pictures are ripped in two. We can just print new ones and hang others in place. We can even start our picture wall in another room where we have more room."

Kurt laughed at that. "You are perfect you know that? I loved you so much Blaine."

Blaine grinned and leant closer to Kurt. Their lips almost touching. "I love you too baby." It were the only words said before he pressed his lips against Kurt's.

Morning came way too early. Blaine cursed mentally for not closing the curtains the day before.

He buried his head deeper in the shoulder he was resting against. Kurt giggled a little. "You are such a terrible morning person Blaine. Common it's time to get up. We have to go to the police office. I want to get over with this."

Blaine groaned a little. "One more minute Kurt. Please."

Kurt could hear the pout in his voice. "Fine one more minute but I refuse to close the curtains because I know you will just fall asleep again."

After a few minutes, Kurt wrapped himself out of the hug and walked towards the bathroom. "You better be up when I'm out of the shower."

Blaine let out a loud groan and buried his head deeper in the pillows. Kurt just chuckled and walked towards the bathroom.

When he walked out of the bathroom, all the ripped pictures were cleaned up and Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Kurt walked down the stairs towards the smell of coffee. "It smells delicious."

Blaine grinned and turned around. "You better left some warm water for me."

He pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips before going back upstairs to take his own shower. Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was.

The ride to the police office was silently. They both didn't know what to say and the good mood of the morning seemed to be gone. They walked in the police office to be lead to the back immediately. They were getting known because of the time it was already going on.

Agent Jones was waiting for them. "Good morning sir Anderson, sir Hummel. We have some things we want to go through with the both of you."

He took a binder from the shelves behind him. Kurt's name was written in front of it. Agent Jones opened the binder and looked up. "This is where we keep everything about the case. You can go through it if you like."

He turned the binder so they could both look into it. "We took pictures of the roses you got because there were so many. We kept the last ones in a box as evidence. We also took some pictures of your penthouse as evidence."

Kurt stopped at the page with a few pictures that were ripped from him and Blaine. He looked up confused. "We took some of the pictures with us. Only a few. I hope you both don't mind. It is pure as evidence. I hope you both don't mind."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't mind as long as they don't get in the media just as everything about this case. We trust you."

Agent Jones nodded his head. After the pictures was a report about the burglary. Kurt read between the lines through it before looking up again. "So why did you need us here today?"

Agent Jones scratched his head. "We have some things we would want to go through. First of all, we had some little fragments made from the security cameras. You can see two figures walking into the elevator and leaving. You can't really see their faces because of the hoodies they wore. They probably knew there were security cameras in the building. We hope that maybe because of how they look, you can tell us if they remind you of anybody you know of have ever met. Their postures are kind of specific if you ask me."

Agent Jones took the binder and turned the page of the report. Behind it was a plastic folder with a cd in it. He took it out of the map and placed it into his computer. He let the disk play and skipped until the part the burglary happened.

He turned his screen so both man could look at the men on the screen. At first the reception hall looked nearly empty. Even the people behind the desk weren't there. They probably had a break. It took a few seconds before two men walked on screen. One who Kurt definitely recognized as Karofsky. He wasn't surprised about that though.

Kurt sat a little closer to the screen. It was so difficult to see it through black and white. If he knew the hair color of the little bit of hair that came out of the hoodie, he might be closer. With a sigh he gave up.

He looked at Blaine to see the same look in his eyes. Their eyes met and Kurt saw that they were at the same point.

Agent Jones broke the silence. "Anyone you recognize?"

Kurt cleared his head and looked at agent Jones. "The bigger one. He is definitely the man I talked about when we first came here. My bully from high school. The littler one I have no idea about."

The man wrote down all Kurt knew about Karofsky. Blaine tried to step by with the little things he knew about the man. Agent Jones wrote the last words before looking up. "We'll try to catch him as soon as possible. It's good you both recognized him. We hope he will be able to tell us who the other man is. Thank you for your time!"

They shook hands before walking out of the police office. Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine his ring. "At least we know now my feeling when I first saw him back was right." They stepped in the closed car and were happy that at least one of them would be arrested soon.

Karofsky was sitting into a small room. There was a darkened window. Karofsky laughed in himself. Did they really think he was stupid by thinking it was an actual window? Those things are so bad made, he though in himself.

A man walked into the office, holding a binder. Behind him followed another man with a box. Both men sat down in front of him.

The man with the binder opened it. "Good evening sir Karofsky. My name is agent Jones and this is agent Parker. We would like to ask you some questions."

Karofsky looked down at him. "You know I have the right to have an lawyer."

Agent Jones chuckled. "Sir Karofsky, we are not in one of those American CSI series. This is real life."

Karofsky sunk down a little. Agent Jones took a half picture and lay it in front of Karofsky. "You know this man?"

Karofsky looked down, recognizing the picture. "Yes, that is Kurt Hummel."

"How do you know him." Karofsky looked a little longer at the picture. "He used to be one of my friends in high school. We grew apart when we both went our own ways."

Agent Jones looked at Karofsky. "So let's make a deal sir Karofsky. Let's tell only the truth."

Karofsky didn't make any attempt to tell him more though. Agent Jones sighed a little. He took the box from his colleague and took out one of the bouquets of roses. He lay it in front of the table. Karofsky his façade went down a little.

"So let's talk about these and I'll tell you what I think that happened. You see, these roses are only a few in comparison of the others mister Hummel got. At first, we didn't really know what they meant but you weren't really so clever by always ordering them by the same flower shop. You see, they have to keep a register with how many things they sell. They made a bon every time you ordered there. So we figured the roses were a count down. And if we counted right, it was to the end of the show he played."

Karofsky fumbled with his hands under the table. He felt stupid for not thinking it through more. Mister Jones and his colleague looked at him carefully. "When we figured that out, we decided to let the weeks pass by. It was luck that you kept yourself at the countdown. We have to admit that. So the last week, we decided to get police men at the building. Just to keep an eye on everything for the last show. You never arrived so we thought that everything was clear for now. But you had other ideas and went to their penthouse. Probably seen it by stalking him."

Karofsky was getting angry because of it. "Now we got by why you did everything."

Agent Jones opened his binder and took out the other part of the picture. "Now we figured this man had something to do with it."

It was that moment Karofsky cracked. "He should have been with me all along. We are made for each other. He just got with this Blaine Anderson because of the money. It won't be long before he walks right back to me in my arms."

Agent Jones was a little taken back with the statement. He took out his laptop and placed the cd in the computer. He skipped to the part before pressing pause. "Look at this."

He played it until the two figures came along, pressing pause again. "Now, Sir Hummel figured out you were this man." He pointed on the screen. "Now we would like to know who is this man."

He moved his finger a little. Karofsky looked at the screen. "I won't tell you."

Agent Jones looked at him. "Now we figured if this man worked with you, he also wants something from sir Hummel. So you should really think this truth you know. Maybe he did it for the same reasons you did it and is he now closer by him than you will ever be again while you turn up for all of this, all on your own."

Karofsky was red by anger by hearing this. He slammed the table.

Another agent came in as security. "Sir Karofsky, calm down please."

Karofsky placed his hands again under the table. "His name is Joseph. I don't know his name."

Agent Jones wrote the name down. "How do you know him?"

Karofsky shrugged. "He friended me on Facebook. He asked me if I knew him and that he had some things to figure out with Blaine Anderson. That's all I know."

Agent Jones nodded his head. "How did you get into the penthouse?"

Karofsky looked at him. "That's easy. We just stole the key and went inside."

Agent Jones looked a little taken back by that. "Ok, that's all for now. You are officially suspected of stalking."

Agent Jones walked out of the room with the binder. Agent Parker walking behind him. "Well, that went easy."

Agent Jones smiled at him. "Now we just have to find this Joseph. Let's run the name through the system."

Kurt was cuddled up against Blaine. Blaine's arms were around him. It felt nice. The television was playing some old movie.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine fast asleep. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring just a little. Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms, carefully not to wake him up. He moved his hand over the side of Blaine's face. Blaine leaned a little into his hand. Kurt tried hard not to giggle.

It was adorable. He brushed a few curls from Blaine's head before pressing a kiss on Blaine's slightly opened lips. It was the moment Blaine let out a rather loud snore. Kurt couldn't hold himself anymore and cracked up laughing.

Blaine opened his eyes confused to see Kurt laughing with tears in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked confused. Kurt looked up and just started laughing even more. Blaine pouted. "I want to know what's funny. Let me laugh with you."

Kurt took a few deep breaths, trying to contain his laughs. "You were sleeping and I was playing with your curls a little and I wanted to kiss you and then you just snored."

Kurt started laughing again. Blaine pouted at him. "I do not snore Kurt."

"Yes you do baby. But only when you are really tired. I think it's cute." Blaine pouted some more.

Kurt looked up at him and wrapped his arms around his head on the pillow. He kissed Blaine sweetly. He was about to pull away when Blaine's hand found its way in Kurt his hair, not ready to let him go.

When they finally let go, they rested their heads against each other. The moment was interrupted when the phone went. "We should put our phones off sometimes."

Blaine nodded in agreement before taking the call. "Good evening, Blaine Anderson speaking."

"You are speaking with agent Jones. I'd like to tell you that we arrested Karofsky this evening. It took a little bit of time but he admitted pretty much everything. Now we need some help though. He told us the name of his friend who helped him. We wonder if you knew him as he is looking for you. His name is Joseph."

Blaine sat with his mouth open for a little but before coming back to senses. "He should be in jail in Kiev. He shouldn't be free."

It was silent on the other side. Kurt looked at Blaine with confusion all written over his face. "Do you know his full name?" Blaine asked the question to Kurt but he didn't know it either. "I don't know but my management should know."

Blaine spoke the number two times to make sure they got it right. "We'll check up with them and hopefully we will find him soon. But until then we want you guys to be careful."

Blaine understood that completely. "Thank you agent Jones. Good night."

"Good night." Blaine ended the call and turned to Kurt to explain everything.

At the end of it all, Kurt sat with his mouth open. "You mean Joseph got out of jail and somehow got to know Karofsky?"

Blaine nodded. "Agent Jones didn't tell me any details. I hope they find him soon though. I don't want to see that guy around you ever again. What is it with all men falling at your feet?"

Kurt felt himself blush a little. "That isn't true and you know there is only one man I want."

He pressed a kiss on Blaine his lips. "Let's get some sleep." Blaine turned off the TV before they went upstairs to get some sleep.

Agent Jones turned down the phone. He had just called Blaine's manager. Apparently the guy was with them on tour in Europe and had developed an unhealthy crush on Kurt.

Agent Jones sighed. What was it with all those men running behind him. He typed the name in the computer. He found a little file in it.

Apparently he was original from America. That's why he got in here so easily. Agent Jones sent a warning to all the agent around the area to let them know they should look out for him. That was all he still could do tonight. He pressed send and turned off his computer before turning off the lights in the office.

Blaine opened his eyes when he heard a noise. A strange noise. He carefully stepped out of the bed with his phone in his hand. He walked down the hall and down the stairs. No one to be seen.

Blaine was about to turn around when he heard a scream upstairs. He ran upstairs to find Joseph in the room. He was pretty close to Kurt now.

Blaine didn't think another minute before jumping on him from behind. His arm around the man his neck. Kurt gave a loud scream. Blaine tried to hold Joseph down. "KURT BABY JUST CALL THE POLICE OR GO DOWNSTAIRS AND GET SOME ONE! JUST FREAKING DO SOMETHING!"

Blaine tried to keep him down when Kurt ran out of the room in his boxer to get some help. If it wasn't for the situation Blaine was in, he would have called him back to put some more clothes on but right now he just didn't care.

Joseph grinned at him and it made Blaine sick. Just the look in his eyes. "So you are still around. You really think I would let him go so easily?"

Blaine wanted to punch him again so much but he was so busy to hold him down. "With his porcelain skin and his bright blue eyes. Can't you see his too good for you. Soon he'll realize that he deserves better with everyone falling at his feet."

Blaine was biting his tongue, he didn't want to waste any words on the man. He wasn't worth it in the end.

It took a few seconds later until Kurt ran into the room, pulling on a t-shirt while the security guards and some police men walked into the room. One of them on the phone, probably calling for a police car. One of the men walked towards him and carefully took Blaine's place. He put handcuffs around Joseph his wrists.

"Let's get him out of here. We are so sorry guys for what happened tonight. We have no idea how he got in. We'll keep an eye on him and we'll place him into an extra locked cell."

Blaine nodded and walked with them down stairs. Not caring that he was also still in his boxers. "No problem. Good evening sirs!"

When they left he went back upstairs. Kurt was on the bed, trembling a little. "You ok baby?" Blaine lay down behind him and pulled him close.

"I woke up and you weren't here and I turned around and his face was so close Blaine. I've never been more scared." Kurt turned around in his arms.

"Everything is ok now baby. They got him with them. He won't come out of prison for a long time. Now let's get some sleep ok baby? We can worry tomorrow and go to agent Jones."

Kurt nodded. Blaine pulled him close and mumbled a melody in his ear. It didn't take long before Kurt was fast asleep. Blaine stayed up a little longer, just holding his boyfriend before his eyes felt heavy and he couldn't fight the sleep any longer.

Agent Jones was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee. He was waiting for his colleague before they could interrogate Joseph. He had made contact with the police officers in Kiev and they had no idea how he had left the prison, let alone the state. He was curious to hear the story but also a little disappointed on how they had to find Joseph. He sighed once more and stared in his coffee.

He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see agent Parker waiting. "Ready?"

Agent Jones stood up. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He took the binder and walked into the small room. The man was sitting restless with his hands behind his back. He had been aggressive before, trying to bite an officer, so they didn't take a chance by letting his hands free.

Agent Jones took out the pictures of the binder. He tried the same tactics as he had tried by Karofsky but nothing worked. Until he hit a painful string. "You won't work with us, that's fine. We have enough evidence by the fact you went into the penthouse of sir Anderson and sir Hummel again."

He was about to walk away when the man started laughing. "You can't keep me here forever. Before you know it I'll be free and Blaine will be gone out of Kurt's life. We'll live happy ever after."

Agent Jones took a step towards the desk and looked him in the eyes. "If it depends on me, you'll sit in jail for the rest of your life because there will be no happy ever after." He turned around and walked out of the room.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. Blaine was wrapped all around him. He let out a happy sigh before he remembered last night. He turned around in Blaine's arms, just in time to see his eyes open. "Morning baby."

"Morning Blaine." He pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Let's get out of bed and go to the police office? I just want it over." Blaine nodded. They took a shower and pulled on some clothes before leaving the house.

It was late in the afternoon when they came back home. Agent Jones had told them that they wanted to check Joseph on mental diseases and he would probably not be free in a long time, hopefully his whole life. Kurt and Blaine gave him a statement about last night before they said goodbyes. Blaine thanked all of the police men for their work from the past weeks before they walked out of the office.

Kurt immediately went for the couch while Blaine took a seat behind the piano. "Kurt, baby, I've been thinking. I paid a lot of money for this penthouse, hoping it would be safe. It's needed with my career and everything, you never know what's coming and all of this is just more evidence of it. This penthouse holds a lot of memories for me but most of them are from when you came hanging around here. I don't want to live here anymore if it means that we aren't safe."

Kurt turned around on the couch. "You want to sell the penthouse?"

Blaine nodded. He pressed some keys while thinking it through. "I was thinking about everything. You know, like thinking about the pro's and contra's and see where it balances the most. If we buy a house together, we would have place for our own. We could look for a house with more rooms so if one day in the future, we decide to have children, we would have place for them. I want it all with you and this seems like the perfect time to think this through. But only if you are ok with it."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I know the past few weeks have been bad. And I have to admit, with those two times having someone in our home, I don't really feel safe anymore. When are we starting to look for a new house?"

Blaine looked up from the keys. "You are ok with it?"

He jumped up and wrapped Kurt in a hug. "Breathe Blaine, I need to breathe."

Blaine let go smiling sheepishly.

"Of course I would love for us to have our own home. Maybe with a little garden? It would be so nice to be able to just sit in the grass during summer. I'll miss the great view from here of course but I think it will take a while for us to find the perfect house, together with our wedding planning we should start with tomorrow. And so long we can enjoy our home for now a little longer."

Blaine smiled happy, leaning closer and pressing a kiss on Kurt's nose. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt when he stood up. "I'd like to show you something."

Kurt sat down at the piano. "It's something I've been working on ever since the first night I did phantom of the opera. I don't know if it is any good, it's actually kind of the first song I ever wrote and it's not perfect but I hope you like it."

Blaine stood up and sat beside him when the first notes ran through the space.

**Before you came into my life**

**I didn't know where I was going**

**My self-esteem was way too low**

**Then you grabbed my hand and you told me to**

**Get up get up**

**Get your life on track**

**Keep up keep up**

**Ain't no turning back**

**Do what you do**

**Be a better you**

**When you say those worlds**

**Makes me want to love you a little more everyday**

**Cause you made me save me**

**From making all the dumb mistakes**

**It's impossible to give back to you**

**Everything you give to me**

**Now I like who I am and I know that I'm good enough**

**All because you gave your love love love**

**All because you gave your love love love**

**I'm better now been working out**

**Trying to look for my baby**

**I'm stronger than I've ever been**

**Keep me on my feet**

**When you tell me get up get up**

**Get your life on track**

**I do what I can cause you're worth that**

**And thank you babe for everything**

**And all the words you say**

**Makes me want to love you a little more everyday**

**Cause you made me save me**

**From making all the dumb mistakes**

**It's impossible to give back to you**

**Everything you give to me**

**Now I like who I am and I know that I'm good enough**

**All because you gave your love love love**

**All because you gave your love love love**

**You gave me you gave me you gave me love**

**You gave me you gave me you gave me love**

**Makes me want to love you a little more everyday**

**Cause you made me save me**

**From making all the dumb mistakes**

**It's impossible to give back to you**

**Everything you gave to me**

**Now I like who I am and I know that I'm good enough**

**All because you gave your love love love**

**All because you gave your love love love**

**All because you gave your love love love**

**All because you gave your love love love**

Blaine brushed a tear from his cheek. "You are perfect Kurt and this song is amazing. You amaze me every day. It's a surprise to me how you can still surprise me after all this time. You make me fall in love with you every day a little more."

Blaine kissed him deeply, enjoying the moment. Kurt pulled away first. "I'm glad you liked it. And I mean it. You really saved me in so many ways. I wanted to give you something back because you give so much to me. I love you Blaine and I can't wait until I can call you my husband."

Blaine took his hand and played with the ring on Kurt's finger. "I can't wait either. I think we should record this song. It would sound amazing on the new album and we could make it a duet. The fans would go insane you know?"

Kurt was a little hesitant but the excitement on Blaine's face was enough to say yes. Blaine jumped up and down his seat excitedly. "I love you too Kurt Hummel so much. Let's tell the boys tomorrow but enjoy our alone time for a little longer."

He took Kurt's hand before leading him upstairs. He looked back one more time to close the lights before following Kurt to their room. Glad that everything would be ok again.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**wauw I feel like it took forever to write this. But I'm glad with the result. I hope you share my feelings. I wanted to go back to my fluffy chapters like the beginning while solving it all. I hope I didn't dissapoint you by how it turned out. I always had in my mind Karofsky with Joseph. I think Joseph was too important somehow to let it go so easily.**

**The reason why I don't update so much is because I'm close to my exams now so I should actually study (oops :D). Anyway I took the time to write the chapter. **

**I also want to tell something more about the end. I listened to that song today (Actually found it today) and it just reminded me of Kurt. He isn't that insecure but Blaine obviously made him feel better about himself and I feel like this song tells all about glee. You can find it here: watch?v=EaKGDlqHd5U . It by Macy Kate and calls you gave me love. **

**I want to thank you all for reading and it would mean the world to me if you would leave a comment behind. It's so good to read about what you think because it gives me an idea about which directions you want to see me going while writing.**

**Ps: I wrote my fanfic oringaly on and now I updated it here. I hope you like it! I'll update now together with the other site. Updates coming soon! Let me know what you think.**


	39. It's a start

Wes looked at Kurt and Blaine with wide eyes. "You're seriously about this? You're going to sell your penthouse?"

Blaine grinned at him. "Yeah, we talked about this last night. You know with everything that's been going on, it just doesn't feel safe anymore. And it would be a good thing I guess in the future. We'll stay here for a little longer because we obviously haven't had time yet to look for a new house since we started talking about it yesterday but I don't think we'll wait too long."

Blaine turned around to Kurt and smiled sweetly at him. "I just can't wait for us to have our own house with garden and more place I guess. A new start after the last few weeks."

David grinned at them. "I'm sensing something more there. I'll miss this place though. All those late bronights we have spent here. So many memories."

All the boys looked around the living room. The view as spectacular as always. "I'll miss it too David but we can always make new memories right? And if one of you guys want it, because I know how much you love this place, you can buy it over."

Wes grinned. "And sleeping in the same room where so many lovey dovey nights took place?"

Everyone laughed in the room. "Just think about it. I know this place means as much to you as it means to me. If one of you wants it, you can buy it before I sell it to someone else. You get a few days to decide."

All boys nodded. It was silent until Jeff spoke up. "So what are you guys going to do now except to sell the penthouse?"

"Well for one, we need to get back in the studio. Our album is halfway done and with all the drama that has been going on, it's just lying there. And I have a wedding to plan with the love of my life." Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt's lips.

It was late in the evening when the boys left. They had taken the rest of the day to relax and watch some movies and eat dinner together.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the living room. Kurt had taken the place between Blaine's legs and had his laptop on his legs. Their glasses of wine where standing on the small coffee table.

"So Blaine, where should we begin? There is so much we need to do."

Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt's neck. "Well, we have a date. If we know the place we want to get married and we can confirm it on our date, then we can make our safe the date cards."

Kurt mumbled an agreement. "Where do you want to get married?"

Blaine shrugged and pressed another kiss against Kurt's neck. "Everywhere is fine by me. I don't care if we get married here or in Ohio or anywhere else. The only thing that matters to me at the end of the day is that you will be my beautiful husband until my last day and that you had the wedding of your dreams."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and pressed a kiss against his lips. "I love you so much Blaine. I just want it to be perfect for the both of us. I'm sure you had some kind of idea."

Blaine grinned. "I was thinking about New York but like I said, everywhere is fine by me."

Kurt smiled back at him. "New York is fine by me."

They googled the most frequent used locations in New York to hold a wedding. In the end they narrowed their choice down to two possible locations: the brooklyn botanic garden and at the BAM.

"If it depends on me, I'm more leaning towards the Brooklyn botanic garden. What about you baby?"

Kurt though for a moment. "I like the Brooklyn botanic garden too and with the date we have in our mind, it would be nice weather."

Blaine smiled. "Then it's set. We can contact them tomorrow and ask if the date is still available."

Kurt turned off the computer and turned into Blaine's arms. "I can't believe it's finally going to happen."

"You better get used to the idea baby. Before you know it you'll be mine forever."

Kurt started laughing. "Like you aren't already stuck with me for the rest of your life."

He pressed a kiss against Blaine's cheek. "Common baby, it's late. Let's go to bed."

They placed their empty wine glasses in the kitchen before turning off the lights.

It was late in the morning when Kurt woke up. He turned around, prepared to sleep a little while longer. He opened his eyes when the bed felt cold beside him. This was not what he had planned. With a sigh, he stepped out of his bed. His feet touching the cold ground. He slowly made his way down the stairs.

He was met by Blaine on the phone, standing by the window. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine standing. He tiptoed to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist, his chin hooked over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine jumped a little but soon he fell into the touch.

Blaine turned around and pressed a kiss against Kurt his lips. They both looked over the city while Blaine listened to the person on the other line. He had a big smiled when they said goodbye and turned into Kurt's arms.

"Looks like we can visit the Brooklyn botanic garden today and make our decision final."

Kurt couldn't help the happy giggle that escaped his throat. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Blaine. "Oh my god. You are amazing. How late do we need to be there."

"We have to be there in two hours so we have more than enough time to get ready. Let's shower." He unwrapped himself out of Kurt's arms and went upstairs, waiting for Kurt to follow.

Blaine and Kurt were walking hand in hand through the gardens. A young women walked next to them. "You have the option to get the wedding ceremony in one of our three gardens. We have the Rose garden, the Osborne garden and the Japanese garden. They are all three still free on your date of choice. We can walk through them and then you can decide which one you would like the ceremony to take place."

Blaine and Kurt nodded in agreement before they followed the woman. They looked around the gardens and shared some looks to figure out what the other one wanted. The woman shared to them a little more information about the garden.

They ended their walk by the palm house. The woman turned to them and pointed to the building. "You can hold your reception here after the wedding ceremony. There can be 50 people at the ceremony and the building for the reception fits 300 people at most."

The woman opened the doors and leaded them inside. Kurt and Blaine took a look inside and shared a look. Blaine looked politely at the woman. "You mind giving us a minute? We'd like to discuss this before we give our final word."

The woman gave them a smile and nodded. "Yeah that's fine by me. I'll be waiting outside. Take your time."

They watched the woman walk out of the building. Blaine turned around to Kurt. "So what do you think baby?" He wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close.

"I like it a lot. I'm just a little worried about paparazzi. I mean, once they know you'll be getting married here it will be hell to get them out."

Blaine started to frown. "I didn't think about paparazzi to be honest. And I don't really care if they get pictures. I like it here a lot. I like this building and there is so much we can do with it and the ceremony in the gardens would be beautiful."

"I like it too. So this will be it?" Kurt looked at him a little hopefully.

Blaine smiled at him. "This will be it." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Now which garden do you think would be the most beautiful for our ceremony?"

Kurt thought for a moment before answering. "I like the Osborne garden the most."

Blaine got a huge smile on his face. "Looks like we are on the same page then. Let's make our decision final."

They walked outside hand in hand and found the woman waiting for them. "Looks like we made up our mind. We would like to have our reception here and our wedding ceremony in the Osborne garden."

The woman smiled at them. "That's an excellent choice. If you follow me, we can make it final."

Blaine couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked over Kurt his shoulder. "I like that picture, put it in the possibility list."

Kurt chuckled and turned his head around to look at Blaine. "You say that by every picture Blaine. We really need to make a decision you know."

A pout became visible on Blaine's face. "But I want to put them all on our safe the date cards. Maybe we should just make a huge poster to announce it."

Kurt started giggling. "Oh my gosh. You would seriously do that, wouldn't you?"

Blaine nodded. He hooked his head over Kurt's shoulder to have a better look on the computer. "Why don't we just take one picture of each moment we had and place it in order of the time. It's our story after all and it would be close to our idea to take a picture of our picture wall before it was destroyed."

He looked down to see Kurt agree easily. Soon enough they had from every map on their computer one picture to place on their cards.

Kurt easily worked with the computer program. "So this picture goes here and that one there. I think that were all of them."

A big grin spread on Blaine's face. "I love it. We should make it black and white though. And we have one bit of place over, so we can make the space black and place a question mark on it. What do you think?"

Kurt turned around and pressed a kiss against his lips. "I love it. When did you became the creative one of the both of us?"

"I never became the creative one. I just had a lot of time to think over how I pictured our wedding while you were on stage performing baby." He pressed a kiss against Kurt's neck. "I want it to be our perfect day."

Kurt turned around and press a kiss against his lips. "Let's finish this and get an early night." He wiggled his eyebrows a little which made Blaine chuckle.

"Sure baby."

Together they worked a little longer, working on the smallest details. The finish in touch was the back where they posted neatly:

Cause all of me  
Loves all of him  
Love his curves and all his edges  
All his perfect imperfections  
Gives him all to me  
I'll give my all to him  
He's my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give him all of me  
And he gives me all of you, oh

On 25 July, we make our wish come true. We hope you'll be able to join us on our special day. Please safe this date to join us, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, on our wedding day.

Invitations coming soon.

Kurt couldn't stop smiling when he saw the end result. "Blaine, it's beautiful. I hope everyone still has the date free as it is in such short notice."

Blaine hugged him a little tighter. "Everyone who is close to us will be there, you know they wouldn't want to miss it for any money in the world. Let's order them and get upstairs."

They gave the card one finally look before they ordered the needed amount of carts. Kurt closed the computer and turned around on the couch. He pressed small kisses against Blaine neck. Blaine wrapped Kurt's legs around him before he carried him up the stairs.

The phone rang while Kurt was cooking in the kitchen. Blaine had gone back in the studio for a few days to work on their album. Kurt ran to the hall to take it. "Hello?"

"Hello sir Hummel, there is a package delivered for you. It's waiting for you at the reception."

Kurt said thanks and pressed the button for the elevator.

He couldn't contain his excitement. He knew exactly what was in the box. The whole way down didn't go fast enough.

He almost ran to the reception to get the box. He signed of the paper and went back upstairs with one last smile to the girl.

Kurt couldn't hold back the curiosity and opened the box while the elevator slowly made his way up. Inside where the cards, neatly folded so they would fit into an envelope.

The doors of the elevator opened and Kurt all but ran inside. He took his phone and called Blaine. It took a while before he answered.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Blaine. They arrived."

He could just imagine Blaine standing in the studio, a wide smile on his face.

"Awesome. I have a little work here left but then I'll be home and we can start to put them in envelopes and make our guest list final. Love you baby."

"Love you too Blaine. Can't wait till your home."

Blaine smiled widely when he turned off his phone. He turned around, ready to get back to work but almost collapsed with the boy. Each of them was wearing a smirk on their face.

"Blaine Blaine Blaine, what did we say about work and privacy apart during work."

Wes tried to look stern but his smirk only grew wider.

"You are so luck we like our Kurtie."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "First of all we were all taking a break. Second of all if he figures out you call him Kurtie he'll abandon you from our wedding. Third, he's mine." He wiggled his fingers in front of the boys.

Jeff, David and Wes started to laugh. "So possessive our Blainey."

Blaine groaned and took his place back after the piano. "He just called to tell me our safe the date cards are in."

"And when is the so called date to be?" They all looked curiously at them.

"July 25th. The day I bumped into him in to airport." Blaine smiled fondly at the memory. He still couldn't believe how lucky he had been to walk in Kurt and not someone else.

A smack on his head took him out of his daydream. "Earth to Blaine, earth to Blaine."

Blaine tried to smack Wes and David back but they were already gone.

"I wanted to ask you guys something though. You will all be my groomsmen right?"

He didn't get the reaction he planned though. Three boys jumped towards them and he felt from the piano bench on the ground with three hugging boys on top of him.

They hugged him tightly, all of them chanting the same: "Of course Blainey!"

Blaine chuckled. "Air guys, I need air or there won't be a wedding." They all scrambled of Blaine, still laughing.

"I need your guys help with something though."

The smell of something delicious met Blaine's face. Blaine placed his jacket in the hallway with his shoes before he followed the sent. He found Kurt in the kitchen cooking diner in an apron.

Blaine carefully made his way towards him and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed a few kissing against his neck before he whispered in his ear. "I'm home baby. It smells delicious."

Kurt fell back in the touch. He loved how Blaine could just do that to him. "I'm glad your home. I made some rice with vegetables. It will be ready in a few and then we can eat."

He turned around in Blaine's arms and kissed him deeply. "You can meanwhile look at our cards. They are waiting for you in the living room."

Blaine pressed another peck against Kurt's lips. He unwrapped himself and walked towards the living room. On the coffee table stood a box. One of the carts was out of it and laying unfolded next to it. Blaine took it up and smiled happily at it.

His fingers traced over the pictures. Each picture another story. He carefully folded it again and turned around just in time to see Kurt walking in, holding two plates with food. "Dinner's ready."

Blaine sat down at the table and opened the bottle of wine. He carefully poured a little in Kurt's glass and a little in his own. When the bottle stood back on the table, he took Kurt's hand.

They ate like that, slowly while holding hands and giving each other glances every once in a while. It was perfect.

Blaine woke up slowly. He reached out and cuddled closer into the shoulder he found. "Morning sweetie."

Carefully Blaine blinked open his eyes. Kurt was looking at him happily. "Morning baby."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his forehead. Blaine took a chance and cuddled closer against him. "Want to cuddle some more."

Kurt chuckled. "Ok, you get five more minutes and then I'll make you some coffee and we can put all our safe the date carts in envelopes and send them out."

Blaine mumbled an ok while he felt himself fall asleep again.

Blaine sniffled around in his sleep. He smelt something that smelled an awfully lot like coffee. He opened his eye carefully to see Kurt smirking from the doorway. "If you get out of bed now, there might be a little bit of coffee over, if you stay a little longer you'll have to make it yourself."

He walked out of the bedroom, taking a sip from his own cup of coffee. Blaine groaned from the bed. "You are a meanie." He screamed after Kurt. The only response he got was a chuckle.

Blaine slowly placed his food on the floor. He hate how cold that fell in the morning. He pulled on a pair of boxers he found on the ground and made his way downstairs half asleep.

He missed the last step in his half asleep mind and fell down on the floor pretty hard. He heard Kurt scream and run towards him. "Oh my god Blaine, sweetie, are you ok?"

Blaine carefully stood up, he felt ok. And now he was fully awake. "Lesson learned, next time you'll have to bring the coffee."

Kurt rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You scared me. Never do that again."

Blaine kissed the side of his head and went for his coffee. He took a sip and sat down at the table. On the table stood a box with bagels and a little cheese cream. He took one of them, enjoying the taste. Kurt gave him some worried looks after what had happened before and Blaine would reassure him by rubbing his thumb over Kurt's hand.

"Let's take a shower. You'll know I'll be alright and stop worrying after that."

Blaine sent him a wink, turned around and went upstairs.

The house was silent. Both of them in full concentration. At the side of the table stood their box, now filled with envelopes, ready to been send.

Blaine was fiddling with an envelope in his hands. It was the last one he had. Kurt just finished the last one he had and looked up to see Blaine's face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kurt stood up and stood behind him. His arms wrapped around Blaine's neck.

"Should I send one to my parents? I know we are not on speaking terms right now but it feels wrong to not send them one but I don't want any drama going on. I don't want them to judge me on my own wedding or get a letter that they won't come to their fags wedding. I just don't know if I can handle that. But they are my parents and …"

His words were cut off by Kurt's lips. Kurt straddled his hips and kissed him long enough to calm Blaine now. He slowly removed his lips with one last peck to see Blaine look at him confused. "You were rambling and I didn't know how to stop you. You should send one to them. If they won't come it's there loss but you'll never think what if, if you don't send one. It's your decision in the end sweetie, think it truth and do what feels right."

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's heart. "I know you'll make the right decision sweetie." He pressed one last kiss against his lips before he left the room.

Blaine looked at the envelope a little longer. All the options with pro's and contra's in his head. He couldn't decide. Before he could regret it, he wrote the familiar address down and placed a small letter into the envelope. He called Kurt to let him know he would get the envelopes to the post office.

It was late in the evening when Burt came home. Carole's car already waiting. A smile formed on his face. How he loved coming home to his wife.

He opened the door and walked inside. His shoes in the shoe place beside the door, something Kurt had left behind for him, and placed his jacket on the coat rack. "I'm home honey."

Carole ran out of the kitchen. A huge smile was on her face. She waved an envelope in front of his face. "You have to see it."

Burt opened the envelope and looked at the pictures in front of him. He grinned knowingly. On every picture he found Blaine and Kurt, smiling or looking happily into each other their eyes.

He turned the card around and read the message. "Looks like we'll have to take some time off at work honey." He wrapped his arms around Carole and pressed a kiss on her lips.

The television was playing on a romantic movie. Rachel was nestled close in Finn's side. Finn wrapped his arms a little tighter around her.

His phone vibrated on the coffee table. He leaned forward and read it with a frown. "Burt says I have to look in our mailbox."

Finn unwrapped himself from Rachel and walked outside to get their post. In the middle sat a letter whose handwriting immediately told him it was Kurt who wrote it.

He walked back inside and sat down next to Rachel again. He opened the envelope carefully. Inside was what looked like a poster. He carefully unfolded it and was met with a lot of pictures from his brother and brother-in-law. Finn's eyes followed all the pictures and Rachel did the same.

"Aww Finn, look how happy they look."

They turned around the piece of paper to see the date. Rachel squealed. "Oh my god. We have to make sure we are free those dates Finn."

Finn smiled fondly at the poster. He was so happy for his little brother.

Brittany and Santana walked towards their house. Their pinkies linked in the middle. "Thank you Santana for going for a walk with me and Lord Tubbingtonn the second."

She pressed a lady kiss against Santana her lips. Santana took a small key out of her pocket to open the mailbox from their apartment. A white envelope was laying on top of it.

Brittany leaned over and opened the envelope. She took the piece of paper out of it and smiled. "Our little dolphins sent us a little card."

Santana grinned. She turned the card around. "Looks like our little porcelain and hobbit are finally sealing the deal."

Mike walked into the kitchen. His wife was on the phone and talking excitedly about something. Mike his eyebrow shot up in confusion. He walked towards Tina and pressed a kiss against her cheek. His hand resting on her pregnant belly.

Tina started jumping and squalling. Mike looked at her even more confused until she pointed to the letter on the table. He looked at it carefully before he realized what is was. A small smile formed a way on his face.

Mercedes walked into the living room of her apartment. She was exhausted from the show she had that night. So many people had come to see her on stage. It was so overwhelming, even after all those time.

Sam walked towards her and kissed her slowly. "Hey baby. How was your show?"

"It was awesome but I could use a warm bath now. There were so many people, it was insane."

Sam grinned at her. "You're getting more famous every day baby. I'm so proud of you. Let me make you a warm bath with some bubbles. Meanwhile, you should look at the envelope on our kitchen table. I'm sure you are going to love it."

Sam kissed her one more time before he turned around and walked towards their room. Mercedes looked after him, smiling happily. She was so happy with Sam.

When Sam disappeared in their room, she turned around to their kitchen. On the table lay something that looked like a poster. She picked it up and smirked at it.

She looked over all the pictures. Remembering the times that Kurt hadn't been so happy like he was now. She held herself a little responsible for these two getting together. After all it was thanks to her they had met.

Knowingly she turned the poster around. She read the words on the back carefully. Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Looks like my boo is getting married in July. We have to find the perfect gift."

Sam grinned. "We can talk about it later. Now let's take that nice bath you were talking about."

He lay the poster back on the table, took her hand and they walked out of the kitchen.

Puck took another sip of his bottle with beer. Quinn walked through the door with grocery bags. She walked towards him and kissed him sweetly.

Puck grinned at her. "Welcome home Quinn. Missed you today."

"You better have," she said before she walked into the kitchen with the bags. She placed everything in the fridge, humming a song she heard on the radio.

She realized that moment that she hadn't gotten their post. "Puck, baby, can you get our post for me? I totally forgot."

Puck walked into the kitchen. "Sure Quinn. Give me a minute."

He walked outside. It was rather cold for the time of the year. He opened their mail box and walked back inside. Meanwhile he looked between the letters they had.

A white envelope got his attention. He walked into the kitchen and lay the rest on the table. He opened it fast. Quinn took place next to him. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Puck took the letter out of the envelope. He took a quick look over the pictures before he turned it around. He smiled while reading and turned back to Quinn. "Looks like my boy is finally going to make it official."

He gave the letter to Quinn. She smiled happily. "I'm so happy for him. He deserves it more than anyone."

Artie was working on his computer. He was making the last finishes to his latest movie. Kim walked into the room with an envelope and a poster. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Artie, who is Kurt?"

Artie grinned. "A friend of my from high school. He was in the new directions with me."

She sat down on his laps and showed him the poster she was holding.

"Oh, he is getting married. We have to go Kim. I missed his opening night and his graduation already. It's been so long since I've seen them and I want to introduce you to them."

She placed a hand against his cheek. "Of course honey, I'm excited to meet them. I love you."

She leaned forward and kissed him lovingly.

Jeff grinned at the poster in his hands. His phone was laying on the table on speaker phone. "So it looks like Kurt and Blaine finally send everyone the safe the date carts."

David was the first one to answer. "Klaine everything is Klaine. Let's just hope that paparazzi won't find out about this."

Wes voice came through the phone. "Don't worry, we'll do everything to keep them away that day. Let's give our Klaine the most beautiful day in their life. But let's plan the bachelor night "

They all laughed evilly.

Sir Anderson sat at the kitchen table. He weighted the envelope in his hands. He knew that handwriting. He wouldn't forget. He knew what was inside it. It was the reason he was so hesitant to open it.

Miss Anderson took place in front of him. She took his hand inside hers. "Open it. You can't change what is inside it. Just read what it has to say."

Her thumb moved over his hand and made him feel so at ease. He took away his hand doubtfully. He opened the envelope and took at the page. He unfolded and lay it in front of them.

The both of them stared at the pictures, going over each of them.

"He looks happy." Miss Anderson traced over a picture. "I've never seen him this happy."

Sir Anderson sighed. "I know."

He turned around the page to find the lyrics of the song he had so many times in the video. Underneath was the date. "You really think he wishes we would go?"

Miss Anderson took the envelope and started playing with it. She frowned a little and opened the envelope again while talking. "I think he would. Otherwise he wouldn't have bother sending us a card with invitation coming soon."

Sir Anderson nodded. His wife took a small page neatly folded out of the envelope. She opened it carefully and read it through. A smile grew on her face. "You should read this."

She gave him the small card and he took it over. He turned it around and started to read:

Mum and dad, I know you are probably not waiting for an invitation for the wedding of me and Kurt. I thought a lot about this and I just want you both to have a chance to come to my beautiful day. If you don't come, I'll leave you both alone. If you do come, I'll see you there. Blaine

Sir Anderson whipped a tear away from his face. He turned to his wife. "We have to make this right again."

She hugged him tightly while they both let the tears flow.

Blaine woke up in Kurt his arms. Kurt was still fast sleep. He took his phone from the night table to see a few text messages from friends who got their cards. A big smile appeared on his face. He lay his phone back on the night table and turned fully to Kurt again.

His fingers trailed over his face. Trying to mesmerize every piece of the man in front of him. His finger trailed over his lips when he felt Kurt's lips kiss it sweetly. "Morning baby."

Kurt mumbled something incoherent and wrapped his arms a little stronger around him.

Blaine chuckled. His finger traced the path of his nose carefully. Kurt's face screwed up a little. He giggled under his breath, still half a sleep. Blaine grinned and followed the path again. Kurt tried to slap his hand away. "Don't Blaine. Stop it"

He pouted in his sleep and Blaine found it ridiculous cute. He leaned forward and kissed his pouty lips. "You are adorable my man."

Kurt giggled. "You dork." He wrapped his arms tighter around him and kissed him lovingly.

Blaine was the first one to pull away, slightly out of breath. "I love you baby. And I got some texts this morning, all from our friends saying they got our safe the date carts and loved it."

Kurt smiled happily and nuzzled into Blaine's chest. His fingers traced his ribcage. "I love you too sweetie. I'm glad they liked it. Now we just have to finish the rest."

Blaine laughed. "Let's get some more sleep first though."

He pulled Kurt closer and closed his eyes. Soon they were both asleep again.


	40. Bachelor evening

Blaine pulled the black sweater over his head. He gave himself one last look into the mirror. Kurt walked into the room and wrapped him into his arms. "You look amazing Blaine."

Blaine smiled at him through the mirror. "Says the most beautiful man I have ever met."

Kurt felt a blush spread on his cheeks. Blaine couldn't contain the chuckle. "I love how I can still do that."

He turned around in Kurt's arms and let his hand cup Kurt's blushing face. He pressed a kiss on Kurt's lips. "I can't believe that tomorrow is our day."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't wait though." He pressed his lips against Blaine's ones more. "After all that's been going on the past few months, I feel like we are ready."

Blaine smiled. His mind filled up with memories of the past few months.

_Flashback_

Blaine placed the last box in the waiting van. He walked back inside, ready to do a last check-up to see if they had everything with them.

He walked through their kitchen and living room. It was so weird to see it empty. He was glad though that the penthouse wouldn't disappear out of their life completely. A week after they had told Jeff, David and Wes the news, Jeff had walked in with an offer. He had been having some problems in his old loft and he really loved the penthouse.

Blaine walked up the stairs. He checked every room. Each room had a different memory for him and it was so weird to walk into it one last time before it was Jeff's.

He walked into the last room. Kurt was sitting in the middle of the room. He looked around, thinking about everything. Blaine smiled. He walked towards Kurt and sat down in front of him. He pressed a kiss on his hair. "Hey baby, you ready to leave?"

Kurt looked up at him and nodded. "It's weird to leave, but I kind wait to make some more memories in our new home.

Blaine stretched out his hand and closed the light of the bedroom. They went downstairs and looked once more around and through the window of the penthouse, before they disappeared out of the room.

Kurt walked around the boxes that filled their living room. Their first house, he couldn't believe it. They had looked for houses together during the past month in the middle of their wedding planning.

It had taken a few houses before they had found the house of their dreams. It was a little out of New York and had a beautiful garden. The house was big enough for when they got children and had big windows on the big on both floors so they could look over the garden.

Blaine walked into the room with the last box. He sat down on the box and whipped a little bit of sweat from his face.

Kurt chuckled. "Get a shower Blaine. You're all sweetie. I'll start unpacking some of the boxes."

Blaine looked up at him. "Yeah that's a good idea. Any idea in which boxes my clothes are and everything from the shower?"

Kurt smiled. "Upstairs. It's written on the box." He gave Blaine one last kiss before he started working on the first boxes.

_End flashback_

They were snapped out of their daydreams by the sound of the doorbell. Blaine pouted to Kurt. "Is it bad if I wished we could just spend the night together."

Kurt kissed his pouty lips. "Of course not, I wish just the same. But our crazy friends had other ideas so just make the best of it. Promise me you make fun ok?"

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "I promise baby. As long as you do the same."

They leaned in to meet each other's lips in the middle but were interrupted by the doorbell.

Their foreheads were pressed together in the middle. Blaine groaned. "So close."

Kurt giggled. "You are a dork."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him one last time. He took Blaine's hand and leaded him down the stairs.

Blaine stood on his toes and looked through the little peephole. "It's for you baby."

Kurt opened the door gracefully to see all the girls waiting on him.

"Boo, move your ass. It's time to go." Mercedes held out her arm for him to take.

Kurt took his wallet from the dresser and pressed a last kiss on Blaine his lips. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too baby. I'll meet you tomorrow in the front."

Kurt giggled and waved one last time before he was pushed into the van.

Blaine chuckled. He knew Kurt would have an awesome night with his friends as he didn't see them all that much.

He closed the door behind him. Inside, he took a seat on the coach, waiting for the unknown to happen.

A knock on the door disturbed the silence surrounding the house. Blaine sighed and went to open the door.

Outside were David, Wes and Jeff waiting. David was holding something black in his hands. "You want come in or are we leaving?"

Wes grinned. "First you have a task to do. Than we can leave."

Blaine his triangle eyebrow shot up. "Do I even want to know?"

They all started laughing. David pushed the black thing in his hands.

"Inside sits all you need. We'll take a seat in the living room. Get ready, you have 10 minutes. And oh, don't forget to do your hair like you did in your warbler days."

Blaine felt suspicious. He walked up the stairs and opened the black case. Inside sat a costume that reminded him so much of the costume that Cinderella her prince wore.

He sighed. There was no way getting out of this. He took the costume and changed his clothes. When everything was on, he took the bottle of gel and patted his curls down neatly on his head.

He looked at himself through the mirror. A lot of thoughts were running through his mind. Would Kurt love him in this costume? Maybe he looked a little like Cinderella her prince, well except the fact that he was Kurt his prince.

In the mirror he saw himself doing a little twirl. He took the black case and walked down the stairs.

The boys were sitting in the living room, patiently waiting. They all looked up when Blaine walked through the door.

"Well don't you look awesome," said Jeff.

All the others were looking at him a little in shock. "Well it turned out you look a lot like the real prince."

Blaine chuckled. "Ok enough. Now you had your moment, can I take it off?"

The boys screamed in unison a loud no. Blaine was sure the neighbors could have heard it.

David took out his phone and took a picture. "Let's send this first to Kurt and then the rest of us can change and go."

David took a picture of Blaine and sent it to Kurt. He would be happy with it. And if he knew the other group their plans, it would fit perfectly.

David, Jeff and Wes went upstairs to change while Blaine waited. They came back down a little later, all wearing some sort of bodybuilder costumes.

"I don't know if I wane know."

They all rolled their eyes. "We can't go out if we are able to get recognized. We don't want to spend your bachelor night running from hysterical girls, now would we?"

Blaine grimaced. "Let's not make that happen, shall we?"

He took his wallet, keys and phone from the dresser and closed the door behind him. "So where are we going?"

Kurt stepped out of the car. They were in the middle of New York. In front of him stood a huge building. He heard music coming from inside.

"Let me guess, you gave Puck the right to DJ?"

The girls all giggled. "Yeah we did."

They linked arms together and walked inside.

All eyes were immediately on him. He felt his cheeks color up a little.

Before he knew it, he was wrapped into a huge group hug. "Can't breathe. Need to marry tomorrow."

Everyone pulled away chuckling. "We know man, but we haven't seen you in like forever. You better give me a big ass hug my boy."

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Puck a huge hug. "So no cold feet yet?"

Kurt punched him lightly on the arm. "Never and you know it."

Everyone grinned. Santana came around the corner with bottles of beers. "Let's make a toast on our Porcelain."

They all took a bottle and clinked in the middle. "To Kurt"

Blaine walked into the gay bar. He felt so out of place for two reasons. One, he was very in love with Kurt and he had never really gone to a gay bar before. Second, he was wearing a prince costume.

All eyes immediately went on him. Some were smirking, others were looking him up and down.

Blaine groaned. "You guys are so bad. If Kurt finds out your plans, you'll explain it to him."

David, Wes and Jeff rolled their eyes. They ordered some shots at the bar. "To the first of the four of us to leave the unmarried life. Cheers!"

There glasses knocked in the middle. They drank the liquid in one gulp.

Jeff took his arm and pushed him into the crowd. They started dancing in the middle, just enjoying the night.

Kurt was dancing with his friends. Everyone had at least one time taken the stage.

He was giving him all on the song when it stopped. Santana walked towards him with a smirk. He swore it smelled like something nasty was coming up.

"Well well porcelain. We aren't going to get a party like this for the whole night. We have to make it even better, shall we?"

She clipped her fingers. Mercedes and Rachel came to a stand next to her. Mercedes was holding a crown. She placed is carefully on his head. Rachel held a sash. She placed it over his shoulders.

"Now we can party on again. Music please!"

Puck pulled his hand up to sign her he heard the message.

Kurt looked down the sash. In pink letters was written: "To our princess, he finally found his prince."

Kurt groaned. Some of them snickered, the other ones were taking pictures with their phones.

He should have known better.

Blaine was getting drunk and he knew it. He was dancing like it was the last chance he would get in his life. He had opened a few buttons of his costume because it was getting hot in the club.

"Blaine get off the table." Jeff was looking up at him.

Blaine pouted and tried to leave the table as carefully as he could. He tumbled halfway on Jeff.

Jeff let out a loud groan. "Seriously man? You couldn't fall somewhere else?"

Blaine giggled. "Sorry."

Jeff helped Blaine up. "Let's go to our hotel room. We can watch a movie, order some room service and you can sober up. Gosh, if Kurt could see you now he would kill us."

Jeff turned around looking for Wes and David. They were dancing together a little further. Jeff took Blaine's arm and leaded him through the crowd towards them. He took both their arms and pulled all three of them out of the club in the first cab he could hold.

"Awwh man, you seriously had to do that? We were just getting into the song." Wes and David pouted.

"Yes, but if you are sweet and quiet now, I'll order room service later."

The car went quiet. Jeff rolled his eyes. He felt like he was on the road with three children.

Well at least Blaine had liked his bachelor evening. He hoped they would all be sober enough though the next day.

Kurt was signing the last song of the evening. All the new directions had jumped on stage and joined him in the last lines.

They ended up laughing and hugging each other tight.

"Thank you guys for the amazing night."

They all smiled happily at him. "You never have to thank us boo."

They packed their stuff and walked towards the waiting cars.

"Now boo, we booked a huge suite where all of us can take a nap. Just like the old times."

Kurt got a huge smile on his face. "I wouldn't want it any other way!"

They all stepped into the cars. Ready to get to the hotel.

Blaine let himself fall on the bed. Before he knew it, Wes and David both jumped on him.

"Guys, seriously?"

David and Wes giggled. Jeff was on the phone in the corner of the room, ordering room service.

"Ok everyone, I ordered some fries and burgers for us with a bottle of water. I think all of you can use it. Now David and Wes you take that bed, I'll sleep on the couch and Blaine you can sleep in the other bed. Ok?"

They all nodded at Jeff. It didn't take long before there was a knock on the door.

Jeff went to open it and gave the man a tip.

David and Wes jumped up and took a place on the couch. Jeff gave them both some food before he walked to Blaine.

Blaine took the plate gratefully. Jeff took a seat next to Blaine on the bed. He noticed how Blaine looked much more sober now.

"So no cold feet yet?"

Blaine looked up at him. "Never. I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life."

Jeff smiled at him. "I'm glad you found him. Me and the others were worried about you. We know how much the fame can hunt you in your life. You weren't that happy anymore and we didn't want you to end like most of those famous rock stars. And then Kurt walked into your life, well I guess you bumped into him and you became more happy again. We saw the difference and we were all so happy for you. We still are."

Blaine whipped a tear from his eye. "Thank you Jeff."

"No need to thank me Blaine. Just take care of him ok?" Jeff patted his shoulder before he stood up and walked to David and Wes.

Their plates were already empty. Jeff chuckled and took his own plate. He turned on the tv on some reality show.

When his own plate was empty, he noticed how David and Wes were curled up around each other, both fast asleep.

He smiled. Glad he didn't have to go through hell, getting them to sleep.

Jeff turned around to see Blaine with closed eyes and his mouth a little open.

He chuckled and took a picture. It would become handy once in his life, he knew it for sure.

With a last look around the room, he turned off the lights and took the last empty bed.

Kurt stepped into the suit. In the middle stood a huge king-size bed.

Kurt let out a scream and ran towards the bed. He jumped onto it, face first.

Everyone behind him chuckled before they joined him. They all lay around him, enjoying the time together.

"So Kurt, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Kurt turned to Finn. "Yeah, I am. I can't wait to kill him my husband."

Kurt got a proud smile on his face. Everyone smiled at him. "We are so happy for you Kurt. We better get some sleep now thought. We can't have you looking tired on your big day."

Kurt tucked himself closer to everyone. "Ok the one closest to the light better turns it off now because I am not moving anymore!"

The whole room interrupted in giggles.

The lights went out and everyone made himself comfortable. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes. A happy smile spread on his lips. One more night.


	41. Our beautiful day

Kurt woke up with a huge smile on his face. He jumped out of the bed and walked over all the bodies. He opened the curtains and looked how the sun shined outsides.

He heard the groans behind him and looked at all the new directions, sprawled over the bed. Except for Puck who looked like he had fallen of the bed during the night.

Kurt chuckled. "Good morning guys."

The girls started to giggle. "Hmm I have no idea why you are so freaking happy today."

Kurt smiled evilly and made a jump on the bed. Everyone started laughing when Finn fell out of the bed together with Santana who glared at Kurt.

"So what is my plan for this awfully beautiful morning?"

Mercedes grinned. "Well boo, this morning you'll be going to the spa for a facial with all of us girls while the boys can sleep a little longer. Then we'll come back here and get you ready before we take you with the car to the gardens."

Kurt smiled at her. "I couldn't have had a better plan. Let me take a shower quickly and then we can leave."

"Ok boo, I'll order some breakfast meanwhile ok?"

Kurt just nodded and ran towards the bathroom.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly. No headache, that was a good sign. He placed his hands above his head and stretched himself as long as possible.

He heard a chuckle from beside him and saw Jeff looking at him. "Good morning."

"Morning." Blaine felt his eyes burn. Stupid contacts, he should have put them out last night.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Don't tell me you forgot you are getting married today?" Jeff chuckled.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Jeff grinned. "I was thinking we could to your house. I know what the new directions are doing and they won't go there. You can box a lot, you know, take the stress away and then we can get ready and go there a little earlier."

Blaine nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, let's you get some coffee first. I need my morning coffee."

Jeff chuckled and took the phone to order some room service.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom, looking fabulous as ever.

All the new directions were already up, eating from all the food that had arrived.

Kurt took an apple from the plate and started eating from it.

"So how late comes our car?"

Mercedes looked on her watch. "In ten minutes. We've got time."

They enjoyed their breakfast a little longer before they went to their waiting car.

Blaine placed his bag on the table at home. He was glad he was home but was starting to feel a little nervous.

Wes clapped him on the back. "Look at you, getting all nervous."

"Now is not the time to tease me Wes."

Wes chuckled. "Put on your gloves, you can box a little bit before we get you all ready for your man. You are the one who need to check the inside before the ceremony starts, remember?"

Blaine ran upstairs and put on some short and his gloves.

The boys were already waiting in the basement, which Kurt and Blaine had created as their relax room.

The room was filled with a football table, a huge TV, couches, game consoles and his boxing bag.

Blaine hit the bag for the first time and felt slowly feel the nerves get away.

He needed to remember to thank to boys for it later.

Kurt lay on the table. A woman was massaging his back. It felt like heaven.

"Gosh girls, I'll never be able to thank you enough. This is heaven."

He heard them giggle from the other tables.

A low moan escaped his throat when the woman started to work on some knots in his back.

He heard the girls giggle some more. "Awwh shut up girls."

He rolled his eyes. The woman worked a little longer before she started to speak. "So you're getting married today?"

Kurt nodded a little awkward from how he lay on the table. "Yes."

The woman gave him a tap on his back so he could turn around for his facial.

"Are you nervous?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not the slightest bit."

She chuckled. "Well, I wish the both of you a bright future."

He opened his eye, carefully to not disturb his facial. "Thank you."

He closed his eye again and let himself enjoy a little longer.

Blaine came out of the shower. His hair was still dripping a little.

David, Wes and Jeff stood in front of the mirror. All of them properly showered and in their costumes.

Blaine grinned. "Well look at all of you. Never thought I would say it but you all look good."

"Awwh Blaine, no need to make us blush."

Jeff placed his hand over his heart like he was getting emotional. They all started laughing.

Blaine walked over to the bed where his costume was lying in a black clothes cover.

He opened it carefully. The other boys peered over his arm to see it.

"So has Kurt seen you already in your costume?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, we know the colors we wanted to use but we decided to both look separately at them."

Blaine carefully took the costume out of the cover and started putting on his clothes.

He put on his shoes and stood in front of the mirror.

"So what do you guys think?"

He saw them all stare at him from behind him. "I think Kurt will be speechless."

Blaine smiled at himself. "Should I let my hair loose or gel it down?"

The answer was clear for them. "Loose, Kurt will love it more."

Blaine nodded. He gave himself one last look before he walked out of the room. He checked one last time if he had everything with him before he closed the door behind him.

Kurt stood in front of the mirror. The girls were busy helping him with his hair. They sprayed it up so it was a little messy but classy. He liked it.

The girls placed the spray next to them. "Now boo, we all need to get ready. You'll be fine here?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to put on my costume. Go and get ready."

All the girls placed a kiss on his cheek before they walked out of the room where there partners were waiting.

Kurt took the black cover from the bed. He opened it carefully and looked at the costume inside it.

He and Blaine had both agreed on the colors they wanted to use. They wanted to do it classic and he hoped Blaine would love his costume.

The clothes and shoes were carefully put on. Kurt walked to the mirror and looked over himself.

He felt how a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up through the mirror to Puck.

"So are you ready princess?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, I am."

"You know he'll think you look perfect right?"

"I hope so." Kurt turned around and gave Puck a hug.

"Thank you for everything though. I know last night was one of your ideas and I know we didn't get along all that well in the first years of high school but I'm so glad we worked that out."

Puck chuckled. "Yeah, me too. Common, let's go and see how your bridesmaids are looking."

They walked out of the room to see a room full with bags open and make-up. The other men were sitting on the side of the room, talking together. They all looked amazing in their classic tuxes.

Kurt looked at the girls. "You all look beautiful. I know those dresses would look wonderful on you."

They smiled at him. "Of course you know. You were the fashion stylist in the whole school."

Kurt smiled at them. He was getting a little teary eyed already.

The girls immediately recognized and ran towards him to give him a hug. "Boo you better not cry before you see your man."

Kurt chuckled. "Don't even start about it yet. I'll probably cry enough today to fill an entire pool."

They started chuckling. "Give us five more minutes and we are ready to go, ok?"

Kurt nodded and took a seat by the boys. He was ready for the day to finally begin.

Blaine walked around the palm house. It looked perfect. Everywhere hung white little lamps, just like you hang them in the Christmas tree. It gave the room a special effect.

Everywhere where standing white tables and stools. The room was filled with white flowers.

It looks really beautiful. Blaine felt his eyes get a little misty. "It looks perfect."

Jeff, David and Wes hugged him. "Of course it looks perfect, you guys wouldn't go for any less. Now, let's check out the gardens."

They walked towards the gardens. Blaine smiled when he was met with the white stools outside which were also filled with the same white flowers.

The middle way where they were supposed the walk was filled with white rose petals.

"I can't wait for Kurt to see it."

Blaine walked towards the priest waiting in front of them. He was so glad that marriage was accepted in New York for them. He had wanted to make it a little Christian because of how he used to live. Kurt had accepted it even though he wasn't one to believe.

Slowly the gardens started to fill behind him. Blaine could feel the butterflies in his belly. This would be it.

Kurt stepped into the car. He hadn't seen his dad yet but he had promised he would wait for him in front of the palm house.

The other New directions spread themselves over the cars. He was glad they were all able to come but it was all strange to see them together.

The car drove for too slow though New York in Kurt's opinion.

When they finally arrived, he stepped carefully out of the car. They would be just in time.

He saw Burt and Carole waiting for him at the palm house.

He walked towards them and hugged them tight. "I missed you both so much."

Carole was already crying. "You look amazing Kurt. Oh gosh, I can't believe it's finally happing."

Kurt smiled at her. "You better believe it. We better get going though."

He wanted to start walking when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and was met with two persons he had never actually seen in real life.

"Kurt, right?"

Kurt nodded towards them. The man held his hand out towards him. He looked a little suspicious at him but shook the hand and did the same with the woman.

It was than when it hit him. The woman had dark curly hear. The man had those golden eyes.

"You are Blaine's parents?"

The man nodded. "Yes we are."

Kurt looked at them a little suspicious but also glad. He knew Blaine wanted nothing more in the depth of his heart than his parents to be there.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie, I'm a little suspicious about you guys being here but I know it will mean a lot to Blaine."

Blaine's dad went over his hair with a sigh. "We messed up big time and we know time will be needed to get back to where we were but we want to try. We really want to."

Kurt nodded. "You better follow me than. I know it would mean a lot to Blaine if you would stand next to him. It would show him you approved of him."

His dad got a huge smile on his face. "I would love nothing more."

Kurt gave them a sign and leaded them towards the gardens.

Blaine looked behind him. The new directions were standing in the back of the garden. He waved at them happily. He saw Puck give him a thumbs up and he knew it meant that Kurt was also around there somewhere.

Blaine turned back to David, Wes and Jeff. "They are here."

"We know." They said with the same smiles on their faces.

They were talking a little more about how they should stand when Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with the face of his dad.

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it a few times, not knowing what to say. "Dad?"

"I'm so sorry for everything Blaine." He carefully took a step forward and hugged his son.

Blaine felt a tear fall down of his cheek. "You guys actually came?"

"Yes we did. And I know we messed up big time but we aren't going to talk about that today right? Today is your big day and we shouldn't ruin it with that. I met Kurt a few minutes ago, he actually told me where you were."

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. "You met Kurt?"

His dad nodded. "Yeah, He was very kind to us. He told us where you were and leaded us here. He said that if I wanted, I could give you away to Kurt. At least if you want it."

Blaine smiled at his dad. "Yeah, I would like that."

The priest cleared his throat in the front. "It's time Blaine."

Blaine turned around to him and gave Wes, David and Jeff a sign to stand how they should stand. They could sit later.

He looked behind him, ready to see the man he was about to marry.

Kurt heard the music. It was a slow song they had chosen. A stripped version of teenage dream. It was perfect.

He got one last kiss on his cheek from the girls before they each walked down the aisle with their partners, just like they had asked them to do.

Kurt saw each of them walk away. His dad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt?" He turned around and looked at his dad. "Yeah?"

"I still have something for you." His dad took a box from his jacket. "Actually I want to give you two things and I know we don't have much time so just open it."

Kurt opened the box carefully. Inside lay a pocket watch with a brooch. The brooch held blue diamonds he recognized all too well. "Dad, this is too much, I can't take it."

His dad shook his head. "The pocket watch is a generation thing. Each Hummel get it when he gets married. It's your time to have it. Just take care of it. The brooch was Carole's idea. We wanted to give you something from your mother, just so she would be here today too. We made the brooch out of her ear rings she used to wear a lot. Take it as a gift from us, ok?"

Burt took the brooch out of the box and pinned it on his costume, careful not to mess up the white flower into the pocket. He placed the pocket watch into the pocket.

Kurt leaned forward and gave his dad one last hug. When they let go from each other, they noticed that the last couple was making his way down. "Ready son?"

"Yeah, never been more ready."

They waited until the last couple took his seat before they walked into the gardens.

Blaine was fiddling with the engagement ring that was still on his finger. He saw couple after couple walk over the aisle and take their seats. There was one person though he wanted to see more than anything.

It was then that he saw him. Looking beautiful as ever. The sun shone perfectly on him.

Blaine felt a smile creep up his face. Kurt wore a black costume with the white flower in his pocket. His button-up was purple colored and he wore a black skinny tie with it. The look was worked off with a black jacket over it. He looked perfect.

Blaine felt a tear already make his way down his cheek, happy tears.

He watched how Kurt walked closer and closer and it couldn't go fast enough for him. He wanted Kurt to stand next to him, forever.

Kurt saw Blaine waiting for him at the end of the aisle. He wanted to walk faster but his dad held him back, chuckling lightly.

Kurt wanted to glare at him but he couldn't look away from Blaine.

Blaine had let his hair curly for the day and it was laying perfectly on his head. He wore a black costume just like him. He wore a white button-up under it. He worked off the look with a purple bowtie. It looked amazing on him.

Kurt wanted to music to go a little faster, just to be with him, give him a hug.

Blaine let out a sigh of relieve when Kurt was finally in front of him. He smiled when his dad took his hand just like Burt did with Kurt's hand.

Their hands found each other in the middle and he was home again.

Blaine smiled at his dad one last time and saw Kurt do the same before Blaine leaded him closer to the front.

They looked at each other while the priest did his job and then it was finally time for their vows.

They had decided to write their own, not wanting to be stereotypical.

Blaine was the first one who got his turn. He took Kurt his hand into his and stroked over it with his thumb. He looked at the movement for a while before he looked up at Kurt.

"I thought a long time about what I wanted to say today and I wrote words on a paper so many times before I realized that it didn't matter what I wrote on the paper. I realizes that all that would matter would be how I feel in this moment. You, Kurt Hummel, changed my life. I wasn't totally happy with how my life turned around when I was touring around. And then we bumped into each other and you just accepted me for me. I've never been more grateful for something to happen as for that moment. I think I fell in love with you that moment, even though I didn't realized it yet. I couldn't get those perfect blue eyes out of my mind and they kept haunting me all day. It must have been fate. You have always been so very supportive of me since that day. You became my rock, my everything and I'm so glad that at the end of the day I can call myself yours. I love you so much Kurt."

Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "And I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for me. I know you'll probably not see it but you changed me in a good way and I'm so glad that today we can start our forever. I want to promise you today that I'll protect you, love you and take care of you until our last day. I promise you that I'll always be there for you no matter what and that you'll always be able to count on me."

Kurt whipped a tear from his eyes. "Blaine Anderson. How am I supposed to top this?"

Everyone started to chuckled, except for Blaine who looked at him with so much love. "Just by being you, that's always enough."

Kurt blushed a little. "Blaine, I've never been really good with words and you know it."

Some people started chuckling again.

"So I'll keep it short. We met in the most crazy way and I fell in love with you head over heels. It was crazy and I was a little scared for the consequences for falling in love with you. But looking back on that moment, it was the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life. When I looked back at that moment, it's like I've known you forever. As if we met in every lifetime and found each other every time to fall in love with each other, over and over again. And now we are here, ready to start our eternity together. And I can't honestly wait to be yours because you are perfect for me. You are the person who makes me feel safe and makes me smile, the person I want to wake up to every morning and give a kiss before I fall asleep but most of all you are the person who makes me feel loved and it's the best feeling in the world. Today is a promise from me that I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens and that I'll always love you until our last day. I love you Blaine."

Blaine was crying full time now and stepped forward to hug Kurt, who was also crying. Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to see almost every person crying. He chuckled a little. "And now I made everyone cry."

Blaine chuckled into his shoulder. "And you say you are not good with words."

"I have my moments." He pressed a kiss against Blaine's cheek.

The priest took the moment again. "It's time to exchange the rings."

Finn, who was Kurt's best man walked forward with a box in his hand while Wes did the same for Blaine.

Blaine opened his box and took the ring out of it. He cleared his throat before he started speaking. "I, Blaine Anderson , take you, Kurt Hummel, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

He carefully took Kurt's hand and slipped the ring on his finger. He took Kurt's hand and brought it to his hand to place a kiss on Kurt's ring.

When Kurt got his hand back, he took the ring for Blaine out of the box. He looked at Blaine with tears still falling from his eyes.

"I, Kurt Hummel , take you, Blaine Anderson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

He slipped the finger on Blaine's finger and smiled at how well it fitted.

The priest cleared his throat. "You may kiss now."

Blaine didn't let him even finish. He cupped Kurt face and pressed his lips against him. Tears mixed in the middle, it was perfect.

Everyone started to cheer in the background and Blaine let go of Kurt giggling a little.

Kurt and Blaine took each other hands and started to make their way down the aisle. Rose petals flew around and Kurt tried to hide for them in Blaine's chest who could only chuckle more. "You are adorable." He pressed a kiss on Kurt's head. "Says the most dorkiest person in the world."

They both started giggling in the middle of the aisle. When they were done laughing, they walked down the rest of the aisle. Ready to be enwrapped into family hugs.

Kurt and Blaine were standing under a floral arch. All wrapped up into each other. Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine. They were in their own world now.

Blaine looked at him through his eyelashes. "So how does it feel to be Kurt Anderson-Hummel?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, carefully to keep him close.

"It feels meant to be." Blaine smiled. "You are such a sap."

He pressed his lips against Kurt in slow but sweet kiss. He heard some people talking about how sickening sweet they were and he suspected it were Puck, Wes and David.

Blaine pulled away and cupped Kurt's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine."

They were interrupted by the photographer. "You guys are natural. Let's move from location so we have a few more pictures and I'd like to take a picture with your family and friends if you would like that."

Kurt smiled. "That sounds amazing."

A few pictures later they were standing all together in the middle of the garden between the flowers. Kurt's family next to him and Blaine's parents standing behind Blaine.

Blaine was happy that his parents had come. He know there was still a lot to talk about but for today he was more than happy to forget about it for a bit.

The picture with their friends was taken over a few times. There was always something that happened. The first picture Jeff sneezed and made everyone go double from laughing. The second picture David and Wes had attacked Blaine from behind and kissed his cheeks. The third try Finn tumbled over his own feet and took Puck and Mike in his fall. The fourth one was the good one though.

Kurt chuckled. "Well I want all four of them. I'm sure the first three will be gold."

He heard everyone chuckle with him.

"Now let's go back to the palm house, it's time for the reception."

Kurt walked into the building, holding Blaine's hand. He looked awestruck around. Of course he had a fair idea of how it would look, everything was a mutual decision and he had peeped inside when they had walked past it but it was so different to stand inside it.

Blaine looked at him lovingly. He loved how Kurt could become so enthusiastic and awestruck from the smallest things. "I take it you love it."

"Love it would be an understatement. It's perfect."

Blaine chuckled and leaded him towards their place. They had made a table for the family and placed their friends at different small tables of four. They could mingle later anyway.

Glasses of champagne were served at everyone. Kurt and Blaine each took a glass and placed it on table, enjoying to watch people talk together and take their place.

There was the sound of a microphone though that interrupted the sound of people talking. They looked up to see David, Wes and Jeff on the small stage.

Blaine groaned and hid his face in Kurt's shoulder. "I should have known."

Kurt chuckled. "You don't even know yet what they are going to say."

"It will be bad, believe me." Kurt giggled.

Jeff took the microphone first. "Hello everyone, if you please can take a seat."

He waited patiently until everyone sat down. "People are going around with glasses of champagne and we want to say something before we bring a toast to the new married couple."

Everyone grinned at Blaine and Kurt who just smiled at each other, loving the word married.

"We prepared a small word for the new married couple. Blaine, we have known you for a long time now, since Dalton and we've seen how happy you became since Kurt literally bumped into your life. You became more happy again, more the dork you used to be and we are Kurt forever thankful for it."

He gave the microphone to David and Wes who grinned evilly at each other.

"We could tell you guys a lot of stories about Blaine that are embarrassing, like the time he decided we could go to the mall and serenade someone he met only once or the time he fell of stage during sectionals."

Everyone started chuckling at Blaine's words who just hid in Kurt's shoulder.

"But we won't do that today."

He gave the microphone to Wes. "We just want to tell you how perfect you both are from each other. We are klainers you know. And Kurt, we'd like you to warn one last time, a little late though, but you'll take us forever. You will have a lot of work with Blaine."

Everyone started to laugh when the boys walked a little further to give the microphone to Burt.

"Kurt I won't lie to you, I was a little in shock when you told me who you were dating but in the end you made a great choice, as always. I wish you both a lot of happy years together and Blaine, welcome to the family. Let's toast to Kurt and Blaine."

All glasses went up in the air.

Outside, the day started to turn into the night. They had already ate their entrée. Their entrée was a little cup with shrimp soup which tasted delicious. And it was now the time to start on their main plate.

Blaine stood up and walked to the microphone and started speaking. "Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the night so far. I want to thank you all for coming and enjoying this beautiful day with me and my beautiful husband. I'd like to announce that it's time for our walking dinner. There is something for everyone. Bon appétit."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and leaded him to the walking buffet. They both filled their plates with all the food and saw their friends do the same. Back at the table, there were stories told about Kurt and Blaine from when they were younger. The table was filled with laughter. It was nice.

Every once in a while, Blaine would hold up his fork and let Kurt taste from something he ate and Kurt would do the same. It was sweet and every guest noticed. Some even pointed at them.

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's nose. "Thank you for today, it's perfect."

Blaine chuckled. "It's the both of us who makes it perfect. I have a few surprises still though."

Blaine looked around to see if everyone their plates were empty before he stood up and walked back to the microphone.

He felt Kurt's eyes on him. David and Wes walked inside with a keyboard and Jeff followed with the stand. Puck walked behind them with a piano chair. Kurt chuckled. It was typical Blaine.

"You probably have a fair idea about what I'm about to do. I'd like my husband to come sit next to me though."

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt stood up and walked towards him. Their hands found each other in the middle.

They took place on the seat. Blaine placed the microphone low enough so he could sing into it and still look at Kurt. Then he turned to him. "I want today to be special for you and you know there is one way I'm more able to express my feelings and that's through song. I wrote this some time ago and I just hope you'll like it."

Blaine placed his fingers on the keyboard and started playing.

**Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror.  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine.  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find.  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side  
**

****

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul.  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying to pull you through.  
You just gotta be strong.  
**

****

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
**

****

**Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time  
**

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul.  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying to pull you through.  
You just gotta be strong.  
**

****

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

**Yesterday is history,  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you looking back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me  
**

****

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

****Blaine played the last note and looked at Kurt who was now crying. Blaine chuckled and whipped the tears from his cheek with his thumb. "You are the love of my life Kurt."

Kurt kissed his lips. "Thank you."

It was that moment that the staff came out with their cake. Some fireworks were standing on it. Kurt chuckled. "Perfect timing."

Blaine and Kurt stood up from the keyboard, trusting David, Wes and Jeff to take care of it and walked to the table where the cake was standing.

The knife was placed in Kurt's hand. He looked up at Blaine. "Together, right?"

Blaine took place behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder. "Always together."

His hand wrapped over Kurt's and together they cut the first piece of cake and a second one for the other.

Than they turned around and screamed very loudly for everyone to hear. "CAKE."

Everyone stood up and walked towards the table. Kurt and Blaine walked back to their table meanwhile and started eating from their cake.

Kurt took a little bit of the topping from his piece and placed it on Blaine's nose. Blaine looked at his nose and started giggling. He took a bit of his topping and smeared it over Kurt's cheek. "I take it we are even sir Anderson-Hummel."

Kurt hummed in agreement. He leaned forward and licked the topping from Blaine his nose.

He heard Puck chuckle from behind him. "Princess, don't eat him alive."

Everyone started laughing. Kurt just turned around and stuck out his tongue. "Jealous always jealous."

Blaine grinned and took his serviette to clean Kurt's cheek.

The DJ walked into the room. It was time for the last huge part of the night. At least that was what Kurt thought.

Outside, the sky had gone black. It gave the inside a fairytale feeling.

The DJ started talking into the microphone and asked everyone to stand around the middle so Kurt and Blaine could have their first dance as a married couple.

Blaine and Kurt had gotten long discussion about which song they wanted and Kurt had won in the end. The first part of all of me started to fill the place.

Blaine placed his arms around Kurt his waist and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder. He held him close and nuzzled his face in Blaine's shoulder.

They got lost in each other and the music, forgetting about the people in the room. They had both closed their eyes and wrapped themselves as close as possible from the other. Every few lines, one of the two would press a kiss on the other's cheek or head or neck. It was intimate and people started to feel like they interrupted their moment by even watching.

Other couples started to fill the dance floor and dance around them. It didn't take long before everyone was on the dance floor.

Kurt looked up and saw everyone around them dancing.

"Looks like we aren't alone anymore."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked around. "We will never be alone again."

They stopped dancing and shared a kiss in the middle. It was perfect for them.

Song after song was played. Everyone had danced almost with everyone. There was laughter and some more tears. Kurt was happier than he had ever been before.

He was in the middle of a dance with Mercedes when the song was interrupted.

He looked up to see Blaine at the microphone. "I'm sorry for interrupting but I have one last surprise." He took a moment to think and corrected himself. "Well except for the honeymoon of course."

He winked at Kurt. "I'd like everyone to follow us outside."

Blaine walked towards Kurt and took his hand.

Outside they were met with David, Jeff and Wes.

Blaine hugged all three of them tightly and thanked them for helping with his surprise. He opened the boxes standing outside, just enough for everyone to have one.

He turned around and saw all eyes on him. He walked back to Kurt and took his hands in his own.

"Kurt, I know that today is as close as perfect can get for the both of us, but I know it isn't quiet perfect. I know how much you wished your mum could be here today and god I wish I could have met her. I didn't want to forget her though today because she created you and you are the most beautiful and amazing perfect person I've ever met in my whole life. It took me a while to think about something that would get her here for a bit, looking down on us and then I got an idea and I just hope you like it."

Blaine walked back to the boxes and opened the first one. Inside were lanterns for everyone. Blaine took two out of the box and walked to Kurt. "I thought we could light up the sky."

Kurt had tears falling down his face. "You amaze me every time. Thank you, it means the world to me."

Meanwhile everyone was walking towards the boxes to get a lantern and a lighter.

Blaine looked around to see everyone waiting to send them up. He looked at Kurt who looked back at him. "Together."

They lighted their lanterns and watched how they went higher. The rest following close behind.

Their photographer was taking pictures. It looks magical outside.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. He hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder as they looked at the sky.

Kurt pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I wouldn't have thought about anything better than this to get her here, even if it's just for a little bit. Thank you."

Blaine smiled at him. "You never need to thank me beautiful."

Kurt blushed a little but wrapped himself in the warmed that was Blaine.

It took a while before the sky went dark again and everyone started going back inside again except for Blaine and Kurt who wanted a little time longer with the other.

Blaine felt a hand on his back and turned around. "Thank you Blaine. That was beautiful. She would have loved you just so you know."

Blaine smiled at Burt. "I hope she would have."

He hugged Burt tightly for a moment. Burt hugged Kurt too before he walked back inside.

Kurt turned to Blaine and hugged him. They kissed outside, wrapped in each other, enjoying the warmth they both gave.

It was almost morning when Puck took place behind the microphone. "Now love doves, it's time to get going. You don't want to miss your plane."

Blaine smiled and looked for Kurt. When he found him, he wrapped his arm around him and leaded him through the door.

Outside was a car waiting for them. They hugged their friends and family one last time and gave them one last wave before they stepped into the waiting car.

They looked back a last time as they drove away.

Blaine wrapped his arm a little tighter around Kurt as he lay his head on Blaine's chest. "curious for our honeymoon?"

Kurt giggled. "Well I'm curious as one of us knows and doesn't want to tell."

Blaine started laughing. "You know that would ruin the surprise. You'll just have to wait a little longer."

Kurt gaped into his chest. "Close your eyes baby. I'll wake you when we are at the airport.

He just heard Kurt mumble a ok before his eyes closed and sleep slowly caught him.

Blaine played with his hair and looked at the man in his arms. He had never felt more happy in his life ever before and he would do everything to keep it that way.

He placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead. Kurt sighed in his sleep and tugged himself even closer than he was.

Blaine chuckled slowly. He couldn't wait for Kurt to find out where they honeymoon would be. He would probably freak out big time.

Blaine smiled at the thought. He looked out the window, watched the city flash by. Slowly his eyes started to close and sleep started to take him over.


	42. announcement sequel

This is the end of part I and I promise that there will be a sequel soon! Pinky swear ;)


End file.
